Los Conejos Negros
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Hiroki Kamijou es un fiscal del Ministerio Publico en un Japón manipulado desde las sombras por las indestructibles redes de la corrupcion creadas por la corporacion Usami. Hiroki sabe demasiado y debe ser eliminado... pero ¿Que pasa cuando el cazador se enamora de la presa?/ Un crossover entre Junjou Romantica y Sekkaichi Hatsukoi. Ambas series pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura.
1. Cacería

_**I. Cacería:**_

Era una mañana excepcionalmente cálida, a pesar de ser los últimos días del invierno; podría decirse que la primavera se había impacientado y había decidido irrumpir con su calidez y colorido antes de lo esperado.

Los primeros rayos de sol encontraron a Hiroki Kamijou durmiendo plácidamente por primera vez en días, quizás en años. Desde la muerte de su padre había decidido de manera intransigente e inquebrantable convertirse en un representante de la justicia, no solo para hallar a la mente maestra detrás de la muerte de su progenitor, sino para con eso poder devolverle un poco de paz a su madre y a sí mismo.

"Yo no puedo creer que fue un accidente Hiroki. A tu padre lo asesinaron"

Aquellas palabras brotaron de la boca de su desconsolada madre días después del funeral, después del duelo nacional, después de los méritos post mortem, después de los cientos de periodistas, cuando por fin pudieron sentarse a llorar tranquilos su pérdida.

Y desde ese día se juró develar la bruma detrás de ese misterioso accidente de tráfico, se decidió a descubrir por qué, siendo su padre como era de maniático con su auto, no se había fijado que no tenía frenos. Precisamente cuando había reunido la información necesaria para desenmascararlos.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias juntas, durante años la mente de Hiroki se llenó de teorías, de posibles sospechosos, de una lista casi interminable de enemigos, de gente que sobre todas las cosas quería ver a su padre muerto.

Y por el bien de su manía se decidió a estudiar leyes en la universidad, para convertirse en un fiscal como su padre, para, desde adentro del sistema poder hallar la verdad. Esa búsqueda de la verdad fue su principal motor durante sus años de estudiante, durante sus meses de interino, incluso ahora que por fin había logrado unirse al Ministerio Publico y con eso había ganado el privilegio de encerrar y juzgar criminales.

Pero, cuando perseguir la verdad se convierte en tu principal obsesión y meta en la vida ¿Qué tan lejos estas dispuesto a llegar por ella? y, más importante aún ¿Puedes manejarla una vez la verdad se plante ante tus ojos?

"Sé quién asesino a tu padre y por qué"

Esa nota apareció en su escritorio hace un año cuando se sentía más desesperado por no hallar nada, por sentir que había fallado a su padre al no encontrar al responsable de su muerte, aquella nota escrita con letras recortadas de periódicos lo descolocó totalmente. Tenía que saber quién era, tenía que conocer la verdad.

Durante meses las notas llegaron a su casa, a su oficina, incluso a la casa de su madre, quitándole el poco reposo que la pobre mujer había logrado en su soledad. Todas decían lo mismo, todas lo atormentaban con una verdad que no revelaban. Al borde de la desesperación apareció la verdad como un trueno, cayendo sobre él como una cruz enorme.

"La Corporación Usami está detrás de todo. Ellos lo controlan todo. Ellos mataron a tu padre. Y te matarán a ti también"

La corporación Usami había sido por años motivo de rumores de todo tipo, incluso de cargos y procesos administrativos que jamás se llevaron a cabo por motivos desconocidos. Desde lavado de dinero hasta tráfico de drogas y personas, muchos eran los supuestos crímenes detrás de una de las empresas más grandes y poderosas de Japón. No había mercado que no controlaran, no existía empresa que pudiera competir con ellos.

Pero nadie había podido probar nada en su contra y todos los casos habían sido desestimados, después de eso, muchos de los que lucharon contra ellos desaparecieron sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro.

Pero Hiroki no se rendía, ya tenía una pista, un indicio y no lo iba a dejar ir. Llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias, así la vida se le fuera en ello.

La alarma lo despertó sin ninguna consideración, hoy era un día importantísimo, hoy era el día en que el misterioso aliado se revelaría y le daría toda la información necesaria para acabar con la farsa que era la Corporación Usami, hoy era el día en que por fin le haría justicia a su padre.

Se levantó movido por una motivación y esperanza casi desaparecidas, su padre era quien había inculcado en el la importancia de la justicia. Y ahora él le daría paz a su alma revelando la verdad al mundo.

Hace un par de semanas el misterioso aliado por fin se decidió a llamarlo. Acordaron reunirse en una bodega en las afueras de la ciudad y allí acordó entregarse y decir todo a cambio de una reducción en la pena. Con eso por lo menos podía reabrir el caso de su padre y tantos otros olvidados o, mejor dicho, callados gracias al poder de los Usami.

Se vistió con celeridad y llamó un taxi. Su corazón latía dentro de su pecho con una velocidad irregular, sus manos sudaban y su mente daba miles de vueltas con teorías y motivos.

—Y hoy, a un año de la desaparición en extrañas circunstancias de Ritsu Onodera, periodista del diario Emerald, sus familiares y su prometida claman por justicia y porque se retome la búsqueda del reportero, quien investigaba supuestos actos de corrupción que involucraban a importantes políticos y a empresarios poderosos como Akihiko Usami, presidente y heredero de la corporación Usami —recitaba una voz femenina en la radio del taxi—. Los asesores legales de la Corporación Usami enviaron un comunicado esta mañana donde condenaban las falsas acusaciones de los familiares de Onodera y aclaraban que la investigación sobre ellos se había cerrado por falta de pruebas...

—Como para variar —bufó Hiroki con un chasquido.

— ¿Dijo algo? —preguntó el taxista con cortesía.

—No, nada. No se preocupe —contestó para no dar demasiadas explicaciones.

Cuando su teléfono vibró dentro de su chaqueta, sintió que la poca calma que había logrado reunir se disipaba en un instante. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Pero muchas veces la verdad es escurridiza y el destino es cruel.

—Kamijou, soy yo —dijo la voz del interlocutor. Hiroki soltó un suspiro de decepción.

—Miyagi. Pensé que era...

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte —dijo Miyagi con voz sombría. Hiroki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Esa voz de su superior solo precedía malas noticias—. ¿El punto de reunión con el testigo era en la bodega abandonada de la empresa Kan?

—Sí, allí era —respondió con el corazón en la garganta.

—Bien. Lamento decirte esto pero... Tu testigo está muerto en esta bodega.

Sintió como el corazón se le bajaba al estómago y las fuerzas lo abandonaban. De no haber estado sentado en el taxi posiblemente se habría desplomado al piso.

Cuando llegó a la bodega, habían decenas de policías y forenses haciendo pesquisas al sitio y levantando el cadáver que estaba en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre. Hasta donde alcanzaba a ver su cabello era marrón avellanado y tez blanca, era muy alto... Aparentaba unos 20 o 21 años. Llevaba una chaqueta de deportes y pantalones de jean.

Miyagi estaba junto a unos policías recolectando información para abrir el caso. You Miyagi era el supervisor de Hiroki y jefe del departamento donde ellos estaban; era una persona discreta y responsable en su trabajo, algunas veces demasiado distante pero igualmente confiable. Hiroki en el fondo le tenía respeto, puesto que era una persona de trayectoria dentro de ese mundo, y fue subordinado de su padre antes de que muriera.

—Shinnosuke Tōdō. 22 años. Es una pena —dijo cuándo se acercó a ellos. Lo miró con empatía—. No tenías que venir. Ya yo me hice cargo de todo.

—No. Tenía que venir. Tenía que verlo —replicó Hiroki tratando de ocultar su abatimiento—. Estuve demasiado cerca ¿no?

Miyagi le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta para no llorar delante de todos.

—Tómate el resto del día —le dijo en tono más como un hermano mayor que como un superior—. Lo necesitas.

Miyagi por lo general era un tipo bromista y demasiado confianzudo, para Hiroki que era demasiado serio y rígido era insoportable a veces, no obstante, en ocasiones decía esas frases que podían reconfortar a cualquiera, era un gran jefe y amigo cuando se lo proponía.

—Creo que no —musitó recuperando un poco la firmeza—. Si voy a casa solo me sentiré peor.

—Bueno, si te vas a quedar ayúdame con esto —le dijo dándole unas carpetas llenas de formularios—. Se supone que llevaría esto a la oficina. Shinobu está esperándolos.

Shinobu Takatsuki era la más reciente adquisición del departamento. Se había integrado hace poco más de un año y era un muchacho inteligente y capaz. Aunque por una extraña razón Hiroki sentía que no era del agrado del chico.

—Está bien, se los llevaré —aceptó algo dubitativo. Por lo general estar a solas en la oficina con Shinobu era un poco incómodo.

Cuando llegó al departamento donde trabajaban, el castaño estaba sentado en su escritorio transcribiendo algunos documentos en una computadora. Levanto el rostro para mirarlo, no estaba ceñudo como siempre, más bien su mirada era compasiva y un poco triste.

—Miyagi me contó por teléfono lo que sucedió. Lo siento.

Hiroki se sintió extrañamente conmovido por el gesto del chico, habían días en los que no le dirigía la palabra en todo el día y si lo hacía era para lo extremadamente necesario.

—Gracias, Takatsuki —le respondió con una ligera sonrisa luego de colocar la carpeta que había enviado Miyagi en su escritorio—. Miyagi mandó esto.

Shinobu revisó las carpetas para verificar que todo estaba en orden, al parecer encontró algo extraño, porque después de leer una pequeña nota al final de una de ellas se puso rojo como un tomate.

— ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó extrañado.

—Eh, ah... s—sí. Todo está en orden —contestó en un hilo de voz.

El resto del día Hiroki estuvo distraído y desanimado, así que sólo se dedicó a procesar documentos y hacer papeleo. La idea de haber estado tan cerca de su meta, el haber tenido por lo que tanto había trabajado casi al alcance de su mano le generaba una profunda tristeza, tuvo que controlarse varias veces para no llorar en la oficina.

Pero las palabras en aquella nota hacían eco en su memoria con una fuerza impresionante...

_"La Corporación Usami está detrás de todo. Ellos lo controlan todo. Ellos mataron a tu padre. Y te matarán a ti también"_

Hiroki también recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Tōdō antes de reunirse...

— ¿Estás seguro que quieres meter tus narices en esto?

—Quiero la verdad —contestó con determinación.

—Conoces mis condiciones, quiero salir vivo de esta.

—Haré lo posible, pero pon de tu parte.

—Van a comenzar a cazarte. Nadie toca el imperio Usami... y nadie huye o se esconde de él.

Incapaz de ir a su casa y lidiar con sus pensamientos, Hiroki entró a un bar cerca de la estación. No era persona de ir a bares o beber, sin embargo... hoy era un día para regalarse esa excepción.

— ¡Kamijou! —exclamó sorprendido el alegre bartender. Era un hombre algo mayor, sin embargo conservaba una juventud casi irreal en su rostro, era muy atractivo para ser un hombre.

—Ijuuin. Dame lo de siempre por favor —dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra lanzando un profundo suspiro.

—Mal día ¿eh? —comentó Ijuuin con empatía sirviendo un poco de whisky en un vaso corto con hielo.

—Podrías llamarlo el peor de todos —confesó Hiroki mientras probaba un sorbo del trago.

— ¿Tan malo así? —interrogó con el rostro lleno de franca preocupación.

—Tuve la verdad casi en mis manos. Y me la arrancaron, otra vez. —Suspiró frustrado—. Toda mi vida había trabajado para esto. Ahora tengo que empezar de cero.

Ijuuin estuvo a punto de hablar, pero otra voz se le adelantó.

—Al menos tiene la oportunidad de volver a empezar —dijo una voz amable. Cuando Hiroki se volvió al inesperado participante vio a un joven de cabellos negros como la madrugada en pleno apogeo y tez muy blanca; estaba vestido de negro y sus ojos azul intenso miraban el vaso que sostenía en sus manos mientras agregaba.

—Algunos ni siquiera tienen esa oportunidad.

Sus palabras eran amables, pero al mismo tiempo tristes y nostálgicas. Hiroki halló en la mirada de aquel hombre una tristeza más profunda que la suya, y eso era decir bastante.

—Supongo tienes razón, pero...

—Es inevitable sentirse frustrado, lo sé —irrumpió el pelinegro—. Pero, siempre que pueda empezar de nuevo, habrá una oportunidad de encontrar esa verdad que tanto busca ¿no lo cree usted?

Hiroki se quedó mudo, no se había dado la oportunidad de ver las cosas de esa manera, había estado tan ensimismado en su propia desventura que había descartado por completo que ya tenía un indicio, que lo único que hacía falta era reunir las pruebas, si la verdad se rehusaba a aparecer ante él. Él entonces iba a encontrarla y a mostrarla ante todos. Él iba a desenmascarar a Akihiko Usami y todos sus crímenes. Iba a hacer justicia.

—Gracias —dijo con discreción, pero con sinceridad.

—No tiene por qué darlas, todo estará bien. Usted es una persona impresionante, sé que podrá lograrlo.

Hiroki se sonrojo, nadie había dicho que él era impresionante de buenas a primeras... jamás.

—Soy Nowaki, a propósito —se presentó el hombre con una sonrisa franca mientras extendía su mano. A Hiroki le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar.

—K—Kamijou. Kamijou Hiroki —dijo un poco avergonzado de sí mientras devolvía el gesto estrechando la mano de Nowaki.

—Es un placer conocerte, Hiro. —Sonrío sosteniéndole la mirada con dulzura. Hiroki notó como un leve brillo aparecía en sus ojos azules.

Charlaron casi toda la noche mientras bebían. Por alguna extraña razón, Hiroki se sentía totalmente en confianza, toda la conversación resultó tan natural y fluida. Hablaron desde las cosas más triviales y tontas hasta las más profundas.

Se veían y compartían por primera vez, y aun así, Hiroki sintió que conocía a Nowaki de toda la vida.

Eran alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada cuando el taxi que Nowaki le llamó lo dejó en su departamento, en un impulso le dejó su tarjeta con su dirección y mail. Seguramente en la mañana se arrepentiría cuando el efecto de los tragos hubiera pasado.

* * *

Nowaki estaba durmiendo en su departamento después de haber conocido a la que quizás hubiera sido la persona más maravillosa que había encontrado en la vida. Tenía unos ojos marrones que evocaban a las hojas cuando caen de los árboles en otoño y una piel blanca como la nieve, además era una persona muy culta e instruida, podía hablar con él de casi cualquier cosa y no aburrirse. Lo conoció abatido y triste en la barra del bar que solía frecuentar, pero después cuando mostró una sonrisa modesta al darle las gracias fue cuando se dio cuenta...

Se había enamorado de aquella persona tan increíble.

El teléfono vibro en la mesa de noche y tuvo que volver al mundo real para vestirse y atender al llamado. Él no podía enamorarse de nadie, él debía permanecer impávido, imperturbable, calculador y centrado. No podía darse el lujo de enamorarse.

Los asesinos como él no tenían derecho a amar a nadie.

Abordó el ascensor con su característico traje negro hasta el penthouse donde estaba su oficina como un empleado más.

Un hombre de cabello avellanado y rostro severo lo esperaba en la puerta. Llevaba un traje café y una corbata azul cobalto.

—Puntual como siempre —le dijo con media sonrisa orgullosa.

—Asahina —saludó Nowaki respetuosamente con una reverencia.

—Lamentamos llamarte, sé que tu último trabajo fue hace poco, pero ya sabes que él...

—No se preocupe —interrumpió Nowaki con tranquilidad—, no es ninguna molestia.

Cruzaron una puerta de madera y entraron a una enorme y lujosa oficina. Tres de las paredes estaban decoradas con exquisitas pinturas y la restante era enteramente de cristal transparente develando la hermosa vista de la ciudad.

Se detuvieron frente a una mesa finísima de madera. Un sillón de cuero les daba la espalda mirando hacia la ventana de cristal.

—Señor, Nowaki está aquí —dijo Asahina con cortesía.

La elegante y sobria figura de Akihiko Usami se giró hacia ellos.

—Gracias por venir. De nuevo debo confiarte un trabajo importante —le dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras deslizaba un sobre frente a él. Nowaki caminó hacia la mesa para tomarlo.

—Este sujeto es demasiado problemático. Hay que eliminarlo antes de que sepa de más.

El sobre que Nowaki sostenía en sus manos tenía el sello de un pequeño conejo negro. Cuando lo abrió había una serie de fotografías, posiblemente de su próximo blanco.

Hiroki Kamijou estaba en todas ellas. Nowaki sintió que se desmayaba por una fracción de segundo.

—Quiero a ese tipo muerto lo más pronto posible —dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la ventana.

Nowaki no pudo hablar, hace unos minutos había descubierto que estaba enamorado de alguien maravilloso y ¿ahora tenía que matarlo?, era inconcebible.

—Estas pálido ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Asahina preocupado—. Si quieres podemos dejárselo a alguien más...

—No, yo lo haré —interrumpió mientras la idea más descabellada y arriesgada de todas se armaba en su cabeza.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo —dijo Akihiko con media Sonrisa.

Nowaki apretó las fotografías entre sus manos y salió de la oficina antes de perder la poca compostura que le quedaba.

* * *

— ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? —Exclamó Miyagi incrédulo ante la disparatada idea de Hiroki—. ¿Que tú qué?

—Voy a iniciar una investigación contra la Corporación Usami —contestó Hiroki, decidido. Las palabras de Nowaki en el bar lo habían ayudado a aclarar su mente y a tomar el coraje que le hacía falta.

—Tú quieres que te maten ¿verdad? —Espetó mientras lo miraba estupefacto—, porque enfrentarte al imperio Usami es suicidio... ¿lo entiendes, Kamijou? SUICIDIO.

— ¿Entonces seguiremos dejando que hagan lo que les plazca impunemente? ¿Para qué estamos haciendo esto entonces?

—Kamijou no tienes pruebas, solo tienes lo que Tōdō te dijo y no sabemos si es verdad porque murió.

— ¿No le parece eso demasiado conveniente? ¡Que Tōdō haya muerto el mismo día que me diría la verdad es claramente obra de Usami! Lo mismo pasó con mi padre, ¡lo mismo le paso a ese periodista!

—Lo de Onodera no está comprobado que ellos tengan que ver.

—Miyagi por favor. Tenga un poquito más de intuición. ¡No son hechos aislados! ¡Usami está detrás de todos ellos!

La discusión se estaba poniendo más acalorada cuando una de las secretarias entró en la oficina muy quedamente.

—Kamijou. Lo están buscando aquí afuera —dijo con voz trémula.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Kamijou sin reprimir su mal humor.

—Alguien llamado Nowaki. Dice que es urgente.

— ¿Nowaki? —interrogó dubitativo. ¿Por qué estaba buscándolo el tipo que conoció la noche anterior en el bar?— Dile que no puedo atenderlo, Kohinata, por favor.

—Señor, ya le dije eso, pero él dice que es muy urgente lo que tiene que decirle y que usted tiene que oírlo —dijo la joven con insistencia.

—Bien, iré —exclamó hastiado antes de salir de la oficina dando un portazo.

Nowaki estaba sentado en el lobby del edificio con un suéter negro y pantalones grises. Hiroki casi se enrojeció cuando lo vio.

—Nowaki. En realidad estoy muy ocupado ahora. Así que si me permites...

—Lamento interrumpirte Hiro, pero necesito hablar contigo —pidió Nowaki mientras le sostenía la mirada con determinación. ¿De dónde sacaría fuerzas para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

—Está bien. Dime lo que tengas que decirme —aceptó.

—Podemos ir a un sitio más... privado —susurró con cortesía. Hiroki se sintió un poco mareado.

—Bien, sígueme. Iremos a aquella oficina —exclamó ya fastidiado. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decírselo en privado?

Entraron a una oficina al final del pasillo que era el archivo del tribunal. Hiroki cerró la puerta tras de sí y quedaron completamente solos.

—Bien. ¿Ahora que tienes que decirme? —preguntó volviéndose hacía él, pero Nowaki lo miraba de manera fría e impasible.

—Hiroki Kamijou... Soy a quien Akihiko Usami envió a matarte.


	2. David contra Goliat

_**II. David contra Goliat**_

Hiroki miró estupefacto al hombre frente a él. Era totalmente diferente del que había conocido en el bar, aquél tenía la mirada triste, noble y nostálgica, la de éste era totalmente vacía y sin emociones. Era como mirar una estatua.

Buscó en su cerebro donde podía haber algo con que defenderse en esa pequeña oficina en caso de que el otro lo agrediera ¿Cómo pudo ser tan confiado? ¿Cómo pudo darle su dirección y su teléfono?

Nowaki metió la mano en su chaqueta y Hiroki aprovechó ese descuido para lanzarle un puñetazo. No iba a matarlo así de fácil, él no iba a irse sin dar pelea. Sin embargo el pelinegro lo sujeto de la muñeca frenando su ataque. Las fotos que sacó de su chaqueta se regaron por el suelo.

—Hiro, por favor escúchame— Solicitó con voz triste. Hiroki comenzó a forcejear para que lo soltara.

— ¿Que voy a escuchar de ti?— Exclamó casi gritando— Vienes a matarme aquí delante de todos. Sabes que te atraparan en cuanto salgas.

—Yo dije que me enviaron a matarte, no que iba a matarte. — Dijo Nowaki soltándolo y Hiroki lo miró aún más extrañado.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Yo no voy a matarte— Dijo Nowaki sosteniéndole la mirada. Sus ojos revelaban decisión ahora.

Hiroki cayó en una silla cerca de la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— Bueno, debo empezar por decirte que soy un asesino a sueldo— Dijo Nowaki como si fuera lo más oportuno para decir en ese momento. Hiroki lo miró de soslayo.

—Eso es obvio.

—Bueno y que Akihiko Usami me mandó a matarte.

— ¡¿Puedes dejar de recalcar lo que ya has dicho?!— Estalló furioso. Estaba confundido y contrariado, un sujeto que había conocido justo la noche anterior, que le había dado ánimos y que lo había ayudado de manera indirecta a tomar la decisión de desenmascarar a Akihiko Usami, precisamente era un asesino al servicio del mismo Usami y había venido a matarlo, pero ya no iba a matarlo.

Si, así de ilógico era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Entonces, anoche tu... ¿estabas siguiéndome?— Preguntó dejando escapar algo de desaliento. Las palabras que le había dicho podían ser mentira y eso le dolió un poco.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— Exclamó Nowaki intentando disuadirlo de esa idea. — Yo no sabía quién eras tú antes de anoche, todo lo que dije fue verdad. Te lo juro.

Esa última frase la dijo con la voz casi quebrada. Hiroki miró sus ojos casi vidriosos, le estaba rogando que le creyera.

— Bien, supongamos que te creo que no estabas siguiéndome. ¿Por qué no vas a matarme?

—Porque... yo... me siento atraído por ti— Contestó sin desviar la mirada de la de Hiroki. Éste se enrojeció en el acto.

—Esto debe ser alguna clase de broma malévola— Planteó mientras caminaba de un lado al otro de la estrecha habitación. — Te apareces anoche en el bar a donde voy y me das ánimos, luego te presentas aquí y dices que eres un asesino a sueldo, que Akihiko Usami te envió a matarme, pero tú no vas a matarme ¿por qué te sientes atraído por mí?

—Sí, eso más o menos lo resume todo— Dijo Nowaki con serenidad.

— ¿Miyagi te contrató verdad? Esto es para que desista de acusar a Usami, pues déjame decirte que si esto es una broma...

—Hiro, esto no es una broma— Lo miró seriamente. — Estas en grave peligro. Usami te quiere quitar del medio y si yo no lo hago hay muchos otros que puede enviar en mi lugar. Hiroki sintió que envejecía 20 años en un instante, se volvió a sentar para poder poner en orden el gran desastre que eran sus ideas. Nowaki lo miraba expectante, esperando su próximo movimiento.

— ¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó señalando las fotos en suelo.

—Fotos tuyas.

—Por supuesto que son fotos mías, idiota. Pregunto es ¿quién las tomo?

—No lo sé, posiblemente alguien de la corporación.

— ¡Y no vas a decirme quien es!— Profirió Hiroki exasperado. Esta situación lo estaba desesperando.

—Hiro. No voy a traicionar a nadie más. Suficiente tengo con haber hecho esto. Te pido que no preguntes eso.

—Grandioso, de paso eres leal— Bufó con ironía. Nowaki miró hacia el suelo con pena. Hiroki se sintió un poco culpable; ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa cara? Quien estaba en problemas ahora era él...

No, ambos ahora serian perseguidos hasta ser asesinados. Cuando imagino que Nowaki moriría por su traición sintió una extraña opresión en su pecho.

—Bien, hay que pensar en algo, tenemos que buscar la forma de protegernos— decía mientras trataba de calmarse un poco, luego se le ocurrió algo. — Protección de testigos. Debemos contarles lo que está pasando y ellos nos ayudaran...

—Hiro— Comenzó Nowaki. — Hay algo que debes saber. La corporación Usami tiene una gran influencia sobre muchas cosas, algunas de ellas ni siquiera puedes llegar a imaginarlas, hay demasiada gente que trabaja para ellos en todos lados. ¿Cómo crees que se enteran de todo?

De inmediato Hiroki recordó que Tōdō había dicho algo similar en una de sus conversaciones y que incluso no confiaba en el programa de protección de testigos, por ello nunca había revelado quien era; era Hiroki quien había pedido protección para el en cuanto apareciera.

—De hecho, el que estemos hablando aquí simboliza un riesgo muy grande— Agregó mientras recorría la oficina con la mirada.

— Bien, entonces ¿cuál es tu plan?

—Huir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Yo no voy a huir.

— Hiro, tienes que hacerlo, tarde o temprano Usami se enterará de que no te eliminé y enviará a sus mejores asesinos a hacerlo. Debes esconderte y no aparecer nunca más.

Cada cosa que Nowaki le decía le resultaba más y más ilógica. Él no podía darse el lujo de huir como un cobarde, como si tuviera algo que ocultar. Su orgullo no le permitía fallarle a su padre, porque esconderse significaba renunciar a todo lo que había descubierto, a lo que se había prometido. Esconderse era enterrar la verdad y con ella la desaparición de Onodera, la muerte de Tōdō y la de su propio padre.

—Yo no haré eso Nowaki, yo no me voy a esconder, ni mucho menos no aparecer nunca más. Eso no.

Nowaki emitió un profundo suspiro. Hiroki estaba determinado a luchar contra Akihiko, el sabia, estaba seguro de que sería aplastado, sintió como su pecho se contraía nada mas de imaginar que le pasara algo, o peor, que lo mataran.

—Debemos hablar con Miyagi— Dijo Hiroki mientras abría la puerta. Nowaki lo retuvo y lo hizo entrar de nuevo a la oficina.

—No puedes decirle a nadie sobre esto. Aquí cualquiera puede ser un espía de Usami ¿es que no lo ves? Tu sólo contra todo su imperio...

— Alguien me dijo que siempre que pudiera empezar de nuevo tenía una oportunidad para buscar la verdad. ¿O me equivoco?

La mirada llena de seguridad que Hiroki le brindó a Nowaki se grabaría perenne en su memoria. Lentamente soltó su mano y lo dejo ir.

Hiroki casi corrió a la oficina donde estaban Miyagi y Shinobu, arreglando unos papeles. La expresión con la que entró debió ser muy preocupante, ya que ambos se consternaron cuando lo vieron.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasó?— Preguntó el primero viéndolo como respiraba agitadamente y sudaba. — Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma.

—Tienen. Qué. Venir. Conmigo. Ahora — Dijo enfatizando cada palabra para no dar lugar a debates.

Shinobu y Miyagi se miraron pasmados y luego miraron a Hiroki en la puerta. No actuaba como le era usual, estaba pálido y tembloroso.

Hiroki volvió al archivo donde había dejado a Nowaki con Shinobu y Miyagi tras de él.

—Dígame que usted conoce a este hombre y que todo esto es una absurda broma suya— Demandó Hiroki colocando a Miyagi y a Nowaki frente a frente. Aun cabía la posibilidad de que todo esto fuera un muy mal chiste.

—Nunca lo he visto— Le contestó Miyagi con tranquilidad.

— ¿Takatsuki?

—Kamijou, yo nunca he visto a este hombre, y puedo asegurarle que Miyagi tampoco lo conoce— Argumentó Shinobu tratando de disipar la tensión que había entre todos.

—Hiro, ya te lo dije. Esto no es ninguna broma.

—Entonces... todo esto es... verdad.

Hiroki se dejó caer en una silla. Su cerebro por fin lo había aceptado. La cacería de la que Tōdō, le advirtió había comenzado.

— ¿Puedo saber quién es él y que rayos está pasando?— Exigió Miyagi una explicación. Toda esta situación estaba poniéndolo ansioso, comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

—Vamos a mi departamento. Allí les explico. — Ordenó Hiroki mientras salía del archivo. Miyagi y Shinobu se mostraron más confundidos que al principio y aun así lo siguieron con Nowaki tras ellos.

* * *

— ¡Un asesino!— Exclamó Miyagi luego de que Hiroki le contara todo lo que estaba pasando una vez llegaron al departamento. De manera casi instantánea cubrió a Shinobu con uno de sus brazos. — No te le acerques, Shinobu.

Shinobu tragó fuertemente y permaneció detrás del brazo protector de Miyagi, sin embargo si aquel hombre realizaba un movimiento en falso para herirlo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

—No va a hacerle nada Miyagi. De hecho, no le hará nada a nadie— Dijo Hiroki un poco más tranquilo, pero tenso aún.

— ¿y tú le crees?

—Sí. En primer lugar, a quien lo mandaron a matar fue a mí y, en segundo lugar, de haber querido matarnos ya lo habría hecho ¿no lo cree?

Miyagi dio un suspiro de exasperación y se tumbó en el sofá junto a él. Shinobu se sentó calmadamente a su lado, aún estaba procesando todo.

Nowaki era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sus acciones impulsivas habían desatado la más fiera e implacable de las guerras. Por un impulso emocional había arrastrado a tres personas a una lucha de la cual la probabilidad de salir vivos era ínfima.

—Shinobu, vete— Irrumpió Miyagi decidido.

— ¿Que estás diciéndome?— Preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad Miyagi estaba pidiéndole que se fuera?

—Lo que oíste. Vete a tu casa.

—No me voy a ir. No vas a sacarme de esto así de simple. No.

—Esto no es un juego Shinobu, hazme caso y vete.

— ¡¿Tu de verdad crees que no estoy consciente de eso?! No me voy a ir Miyagi— Exclamó lleno de indignación.

— ¡Pareciera que no! ¡Tú no sabes la magnitud de esto! ¡Deja de portarte como un chiquillo!

Nowaki y Hiroki miraban al par discutir sintiéndose no menos que culpables.

—Miyagi. Lo siento. Yo enfrentaré esto solo. No tiene por qué preocuparse.

—No creo que sea el momento para decir eso después que nos has encerrado con un asesino en tu casa Kamijou.

Hiroki bajó la mirada avergonzado ¿En que estaba pensando cuando los involucró en esto?

— Sr. Miyagi— Al fin Nowaki abrió la boca— Yo voy a proteger a Hiro de lo que sea que vaya a pasar. Aún nadie en la corporación sabe que hui y mucho menos que me retracté de cumplir con mi trabajo. No les pasara nada a ninguno.

—Tú puedes asegurar eso, pero es de Akihiko Usami de quien estamos hablando. En cuanto se percate, que será muy pronto, querrá la cabeza de ambos en una repisa para su oficina, y se llevará a quien sea por delante. Yo solo quiero a Shinobu fuera de este lío mientras pueda salir ileso.

—Y yo ya te dije que no vas a librarte de mí— Espetó Shinobu intransigente.

Hiroki podía hasta cierto punto entender los motivos de Miyagi para apartar a Shinobu del terrible peligro que estaba a punto de cernirse sobre ellos, era el más joven del departamento, era el hijo de un respetable magistrado, tenía todavía un futuro muy amplio por delante, era un chico listo y bien parecido. Sería una lástima que por su culpa muriera cuando su vida no hacía más que empezar.

—Takatsuki... Lo que dice Miyagi es verdad, lo más prudente es que tú...

— ¡No! ¡Me rehúso! ¡Me niego!— Comenzó a gritar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Déjenos solos por un momento— Musitó Miyagi. Hiroki aceptó y ambos salieron del despacho donde se encontraban hacía la sala.

—Lo siento— Susurró Nowaki una vez Hiroki cerró la puerta.

—Son amigos desde hace un buen tiempo, encontrarán la forma de solucionarlo.

—No es solo eso. Te he causado demasiados problemas desde que aparecí ¿no es cierto?— Su mirada estaba nublada y su voz era apagada y triste.

— No tenías otra opción, ¿Que ibas a hacer entonces? ¿Matarme?

— No. Preferiría morirme yo en tu lugar— Dijo con demasiada franqueza. Hiroki se convenció de que era un muchacho demasiado directo.

— Entonces no nos queda de otra que enfrentarlo. Lo que me habría gustado fuese no involucrarlos en esto.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?— Preguntó Miyagi mientras Shinobu lo miraba seriamente pero con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué quieres apartarme de tu lado?— Devolvió la pregunta.

—No lo entiendes. Esto es demasiado peligroso ¿es que no lo ves?

—Precisamente por eso, quiero estar contigo en esto. No voy a dejarte solo.

—Shinobu, no seas obstinado. Si llega a pasarte algo yo... No podría perdonármelo.

—Y si tú te mueres... Yo me muero después de ti Miyagi. ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo?

Tomó tembloroso las manos del otro entre las suyas mientras daba rienda suelta a su llanto.

—No me alejes de ti— Sollozó. — Yo... te amo.

Miyagi lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza. No era que no lo quería a su lado... era que lo quería demasiado como para permitir que algo le pasara.

—Si vas a estar con nosotros no harás nada imprudente como intentar protegerme o algo así ¿está claro?— Ordenó en tono juguetón mientras colocaba su puño en la cabeza del pequeño.

— ¿Y quién va a proteger a un viejo como tú?— Le contestó de forma mimada mientras se aferraba más a su pecho, como si quisiera fundirse con él.

* * *

El día había pasado a una velocidad sorprendente después de los acontecimientos en la oficina. Los cuatro hombres yacían en la sala buscando una forma de proteger a Hiroki y a Nowaki de la furia de los Usami, quienes en cuanto se percataran de todo comenzarían a cazarlos como ratas.

—Yo creo que la opción de Nowaki es bastante sensata. Tienes que esconderte Kamijou— Dijo Miyagi.

—Pero escondiéndome sólo demostraría que soy un cobarde— Replicó indignado— Y entonces perseguirían a mi madre o a ustedes.

—Bueno, tu madre puede incluirse en protección de testigos...

Hiroki le devolvió una mirada severa.

—Está bien, no confías en protección de testigos por lo que pasó con Tōdō, pero ni siquiera sabemos si ellos tuvieron algo que ver.

—Mientras menos cabos dejemos sueltos, mejor Sr. Miyagi— Comentó Nowaki.

— Mi familia tiene un departamento en Sapporo que puede servirles de escondite— Dijo Shinobu. — Además mi padre me lo daría sin pedirme demasiadas explicaciones.

—No creo que eso sea prudente. No podemos involucrar a tu familia, Takatsuki; es hacerles un mal muy grande. —Comentó Hiroki.

—Esto es lo que haremos— Resolvió Miyagi— Mañana irás a la oficina y pedirás tus vacaciones. Diles que todo este asunto de Tōdō te ha dejado un poco desorientado y que necesitas tiempo para pensar y visitar a tu madre. La casa de mis padres en Shibuya está disponible, así que tómala mientras decides que hacer.

—Gracias Miyagi. Lamento haberle molestado involucrándolos en todo esto.

—Tú harías lo mismo por mí, o eso supongo yo. Así que nos las apañaremos como el equipo que somos ¿o no?— Comentó con sinceridad mientras Shinobu discretamente apretaba sus manos.

Los tres se miraron de forma decidida. Por primera vez en todo el día la tensión había disminuido. Pensando fríamente, que Usami fuera detrás de Hiroki era solo cuestión de tiempo. Ese tiempo había llegado, sólo había que estar un paso delante de él.

— ¿Qué pasará con él?— Preguntó Shinobu señalando a Nowaki quien estaba de pie junto a la ventana.

—Iré con Hiro por supuesto— Contestó como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vivir conmigo? ¿Tu?— Exclamó más nervioso de lo que debió haber estado.

—No puedes quedarte solo Kamijou. Es demasiado arriesgado, y él dijo que iba a protegerte. Es lo más viable.

Hiroki termino por ceder, la situación no estaba para ponerse demasiado exigente, además si él estaba en peligro, Nowaki estaba en iguales condiciones.

—Bien, por el momento quédense aquí y permanezcan alertas. En la mañana has lo que te dije. Y actúa como si no estuviera pasando nada fuera de lo común. — Dijo Miyagi mientras él y Shinobu se levantaban para irse. Luego le dirigió una mirada firme a Nowaki.

—No sé lo que tengas en la cabeza muchacho, pero acabas de traicionar al Goliat de Japón.

—Aceptaré la responsabilidad— Le respondió decidido. Miyagi esbozo media sonrisa.

—Menudo lío en el que nos hemos metido, pero, por otro lado... Todo esto valdrá la pena en cuanto pueda ponerle un par de esposas a Usami.

Una vez se fueron. Hiroki se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Saber que no estaba sólo en medio de la tempestad lo reconfortaba un poco y eso disminuyó su estrés.

En medio del silencio de la sala se escuchó un sonido gutural. Hiroki se sonrojó como un tomate maduro.

—No has comido nada hoy ¿verdad?— Sentenció Nowaki preocupado.

Por lo general, Hiroki era de esas personas que comía para vivir más que vivir para comer, por eso era tan delgado y aparentemente frágil, además en medio de todas las emociones por las que había pasado hoy, definitivamente el hambre había pasado al final de la lista. Ahora que ya podía respirar con un poco más de tranquilidad, se posicionó agresivamente en el primer lugar.

—No te preocupes por mí, puedo comer cualquier cosa— Contestó simulando un poco de casualidad.

Nowaki caminó rápidamente hacia la cocina y empezó a sacar ingredientes del refrigerador y la alacena.

— ¿Que estás haciendo?

—Cocinar algo. Tú no has comido nada por mi culpa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. — Respondió resuelto mientras cortaba verduras y encendía hornillas en la estufa. Hiroki lo miró pasmado.

—No la voy a envenenar. No te preocupes— Le dijo con una sonrisa. La primera que había brotado de sus labios en todo el día. Se sintió curiosamente aliviado, como si pudiese ver al mismo Nowaki del bar sonreírle otra vez.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Voy a darme un baño. — Dijo después de aclarar su garganta para recuperar un poco la compostura. Pudo sentir como su rostro hervía y se apresuró antes de que el otro se diera cuenta.

* * *

Miyagi lucía un poco apesadumbrado mientras conducía con Shinobu a su lado. Aún no podía concebir un plan definitivo para protegerlos a todos de lo que podría llegar a pasarles, el plan de esconderse en Shibuya solo era una medida temporal, además Shinobu ya estaba involucrado y se rehusaba a alejarse del problema, su conciencia daba miles de vueltas.

Sintió la cálida mano de su acompañante sobre la que movía la palanca.

—Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y tratar de resolverlo sólo. Tú mismo lo dijiste; somos un equipo y de esta saldremos juntos. — Le reconfortó sin mirarle, sin embargo podía sentir como le apretaba la mano para darle fuerzas. Le pareció tan irresistiblemente tierno en ese momento.

— ¿Puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche?— Preguntó mientras cambiaban las luces del semáforo en una avenida. Su mano soltó la palanca para entrelazarse con la de Shinobu.

—S—sí— Contestó el otro en un hilillo de voz. Lo miró de reojo como se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y se sonrió disimuladamente.

* * *

Cuando Hiroki vio la mesa donde Nowaki había servido lo que había cocinado sintió que estaba en presencia de un chef de restaurant gourmet y no de un mercenario.

—Se ve bien— Comentó tratando de contener la impresión.

— Gracias. Espero te guste.

Tenían unos cuantos minutos comiendo en silencio cuando por fin Hiroki se atrevió a hablar. No podía contener la incomodidad que le causaba el que no intercambiaran ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?— Cuestionó mirándolo fijamente. — Y no me digas que es porque te sientes atraído por mí porque uno no hace estas cosas por simple atracción.

Nowaki sonrió por lo bajo.

—Cuando nos conocimos y te dije que habían personas sin oportunidad para empezar de nuevo... Me refería a mí. Cuando te vi en la barra tan abatido, tuve la extraña sensación de que podías hacer grandes cosas, no podía permitir que te rindieras cuando aún tenías la oportunidad de recuperar lo perdido.

— ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que el consejo que te di lo tomé para mí también. Nadie iba a darme la oportunidad de reivindicarme por lo que había hecho, así que la tomé cuando se me encargó... bueno, ya sabes. Porque tú eres de esas personas que ya casi no existen Hiro.

Hiroki se sintió un poco avergonzado, nadie, excepto su madre quizás, había visto en él ese dechado de virtudes que Nowaki estaba exponiendo tan ilusionado y admirado.

—Cargar con la muerte de personas en la conciencia no es algo muy fácil que digamos, así que no me importa lo que pase conmigo, si logro salvarte a ti... siento que me habré revindicado.— Expuso determinado. Hiroki al fin lo vio, lo que había decidido Nowaki no era un capricho, un impulso... esa conversación en el bar no le había servido solo a él para decidirse a seguir buscando la verdad hasta hallarla, había ayudado a Nowaki a decidir cambiar su vida y a expiarse por lo que había hecho.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque, en el momento que te vi... sentí que mi vida tenía que cambiar en algo. Yo mismo no sé explicarlo, sólo lo supe.

Hiroki desvió la mirada aún más avergonzado. ¿Acaso era el destino que estaba juntándolos bajo estas circunstancias tan complicadas?

—Bueno, déjame decirte que tu repentina epifanía nos ha puesto en peligro a ambos.

—Hiro. Te prometo, que te voy a proteger a costa de mi propia vida si eso es necesario. — Dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Hiroki sintió que su corazón subía a su garganta para bajar velozmente a su estómago.

* * *

Un estruendo sacó a Hiroki de su sueño cuando después de tanto perseguirlo, por fin lo había conciliado.

Salió de la habitación rápidamente. Nowaki se ocultaba junto a la ventana, cuando lo vio hizo un gesto para que mantuviera silencio.

Otro disparo cruzó la ventana, seguido de una ráfaga de otros iguales que rompieron los vidrios y agujerearon las paredes. Nowaki se abalanzó sobre Hiroki rápidamente y lo cubrió durante los segundos que duró el bombardeo que parecieron horas.

— ¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?— chasqueó Nowaki impresionado ante la rapidez con la que los habían descubierto.

—¡Kamijou! Gritó una voz desde la calle con una voz socarrona. — Si estás ahí, más te vale salir porque si no voy a dispararle a todo el edificio.

Extendió la última frase para dar rienda suelta a una risa desquiciada.

— ¡Maldición!— susurró Nowaki con impotencia.

— ¿No vas a salir?— preguntó la voz en tono juguetón de nuevo— Es una pena. — Completó antes de comenzar a disparar nuevamente, esta vez Hiroki escuchó como las balas rompían las ventanas de todo el piso donde él estaba, seguido de gritos desesperados de sus vecinos.

— ¿Saldrás ahora Kamijou?

Hiroki hizo un esfuerzo para quitarse a Nowaki de encima y así poder levantarse.

— ¿Que harás?— Preguntó Nowaki cuando entendió lo que el otro estaba pretendiendo.

—Salir, claro está.

—No puedes salir. Va a volver a dispararte.

— ¿entonces dejaremos que mate a toda esta gente?—

Nowaki chasqueó los dientes furioso. Hiroki tenía razón, no podían permitir que vidas inocentes se perdieran.

—Estoy esperaaaando— volvió a clamar la voz en el mismo tonito de juego desesperante. — Tranquilo, que no voy a matarte apenas salgas, eso sería demasiado aburrido.

Nowaki abrió los ojos de par en par, como si por fin hubiera reconocido a quien hablaba desde fuera de la ventana. Hiroki lo adivinó casi de inmediato.

— ¿sabes quién es?

Nowaki se levantó del suelo y sacó el arma que había en su chaqueta apuntándola hacia la ventana. Se asomó lentamente.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros como la caoba y una sonrisa guasona lo miraba, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados mientras sonreía.

—Mino— Musitó mientras lo miraba fijamente.


	3. Aquel que siempre sonríe

**_III. Aquel que siempre sonríe_**

El hombre llamado Mino miró a Nowaki y sonrío ampliamente llevándose la pistola automática a la espalda.

—Nowaki —pronunció alargando la última letra con diversión—. Esto será divertido. ¡Dos pájaros de un solo tiro!

A Nowaki su risa no le pareció en nada divertida, más bien su rostro lucía enfadado

— ¡Hey no me mires con esa cara!— le dijo apuntándole con el dedo—. ¡Tú fuiste quien decidió no cumplir con su trabajo! Ahora, baja con Kamijou que estoy aburriéndome.

Nowaki aun figuraba que hacer. Por lo que sabía, Mino era una persona inestable y sádica, quizá la más inestable del clan. Si dudaba durante mucho tiempo era capaz de secuestrar el edificio armando un escándalo así Usami lo matara después por exponerlo demasiado.

—Bueno, si prefieres las cosas a las malas... —Mino se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a prepararse para disparar.

— ¡No! —gritó Hiroki junto a Nowaki en la ventana. En un descuido de su protector lo desobedeció y se acercó. —Voy a salir, pero tienes que jurar que no le harás daño a nadie.

Nowaki se volvió hacia él con preocupación.

—Hiro, Mino no es de la clase de gente con la que se pueda negociar —susurró tratando de convencerlo.

—Si no bajo, va a matar a toda esta gente, ¿verdad?

Nowaki bajo la mirada sin contestar.

—¿Entonces, Mino? Si bajo, ¿no dispararás más? —propuso al hombre bajo la ventana con voz desafiante. Sin embargo, el más alto pudo ver como sus manos se asían temblorosas al alféizar de la ventana.

—Bueno, lo intentaré —contestó aquel que sólo sonreía.

—Bien, entonces voy a bajar —decidió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Nowaki salió tras él, si estaba tan determinado a bajar, entonces él no iba a dejarlo solo.

Cuando salieron del edificio se encontraron frente a frente con Mino, quien les sonrío ampliamente. Hiroki sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espalda.

—Hasta que por fin salieron a jugar —sonrió juguetón mientras apoyaba el arma en su hombro. Nowaki se colocó rápidamente delante de Hiroki en caso de que aquél maniático frente a ellos realizara algún movimiento en falso.

Las ideas cruzaban la mente de Hiroki a velocidades y cantidades alarmantes. Empezó a preguntarse cosas del tipo ¿cómo terminó en esa situación? ¿Por qué terminó en esa situación? y la más importante ¿Cómo podría salir de ella? Definitivamente no era lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo llegar.

—Deberíamos ir a otro lugar... donde llamemos menos la atención. Además la policía debe venir en camino —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, proteger a la gente en el edificio era su principal prioridad, luego buscaría la forma de entregarle a Mino a la policía.

Nowaki le dirigió una mirada confundida ¿cómo iba a alertarlo sobre la policía? Pero, debía tener un plan, lo más lógico era confiar en él. Él tenía que tener un plan.

Mino soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ves lo inocente que es, Nowaki? ¿Lo ves? Él cree que la policía va a venir.

Dejó de reírse y dio cabida a una sonrisa macabra.

—Basta Mino. Fue suficiente —sentenció por fin Nowaki con el rostro tenso.

—Eres un aguafiestas, pero eso está por acabarse —dijo antes de apuntarle de nuevo. Hiroki ahogó un grito en su garganta.

—Cuando te diga, corre hacia el parque —le susurró Nowaki delante de él—. Hay que alejarlo de aquí.

Mino posicionó sus dedos sobre el gatillo. Nowaki tensó sus músculos en alerta.

Hiroki no estaba del todo convencido en que el plan de Nowaki funcionaría, se suponía que era la persona enviado a asesinarle, no podía esperar en que confiara en el ciegamente en menos de 24 horas, pero, analizando la situación lo más fríamente que podía dadas las circunstancias, era eso o que Mino les disparara. Así que asintió con la cabeza esperando.

— ¡Ahora! —le ordenó mientras corría hacia Mino a gran velocidad para luego girar sobre sus talones y darle una patada que pudiera hacer que tirara el arma al suelo, sin embargo, Mino leyó totalmente sus movimientos y se cubrió con el antebrazo.

—Buena táctica, pero no te funcionó. —Sonrió.

—Te equivocas, si funcionó. —Nowaki le devolvió la pícara sonrisa antes de volver a lanzarse sobre él.

Hiroki corrió a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas hacia el parque que estaba a un par de calles del edificio, sentía como el corazón le galopaba en el pecho, como fluía la adrenalina en sus venas y como el aire frío de la noche le golpeaba la cara.

Una vez que llegara al parque tenía que encontrar alguna manera de acorralar a Mino y poderlo entregar a la policía ¿pero cuál?

Además estaba la burla que éste le había hecho por suponer que alguno de sus vecinos llamaría a la policía, pero esta no acudiría. ¿De verdad el poder de Akihiko Usami era tal que hasta la policía estaba bajo su control?

Cuando llegó al parque se percató de que había perdido a los otros dos y comenzó a sentirse ansioso. Para colmo de males había dejado su celular y su cartera en casa, así que la idea de llamar a alguien por su cuenta no era algo que pudiese hacer.

—Aquí estás. —Oyó la burlona voz de Mino acercarse a él desde su espalda.

Sintió le faltaba el aire y comenzaba a hiperventilar. Por primera vez en su vida tenia pánico, pero las teorías más terribles se agolparon en su cabeza cuando se preguntó dónde estaba Nowaki

Miró hacia los lados y detrás de Mino con preocupación y ansiedad. Tenía que hallarlo, tenía que asegurarse que estuviera bien.

—Si estás buscando a Nowaki debe estar inconsciente frente al edificio —respondió Mino leyendo sus pensamientos. ¿Inconsciente? ¿Acaso estaba...?

—No está muerto. Él no moriría así de fácil ¿sabes? Pero sé que vendrá aquí cuando despierte... y cuando eso pase ya tú no estarás con vida —completó sin borrar la sonrisa desquiciante de su cara mientras le apuntaba con el arma en el rostro.

Hiroki sentía como sus piernas temblaban; incapaz de moverse hacia donde pudiera escapar, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente, por un momento pensó que si moría en ese momento podía evitar males mayores a muchas personas que le eran queridas. Ya no perseguirían a Miyagi o a Shinobu, su madre estaría a salvo. Sufriría, pero estaría a salvo.

Pero se debía la verdad a sí mismo, si iba a entregarse a la muerte así de simple de nada habría valido que Nowaki intentase salvarlo arrojando sobre sí toda la furia del clan Usami, la determinación de Miyagi habría sido en vano, todo por lo que había trabajado sería sepultado junto con él y olvidado luego.

No podía permitir algo así.

Reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y recordó sus clases de defensa personal en la secundaria, algo de eso aún debe permanecer dentro de él después de tantos años, al fin y al cabo era el mejor de su clase.

Y como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiese despertado con su mano izquierda golpeó la muñeca de su atacante mientras que con la derecha desviaba el arma arrancándola de su mano.

—Te envió Usami Akihiko ¿verdad? ¡Confiésalo! —ordenó mientras le apuntaba.

— ¿Crees que con eso vas a pararme? Al contrario, estás divirtiéndome —le dijo incitándolo. Hizo un movimiento, lanzándose hacia su pecho sosteniendo una navaja entre sus manos. Hiroki logró esquivarlo a tiempo, sin embargo una cortada pequeña cruzaba diagonalmente su camisa.

Aunque tenía el arma entre sus manos, era incapaz de disparar, estaba totalmente renuente a la idea de matar a alguien, fuese quien fuese. Muchas veces Miyagi lo reprimió por eso, en una situación extrema podía disparar a partes no vitales, pero Hiroki sólo aplicó eso en un par de ocasiones y cómo último recurso.

Mino era una máquina sin miedo que se lanzaba al ataque sin medir consecuencias y eso lo asustaba, aun así se mantuvo defendiéndose lo más que pudo.

Tomó el arma con las dos manos y se preparó para disparar, la situación extrema se había presentado y tenía que inmovilizarlo como fuera, si le daba en una de las piernas podría recuperarse.

Pero si la velocidad de Nowaki cuando atacó a Mino fue increíble, aquel que siempre sonreía no se quedaba atrás. En un momento de duda se deslizó rápidamente hasta quedar junto a Hiroki.

—Muy lento —comentó divertido al tiempo que dirigía su rodilla con fuerza hacía su estómago.

Sólo sintió como sus órganos se sacudieron antes de rodar por el piso soltando el arma, que salió disparada hacia unos arbustos.

Cuando intentó levantarse, otra patada en el estómago lo mantuvo en el suelo. Sintió como la boca se le llenaba de un líquido viscoso y espeso con sabor metálico.

—Pensé que ibas a oponer una resistencia menos deprimente Kamijou, pero a lo mejor mi jefe tiene razón y sólo eres una rata de biblioteca.

Se agachó junto a él y lo tomó de los cabellos, levantando su rostro.

—Saludos de parte de Akihiko Usami —susurró en su oído mientras Hiroki sentía el filo de una navaja en su cuello.

—Suéltalo —se oyó desde la espalda de Mino. El cañón de un revolver estaba apuntándolo a la cabeza.

La excelsa figura de Nowaki se erguía tras él amenazante. Aún con la poca oscuridad pudo jurar que su mirada estaba apagada y vacía, como la que le dirigió cuando le dijo que había sido enviado a eliminarlo.

—Suéltalo, Mino —repitió la advertencia removiendo el seguro del arma. Mino soltó una risita y liberó a Hiroki.

—Sabía que vendrías rápido, pero no tan rápido. ¿Cuál es tu interés en este hombre? —preguntó levantando las manos lentamente.

—Eso no te concierne. Ahora levántate.

Mino amagó por un par de segundos haciendo creer al pelinegro que se levantaría, pero se giró sobre sus talones y extendió la navaja hacia las piernas de su atacante. Nowaki soltó un disparo que sólo rozó sus cabellos al tiempo que lo esquivaba.

—A ver... Si eres tan valiente dispárame. —Se levantó y extendió los brazos frente a él, ofreciéndole su pecho como blanco—. Demuéstrame y muéstrale a nuestro estimado fiscal qué tan sangre fría puedes llegar a ser.

Hiroki no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Nowaki era un asesino, sí, pero él estaba luchando por una oportunidad, sus ojos mostraban sus ganas de cambiar, de redimirse.

«_Si logro salvarte a ti... siento que me habré revindicado»._

— ¿Entonces? No me digas que has cambiado. ¡Dispárame! Sólo mira lo que le he hecho a tu amiguito —siguió provocándolo mientras señalaba a Hiroki quien trataba a tientas de levantarse del suelo.

Nowaki logró verlo tambaleándose, una de sus manos protegía su estómago mientras con la otra se apoyaba del suelo intentando reincorporarse, tenía la boca ensangrentada y estaba jadeando.

Sintió como una rabia incontenible se apoderaba de él. Levantó el arma y apuntó hacia el corazón de Mino para no fallar. Los sentidos de Hiroki activaron sus alarmas. Iba a disparar.

— ¡No lo hagas! —gritó a garganta viva. Si sus palabras podían ejercer alguna influencia sobre él, la usaría para que no disparase, para que no volviera a ser un mercenario, para que más muertes no se acumularan en su ya pesada conciencia. —Tú quieres cambiar, ¿verdad? Ya no quieres ser un mercenario, ¿verdad? Entonces no hagas esto, no cedas a sus provocaciones. No dispares, Nowaki.

Nowaki vacilaba entre la rabia de verlo en ese estado y el poder que ejercían sus palabras sobre él. Quería destruir a Mino, estaba harto de su sonrisita maquiavélica, de sus provocaciones, podría librarse de él de una vez por todas, su puntería era muy buena, no podía fallar. Apretó sus dientes y el arma entre sus manos, confundido.

Pero las palabras de Hiroki retumbaban en su mente, él quería cambiar de vida, dispararle a Mino era retroceder, significaba perder el camino andado… Lo peor era que perdería la poca fe que Hiroki había depositado en él… y la que tenía en sí mismo.

Lentamente bajó el arma para luego soltarla.

—No voy a matarte, Mino —susurró serenamente.

—Eres tan predecible... Y tan estúpido.

Corrió hacia él con la navaja empuñada, decidido a cortarle el cuello, pero Nowaki lo tomó del brazo girando su muñeca hacia afuera. Mino golpeó el brazo que lo sostenía con el dorso de su mano para separarlos, luego lanzó una patada directamente a su cara. Nowaki interpuso su antebrazo para bloquearlo.

Se miraron fijamente por unos cuantos segundos descifrando qué haría el otro y como podían contrarrestar su próximo movimiento. Ambos respiraban agitadamente con los puños levantados dispuestos a defenderse.

Para Nowaki, esta pelea significaría la confirmación de su decisión, debía ser capaz de vencer a Mino, con quien había entrenado y convivido durante años. Si lograba superar esta primera prueba, no sólo ganaría confianza en sí mismo y en sus acciones... Convencería a Hiroki que estaba decidido a cambiar.

Mino lanzó un puño contra su rostro, del que afortunadamente pudo cubrirse rápidamente con la palma de la mano, sin embargo, otro más rápido dio de lleno en el pómulo, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

—Definitivamente eres estúpido —decía Mino mientras se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Cambiar? ¿Redimirte? No seas absurdo.

—Quizás —contestó levantándose, luego salió en carrera con el puño levantado lleno de decisión—, pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estoy seguro de algo.

El puño de Nowaki impactó contra la mejilla de su oponente como un trueno. Mino frenó con sus talones apoyándose en las yemas de sus dedos para impulsarse de nuevo al ataque.

Esquivó unos cuantos puños agachándose y ladeándose, pero cuando intentó conectar otro golpe en su mandíbula, Mino lo sostuvo y golpeó su rostro con el codo haciéndolo retroceder.

Sentía como su nariz sangraba, pero no había tiempo para fijarse en las heridas; disparó otro puño hacia su cara, pero lo esquivó nuevamente.

—Debiste ver la cara de todos cuando el Sr. Usami dijo que habías abandonado al clan. Fue tan divertido —comentó Mino mientras lanzaba una patada a su estómago. Nowaki tomó su pie con ambas manos y lo giro para desviarlo. —Sobre todo la de ese par. Fue un poema —agregó mientras volvía a intentar patearlo, pero esta vez a la cabeza. Apenas pudo defenderse cruzando los brazos entre el pie de Mino y su objetivo.

Nowaki sintió un poco de impotencia al escuchar como el otro se burlaba de la reacción de sus camaradas ante su huida, como si no fuese importante para él, como si no le hubiese dolido abandonarlos.

—Yo siempre supe que nos traicionarías. Que no eras de fiar. —Mino tomó un tubo de acero que tenía al alcance y comenzó a abanicarlo hacia él. Nowaki tuvo que cesar el ataque y pasar a la defensa—. Y, sin embargo... —decía Mino cambiando la hasta ahora imperturbable sonrisa por un rostro severo que era aún más temible mientras recordaba como Asahina siempre le daba las mejores misiones, como lo alababa durante los entrenamientos, e incluso como Usami siempre se refería a él como el más capaz y confiable— siempre fuiste el favorito —completó antes de asestarle un tubazo en el costado que lo hizo hincarse de dolor.

Lo pateó en el estómago haciéndolo caer con la frente hacia el cielo.

—No sabes la satisfacción que me dará entregarle tu cabeza al jefe —musitó mientras elevaba el tubo sobre su cabeza para propinarle el golpe final.

Un sonido seco resonó en el silencio, seguido de la caída del tubo al suelo.

A pocos metros de ellos; Hiroki Kamijou sostenía el revolver con el que había disparado.


	4. La traición, se paga con muerte Nowaki

**_IV. La traición se paga con muerte, Nowaki._**

****Hiroki temblaba mientras el cañón del revolver despedía un hilo de humo blanco hacia el cielo. La reacción inmediata de Mino fue cubrirse la herida de la pierna que sangraba a borbotones con la mano.

—Hasta este gato asustado puede sacar las garras de vez en cuando —dijo divertido mientras caminaba hacia él cojeando.

Hiroki sólo apretó el arma con más fuerza y ordenó:

—Entrégate.

Mino levantó ambas manos y se acercó en son de paz. O eso creyó Hiroki.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de él, le hizo una zancada con su pierna buena tomándolo desprevenido. Hiroki dio un par de traspiés que el otro aprovechó para arrebatarle el arma y apuntarle.

—Se acabó el juego. —Sonrió mientras sus dedos se acercaron peligrosamente al gatillo.

Cómo hizo Nowaki para levantarse dado el estado en el que estaba posiblemente sería una de esas famosas descargas de adrenalina que sufre el cuerpo ante las situaciones de peligro, pero en cuanto Hiroki había visto lo inminente e inevitable de su muerte, el brazo libre de Mino estaba siendo atraído hacia el gigante para propinarle un codazo de lleno en todo el rostro.

Nowaki jadeó un par de veces con la mano en el estómago y los ojos nublados, quizá de dolor, quizá de rabia ante el peligro del castaño. El hecho fue que la voz que lo amenazó parecía provenir de alguien diferente en el cuerpo de Nowaki.

—Vuelves a intentar algo tan bajo... y te juro que te mato.

Y era en serio, Hiroki sintió la firmeza de su voz calarse en sus huesos haciéndolo temblar de pavor.

Mino se levantó con dificultad, no estaba preparado para ese retorno y menos para un ultimátum tan tajante. Jadeó respirando por la boca mientras su nariz sangraba casi tanto como su pierna, pero aún mantenía su sonrisa macabra, el conjunto de su aspecto con su expresión ofrecía un espectáculo tétrico a la vista.

—No voy a perder contra ti. Ya no más.

Y volvió a lanzarse al ataque. Para Mino, derrotar a Nowaki significaba más que cumplir la misión de Akihiko, significaba derribarlo de ese pedestal donde todos en el clan lo tenían, descubrirlo ante todos como el traidor que era, que todos se dieran cuenta que él tenía razón. Sobretodo Kaoru.

Él iba a tener que disculparse por colocar a Nowaki por encima de él todos estos años.

_"Nowaki es quien tiene mejor puntería en el clan Mino. Deberías aprender un poco más de él."_

_"No Mino, prefiero que Nowaki lleve a cabo este trabajo."_

_ "Eres demasiado extravagante Mino. Eso no te hace fiable."_

Con el puño lleno de sangre y el rostro contraído de furia e impotencia se arrojó contra su adversario de años, contra su némesis, contra aquel que había sido puesto por encima de él para después traicionarlos.

Pero decenas de luces alumbraron su rostro mientras una cantidad igual o mayor de armas apuntaban a todas partes de él desde todos los ángulos.

— ¡Kanade Mino, estas arrestado por atentar contra el orden público e intento de homicidio! ¡Levanta las manos y entrégate pacífica y voluntariamente! —decretó la voz desde el parlante al tiempo que un número importante de policías, comandados por You Miyagi, apuntaban sin ceder un milímetro a aquel que siempre solía sonreír para ocultar un terrible resentimiento.

A Mino no le quedó más que frenar su carrera y obedecerles.

* * *

Se necesitaron alrededor de cuatro policías sólo para poder hacer que Mino se dejara esposar, y otros doce para guiarlo al departamento de policía donde estaría hasta que se iniciara el proceso en su contra.

Para no dar explicaciones innecesarias, Hiroki se rehusó totalmente a ir a un hospital, alegando que esos sitios sólo lo deprimían y exasperaban, y que si alguien si necesitaba atención médica con urgencia era Nowaki y no él. El más alto por su parte renegó hasta el cansancio de que sus heridas fueran graves y casi imploro que llevaran a Hiroki a un hospital porque él si había recibido la mayor parte de los daños.

Hartos de que cada uno abogara por el otro olvidándose de sí mismos sin dar lugar a negociaciones, Miyagi y Shinobu decidieron dejarlos estar. El más joven del grupo, afortunadamente, era casi un experto en primeros auxilios, así que trató las heridas superficiales y las que requirieran de atención inmediata con la esperanza de que ambos hombres dejaran de portarse como niños y fueran a que los trataran como era debido.

—Ya está, pero de verdad creo que debe ir a un hospital —le dijo diligente a Nowaki mientras arrojaba en una bolsa una bola de algodón llena de sangre de su nariz—. Recibir un golpe con un tubo pudo causarle una hemorragia estomacal por lo mínimo.

—Yo estoy bien, por favor lleven a Hiro —solicitó como por centésima vez—. De verdad esto no es nada.

Se llevó la mano al costado y retrajo un poco el rostro.

— ¡Idiota! —exclamó Hiroki indicando el fin de su, de por si limitada, paciencia—. Recibiste un golpe con un tubo de acero y ¿dices que no es nada? ¡Si quieres vivir lo suficiente para salir de esta debes cuidar de tu salud!

Los otros tres lo miraron pasmados. ¿Acaso estaba... preocupado?

— ¡Kamijou! —exclamó Miyagi conmovido mientras lo abrazaba jugueteando—. Nuestro pequeño tsundere está preocupado.

Ante tal afirmación ni siquiera Shinobu pudo sentir celos de él. Sintió compasión del par al que curaba, debieron pasar por mucho estrés y ahora por fin podían relajarse un poco.

Hiroki se enrojeció como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiese concentrado en su cara.

— ¡Claro que no! Es solo que... él tiene que asumir su responsabilidad con todo esto. Morirse sería tomar la salida sencilla —exclamó intentando salir del aprieto.

— ¡Que tierno eres Kamijou! ¡Estás preocupado! ¡Preocúpate por mí también! —vociferaba Miyagi mientras intentaba mimarlo.

— ¡Aléjese de mí! ¡Déjeme! —exigía Hiroki tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Después del gesto de preocupación de Hiroki, Nowaki accedió ir al hospital siempre y cuando Hiroki fuera también a tratar sus lesiones. El castaño aceptó a regañadientes y fueron al pequeño dispensario de la policía puesto que deseaban evitar a toda costa que alguien hiciera demasiadas preguntas sobre quién era Nowaki.

Dos costillas rotas, una dislocación del hombro derecho y el tabique fracturado para Nowaki; mientras que Hiroki, contra todo pronóstico, sólo tenía algunas contusiones, pero nada que requiriera hospitalización. Las únicas indicaciones fueron descanso y tratamiento para las lesiones superficiales de su estómago a causa de las patadas de Mino.

Miyagi sugirió que fueran directamente a la casa de sus padres en Shibuya en vez de regresar al destruido departamento de Hiroki, también les prometió que trataría de obviar la presencia de Nowaki en la escena al momento de que se levantaran los reportes para que no lo llamaran a declarar, de esa forma no llamaría la atención y nadie comenzaría a investigar.

—De todas maneras no conseguirían nada si investigaran quién soy —comentaba Nowaki con un tono casual mientras iban en el auto a Shibuya—. El Sr. Usami se encargó de que ninguno de nosotros estuviera registrado en ningún lado.

—Eso quiere decir que... —musitó Hiroki deduciendo que quería decir.

—Sí, para fines de la sociedad, no existimos.

Hiroki sintió un enorme peso en el alma, quizá para Nowaki no era importante, pero era una persona sin apellido, cuya existencia fue borrada de la sociedad, un fantasma sin nombre.

Una persona que cuando muriera nadie iría a llorar o tendría en un altar familiar, era nadie.

Sintió como un pequeño nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Una vez llegaron al departamento de los padres de Miyagi, éste les entregó las llaves y les mostró donde podrían dormir e incluso las tiendas de conveniencia que estaban cerca, a donde podían ir sin que nadie descubriera donde estaban.

—Debes andarte con pies de plomo ahora Kamijou —le aconsejó con tono paternal—. Lo que viviste hoy es sólo el principio.

Hiroki asintió con la cabeza y los despidió una vez los ayudaron a instalarse. Nowaki insistía en ayudarlo, e incluso en hacerle algo de comer o un té para los nervios. Tenía el brazo derecho totalmente inmovilizado y aun así insistía en cuidarlo.

—Deberías tratar de dormir —le dijo mientras ambos estaban en la sala cuando se quedaron solos. Ya los primeros rayos de sol se apoderaban del cielo, habían logrado pasar del día... eso ya era una victoria.

—No podría aunque quisiera —replicó Hiroki—. Tú si deberías dormir algo. Creo que por estar cuidándome no...

—Mi deber es cuidarte Hiro. Yo estaré bien.

— ¿Acaso eres tonto? Si no duermes, te enfermarás y, ¿a quién puedes ayudar así? No abuses de tu cuerpo.

—El Sr. Miyagi tiene razón. Eres tierno cuando te preocupas.

Hiroki se sonrojó hasta más no poder.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tal cosa? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo? ¡Conoce tu lugar, mocoso! —vociferaba mientras le lanzaba los cojines del sofá como le era costumbre cuando se enojaba, arrojar lo que encontrara a la mano.

Escuchó una risa discreta seguida de un par de quejiditos. Cuando miró a su interlocutor veía que éste era el que reía quedamente, pero con los ojos brillantes y vivos. Hiroki sintió como una calidez que jamás había sentido se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Aquel sentimiento era tan sereno que nada más imaginarse que estuvieron tan cerca de no vivirlo podía conmoverlo hasta las lágrimas.

— ¿Nowaki? —preguntó casi alarmado. El alma le volvió al cuerpo una vez escuchó la respiración acompasada del gigante al quedarse profundamente dormido en el sofá.

* * *

Más de uno quedó en el sitio cuando vieron a Hiroki presentarse en la oficina. No porque los rumores de lo que había pasado la noche anterior ya estuvieran corriendo como la pólvora entre los trabajadores y demás fiscales del tribunal; sino porque nadie contaba con que se aparecería después de aquello.

Miyagi y Shinobu lo esperaban en la oficina, pues ahora tenían un asunto más importante que lidiar con rumores entre manos.

— ¿Que haremos para que colabore? —preguntó Miyagi. Si Mino decidía colaborar con la justicia delatando a Akihiko Usami tendrían al menos un testigo clave y una causa para aprehenderlo, pero una cosa era imaginarse el escenario y la otra comenzar a llevarlo a los hechos.

—Él no va a colaborar, al contrario. Quería matar a Nowaki porque los traicionó —contestó Hiroki con preocupación, con un testimonio de Mino en la cárcel podría reabrir alguno de los casos que habían sido engavetados, como el de su padre.

—Es preciso convencerlo de que nos ayude, podemos ofrecerle protección, reducción de la pena, un juicio mucho más rápido, un proceso discreto lejos de la prensa.

—Lo último no vas a poder cumplírselo Miyagi, todo lo que involucre a Usami traerá miles de periodistas aquí —refunfuñó Shinobu removiendo viejos rencores. Él sabía de primera mano que cualquier escándalo que intentara manchar a la Corporación Usami generaba mucho centimetraje en la prensa, lo sabía de primera mano porque lo vivió...

Shinobu llevaba el caso de la desaparición de Ritsu Onodera antes de que lo cerraran por falta de pruebas.

Fue su primer gran fracaso y su primer choque con la obstrucción de la justicia. Pero también le dio la oportunidad de acercarse a Miyagi como algo más que amigos, así que no era tan malo, sin embargo, Shinobu aún tenía la esperanza de que con estos nuevos acontecimientos pudiera retirar la espina de su corazón con respecto a ese primer tropiezo.

—Lo importante es conseguir algo que lo motive a colaborar con nosotros —dijo Miyagi—. A todas estas... ¿cómo esta... tu amigo? —cambió el tema preguntando en un tono de extraña complicidad.

—No es mi amigo. Es una persona con la que tengo que convivir por circunstancias extraordinarias —respondió Hiroki, soberbio.

— Ha salvado tu vida dos veces... ¿y no lo consideras tu amigo? Eso es malo, Kamijou —le comentó Miyagi mientras encendía un cigarrillo que inmediatamente apagó ante la mirada severa de Shinobu.

Aquella frase puso a Hiroki a pensar por unos instantes qué era Nowaki para él. ¿Un verdugo en busca de expiación? ¿Un aliado? ¿Un amigo? Aquellas preguntas en su mente lo pusieron ansioso, pero la que más lo atormentó fue el recordar cómo se sintió al verlo dormir, al escucharlo reír quedamente, su mirada melancólica cuando le abrió su corazón.

_"Te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario"_

Definitivamente aquel chico era extraño, era demasiado directo, demasiado indiferente al muro que Hiroki había construido tan esmeradamente a su alrededor, simplemente lo traspasaba con aquellas frases, lo leía como a un libro.

— ¡Sr. Kamijou! —gritó finalmente Shinobu sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Ah, sí dime que pasa —contestó desorientado.

—Quieren que vaya a interrogar a Mino —respondió pasmado con la mano en el teléfono aun. Miyagi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Pero qué demonios están pensando? ¿No saben el estado en el que está? —exclamó histérico. Eso tenía que ser alguna clase de broma.

—Sí, pero que él debe llevar este caso puesto que tú y yo estamos descartados porque no seríamos objetivos puesto que somos compañeros.

— ¡¿Que tú y yo que?! ¿Y él sí? ¡Él es la víctima por amor a todo lo sagrado!

—No me grites, Miyagi. Yo también estoy enojado —le reprochó.

—Yo lo haré, Miyagi —le dijo Hiroki extrañamente sereno, en el fondo él quería preguntarle un par de cosas a Mino y si pedían que lo interrogara otro fiscal que no fuera de su departamento empezarían a investigar en cuanto Mino nombrase a Nowaki—. Estaré bien, ustedes mantengan la calma.

—Kamijou —le dijo Miyagi en un tono muy serio, que casi nunca usaba con él—, ten mucho cuidado.

Hiroki asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Akihiko Usami había amanecido de pésimo humor aquella mañana, y no era para menos. El escándalo que Mino había causado era el titular más grande y más cubierto por cada primera plana de cada diario de Tokio. Y una cosa era obvia, el riesgo de que a Mino se le fuera la lengua era pequeño, pero existía. Y si alguien odiaba esa pequeña posibilidad, era él.

—¡Es que es un imbécil! —espetó furioso mientras estrellaba el diario contra la mesa ante la mirada de su secretario y abogado que simplemente no sabían donde meterse.

—Señor... —alcanzó a susurrar Kaoru en una voz casi apagada, como intentando amainar su furia.

—¿Puedo saber por qué lo mandaste a él?

—Era el único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo anoche. Lo siento... de verdad no pensé que las cosas terminarían así.

—¿Qué riesgo corremos, Aikawa? —preguntó a la mujer parada junto a Kaoru que temblaba cual hoja al viento.

—Si habla, mucho. Aunque todos los registros de Mino fueron eliminados y eso retrasaría el proceso algún tiempo... también está el factor de que si él decide hablar también ya serían dos... y eso agrava las cosas para usted —contestó luego de aclararse la garganta para que no le temblara la voz.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Y no lo han encontrado?

—Seguimos sin saber dónde está, señor —respondió Kaoru sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Akihiko tomó un par de profundos respiros antes de volver a su usual tono de voz.

—Salgamos de Mino por el momento. Después nos ocuparemos de él. Asahina... Llámala.

Kaoru dejo ir un pequeño soplido de exasperación.

—Si, señor —reverenció antes de retirarse.

—Tú cúbrenos como puedas Aikawa. Ninguna relación debe existir entre ellos y nosotros. Hazlos quedar como locos si es necesario, que nadie les crea nada si hablan. ¿Está claro?

—Entendido, Sr. Usami —indicó Aikawa dando una larga reverencia antes de irse también.

—Veamos cuanto tiempo dura tu pantomima de gran detective, Kamijou —susurró Akihiko por lo bajo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

* * *

Cuando Hiroki llegó al pequeño cuarto dónde interrogaría a Mino sintió como lentamente el coraje que llevaba desde el tribunal desaparecía para cederle paso a una combinación de rabia y miedo. Rabia porque aquél hombre frente a él estuvo a punto de herir a muchos inocentes buscándolo, sólo por diversión; y miedo porque ese era el principal motor de Mino, él no mataba por algún motivo en específico más allá de la diversión. Y ese tipo de personas eran muy difíciles de intimidar, eran personas sin miedo, sin arrepentimientos.

—Viniste a visitarme, Kamijou... ¿Me extrañaste? —le dijo sonriente en cuanto lo vio cruzar la puerta de la oficina. El aspecto del hombre era doloroso de mirar; tenía la mitad del rostro vendado, incluyendo la nariz y la mandíbula, su pierna estaba vendada también a la altura del muslo y tenía un ojo amoratado y la boca rota en una de sus comisuras. Y sin embargo aquello parecía no perturbarle, se mostraba insolentemente sonriente como siempre.

—¿Dónde está tu abogado? —preguntó sin dar lugar a trivialidades.

—No tengo. Renuncié a mi defensa —asumió en una posición autosuficiente—. Yo seré mi propio abogado.

—¿Eres abogado?

Mino soltó una carcajada.

—Eres una persona divertida, Kamijou, te muestras soberbio y orgulloso y aun así eres ingenuo. Que adorable.

Hiroki apretó sus puños para no lanzarse sobre él.

—¿Cómo esta... tu sabes? —susurró acercándose a Hiroki utilizando un irritante tono de secreteo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —refutó Hiroki casi inmediatamente. ¿Acaso estaba protegiéndolo?

—Eres divertido, Kamijou, en verdad lo eres. —Mino parecía entretenido con todo aquello. Hiroki sólo se enfurecía. —¿Sabes? Él era el más sigiloso de todos nosotros. Te distraías un momento y ¡pum! estabas muerto.

Hiroki tragó con fuerza. Se repitió mentalmente que Mino sólo estaba manipulando, estaba desviando el tema.

—Vinimos fue a hablar de ti. ¿Quién te envió? —trató de retomar el control del interrogatorio, no obstante, sus manos temblaban sobre sus rodillas.

—Te ves bien asumiendo ese rol de policía malo y severo.

—¡¿Crees que esto es un juego?! ¿Sabes cuántas vidas pusiste en peligro anoche? ¡Dime quién te envió y por qué! —terminó de explotar. Aquel maniático sólo estaba jugando con él.

Mino apoyó sus brazos en la mesa acercándose a Hiroki.

—¿Crees que voy a colaborar, Kamijou? —dijo en tono muy serio—. ¿Por qué no tienes aquí sentado al asesino con el que andas? Él es quizás igual o peor que yo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

Mino golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano y empezó a reír.

—Tú también caíste. Si, él es de ese tipo de gente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— De ese tipo de gente que causa que todos quieran protegerlo y cubrirlo, todos lo adoran, a todos les parece noble y gentil, pero es una bestia dormida... Sólo yo puedo verlo.

—¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —preguntó intrigado.

—Ahora asumes que yo lo odio. Eres igual que todos, Kamijou, pensé que eras interesante, pero estoy decepcionado ahora... Vete.

Hiroki terminó de perder los estribos.

—¿Acaso eso importa? ¿Importa si te divierto o te decepciono? Podíamos haber negociado, pude haberte ayudado, pudiste redimirte en algo...

—¿Tú crees que yo quiero redimirme? —soltó con una risa irónica—. No me pongas en el mismo saco que ese idiota.

Hiroki se levantó para irse. Le costaba controlar sus emociones y así no podía interrogarlo como era debido.

—No te enamores, Kamijou... Muy poco te durará el idilio si lo haces —le dijo enlazando las manos en su nuca. Hiroki se volvió hacia él en el acto.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Sólo existe una ley en el clan. La traición, se paga con muerte —dijo aquello en un tono serio, mirando fijamente a Hiroki.


	5. Nuestro sucio secreto

**_V. Nuestro sucio secreto:_**

Cuando Hiroki regresó a la oficina su semblante era terrible.

— ¿Nada? —preguntó Miyagi cuando vio su decaimiento.

Hiroki negó con la cabeza.

—Tuve que salir, estaba a punto de perder el control —dijo decepcionado de sí. Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, habría mantenido su compostura serena y firme y habría logrado terminar el interrogatorio sin mayores contratiempos, pero cada frase que Mino le había dicho lo descolocó, lo arrinconaba hacia la duda, hacia la desconfianza.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no conocía a Nowaki del todo sintió una profunda desazón.

— ¿Habló del chico?—preguntó Shinobu. Habían pactado no mencionar su nombre en la oficina. Fuera de ellos tres, cualquiera que lo escuchara era un espía o alguien que podía investigar.

—Sí. Sólo hablo de él—contestó Hiroki dejando en evidencia su frustración.

— ¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? —inquirió Miyagi.

—Un poco, no lo conocemos, no sabemos quién es ¿Por qué no se entrega? ¿Por qué no nos dice lo que sabe?

—Porque en el momento en que ponga un pie en la cárcel me matarán y porque ponerlos a todos en evidencia implica que más gente morirá.

Las palabras de Nowaki golpearon la espalda de Hiroki como piedras cuando lo escuchó tras él. Lo hicieron reflexionar en que si quería saber esas respuestas sólo debía haber hecho las preguntas.

—Tu... ¿Q-Que haces aquí? —demandó nervioso. Alguien puede verte y comenzar a preguntar...

—Ya les dije que si alguien intenta averiguar quién soy, no hallarán nada.

—Estás herido, no deberías salir —dijo Miyagi.

—Vine a decirles que deben cuidar a Mino mientras esté allí adentro. Lo que pasó está en todos los periódicos y no tardarán en eliminarlo para que no hable.

—No te entiendo. Si sabes todas esas cosas, si conoces todos los movimientos que hará, ¿por qué no simplemente declaras y ya?

Hiroki estaba al límite de lo que sus nervios podían soportar. Su lógica no aceptaba la obstinación de Nowaki de no declarar, con su testimonio daría algo por dónde empezar, si Mino no quería hablar, él podía hacerlo.

—Eso implicaría entregarme y dejarte solo. No haré eso.

— ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado? ¡Tú no estás en posición de hacer lo que te plazca cuando tú...!

No pudo controlar la última frase, cuando se percató del calibre de lo que diría ya había salido de sus labios.

—Soy un asesino. Eso quieres decir ¿verdad? —lo miró a los ojos. Hiroki descubrió un nuevo sentimiento en ellos. Dolor.

—Bueno, creo que esto está saliéndose de control —trató de mediar Miyagi entre los dos—. Tenemos que pensar con cabeza fría, si no nos tendrán en sus manos. Tú no deberías estar aquí, es por tu propio bien y el de todos. Estás poniéndote y poniéndonos en evidencia.

Nowaki dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Sólo vine a decirles eso. Ya me voy.

Le dirigió una mirada llena de tristeza a Hiroki antes de salir de la oficina. Hiroki pudo sentir como su pecho se contrajo.

—Eso que sientes, se llama culpa Kamijou —le dijo Miyagi mientras palmeaba su hombro. Hiroki sólo podía mirar hacía la puerta debatiéndose entre el orgullo de quedarse y las ganas de seguirlo para disculparse.

Ganó su orgullo, como siempre.

* * *

—Sr. Isaka ¡Que hermoso es! —clamó una de las secretarias maravillada ante el enorme ramo de flores rosadas que adornaban el escritorio y perfumaban la oficina.

—Sí, es un bonito ramo —respondió con la mirada ilusionada el hombre a quien fue destinado tan elegante y romántico presente; Ryuichiro Isaka.

— ¿Y quién se lo dio? —preguntó interesada la emocionada secretaria.

—Yo, por supuesto —respondió una mujer mientras entraba a la oficina con caminar elegante y distinguido. Tenía una hermosa cabellera rojiza rizada que resaltaba su tez blanca como la luna y sus ojos verdes eran vivos y despiertos. Se acercó hasta Ryuichiro y lo abrazó cariñosamente por la espalda. —¿Quien más le enviaría ese precioso regalo a mi querido esposo si no soy yo?

—Tiene usted toda la razón Sra. Fujikawa. Ustedes hacen una pareja maravillosa ¡Que romántico! Ya quisiera yo que mi esposo fuera así.

La mujer que abrazaba a Ryuichiro rio discretamente.

— ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento, Nimemori? Hay algo que quiero conversar con Yui. —dijo Ryuichiro con una amplia sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, Sr. Isaka. Si necesita algo, llámeme. —Reverenció antes de salir de la oficina dejándolos solos. La sonrisa de la pareja despareció de sus rostros.

—_Ya quisiera yo que mi esposo fuera así._ —dijo Yui en tono de burla mientras se separaba de Ryuichiro.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó en tono despectivo, como quien habla con alguien que es indeseado.

— ¿Ahora no se me permite visitar a mi querido esposo? —replicó con ironía mientras acariciaba algunas de las rosas en el ramo—. ¿Qué sería de ti sin mi Ryuichiro? ¿Cómo explicarías esto?

—Sería alguien mucho más feliz, créeme.

—Las envió él, ¿verdad? ¿Quién diría que tendría ese lado tan romántico? ¿Con qué motivo las envió? ¿Aniversario? ¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¿O sólo las envió para animarte dado lo imposible de su amor? —preguntaba Yui con sarcasmo.

— ¡Ya basta, Yui! —ordenó con los dientes apretados.

—No, Ryuichiro, no me voy a detener. Voy a recordarte cada día mientras dure esta farsa cuan infeliz y despreciable eres. Y cuan bajo son los dos al revolcarse en mi cara como si yo no fuera nadie.

Ryuichiro perdió la paciencia al fin.

—No te permito...

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué es lo que no me permites? Te recuerdo que tú, tu adorado amante y yo estamos en la misma cuerda. Y soy capaz de cortarla si me place, Ryuichiro. No me retes.

—Este matrimonio es una farsa y tú eres una mujer venenosa y ruin.

—Cierto. Es una pantomima para ocultar que el importante político, Ryuichiro Isaka, es gay y se acuesta con el secretario del asesino del que recibe dinero para mantener su campaña. Tú tienes más que perder que yo.

Todos los días era lo mismo, si no era en la oficina, era en cuanto llegaba a la casa o en medio de la cena o cuando estaba a punto de salir sin dar explicaciones.

La misma discusión, con el mismo argumento, el mismo libreto con los mismos insultos e improperios.

A Ryuichiro Isaka su secreto le costaba muy caro.

Se tumbó en la silla del escritorio ante la mirada llena de desprecio de "su mujer". Le daría el gusto de ganar esta vez con tal de no escucharla más, de que no lo atormentara más recordándole su miseria.

Yui sonrió complacida, había ganado una vez más. Si ella se hundiría en un mar de infelicidad, no lo haría sola, arrastraría a quien pudiera consigo.

Era lo más que podía hacer.

—Me imagino que sabes lo que pasó —dijo sentándose frente a él dejando la disputa a un lado de momento.

—Sí, está en todas partes. ¿Qué hará Akihiko?

—Deshacerse de él, claro está.

—Y si estás diciéndome esto es porque...

Yui asintió con media sonrisa en su rostro. Ryuichiro sostenía su cabeza con las yemas de sus dedos.

Es dicho en la cultura popular que las mentiras son como una bola de nieve que crece a medida que cuentas una para cubrir la otra hasta que se transforma en una avalancha que te aplasta.

Había dicho tantas mentiras y labrado tantos secretos en torno a sí mismo que, no una, sino cientos de avalanchas lo habían arrastrado a su merced.

Y todo por aceptar los favores de Akihiko Usami pensando que no pasaría nada, que nadie lo descubriría. ¡Qué errado estaba!

—Una mano lava a la otra Ryuichiro. Sabes lo que pasará en el momento que decidas echarte hacia atrás —le dijo Usami una vez cuando intentó retirarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que la maraña de mentiras lo siguiera envolviendo.

Y ahora ocupaba un cargo importante dentro de la carrera política nacional, siendo no más que un peón bajo el control de Akihiko Usami.

—Está bien. Haz lo que tengas que hacer —resopló rendido, no había más que ceder. Por el bien de quien más quería.

Yui se levantó y caminó hacía la puerta.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con él? ¿Ya saben dónde está?—preguntó Ryuichiro. El rostro de Yui se ensombreció.

—No —respondió con pena y salió de la oficina.

* * *

Hiroki llegó al departamento después de decidir que intentaría negociar con Mino de nuevo al día siguiente, cuando estuviera más calmado y pudiera canalizar sus emociones con más frialdad para no dejarse manipular por él. Encontró a Nowaki leyendo en la sala uno de los primeros libros que Miyagi le había prestado cuando empezó a trabajar con él. Eso podía ser un buen punto de partida para iniciar una conversación, puesto que a juzgar por la forma en que lo miró antes de salir de la oficina las cosas no andaban del todo bien.

— ¿Maquiavelo? Es un buen libro, pero una selección curiosa —le dijo en el tono más casual que pudo elaborar, esperando que no estuviera resentido por la forma en la que lo había tratado más temprano.

— ¡Bienvenido, Hiro! —saludó cerrando el libro y apoyándolo en sus piernas—. Sólo lo encontré en la biblioteca y pensé que leyéndolo podría entender un poco más tu mundo y como funciona.

Hiroki se sorprendió ante el empeño del otro por entenderlo, por comprender su mente.

— ¿Por qué te interesas tanto en saber de mí?

— ¿No es natural saber cómo piensa la persona que te gusta?

Hiroki intentó no sonrojarse ante la directa forma en la que le hablaba. Era como un niño enorme, testarudo y sincero hasta lo insoportable. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas así?

—Acerca de lo de hace un rato yo...

—Si querías saber todas esas cosas, las hubieras preguntado. Yo no quiero que desconfíes de mí. He sido una terrible persona, lo admito, pero... ya no quiero serlo más.

—Pero es que me es difícil comprenderte, todas las cosas que has hecho desde hace dos días que nos conocimos y la forma en la que Mino te describió son tan opuestas. Es como si se refiriera a dos personas completamente diferentes.

—Entonces permíteme demostrarte quien soy en verdad. Deja que mis acciones hablen por mí y forja tu opinión basándote en lo que veas. No en lo que diga Mino o incluso en lo que diga yo. Si estoy aquí, si he hecho todo lo que he hecho es porque ya no quiero más esto, ya no quiero ser el asesino que te describieron, quiero ser alguien más. —Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos marrones como la madera. —Dame esa oportunidad.

Hiroki maldijo la forma tan esperanzadora y dulce que tenía de hablar.

—Dime por qué no dices el nombre de tus compañeros entonces —inquirió dubitativo soltándose del agarre.

—Hiro, si hago eso los matarán a todos o los desaparecerán. No quiero eso. Esta decisión la tomé yo sólo. Si arrastro a los demás seré peor de lo que ya he sido. ¿Quieres arrestarme? Hazlo. Pero una vez me asegure que no corres más peligro. En ese momento, tú mismo ponme un par de esposas y júzgame por lo que he hecho, pero déjame protegerte hasta entonces.

Había un aire de súplica en su voz y su mirada, cuando Hiroki viera las cosas racionalmente, iba a jurar que en ese momento se volvió totalmente loco.

—Bien, has lo que quieras —contestó cediendo ante el pelinegro y su mirada que lo traspasaba como una flecha.

—Gracias. —Sonrió ampliamente. En verdad era un niño grande.

* * *

Ryuichiro estaba frente a la ventana cristalina de la lujosa habitación donde se encontraba mirando hacia la ciudad llena de luces brillantes. Así era siempre, lujosas habitaciones de hoteles cinco estrellas, en lugares discretos donde nadie los viera o reconociera.

Tomó un sorbo de su copa mientras esperaba. Miles de cosas daban vueltas en su cabeza, cientos de dudas y miedos, pero todas desaparecían cuando escuchaba sus pasos después de cerrar la puerta.

—Ryuichiro. —La voz serena de Kaoru le daba paz por unos instantes, esos momentos efímeros que podía pasar a su lado.

—Llegas tarde —reprochó colocando la copa en la mesa junto a la ventana.

— ¿Has estado bebiendo?

—Sólo un poco.

—Esto no parece un poco —reclamó Kaoru levantando la botella casi vacía del cubo con hielo—. ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¡Porque tengo miedo! ¿Está bien? ¡Porque Mino está en la cárcel y no sabes donde esta Nowaki! ¡Y Akihiko cada día me ahoga más con sus exigencias! ¡Y Yui está volviéndome loco! ¡El mundo en el que vivo se desmorona conmigo en su centro! y yo...

Kaoru lo estrechó entre sus brazos para que se calmara.

— ¿Cómo fui a meterme en todo esto? —musitó casi a punto de llorar, cuando estaba bebido se mostraba más frágil e indefenso ante Kaoru.

—Te estás preocupando demasiado. Del asunto de Mino ya se encargó el Sr. Usami, Nowaki aparecerá en cualquier momento y con respecto al Sr. Usami y a Yui... sólo tienes que pensar con cabeza fría, con atormentarte así no estás logrando nada.

—Tengo miedo de que te hagan algo.

—No me harán nada Ryuichiro. No te tortures más. Deja que yo me preocupe por ti —susurró levantando su barbilla con sus dedos mientras se acercaba a su rostro para depositarle un suave beso en los labios.

—G-Gracias por las flores —dijo en un hilo de voz. Kaoru tenía la habilidad de desaparecer todas sus angustias como si de pequeñeces se tratase. Así era desde que lo había conocido, procurando siempre su bienestar, sobre todas las cosas.

—Tal día como hoy hace seis años me dijiste que me querías. ¿Lo recuerdas? —musitó seductivamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Sí —contestó sonrojado mientras sus manos se enlazaban en su nuca.

—Desde entonces, no, desde mucho antes no hay lugar en mi corazón para nadie más.

Se acercó y lo besó de nuevo suave y profundamente mientras lo guiaba hacia la cama. Los dulces besos de Kaoru eran más embriagantes y deliciosos que la champaña o el vino más finos; tenían el poder de hacerlo sentirse mareado, de desvanecer su fuerza.

A medida que el beso fue haciéndose más intenso la ropa comenzó a estorbarles. Los tersos labios de Kaoru se deslizaban por su cuello dejando un rastro de calor y deseo. Las manos de Ryuichiro se aferraban a su cabello y a su espalda, siempre era así. Siempre hacían el amor como si fuera la última vez que se volverían a ver.

—Kaoru —gemía en su oído—, prométeme que no me dejarás.

—Jamás —le aseguró mirándolo con sus profundos ojos café.

Sin Kaoru cerca, quizá Ryuichiro había cedido ante sus miedos hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Unos pasos retumbaron en la oscuridad de aquél pasillo que daba hacia las diminutas celdas del departamento de policía donde se encontraba Mino recluido hasta que comenzara su juicio. Había avanzado la noche y ya todos se habían ido.

Mino esbozó una media sonrisa en cuanto sintió los pasos aproximarse hacía su celda.

—Habían tardado mucho en reaccionar —dijo sin apartar la vista de la pared—. Comencé a creer que el Sr. Usami se estaba ablandando.

—El Sr. Usami no admite escándalos Mino. Lo sabías y aun así armaste uno que salió en todos los diarios —le reprendió el misterioso visitante.

—Lamento no ser una ama de casa sumisa y obediente como tú... Yui.

La mujer chasqueó los labios.

— ¿Cómo pudiste fallar así? Sólo tenías que matarlo.

—Si supieras con quien se ha aliado, créeme que te habrías orinado encima.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién está protegiendo al fiscalito? —preguntó Yui con una sonrisita irónica.

—Tu querido hermano mayor —le respondió Mino. La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Yui y su expresión se tornó lánguida.

—Tienes que estar jodiéndome.

—En lo absoluto, querida —se levantó por fin y se acercó a ella. Sólo los separaban los gruesos barrotes de la celda—. Tu adorado Nowaki es ahora el guardaespaldas personal de Hiroki Kamijou.

Yui sintió como comenzaba a faltarle el aire, comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío.

—Mentira, tiene que ser mentira. Él no...

— ¿Los traicionaría? Si ya los había abandonado, Yui. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que volviera y se disculpara? No seas ilusa.

— ¡Cállate! —espetó histérica.

—Yo lo veía venir, pero tú... siempre confiaste en él. Qué pena Yui, tienes que ser más selectiva —le dijo en tono burlón.

Yui sacó las llaves de la celda de su abrigo y abrió la reja fúrica.

— ¿Que les dijiste? —le preguntó desde muy cerca. Apuntando con una jeringa a la garganta de Mino.

—Vas a matarme de todas maneras ¿cuál es el teatro?

—Puedo hacer tu muerte rápida o puedo hacerla lenta y dolorosa, Mino. ¿Cuál escoges?

Su semblante era escalofriante. Sus ojos verdes miraban a Mino llenos de rabia mientras sus labios rojos como las fresas estaban tensos.

—No les dije nada, si eso quieres saber —le contestó sin perder la compostura.

— ¿Dónde están?

—Eso si no lo sé. Los llevaron a otro sitio después de que me arrestaron.

Yui se incorporó y preparó la jeringa.

—Conoces las reglas, ¿cierto, Mino? —le interrogó mientras se ajustaba los guantes. Aunque intentara poner resistencia le era imposible, estaba muy herido y Yui, a pesar de ser mujer, era muy hábil.

Mino cambió la sonrisa de su rostro por un semblante serio. Como el que había colocado cuando le habló a Hiroki.

—Algún día se desharán de ti de la misma forma que tú lo haces conmigo —le dijo con un dejo de amenaza en su voz.

—No, Mino. A diferencia de ti... yo siempre le seré útil al Sr. Usami —susurró aquella última frase en su oído mientras vaciaba el contenido de la jeringa en su cuello.

—Nos veremos en el infierno —afirmó mientras batallaba por respirar.

—Adiós, Mino —le despidió mientras salía de la celda internándose de nuevo en la oscuridad.

* * *

— ¿Puedo saber qué rayos intentas hacer? —demandó Hiroki cuando vio a Nowaki en la cocina.

—El desayuno —afirmó como si fuera una respuesta obvia.

—Estás herido, debes guardar reposo, ¿por qué persistes en...?

El teléfono interrumpió su ameno debate matutino.

—Kamijou, soy yo.

—Miyagi. Estoy a punto de ir al departamento a ver si hoy...

—No vengas, Kamijou. Ya no hace falta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mino fue encontrado muerto esta mañana —dijo sombría la voz de Miyagi en la bocina.


	6. Los Peones No Fueron Diseñados

_**VI. Los peones no fueron diseñados para oponerse al rey**_

Hiroki palideció como un papel.

― ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? ―preguntó tratando de sostenerse sobre sus pies.

―Los forenses estiman que fue anoche. Un paro cardiaco, dicen, pero yo no me lo creo ―le informó Miyagi por el auricular, luego agregó en voz baja―: Kamijou, ese chico tenía razón. Si se entrega, lo matan.

Hiroki apoyó la frente en la palma de su mano. Una vez más estaba como al principio.

― ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó sentándose en el sofá. Posiblemente sus piernas no darían para más.

―Por el momento, y aunque no te guste, hay que ocultar al muchacho. Tienes que admitir que es tu carta del triunfo y si la juegas ahora le pasará lo mismo que a Tōdō y a éste.

Hiroki exhaló un profundo suspiro de exasperación; no se trataba de que él no quisiera cuidar de Nowaki, sino que alargar este asunto significaba darle más y más tiempo a Usami de prepararse, o peor, de huir del país y no responder por sus fechorías.

Pero tan solo con pensar que Nowaki podía sufrir el mismo destino de Mino y Tōdō sentía una punzada en el pecho. Y si lo pensaba más detenidamente, Nowaki era quien lo había protegido cuando Mino los atacó, así que él no necesitaba que lo protegieran de ninguno de los asesinos de Akihiko...

Si la actitud tan temeraria de Nowaki con respecto a proteger a Hiroki continuaba, de quien había que protegerlo, era de sí mismo.

Cerró el teléfono cuando finalizó la llamada.

― ¿Pasó algo? ―preguntó Nowaki casi inocentemente. Llevaba puesto un delantal, una franela fresca y pantalones de deporte, a pesar de la fajilla para las fracturas en sus costillas y el vendaje que había en su nariz, por un momento muy breve Hiroki pensó que se veía... bien.

―Encontraron a Mino muerto esta mañana en su celda― Contestó dejando escapar algo de su desaliento.

Nowaki bajó la mirada.

―Espero que ni se te ocurra decirme "te lo dije".

―Por supuesto que no, es solo que... Si yo...

―Detente ―le interrumpió al instante con un gesto de la mano―. Lo que decidiste nadie puede contradecirlo, y yo no puedo obligarte a traicionar a nadie, es lo mismo que coaccionarte y viciaría la investigación. Además, si tus compañeros son tan importantes para ti... entonces respetaré lo que decidas.

Nowaki le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida.

―Lo realmente importante aquí es que tengas sumo cuidado, no puedes salir cuando te plazca, tampoco ir al tribunal a buscarme, mucho cuidado a quien llamas por teléfono e incluso cuando vayas a la tienda de conveniencia asegúrate de que nadie te esté siguiendo.

―Igual tú, Hiro, también debes cuidarte mucho ―le dijo casi suplicante―. Aunque, no te he agradecido apropiadamente que fuiste quien salvó mi vida. Gracias.

Hiroki sintió como el corazón le daba una vuelta en el pecho.

* * *

Yui seguía echada en su cama recordando todas las cosas que sucedieron después que Mino le contó quién era el nuevo protector de Hiroki.

― ¿Con que esas tenemos? ―respondió calmadamente una vez que Yui con la voz quebrada y las manos temblorosas le contó todo lo que Mino había dicho antes de morir.

Levantó el teléfono y marcó a quien supuso, era Kaoru.

A los veinte minutos, todos sus camaradas que estaban en el país estaban en la oficina de Akihiko. Kaoru llegó unos diez minutos después. Se sentía tan miserable que ni siquiera tuvo ganas de lanzarle una de sus miradas de más profundo desprecio al mínimo indicio de que había estado con Ryuichiro.

―Falta alguien ―le dijo Akihiko a Kaoru― ¿Dónde está?

―Fuera del país señor. Recuerde que él tiene una asignación especial.

Akihiko los miró a todos y apoyó sus palmas en el escritorio.

―Supongo que saben por qué están todos aquí... Mino era una persona, muy particular... torpe a veces, pero fue útil y leal hasta donde su retorcida personalidad se lo permitió. Incluso, en sus últimos momentos nos ha enviado a través de Yui una información sumamente valiosa.

Yui bajó la mirada, se sentía contrariada por lo que acababa de hacer.

―Nowaki nos traicionó. Está protegiendo a Hiroki Kamijou ahora.

Yui sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón se contraía de nuevo ante esa frase. Desvió la mirada y vio como el chico junto a ella apretaba el puño lleno de rabia.

―Yo nunca he usado este lenguaje con ustedes, pero... dadas las circunstancias debo permitirme recordarles que este no es un juego de niños o la escuela secundaria. ―Yui levantó la mirada y vio como la de Akihiko se ensombrecía hasta inspirar el miedo más profundo―. Las traiciones no están permitidas. Si uno decide irse, no puede permitírsele escapar ileso, al que se atrape, acepta ser descartado por el bien del resto. Mino lo sabía y lo aceptó, sin embargo Tōdō no y ya conocemos las consecuencias... ¿verdad?

Yui apretó su pecho como si así pudiera evitar que doliera menos.

― Así que esta es la orden. Encuéntrenlos y elimínenlos. Sin contemplaciones, sin sentimentalismos. Y con esto me refiero a ustedes dos. ―Señaló a Yui y al chico junto a ella, que fueron incapaces de otra cosa más que de asentir.

―Entendido señor― Respondieron en voz baja al unísono.

― Kaoru. Mueve nuestras fichas en ese tribunal, si se les ocurre incluirlo en protección de testigos o algo por el estilo tenemos que saberlo.

―Sí.

―Eso es todo. Pueden irse. ―Hizo un gesto con la mano indicándoles a todos que se fueran. Y así lo hicieron.

_"Sin contemplaciones, sin sentimentalismos"_

Esa frase seguía haciendo eco en su memoria, al compás de los recuerdos, de los sentimientos.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar allí lamentándote? ―le preguntó un chico en tono de reproche. Yui observó sus pies enfundados en unas botas verde oliva.

―Déjame en paz... Kou ―respondió girándose hacia el lado opuesto y abrazando la almohada con más fuerza.

―Dime, ¿qué ganas deprimiéndote?

― ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces?! ―gritó incorporándose, sus ojos se encontraron con las ambareadas pupilas de su compañero―. ¿Crees que es fácil aceptar que nos abandonó? ¿Qué nos traicionó?

― ¿Y tú creerías que volvería? ¡En el momento que le dio la espalda al clan nos había traicionado ya! ¿Qué rayos esperabas?

―Y... ¿Y si ese hombre lo está amenazando? ¿Si le está lavando el cerebro? Si él...

― Yui... Ya basta.

― Mino pudo haber mentido, sabes que nunca se ha llevado bien con él...

― ¡Reacciona! ―La sacudió por los hombros―. ¿De verdad crees que Nowaki es de ese tipo de gente que se deja lavar el cerebro?

― ¿Tú crees que es un traidor?― Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

―Si el Sr. Usami lo dice, yo le creo ―le contestó convencido.

―Entonces...

―Si lo encuentro lo mato, Yui. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

― ¡Es nuestro hermano!

―Eso no le importó ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

―Kou...

― ¿Tu acaso olvidas todo lo que el Sr. Usami ha hecho por nosotros? Él nos recibió, nos dio utilidad de nuevo, nos dio refugio... nos dio vida. Lo mínimo que le debemos es nuestra más absoluta lealtad.

Yui apretó las sabanas entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan confundida.

―Si no estás con nosotros, estás contra nosotros ―le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Yui comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

* * *

Los días que siguieron a la muerte de Mino transcurrieron en medio de una calma tensa, pero calma al fin. Hiroki decidió seguir el consejo de Miyagi y pedir sus vacaciones en el tribunal para evitar ser descubierto. Visitó a su madre, pero fue incapaz de decirle algo, tal cosa podía generarle una angustia enorme, sin embargo, antes de irse, como si pudiera leer en sus gestos lo que sucedía, le dijo.

―Cuídate mucho hijo mío...

También pudo observar detenidamente las actitudes que componían la personalidad del hombre con el que estaba viviendo. Nowaki era muy útil comparado a Hiroki, que gracias a su trabajo era la oda al desorden. Cocinaba bien, hacía los quehaceres sin quejarse, e incluso, se interesaba por las cosas que captaban su atención. Antes de que se diera cuenta veían documentales y series policiacas juntos. Hiroki siempre acertaba quien era el asesino, incluso sus motivos y el modus operandi mucho antes de que lo revelaran.

―Hiro, eres impresionante.

Soltaba inocentemente esos comentarios que caían siempre como bombas sobre el desprevenido Hiroki, que jamás estuvo acostumbrado a los halagos o a los cumplidos.

―No era tan complicado. ―Saltaba siempre intentando no sonrojarse.

Por su parte, Nowaki experimentaba las mieles de una vida más tranquila, aunque no pudiera salir del departamento, a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Podía cuidar de alguien como Hiroki quien, por lo que veía, difícilmente podía bastarse solo. Tenía con quien conversar, inclusive con quien reñir divertidamente de vez en cuando, su rostro ilusionado leyendo un libro fascinante (que él después leía para sacarle conversación), o deduciendo el final de una serie policiaca cada vez con menos elementos a manera de reto personal, lo distraían de la alerta constante a la que se había sometido a vivir con tal de mantenerlo a salvo.

Cuando la noche llegaba y no podía dormir debido su paranoia de que alguien llegase a atacarlos o cuando el peso de su conciencia no le dejaba reposo, la respiración serena del castaño mientras dormía bajo su vigilancia afirmaba su propósito.

Si lo salvaba al menos a él, su conciencia podía pesarle mucho menos.

Había momentos en los que se sentía un traidor, indiferentemente de sus acciones. Akihiko Usami le había ayudado, estaba Kaoru que lo había entrenado y era como un maestro para él... y estaban sus camaradas que eran como sus hermanos...

Sólo esperaba que pudieran perdonarle...

* * *

Cuando Kaoru entró a la oficina, encontró a Akihiko mirando detenidamente un hermoso tablero de ajedrez de cristal. Desde que lo conocía, siempre le habían gustado los juegos, sobretodo el ajedrez. Siempre jugaba con las piezas negras, decían que le recordaban a su familia, oscuras, misteriosas, malignas...

―Dime que me traes buenas noticias, Kaoru ―dijo mientras observaba al rey de cristal a contraluz. Proyectaba una sombra con algunos destellos de colores. Hermoso, pero corrupto.

―No, señor. Lamento decirle que aún no hallamos nada.

―Quiero resultados. Estas tardando.

―Lo sé, señor, y lo siento, pero dada su personalidad, es posible que deduzca cuales movimientos haremos.

―Dada su personalidad... ¿eh? ―Akihiko colocó de nuevo la pieza en el tablero―. Sigue siendo obstinado como en aquel entonces.

―Siempre ha sido decidido, señor. Cuando cree en algo es inquebrantable.

―Es una pena... que un peón tan bueno se pierda.

Kaoru exhaló un suspiro.

―Este imperio funciona de igual forma que un tablero de ajedrez.

―En el que supongo que usted sería el Rey señor.

―Sí, no obstante... un Rey necesita una guardia que lo proteja. Los peones van al frente protegiendo al Rey, él no los subestima, ni los menosprecia, al contrario... sabe que su misión es la más difícil y que sin ellos estaría desprotegido. Los conejos negros son mis peones, pero yo no los desestimo porque sin ellos estaría a merced de mis enemigos. Son más que los que hacen el trabajo sucio para mí... son mis aliados.

―Pero...

―Eso no significa que vaya a pasar por alto una traición. No una segunda vez. Nowaki era el mejor de mis peones, pero si él insiste en proteger al enemigo, tendremos que hacerle entender... que los peones no fueron diseñados para oponerse al rey.

* * *

―Nh... ¡Ah! Kou... No... tan rápido... mhnn ―pedía entre gemidos una voz un poco infantil mientras perladas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

―Lo... lo siento ―se excusó el otro disminuyendo la velocidad de sus caderas, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y sus labios besaban su cuello.

Unas pequeñas manos se aferraban con ahínco a su espalda; gimiendo y jadeando al ritmo de aquella pasión desenfrenada, Kou sintió como las uñas de su compañero arañaban el tatuaje en forma de conejo que había en su espalda.

―Kou... voy a... ¡Ah! ―exhaló una vez más en su oido, casi sin fuerzas.

―Yo... también ―sostuvo el rostro delicado de su amante para besarlo profundamente. Cuando alcanzaron el clímax ambos se miraron intensamente.

― ¿Te pasa algo? ―le preguntó el hombre de cabellos negros como el azabache mientras reposaban aun en la cama―. Por lo general no eres tan... agresivo.

―No, no pasa nada. No te preocupes... ¿Te traté mal? De verdad lo siento, yo...

―Yukina― Lanzó una mirada acusadora― No. Me. Mientas.

Kou se acercó a él, preocupado.

― ¡Shouta, no me llames así! ¡Tú sólo te diriges así a mi cuando estás enojado!

―No mientas entonces ― contestó el otro antes de beber un largo sorbo de agua de una botella transparente. Kou desvió la mirada.

―Es sobre lo que dijo el Sr. Usami anoche... ¿o me equivoco?

―Aun no me cabe en la cabeza que haya hecho eso. Yo... lo admiraba ―confesó con la mirada llena de tristeza, se sentía profundamente sólo después de aquella revelación, podía estar haciéndose el fuerte con Yui, pero... no podía ocultar que estaba bastante decepcionado.

Shouta colocó su espalda frente a él.

―Kou, quiero que me digas que ves allí ―le ordenó decidido.

―Tu espalda.

―Por supuesto que es mi espalda, tonto, pero que ves en ella.

―Una marca igual a la que hay en mi espalda, pero del lado izquierdo ―respondió tocando un tatuaje con la forma de un conejo de color negro en su omoplato izquierdo. Shouta tembló un poco ante el roce, pero se giró dándole el frente.

―Exacto ―le dijo mirándolo―. Estas marcas sobre nosotros nos dicen que estamos juntos en esto. Yo no te dejaré solo, yo no voy a traicionarte. Lo que tú decidas, por mí está bien.

Kou lo miró con los ojos vidriosos, tomó las manos de su amante entre las suyas y las besó delicadamente. Para él, la persona que tenía al frente era demasiado preciosa, demasiado valiosa, sin él estaría perdido, igual que Yui... o peor.

Shouta separó sus manos sonrojado hasta las orejas.

―Bien... ¿entonces qué haremos?― Preguntó aclarando un poco su garganta.

Kou optó por la solución que protegería lo más valioso para él, si traicionar al clan significaba que apartarían a Shouta de su lado por seguirlo, entonces lamentablemente...

―Vamos a buscarlos ―afirmó con determinación.

De todas formas... ya Nowaki era un traidor.

* * *

Cada día intermedio; Shinobu aparecía a revisar las heridas de Nowaki, dado que, en su posición, no podía ir a un hospital.

―Sólo un poco más Nowaki. Aguante un poco ―dijo mientras cambiaba las vendas de su nariz. Nowaki infructuosamente, trataba de ocultar que aquello aún le dolía―. ¡Ya está! ―exclamó una vez colocó la última bandita―. Déjeme ver su hombro.

Nowaki asintió y se quitó la camiseta. Hiroki desde la puerta observaba la rutina y se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando vio su pecho fuerte y lleno de músculos. Lo que más llamó su atención fue una marca, un tatuaje, para ser más específicos. Era un conejo negro dibujado en la clavícula.

― ¿Y eso? ―preguntó sin miramientos señalando la mancha que rompía con la armonía de su pecho olímpico.

―Bueno, eso es... La marca del clan ―contestó un poco avergonzado mientras rascaba el dibujo como si así pudiera borrarlo.

― ¿Sabes? Respeto totalmente que quieras ocultar a tus compañeros, pero creo que es justo que por lo menos nos cuentes de dónde saliste tú y cómo terminaste trabajando para Akihiko Usami.

Shinobu lo miró desconcertado. Hiroki tenía el principal defecto de ser la persona con menos tacto del planeta.

―Sr. Kamijou, no creo que esa sea la forma de...

―Está bien ―contestó Nowaki sin titubeos―. Creo que es lo menos que te debo.


	7. Esto es por la familia, mi familia

**_VII. Esto es por la familia, mi familia._**

Nowaki se dejó caer sobre el sofá y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas.

―Voy a contarles todo ―dijo después de exhalar un hondo suspiro.

Shinobu y Hiroki se sentaron frente a él y no dejaron de mirarlo un segundo. Tomando una bocanada de aire para darse coraje empezó a relatar, sólo esperaba que después de escuchar todo, no lo odiaran o peor, le temieran.

―Crecí en un orfanato, según las personas que me cuidaban allí, me encontraron en la puerta en medio de un temporal cuando era bebé. Por eso me llamaron así.

Hiroki recordó que Nowaki era un tipo de tempestad que azotaba a los campos de arroz durante el otoño, además era un barco bombardero durante la segunda guerra mundial. Imaginaba que ese nombre podía ser colocado a una persona agresiva, impulsiva y con un carácter muy fuerte...

Nada que ver con el hombre tolerante y paciente que tenía al frente.

―Siempre fui el más alto así que todos me consideraban una especie de "hermano mayor", evitaba que peleasen, que llorasen e incluso ayudaba a nuestros padres cuando estaban rebeldes o enfermos. Pero cuando crecí me di cuenta que cada vez éramos más y no habían muchos recursos con que mantenernos a todos ―completó mientras los recuerdos de aquellos días volvían con claridad.

* * *

― ¡¿Que dices?! ¿Acaso has perdido el juicio? ¿Trabajar? ―exclamaba un hombre alto de cabellos castaños mientras reprendía al jovencito sentado frente a él.

―Sí. Después de la graduación. Conseguiré un trabajo y ganaré dinero ―respondió decidido el chico mientras sus ojos azules como cielo nocturno miraban fijos y decididos a los del hombre.

―Nowaki, cariño, nunca hemos interferido en tus decisiones, pero... ―objetaba dulcemente la mujer junto al hombre con el rostro lleno de preocupación― ¿estás seguro de esto? Eres un buen estudiante y dejar la escuela así es...

―¡Pero quiero ayudarlos! ¡Sé lo que está pasando! ¡Sé que estamos teniendo problemas de dinero! No me lo oculten más ―espetó lleno de indignación. El hombre le desvió la mirada mientras la mujer se cubría la boca con la mano para sollozar.

―Creo que te hemos subestimado demasiado ―sonrió el hombre con dolor―. Tienes esa habilidad de notarlo todo. Supongo que ya no eres un niño.

La mujer lo tomó de la mano mientras las lágrimas empañaban su rostro.

―Madre, padre, confíen en mí, por favor ―pidió mientras su frente tocaba el piso en una profunda reverencia. Escuchó como su madre sollozaba con fuerza y su padre despeinaba dulcemente sus cabellos.

―Siempre hemos confiado en ti. Eres el hermano mayor Nowaki.

Fue la primera vez que miró a su padre llorar.

Después de la graduación de la escuela media, dejaría los estudios y buscaría algunos trabajos de medio tiempo, de esa forma podría ayudar a sus padres con las deudas del orfanato. Sus padres y sus hermanos eran lo más importante que tenía, sus padres verdaderos nunca lo habían querido, o eso siempre había pensado. Aquellas dos personas que lo criaron se habían desvelado durante sus enfermedades, celebrado sus triunfos y llorado sus fracasos con él... Eso era lo que los padres hacían cuando amaban a sus hijos.

Ahora le tocaba devolverles sólo un poco de lo que ellos habían hecho por todos los niños que estaban allí, por sus hermanos y hermanas.

La dura realidad lo sacudió inmediatamente después de la graduación, malos empleadores, malos pagos y malos tratos fueron sus panes de cada día durante los primeros meses, llegó un momento en el que tenía 4 trabajos de medio tiempo para poder reunir más.

Y siempre se motivaba con la misma frase:

_"Esto es por la familia, mi familia"_

Había un trabajo en particular que le gustaba muchísimo, era el mensajero en una pequeña floristería; su jefe era un dulce muchacho que había abandonado la escuela igual que él para encargarse del negocio de sus padres, era gentil y bondadoso. Todos los días agradecía su arduo trabajo antes de irse y cuando llegaba en las mañanas siempre lo recibía afectuosamente.

_"¡Me alegra tenerte de nuevo por aquí, Nowaki!"_

Sin embargo un día, el joven florista cayó terriblemente enfermo. Durante semanas no abrió la floristería y poco a poco las rosas y las azucenas se marchitaron, al igual que las flores de cerezo y las margaritas.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su amable empleador había fallecido y la floristería fue vendida y se convirtió en una tienda de conveniencia donde Nowaki ya no era necesario.

Un día regresaba de repartir los periódicos cuando vio a unos hombres de traje sacar cosas de su hogar, su padre trataba de negociar con ellos mientras su madre trataba de controlar a sus hermanos menores quienes lloraban sin consuelo.

―Pero denos sólo un par de días más, le aseguro tendremos el dinero... Por favor ―escuchó suplicar a su pobre padre a un hombre de traje negro que parecía ser quien mandaba sobre todos ellos.

―Lo siento Sr. Kusama, pero el plazo establecido se ha vencido, y lo hemos extendido ya tres veces, lo siento... No podemos hacer más ―contestó el hombre con voz fría e indiferente.. Él no lo sentía, no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

Corrió hacia su habitación y sacó un sobre lleno del dinero que había podido reunir durante esos días, su trabajo, esfuerzo y tesón estaban allí. Con eso podría salvarlos.

―Madre, ten. Dales esto ―insistió a su madre mientras colocaba el sobre entre sus manos―. Esto debería al menos tranquilizarlos...

―¡Oh cariño! ―se arrojó la desdichada mujer a sus brazos mientras lloraba dolorosamente.

Pero todo su esfuerzo, todo su duro trabajo no sirvió para nada, aquel dinero que alcanzó a reunir no alcanzaba ni para cubrir los intereses de la deuda, lo supo cuando su padre esbozó aquella sonrisa adolorida mientras lo miraba después que su madre le había llevado el sobre, y le fue confirmado cuando el hombre del traje rechazó el sobre alegando que era todo el dinero, o nada.

Y corrió... corrió con todas las fuerzas que le daban sus piernas, corrió con todo su ímpetu y su rabia, con toda la desesperación de no poder salvar lo que más amaba, con toda la impotencia de ser un niñato inútil que no podía aportar nada.

Llegó hasta aquel edificio plateado de gran altura, él sólo había escuchado rumores y sólo las personas más valientes o más tontas se los habían comentado, sin embargo en este momento era todo o nada...

Sólo podía arriesgarse.

―Quiero ver al Sr. Akihiko Usami, por favor ―solicitó jadeante ante una mujer rubia de mirada desinteresada.

―¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó mirándole como quien ve a alguien insignificante.

―Nowaki... Kusama Nowaki. Necesito verlo, por favor ―pidió una vez más.

―¿Tiene usted cita?

―No, pero necesito verle, necesito hablarle, por favor, se lo ruego.

La determinación de aquel muchacho no daba lugar a negativas. La mujer arqueó las cejas.

―Joven, si usted no tiene cita, no puede ver al Sr. Usami, acaba de asumir la presidencia y está muy ocupado, así que...

―¡Por favor déjeme hablar con él! ¡Se lo suplico!

Era su último recurso, su última esperanza.

―Retírate antes que llame a seguridad ―ordenó sin dar lugar a consideraciones, aquel chiquillo estaba llamando demasiado la atención.

―Sólo déjeme hablar con él unos momentos... Se lo pido ―insistía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin vacilar. Un hombre de unos veinticinco años, de mirada serena color café y caminar decidido lo miró al salir del ascensor.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí, Fujiwara? ―preguntó a la mujer rubia con interés.

―Sr. Asahina, e-es sólo un intruso... ya llamare a seguridad ―dijo nerviosa levantando el auricular.

Asahina afincó el dedo en el marcador obligándola a colgar.

―Déjame escuchar primero que quiere, ¿te parece? ―reprendió mirándola. Fujiwara se puso aún más nerviosa―. ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí jovencito?

―Quiero hablar con el Sr. Usami. Es urgente ―respondió sin titubear.

―¡El Sr. Usami está muy ocupado, Sr. Asahina, y este señorito ni siquiera tiene cita! Inmediatamente llamo a seguridad para que...

La decisión que había en aquellos ojos azules posiblemente Kaoru no la vio ni la vería jamás. Posiblemente se arrepentiría, posiblemente Akihiko lo reprendería, pero ese muchacho tenía algo que sólo pocos a su alrededor tenían: Voluntad.

―Está bien, Fujiwara. Yo lo llevaré a verlo ―dijo Kaoru mirando a Nowaki fijamente, como inspeccionándolo. La mujer palideció como un papel.

―P-pero Sr. Asahina...

―No te preocupes, yo asumiré la responsabilidad ―aclaró antes de dirigirse a Nowaki.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Nowaki, Kusama Nowaki ―respondió una vez más con firmeza.

―Bien Nowaki, te llevaré a ver al Sr. Usami. Espero que tu solicitud sea importante.

―Lo es para mí. Y mucho.

Kaoru dejó escapar media sonrisa de sus labios mientras viajaban en el ascensor.

―Bien, entonces... Veamos cuan valioso es tu pedido.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, un muchacho unos cuatro años mayor que Nowaki estaba sentado en un escritorio observando unas piezas de ajedrez con especial detenimiento. Tenía los cabellos de un fascinante color ceniza y los ojos de un purpura intenso que lucían intimidantes y un poco apagados.

―¿Quién es este, Kaoru? ―preguntó en cuanto los vio señalando a Nowaki con desdén.

―Sr. Usami. Le presento a Kusama Nowaki ―respondió apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico―. Tiene una importante petición que hacerle.

Nowaki sentía cómo comenzaban a temblarle las piernas y cómo sus manos se tornaban frías y sudorosas.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y, recordando por qué y por quienes estaba allí soltó su pedido.

―¡Ayude al orfanato Kusama, por favor! ―casi que gritó hincado en el piso con una profunda reverencia. Kaoru y Akihiko lo miraron pasmados ante aquella fuerza―. Sé que usted es una persona con bastante dinero y poder. El orfanato en el que crecí está a punto de desaparecer si mis padres no pagan la deuda, yo trabajaré para usted si es necesario, haré lo que sea, pero ayúdelos por favor.

Akihiko rió por lo bajo.

―Mi padre y mi hermano murieron hace sólo tres días Nowaki, ni siquiera he podido secar mis lágrimas por completo y fui llamado a asumir su imperio... ¿y tú te acercas a mí a pedirme dinero? ¡Vaya agallas tienes!

―Lamento profundamente lo de su familia, Sr. Usami, pero sé que usted entonces deberá entender el dolor que siento al estar a punto de perder la mía. Ya le he dicho que le repondré el dinero con trabajo, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario.

―¿De verdad estas dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, Nowaki? ―fue una pregunta capciosa, si alguien sólo le hubiese advertido en la clase de empleado en la que se convertiría no habría dado esa respuesta.

―Lo que sea, señor ―dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Akihiko miró a Kaoru.

―Tiene talento y muchas agallas, pero la última respuesta es suya, Señor ―le dijo con elocuencia.

―Dale lo que pide ―decidió Akihiko mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Nowaki esbozó una amplia sonrisa y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de felicidad.

―Gracias, muchísimas gracias ―exclamaba lleno de alegría, por fin había servido de algo para quienes le eran valiosos.

―No agradezcas, Nowaki. Tú mismo lo dijiste, pagarás con tu trabajo ―colocó su mano sobre su hombro―. Ve a casa con tus padres. Mañana comenzarás a trabajar aquí con nosotros.

―Sí, señor. Muchísimas gracias. A primera hora estaré aquí. ―Reverenciaba una y otra vez en su camino a la puerta.

―No lo pierdas de vista, Kaoru ―ordenó una vez Nowaki se fue―, no vaya a ser que quiera pasarse de listo.

―No lo hará. Estará aquí mañana. Yo lo vi y usted también.

―Si... Será un peón excelente ―sonrió con malicia.

Cuando llegó al orfanato, curiosamente los hombres de traje seguían allí, pero esta vez lucían contrariados y confundidos mientras el que había rechazado el dinero de su padre hablaba por teléfono. Sus padres también lucían confundidos, todas las cosas estaban siendo devueltas a la casa.

―Nowaki ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! ―clamó su madre cuando lo vio llegar―. Sucedió un milagro.

―¿Qué pasó, madre? ―preguntó. Obviamente sabía lo que había pasado, pero no diría nada, era un regalo anónimo. No quería agradecimientos, menos dar explicaciones de dónde había conseguido el dinero.

―La deuda desapareció. Llamaron del banco cancelando el embargo. Dijeron que un donador anónimo había pagado y que ya no nos quitarían la casa.

Su madre lloraba de felicidad y todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon. Había salvado a su familia, había sido útil por al menos una vez.

Al día siguiente, cuando se presentó a trabajar, pensó que lo pondrían de mensajero o algo así, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo el tiempo que fuera necesario, así le tomara toda la vida pagar.

En que error había caído aquel chico en su inocencia.

―Nowaki, bienvenido ―lo recibió Kaoru afectuosamente. Qué bueno es tenerte de nuevo por aquí.

Nowaki sonrió complacido. Tendría un trabajo humilde pero si se esforzaba lo suficiente podía aprender mucho, además Kaoru y el Sr. Usami parecían personas amables y bondadosas.

Pero las cosas y las personas... nunca son lo que aparentan.

Abordó el ascensor de nuevo con Kaoru a su lado y llegó de nuevo a aquella oficina de paredes blancas rematadas con un amplio ventanal que mostraba la hermosa vista de la ciudad.

―Aquí está señor. Le dije que vendría.

Usami se giró hacia él y le mostro una sonrisa complacida.

―El problema del que me hablaste fue resuelto sin mayores problemas, supongo ―le dijo mirándolo.

―Sí, señor. Muchísimas gracias... De verdad no sabe cuánto...

―Espero te hayas despedido de tus padres apropiadamente... Nowaki.

La sonrisa se borró de su cara infantil cediéndole el paso a la confusión y al miedo.

―No... No entiendo de qué está hablándome, señor ―comenzó a decir nervioso mientras giraba la cabeza hacia Kaoru y hacia Akihiko. Su respiración se estaba agitando, presentía algo malo.

―Bueno, Nowaki... Verás. La deuda de tus padres era muy grande... y un empleo normal en mi compañía no basta para pagarla. Además, tú mismo lo sabes... los intereses se acumulan a medida que el tiempo pasa... No querrás que lo que pasó se repita, ¿verdad?

Se sentía acorralado, no imaginaba que la deuda era tan grande, tampoco que no vería a su familia nunca más.

―Pero como soy generoso, haré un donativo a tu hogar cada mes, así podrás asegurarles un mejor futuro a tus padres y hermanos... y nunca más pasarán por una mala situación económica.

―¿A cambio de qué? ―preguntó reuniendo un poco de valentía. No podía mostrar que tenía miedo.

―Harás un tipo de trabajo especial. Kaoru te entrenará para eso, sé que podrás hacerlo bien... y podrás cumplir con tu familia como el hermano mayor que eres.

Cerró los puños a los lados de sus piernas y tomó una bocanada de aire. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por el bien de los suyos... ya no podía retroceder.

―¿Qué tipo de trabajo? ―preguntó un poco asustado mientras la sensación de vacío en su estómago crecía.

―Bien ¿cómo digo esto? Vas a limpiar la basura por mí.

―Ah, está bien, si sólo se trata de limpiar lo haré ―suspiró aliviado, aunque no entendía por qué tenía que alejarse de su familia sólo por un trabajo de conserje.

―El tipo de limpieza que harás es un tipo de limpieza muy especial. Nadie puede verte, nadie puede conocerte... por qué la basura que vas a eliminar... Son personas.

Aquello lo descolocó ¿Personas? ¿Eso quería decir que él sería...?

―¿Un... sicario? ―susurró con un hilo de voz.

―Ya estas entendiendo ―le dijo Akihiko con el semblante serio. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban y casi se desplomó en la oficina. Un sicario, alguien que mata personas por dinero.

―Verás Nowaki, nuestra empresa esconde muchos secretos, y para protegerlos existen personas como Kaoru, tú y algunos otros que se encargan de remover del camino a quienes no son necesarios... Si no quieres el trabajo lo comprendo, pero... sería una lástima entonces porque... la deuda del orfanato se incrementaría el doble, incluso el triple con los intereses y dudo que con un trabajo común puedas pagarla.

Para un chiquillo de quince años aquella revelación sería suficiente para huir despavorido y dejarlo todo, o para acabar con si mismo debido a la culpa, pero Nowaki no era de ese tipo de chicos, sus padres siempre le habían inculcado que se debían asumir las consecuencias de nuestros actos, con coraje, con decisión, con responsabilidad...

Pero también le habían enseñado que la vida era algo demasiado preciado como para arrebatarla por dinero.

Llevado por el compromiso que había hecho y motivado por la promesa de que su familia estaría a salvo, de que nunca les faltaría nada y de que su sacrificio seria por su bien...

―Está bien, lo haré ―dijo decidido.

Les sería útil... sólo así podía pagarles tanto amor...


	8. ¿Qué rayos haremos ahora?

**_VIII. ¿Qué rayos haremos ahora?_**

Aquella primera noche lejos de su hogar lloró como nunca había llorado en la vida. Nunca había sentido tanto arrepentimiento, soledad y miedo al mismo tiempo. Quiso correr a donde sus padres y contarles todo para que lo protegieran y aconsejaran, o despertar de repente y esperar que todo aquello hubiese sido sólo una terrible pesadilla, pero no era así. Aquello era tan real como que estaba vivo y respiraba para su propia desgracia.

A partir de la mañana siguiente sería un asesino al servicio de Akihiko Usami y por primera vez en la vida Nowaki quiso morirse.

Los días que le sucedieron a aquel transcurrieron en medio de entrenamientos de todo tipo: defensa personal, manejo y mantenimiento de armas, judo, clases de tiro, espionaje industrial, idiomas, incluso disfraces. No podía negar que Kaoru era un excelente maestro que enseñaba con disciplina sin llegar a maltratarlo, en los momentos en los que veía que no podía más lo dejaba descansar e incluso cuando sentía que su cara de póker se quebraba y comenzaría a llorar de nuevo lo mandaba lejos de él bajo cualquier pretexto, dándole la privacidad necesaria para entregarse a su dolor.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que miró a sus camaradas, tenía a lo mucho una semana viviendo en el dormitorio y las piernas le temblaban, además de tener los ojos hinchados de llorar cada noche hasta dormir.

―Es un niño― Observó uno de cabellos negros y rostro infantil después de haberlo mirado desde los pies a la cabeza.― ¿No está muy joven para esto?

―Si lo ves desde un punto de vista objetivo, todos, hasta el Sr. Usami estamos muy jóvenes para esto Kisa― Le respondió Kaoru.

Un chico que aparentaba ser un par de años mayor que él se le acercó con aire intimidante. Tenía los ojos muy cerrados y sonreía misterioso.

―Entonces niño... ¿te gusta matar?― Preguntó sin titubeos. A Nowaki se le trancó la respiración por unos segundos del susto. Sus ojos se humedecieron al instante.

―Mino no hagas esas preguntas― Le reprendió Kaoru apretando su hombro para que no llorara― Nowaki sígueme. Te mostraré donde vas a entrenar.

―No me gusta― Dijo Mino tumbándose en una silla cuando se fueron.

― ¿por qué lo dices?― Le preguntó Kisa

―No logro confiar en él. Es diferente a nosotros.

Dotado de una puntería envidiable, Akihiko recomendó que se le entrenara como un francotirador, puesto que era indispensable tener uno, y así se hizo. Acompañado con un fusil de mira telescópica, su mirada apagada y el rostro indiferente, Nowaki a los dieciocho años era el más certero, más sigiloso y más inmutable de los asesinos que Akihiko podía pedir para su clan.

Nunca faltó a su palabra. Todos los meses lo llamaba para mostrarle las donaciones que había hecho al orfanato y cómo estaba su familia gracias a su peculiar trabajo. Un día, presa de su desprecio por sí mismo, cuando le preguntó si quería enviarles una carta explicando, hasta donde podía, donde estaba para que sus padres no se preocuparan por él; sólo contestó con la mirada apagada...

_"No, díganles que morí"_

No se consideraba ya digno de su familia, ni del amor o consideración de nadie.

Y uno, dos, tres cuerpos caían inertes ante su mirada cada vez más distante, más vacía. No importaba quienes fueran, poco a poco cerró su corazón para que dejara de importarle el pasado, la familia o los sueños de sus víctimas... Debía ser implacable para no decepcionarse más de sí mismo, para no darse más lástima.

Y se endureció hasta no albergar ningún sentimiento por nadie más que su propia culpa y soledad. Ya no sonreía, ya no lloraba como cuando era un niño. Era un adulto imperturbable, indiferente; con la mirada acostumbrada a la muerte y la conciencia pesada como la tiene quien la perpetra.

Un día, Kaoru dejó a su cargo a dos chiquillos... Uno tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos almendrados, su mirada estaba perdida a pesar de lo hermoso que era; la otra tenía los cabellos rojos como el fuego y los ojos verdes encendidos. Ambos temblaban de miedo o de resentimiento, ya había perdido la habilidad de distinguir un sentimiento de otro.

―Entrénalos.

― ¿yo? Pero Sr. Asahina. Yo... No creo que pueda hacerlo― Le dijo sorprendido ante aquella petición. Los miró detenidamente. Tendrían a lo sumo catorce y diecisiete años respectivamente.― Son unos niños.

―El Sr. Usami los rescató y considera que pueden ser útiles. El que quiere quedarse aquí tiene que trabajar y ellos ya aceptaron. Además... Ese rol de hermano mayor te sienta ¿o no?

Nowaki bajó la mirada. Se había vuelto increíblemente dócil y obediente.

―Está bien.

Y los entrenó como lo entrenaron, con disciplina y con severidad.

"_Kou sube la barbilla", "Yui mira hacia donde estas disparando", "Endereza la espalda", "No tiembles", "No llores"..._

_"No titubees..."_

Para cuando se dio cuenta había logrado encariñarse un poco con esos niños... pero el vacío y el remordimiento no se iban por más que se mostraran afectuosos y agradecidos con él, por más que lo llamaran "hermano mayor"...

Nunca sería el abnegado hermano que en otrora fue.

Akihiko se mostraba complacido con los resultados que Kou y Yui mostraban y los tres conformaban un equipo impecable, tanto que Nowaki había ganado el respeto de sus camaradas, inclusive Mino que nunca lo había aceptado no podía negar sus habilidades y la de sus pupilos.

Pero la soledad crecía y cuando tuvieron que separarse por diferentes motivos, una vez más sintió como la culpa se apoderaba de él. Cerrándole las paredes y rodeándolo de los fantasmas de todas esas personas que habían muerto por sus manos. Algunas ni siquiera en verdad lo merecían, eran personas buenas que sólo querían justicia, algunos sólo querían cambiar al mundo, querían un mundo que a la corporación Usami no le convenía.

Con todos esos amargos recuerdos dentro, sólo le contó a Shinobu y a Hiroki de donde venía y como había llegado a trabajar con Akihiko, tratando de omitir lo más posible que pudiera generar en ellos temor o repulsión. Ya no era el mismo sujeto indiferente, desde hace algún tiempo un montón de sentimientos nuevos habían surgido dentro de él; esperanza, valor, preocupación, protección, es que incluso hasta lo que otros consideraban terrible como la ansiedad o la incertidumbre le parecían preciosos, porque él nunca se había permitido sentirlos.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace algún tiempo, en la oscuridad de su auto flagelo que alguien aparecería a cambiarle la vida al punto que traicionaría a los suyos y que sería perseguido por ellos, probablemente lo habría considerado un tonto...

Ahora la sola idea de retroceder y dejar a quien había cambiado su vida a la deriva le resultaba imperdonable.

* * *

Cuando Shinobu y Hiroki terminaron de escuchar su historia sentían un extraño peso en el alma, ese tipo de pesos que sólo se siente cuando el dolor de otros te demuestra cuán afortunada ha sido tu vida y cuán terrible es a veces la humanidad.

Hiroki en particular pensó que la necesidad de Nowaki de proteger a Akihiko Usami era una necedad incomprensible... ¿Cómo podía proteger a quien lo chantajeo y manipuló durante años? sintió como se iba llenando de impotencia, ahora tenía el doble de motivos para encerrarlo en una cárcel hasta el fin de sus días.

―Pero, el Sr. Usami es una buena persona, él sólo ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer― Comentó Nowaki de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

― ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?― Preguntó indignado.― Durante años los ha tenido haciendo el trabajo sucio, desde niños los ha chantajeado, ahora esta buscándote para matarte sin importarle nada... ¡Y tú sigues diciendo que es bueno! ¿Pero qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?

Estaba fuera de sí, lleno de rabia e impotencia... ¿es que ni siquiera un poco de rencor podía guardarle?

―Hiro― Lo llamó dulcemente. Hiroki se percató que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y de que había gritado delante de Shinobu quien lo miraba sorprendido.

―Ya no importa. Has lo que te plazca. Takatsuki, estás en tu casa― Replicó orgulloso antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

―Quizás yo deba irme― Expresó Shinobu levantándose― Pero Kamijou tiene razón... ¿por qué protege tanto a esas personas, si le hicieron tanto daño?

―Nadie me obligó Takatsuki, yo mismo asumí las consecuencias de mis actos― Le contestó amablemente. Shinobu se sintió un poco confundido, mientras Nowaki contaba su pasado su mirada era triste y lejana, pero ahora era amable y gentil... Era como si dos personas habitaran dentro de él.

― Entonces... ¿por qué abandonó? ¿Por qué hizo todo esto a sabiendas que los convertiría en sus enemigos? Sé que lo ha explicado varias veces, sin embargo no entiendo...

―Takatsuki... ¿tú tienes alguien a quien amas?

Shinobu se sonrojo totalmente.

―S-si― Contestó nervioso.

― ¿y darías la vida por esa persona... Así el mundo se pusiera en tu contra?

―¡Claro que sí! ¡Sin dudarlo!― Exclamó seguro

―Entonces sabes cómo me siento y el por qué estoy haciendo esto.

Entonces lo comprendió, porque el mismo haría lo mismo por Miyagi.

―Nowaki... tenga mucho cuidado― Le dijo en la puerta antes de irse.

―Igualmente... Tú aún eres muy joven para estar envuelto en una situación tan peligrosa.

―Digamos que... también tengo a alguien a quien proteger― Confesó con media sonrisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nowaki decidió dejar solo a Hiroki por un momento, no quería aumentar su mal humor. Las cosas que había dicho puede que hayan sido ciertas, pero molestarse y buscar venganza no era la mejor opción en la situación en la que estaban. Se sentó junto a la ventana y reflexionó muchas cosas, al principio lo dudaba, pero ahora podía estar seguro de ello y afrontar el sentimiento con toda la responsabilidad que conllevaba, no era algo que sentía por azar... era algo que había crecido dentro de él.

Estaba total, perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Hiroki Kamijou, de sus expresiones, de su orgullo, de la forma en que respiraba cuando dormía, de la forma en que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo cuando su subconsciente lo traicionaba y dejaba escapar sus verdaderos sentimientos o cuando lo halagaban demasiado, de sus labios rosados, de su ceño fruncido, de todas y cada una de las cosas que lo componían.

Pero hablar abierta y honestamente de sus sentimientos lo perturbaría... ¿cómo podía enamorarse un mercenario de una persona correcta y honesta como él? De un guardián de la ley.. Podría conformarse con protegerlo hasta que estuviera a salvo de Akihiko, albergando la esperanza de que algún día lo viera como algo más.

También, por primera vez, desde que había huido pensó en el orfanato y en los niños que dependían de los donativos de Usami y se le encogió el corazón. Lo único que lo había motivado a hacer ese trabajo durante todos estos tortuosos años pendía de un hilo y corría peligro si Akihiko decidía amenazarlos para acorralarlo, pero no lo creía capaz, hasta dónde lo conocía siempre había sido una persona incapaz de hacerle daño a niños, a él lo protegió y ayudó... incluso a Yui y a Kou les había dado refugio...

― ¿En qué piensas?― Preguntó Hiroki a su espalda.

―¡Hiro! Pensé que ya estabas dormido... Nada importante en realidad.

―Nowaki... Basta― Le dijo con el rostro serio y mirándolo fijamente.

―No entiendo de qué hablas.

―De ti. De tu persistencia por ocultar cosas, de mantener a tu alrededor este velo de que no sientes, de que no padeces... Estas pensando en esos niños ¿verdad? En los del orfanato.

Nowaki abrió los ojos como platos. Lo había leído completamente.

―Yo no logro entender por qué proteges tanto a esa gente, por qué me proteges a mí con tanta insistencia al mismo tiempo, como si quisieras salvarnos a todos... ¿y dónde te dejas a ti? ¿Puedes cargar tanto peso?

Ante aquellas preguntas Nowaki se sintió totalmente aturdido. El hombre frente a él le estaba mostrando consideración, preocupación...

―Hiro... ¿cómo me ves?― Preguntó. La luz de la luna entraba delicadamente por la ventana alumbrando tenuemente la oscura habitación.

―Como una persona con muchas cargas. Con un peligroso empeño de salvar lo que le es valioso a pesar de sí mismo...

Nowaki rio por lo bajo.

―Acabas de decir que me empeño en salvar lo que me es valioso... ¿Entonces sabes cuan valioso eres para mí?― Sonrió inocentemente. Las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron de rojo sangre.

―¡Idiota me refería a los niños del orfanato! ― Exclamó nervioso― ¡Olvídalo! ¡Me voy a la cama!

Emprendió su marcha de vuelta a la habitación cuando Nowaki lo tomó del brazo trayéndolo hacia él.

En otras circunstancias, Hiroki habría soltado un manotazo a cualquiera que se atreviese siquiera a mirarlo en la descarada forma en la que Nowaki estaba mirándolo en ese momento, pero ahí estaba con el brazo atrapado entre las cálidas manos de aquél chiquillo sin que él tuviese fuerzas para objetar, bajo su mirada azul y profunda como el océano. Y ahora que lo notaba, sus ojos cuando lo conoció estaban apagados y helados como quien mira un muñeco de cristal sin emociones, pero ahora su mirada era brillante, cálida y dulce, había un brillo allí cerca de la retina, alumbrando como una estrella su rostro marmoleo.

Todo en la cara de Nowaki era tan armónico, sus ojos, la forma en que caía su cabello negriazul como la madrugada, su nariz fina, sus labios... ¿pero qué demonios hacia mirándole los labios? ¿Y Por qué diantres su corazón latía tan rápido? Mejor aún... ¿por qué no se había soltado de su agarre?

Sentía los labios secos, el corazón acelerado e incapaz de separar su mirada de la suya cuando aquel soltó la última de sus bombas...

―Entre lo que es valioso para mí... Tú eres lo que más deseo proteger.

Susurró eso mientras se fue acercando a su rostro. Y allí bajo la tenue luz de la luna frente a la ventana... Lo besó en los labios.

Cerró los ojos, cediendo ante aquella intromisión. Sus labios se sentían tan dulces, tan suaves, tan cálidos. Sus grandes y tibias manos acariciaban su rostro quemándolo de una forma tan sutil que sólo podía dejarse llevar por él.

Sentía que la fuerza se desvanecía de su cuerpo cuando cayeron sobre el sofá. El beso se había profundizado y sentía las enormes manos de Nowaki recorrer su pecho bajo la franela. Cuando sus labios comenzaron a bajar por su cuello fue que reaccionó, eran dos hombres... aquello no era posible... ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

―Nowaki... no... detente― pidió tratando de controlar su propia respiración mientras trataba de apartarlo― ¡DETENTE!

Nowaki se paró en seco y lo miró sorprendido. Hiroki lo empujó y se levantó del sofá para correr hacía su habitación dando un portazo.

Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo, desorientado e incorrecto como en ese momento. El corazón casi se le iba a salir del pecho por la garganta, las manos aún le temblaban y respiraba erráticamente.

Nowaki lo había besado, y no sólo eso... si no hubiera parado posiblemente habrían...

Movió su cabeza para sacudirse esos pensamientos ¿cómo se suponía que lo vería a la cara ahora?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama.

―¿Que rayos haremos ahora?― Suspiró.

Nowaki por su parte había caído sobre el sofá en el mismo estado de abatimiento. ¿Cómo rayos pudo hacer eso? Era un idiota, había forzado sus sentimientos hacía él, capaz y estaba confundiendo las cosas y Hiroki lo veía solo como un amigo, como un aliado en unas circunstancias especiales con un contrario en común. Se golpeó la frente con el dorso de la mano... ¿y si ahora Hiroki no sabía cómo lidiar con él y le pedía que se fuera? No iba a poder perdonarse si le perdía la confianza...

Miró hacia la puerta cerrada y suspiró.

―¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Estaba en ese tren de pensamiento cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fueron tres golpes quedos pero firmes. Nowaki sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda... Sólo había una persona que llamaba así a la puerta.

Corrió a abrirla con la garganta seca esperando que fuera sólo un producto de su imaginación exacerbada con todos los sucesos del día cuando volvieron a llamar.

―Nowaki― dijo una voz seria y firme una vez le abrió. Era Kaoru.


	9. La torre, el peón y una historia de amor

**_IX. La torre, el peón y una historia de amor_**

—¿No te gustaría huir, Kaoru? —preguntó mientras sus dedos trazaban figuras inteligibles en su pecho desnudo después de hacer el amor.

Cuando Kaoru le contó a Ryuichiro lo que había hecho Nowaki comenzó a insistir en que se vieran más seguido, aunque le dijera en repetidas ocasiones que podían descubrirlos si abusaban de su buena suerte. Siempre respondía que no le importaba, que lo necesitaba y terminaba convenciéndolo.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó totalmente desconcertado.

—Es que sólo pensé que... Tōdō lo hizo, y ahora Nowaki... quizá nosotros. —Se detuvo en seco al percatarse de lo que estuvo a punto de insinuar—. No, olvida que mencioné algo así... Es una tontería.

—Ryuichiro... ¿Tú quieres huir? —preguntó directamente.

—Yo... —hizo una pausa para luego suspirar—. Sí... contigo.

Kaoru sintió un nudo en la garganta, todo este tiempo Ryuichiro había estado sometido a esta situación tan peligrosa, tan estresante. Refugiarse en la bebida había sido sólo el comienzo, cuando lo conoció era una persona ambiciosa, soberbia y caprichosa, pero ahora... las circunstancias lo habían vuelto nervioso, miedoso, retraído.

—Pero sé que es imposible, mira a Tōdō, Nowaki terminará de la misma manera... Si a ti te pasara algo yo... Si tú te murieras yo...

Kaoru sintió las cálidas lágrimas de su amante caer sobre su pecho.

—No me pasará nada, ya te lo dije... Deja de llorar —dijo dulcemente mientras despeinaba sus cabellos.

—¡Yo no estoy llorando! —exclamó con un leve sonrojo en su cara. Sus ojos azules brillaban—. Idiota.

Aquellas palabras de Ryuichiro habían hecho mella en Kaoru, aunque él no lo quisiera; durante días se abstraía acariciando la idea de llevarse a su amado lejos de Akihiko, lejos de Yui, lejos de la gente y sus comentarios, lejos de los prejuicios... donde nadie los conociera, empezar de nuevo, juntos, libres.

—Kaoru, está distraído —le dijo Aikawa sacándolo de su cavilación.

—Lo siento mucho —excusó respetuosamente retornando a los papeles que ambos leían—. ¿Decías?

—Que es necesario que el Sr. Usami firme estos documentos para poder hacer negocios con estas compañías. Una gran cantidad de dinero puede ser cubierta con ellos —repitió tolerante.

—Sí, claro. Haré que los firme esta misma tarde.

—Kaoru... ¿Pasa algo?

—¿De qué?

—Esta pensativo y luce preocupado... Sé que es imposible estar tranquilos con esta clase de trabajo pero... nunca le había visto tan... ¿abatido?

—Usted debe estar al tanto de la situación por la que pasamos, Aikawa... Es muy difícil no estar inquieto.

—Sí, lo sé — suspiró—. Aquí entre nosotros... yo admiro a Nowaki.

Kaoru la miró consternado.

—No quiero decir que el que haya traicionado al Sr. Usami es algo que deba aplaudírsele, pero... ¿a usted no le gustaría también? Me refiero a salir de esto y comenzar de nuevo. Si yo, que solamente me dedico a cubrir lo ilegal con papeles y burocracia; fantaseo con vivir sin miedo a que un día nos descubran y vayamos todos a la cárcel... imagínese cómo estará ese pobre muchacho con todas esas muertes en su conciencia.

Aquellas palabras de Aikawa sólo lo confundieron más, dándole más fuerza a lo que Ryuichiro había insinuado...

_"¿No te gustaría huir... Kaoru?"_

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, encontraba el haberse enamorado de Ryuichiro tan descabellado, no porque fuese una mala persona, sino porque sus personalidades distaban demasiado de coincidir. Aún recordaba claramente cuando se apareció en la oficina de Akihiko hacía unos ocho años, cuando era un desconocido en el atiborrado mundo de la política en Japón.

—Kaoru, te presento a Ryuichiro Isaka. Él será nuestro nuevo aliado —señaló complacido. Cuando lo observó con detenimiento notó que era un tanto extravagante y orgulloso, sus ojos azules lo miraban con supremacía y tenía una ligera elevación del labio superior por el lado izquierdo cómo preparado para soltar una ofensa en cualquier momento.

A primeras luces, Kaoru notó que era un mimado.

Tiempo después de conocerle, se enteró de que Ryuichiro era un hombre de buena familia, descendiente de una importante dinastía de personas importantes en el mundo de la política, incluso su abuelo llegó a ser primer ministro, le escuchó presumir en varias ocasiones; pero por alguna razón su familia le retiró su apoyo e incluso renegaron de él.

¿La razón? Ryuichiro era gay.

Cuando comenzó a ascender en el mundo de la política, los aportes que le hacía Akihiko comenzaron también a incrementarse... afianzando más y más su control sobre él.

—Esto está poniéndose muy peligroso, Akihiko —manifestó con honda preocupación cuando descubrieron que uno de sus rivales recibía dinero de los Yakuzas—. Yo creo que debería...

—¿Acaso estas considerando el romper con nuestro pacto después de todo lo que te he ayudado, Ryuichiro? —le detuvo acercándose amenazadoramente—. Una mano lava a la otra. Sabes lo que pasará en el momento que decidas echarte hacia atrás.

Vio como tembló ligeramente ante la intimidación. A partir de allí comenzó a mirarlo con una perspectiva diferente, no eran tan diferentes después de todo.

—Vigílalo muy de cerca, Kaoru —ordenó cuando salió de la oficina—. Puede quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Akihiko fue criado de forma rigurosa en un mundo donde mostrar señales de miedo, tristeza o desesperación eran símbolos claros de debilidad. Mostrarlos al enemigo estaba fuera de discusión. Por ello, que Ryuichiro flaqueara en momentos clave no le resultaba confiable. Pensó que bajo el ojo vigilante de Kaoru recordaría cuál era su lugar hasta acostumbrarse a él y trabajar conforme a sus planes...

Y ejecutando la tarea que le fue encomendada, Kaoru comenzó a vigilar a Ryuichiro desde muy cerca, conociendo, con el tiempo, cómo reaccionaba ante las diversas situaciones que vivía. Siendo tan observador como era, sabía en poco tiempo cuando se enojaba, cuando estaba ansioso, nervioso, asustado, incluso solitario. Y para cuando se percató, estaba cautivado por el destello de sus ojos, bajo el hechizo de su presencia elegante, preso de sus miradas furtivas, preocupado por el constante temblor de sus manos.

Se había enamorado de él.

Una noche lo encontró borracho como una cuba en su departamento, allí aprendió algo nuevo. Bebía cuando estaba bajo demasiada presión.

Con mucho cuidado lo llevó a su cama y velo su sueño, podía escucharlo gimotear y observaba como su cara se contraía de angustia. Podía haber sido arrogante y pedante al principio, pero la vida que llevaba lo había convertido en un manojo de nervios.

Cuando vio que le había preparado el desayuno y un baño caliente al día siguiente, notó como toda la sangre se le fue al rostro observándolo lleno de sorpresa. Tiempo después, cuando por fin se declararon su afecto, Ryuichiro le confesó que aquella noche pensaba suicidarse porque ya no podía con tantas cosas... Pero que bebió tanto para no sentir dolor que terminó quedándose dormido en la sala.

—Quizás fue el destino... si lo hubiera logrado no te tendría —sonrió levemente después de contarle.

La forma en que Ryuichiro le dijo que lo amaba fue, por mucho, el acontecimiento más extraño y a la vez, el más feliz de su vida. Un par de años después de conocerse, cuando Kaoru fue a llevarle un encargo de Akihiko, Ryuichiro pasó el seguro a la puerta de la oficina y se lanzó sobre él, besándolo. Se sintió contrariado y dichoso al mismo tiempo, contrariado porque pensó que Ryuichiro se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos y dichoso porque al fin había conocido el sabor de sus labios.

Pero la confusión cedió paso a la más ferviente y encendida de las pasiones; el calor de su cuerpo, la sensación de su aliento en su cuello, la melodía desvergonzada de sus gemidos al clamor de su nombre; cada una de esas cosas lo hacía perder la razón por completo, tanto que se olvidaba de Akihiko, de quienes eran, de lo fútil que sería anhelar un futuro juntos... sólo rindiéndose ante el presente, ante la celeste mirada altanera de Ryuichiro y a su voz rogándole que no se fuera.

Pero como nada es perfecto, ante ellos se desató la tormenta, los medios rumoraban y la gente especulaba. La orientación sexual de Ryuichiro estaba a punto de ser descubierta porque era difícil concebir que un hombre a los 31 años no estuviera ya casado. Su popularidad bajaba y las alertas de Akihiko se dispararon.

Tenía que casarse, y Akihiko tenía a la candidata ideal.

—Kaoru está de acuerdo en que es lo mejor para ti, para que no pierdas tu cargo —dijo cuándo Ryuichiro intentó oponerse bajo el pretexto de que no podía casarse sin amor y menos por ocultar quien era.

Kaoru no podía recordar su cara destilando decepción y tristeza cuando Akihiko soltó aquella frase sin sentir que su corazón se contraía de dolor. Se arrepentía de haber sido tan cobarde cada vez que los miraba en las portadas de las revistas sonriendo como la pareja del año cuando la realidad era todo lo opuesto.

Pero no renunció a él como pensó que haría. No habían pasado ni seis meses de la boda cuando estaban viéndose a escondidas de nuevo, rendidos ante la necesidad de sentirse, ante la dependencia del otro como del aire para respirar, refugiándose en el adulterio como el sentimiento más cercano a la felicidad.

Y desde que a Nowaki se le ocurrió la brillante idea de huir, las esperanzas de Ryuichiro crecieron, albergándose en la posibilidad minúscula de que ellos también podían huir y ser felices, libres para amarse sin reservas.

Esa esperanza lo llevó a esconderle a Akihiko que había encontrado a Nowaki, lo puso frente a su puerta, ante su presencia estupefacta.

Pero él sabía que ninguno sería totalmente libre hasta que el imperio Usami cayera, serían cazados, perseguidos hasta ser eliminados... Y él no podía permitirse perder a Ryuichiro, no cuando era el principal motivo de su existencia.

Allí estaba Nowaki, mirándolo lleno de confusión y miedo, apretando sus puños para que no notara que temblaba. Como si él no lo conociera.

—No intentes lo de la navaja... Ya te vi —le dijo sin inmutarse cuando vio que su aprendiz estaba intentando ubicar algo con que defenderse en su espalda—. Yo te entrené. Sé todo lo que harás.

Colocó sus manos lentamente a los lados de sus piernas. La relación entre ambos siempre había sido fraternal, Nowaki veía a Kaoru como su hermano mayor, como alguien a quien siempre podía acudir. Que la vida los pusiera ahora en esta situación resultaba tan tristemente irónico.

—No vine a pelear contigo... Aún —acotó Kaoru sosteniéndole la mirada. La tensión entre ambos podía cortarse con un cuchillo—. ¿Me dejas pasar?

— ¿Qué pretende? —inquirió sin contenerse.

—Por el momento escuchar tus razones: Después ya veremos.

Nowaki le cedió el paso para que entrara, era una casa humilde, pero acogedora.

—¿Cómo nos encontró?

—Nowaki, esa es una pregunta absurda. Kamijou tiene muy pocos contactos, sólo fue cuestión de investigar un poco para dar con que You Miyagi les daría esta casa. Son compañeros desde hace años, es un comportamiento predecible.

Nowaki sintió como un peso caía en su estómago... Ya habían dado con Miyagi.

—El Sr. Usami no sabe aún donde están, puedes tranquilizarte.

—¿P-Por qué no? —Aquello era sorprendente... Acaso Kaoru ¿estaba traicionando también a Usami?

—Sé que no estás haciendo esto por azar sino bajo un motivo muy poderoso. Y quiero escuchar por qué abandonaste al clan y por qué estas protegiendo a esa persona.

Nowaki hizo una pausa sosteniéndole la mirada, no sabía si podía confiar en él, a este punto cualquiera podía valerse de lo que fuera para encontrarlos y entregarlos, pero Kaoru no solía utilizar métodos tan bajos para alcanzar sus propósitos, además en nombre del lazo que habían forjado durante años de convivencia le debía al menos una explicación.

El ruido en la sala sacó a Hiroki de la reclusión de su habitación. Encontró a los dos hombres charlando en el recibo y se escondió donde pudiera escucharlos.

—Porque lo amo —contestó Nowaki con más seguridad de la que imaginaba. Kaoru abrió sus ojos como platos. Hiroki al escucharlo se puso colorado de vergüenza.

—Bueno, eso es bastante impresionante —manifestó con la usual voz serena que usaba para dirigirse a él—. Si no fuera cierto, no te pondrías en esta situación.

—Sr. Asahina, discúlpeme pero... sigo sin hallarle el objeto a su visita —le dijo Nowaki bajando la guardia.

—Ya te dije que quería escuchar tus motivos y después de eso tomaría mi decisión.

—Bien, ya le dije el por qué... ¿Ahora qué hará?

Kaoru vio en Nowaki aquel coraje que a él le faltaba para liberarse, para salvarse y salvar a Ryuichiro de todas las mentiras en los que ellos se habían envuelto. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que traicionar a Akihiko era algo muy bajo, muy ruin, habían estado juntos durante años...

Pero también sabía que al igual que Tōdō, Mino e incluso el mismo Nowaki en caso de que lo hallaran, Ryuichiro moriría cuando dejara de serle útil a Akihiko, o cuando sus nervios se quebraran ante el peso de tantas farsas.

No podía permitir eso, tenía que protegerlo a costa de lo que fuese, de su propia vida si eso era preciso.

—Voy a ayudarlos— Decidió a fin de proteger lo que le era preciado, a fin de cumplir su deseo. Nowaki lo miró confundido.

—¿Cómo dijo?

— Lo que oíste... voy a ayudarlos. No esperes una ayuda directa porque, no puedo ponerme en evidencia... tengo razones muy poderosas para permanecer oculto, pero voy a hacer lo que pueda...

—¿Y cómo sabremos si lo que dice es cierto? —irrumpió Hiroki integrándose a la conversación—. Simplemente pudo ser enviado por Usami para que confiáramos en él y poder tomarnos desprevenidos.

En el rostro de Kaoru se dibujó media sonrisa.

—Eres bastante suspicaz Kamijou, aunque déjame decirte que tu teoría no es válida. En realidad voy a ayudarlos, no por ustedes... sino porque si Akihiko cae, alguien que es importante para mi será libre.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Hiroki. No iba a dar lugar a más misterios. Miyagi, Shinobu y hasta el mismo Nowaki estaban poniendo sus vidas en la línea sin reservas, sin algo que ocultar. El que ofreciera su ayuda lo haría sin secretos.

—La persona que amo... ¿te basta con eso?

Hiroki siguió mirándolo inquisitivamente. Nowaki le colocó la mano en el hombro.

—Hiro... Yo confío en el Sr. Asahina. Él tiene tanto que perder como nosotros... quizá más. Vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda ¿sí? —le dijo calmado.

Hiroki se apartó sosteniéndole la mirada a Kaoru... Si Nowaki confiaba en él, le daría una oportunidad.

—Lo primero que deben hacer es salir de aquí. El Sr. Usami no los ha encontrado porque ha estado demasiado ocupado para ponerse a investigar por sí mismo, pero el que estén aquí es igual que pusieran un aviso en el periódico, los encontraría cualquiera. Deben ir a un lugar donde no los conozcan y que nada tenga que ver con tus compañeros Kamijou. Si los rastrean a ellos llegaran directamente hasta ti.

Nowaki y Hiroki exhalaron un suspiro... Kaoru tenía razón, si Miyagi o Shinobu los ayudaban, no sólo serían descubiertos rápidamente, sino que también los ponían a ellos en peligro inminente.

—Además, por mucho que les moleste, deben cambiar de ubicación constantemente. Digamos, cada dos o tres semanas a lo sumo. Si quieren quedarse en el país es su decisión, pero si se van, sería mucho mejor.

—No podemos irnos del país —dijo Hiroki—. Así se dificultaría más investigar a Usami.

—Está bien, en ese caso opten por movilizarse cada vez que puedan. Sonará terrible, pero si quieren durar lo suficiente para descubrir al Sr. Usami, deben hacerlo.

Hiroki no terminaba de entender por qué si a todos les convenía que Akihiko estuviera en la cárcel no declaraban o se entregaban. En su rostro debió estar escrito todo eso porque Kaoru le comentó.

—Si me entrego, lo primero que harán será matar a esa persona y no voy a permitirlo.

Sintió que había escuchado esa misma frase en otra parte.

—En fin, lo que puedo hacer es desorientar al Sr. Usami por un tiempo y decirles si está muy cerca.

—Hiro... ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento? —solicitó Nowaki de repente. Hiroki se turbó un poco.

—Como quieras —bufó un poco molesto y los dejó en la sala.

—Asahina... espero que no esté mintiéndonos porque... no podría perdonárselo. —Su mirada se tornó sombría e intimidante.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no mostrabas tanto interés en el bienestar de alguien... ni siquiera de tus propios hermanos —comentó fascinado— ...de verdad ese hombre te importa.

—¿Y usted? Traicionar al señor Usami jamás le había pasado por la cabeza antes —comentó intrigado—. Está haciendo esto por el Sr. Isaka, ¿verdad?

—No va a aguantar mucho más. Todo ha empeorado desde que te fuiste, la campaña viene en camino y además Yui...

—Lo siento, Sr. Asahina —suspiró sintiéndose culpable.

—No, yo no hice nada por evitarlo así que es mi culpa también... Ryuichiro esperaba alguna reacción mía y no hice nada. Pero eso va a cambiar Nowaki. Si tengo que traicionar a Usami para proteger a Ryuichiro... soy capaz de hacerlo pero tú ¿podrás afrontar todo lo que te viene encima?

—Creo que esa pregunta se responde sola Sr. Asahina.

Kaoru le sonrió tenuemente.

—Hay algo que debes saber. —Su cara se tornó muy seria— Hay alguien que puede ayudarte, alguien que logró escapar.

Nowaki lo miró lleno de curiosidad, hasta donde sabía los únicos que habían traicionado al clan habían sido Tōdō y él... ¿quién había logrado escapar?

—¿De qué está hablándome?

—Masamune está vivo.


	10. Un doloroso paso hacia atrás

**_X. Un doloroso paso hacia atrás_**

Nowaki no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Masamune... qué? —preguntó de nuevo, por un momento dudó de haber escuchado correctamente.

—Está vivo, Nowaki. Él escapo del Sr. Usami con vida. Nosotros les mentimos —repitió Kaoru con firmeza.

Masamune gozaba de admiración de parte de casi todos en el clan, era una persona un tanto distante a decir verdad, pero también era muy disciplinado, honesto, y sensato. Hasta donde Nowaki podía recordar, su departamento siempre estaba lleno de libros igual que el de Hiroki, siempre le recomendaba algunos porque, en su percepción, necesitaba alguien con cerebro para discutirlos. Hace poco más de un año, cuando el Sr. Usami les dijo que había muerto durante un trabajo a manos de la policía se sintieron muy abatidos, pero ahora escuchaba que estaba vivo y que había huido... no sabía que pensar.

—¿Por qué mintieron? —preguntó intrigado.

—El Sr. Usami lo consideró una medida para que el resto no se revelara y siguieran su ejemplo. Y asignó a alguien a cazarlo, pero de una forma u otra siempre logra escabullirse —contestó Kaoru—. Nowaki, sé que puede resultar muy... cínico pedirte esto, pero... si encuentras a Masamune y lo pones de nuestro lado sería de muchísima ayuda.

Nowaki lo reflexionó por unos momentos, encontrar a Masamune podría servir mucho a sus propósitos como Kaoru había dicho, pero... ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué había huido? ¿Estaría de verdad dispuesto a ayudarlos?

—Esto no es una trampa, ¿verdad? —inquirió. Kaoru exhaló un suspiro.

—Puedes dudar de mí si quieres, pero tu vida, la de Kamijou, la de sus compañeros, la mía y la de Ryuichiro ahora están en riesgo... ¿Tú crees que te habría dicho que Masamune está vivo si esto fuera una trampa? ¿Sabes en el riesgo que me he puesto para venir hasta aquí? En cuanto el Sr. Usami se entere que sabía dónde estabas y no se lo dije me pondrá una bala en la cabeza... o peor... se la pondrá a Ryuichiro conmigo al frente. —Apretó las manos—. Yo solo quiero sacarlo a él de todo esto.

Nowaki vio la desesperación en sus ojos y finalmente accedió.

—Está bien, buscaré a Masamune —contestó decidido—. Sólo espero que cumpla con su palabra y pueda darnos el tiempo necesario... sin trampas.

—Tienes mi palabra —aseguró Kaoru levantándose para irse—. No puedo estar demasiado tiempo aquí, pero hallaré la forma de mantenerte al tanto de lo que esté pasando.

Nowaki lo acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirlo.

—Gracias por su ayuda —dijo con sinceridad.

—No estoy haciendo esto solo por ustedes, pero digamos que en cierta forma me motivaste a hacerlo. Tardé demasiado en tratar de sacar a Ryuichiro de esto —respondió con franqueza—. A propósito, debes cuidarte el doble, Mino sólo fue el comienzo... Todos están tras tu pista.

—¿Ellos también? —preguntó un poco desalentado. Kaoru comprendió que se refería a sus hermanos.

—Sabías que esto sucedería. El señor Usami ha sido muy tajante en que se te extermine sin miramientos, especialmente con ellos ha sido muy exigente en ese aspecto.

Nowaki bajó la cabeza, es verdad, sabía que sucedería, pero una cosa era pensar las cosas y otra era vivirlas. Aunque se considerara iluso, había albergado la posibilidad ínfima de que sus hermanos lo buscaran para protegerlo, en lugar de Kaoru.

—Supongo que tiene razón —suspiró.

Kaoru le dirigió una última mirada simpatizante. Ahora volvían a pertenecer al mismo bando.

—Suerte en tu búsqueda —le deseó antes de irse.

Apenas se cerró la puerta, Hiroki salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. Recordó el beso y se sonrojó como un tomate, se recriminó que no debía pensar más en eso, que debía estar enojado con Nowaki por sacarlo de la conversación que sostenía con Kaoru... ¿No quería que se generara una opinión de él basada en sus actos? Pues con éste no había generado una muy buena.

—Si tienes hambre puedo prepararte algo de comer —dijo Nowaki con voz dulce y Hiroki lo considero un descarado ¿Acaso había olvidado todo ya?... Idiota.

—No hace falta, gracias —contestó cortante. Un silencio incómodoo se apoderó del salón.

—Hiro, yo...

—No hace falta que te expliques. Tenías tu vida, yo la mía. A mala hora vinieron a combinarse —soltaba aquellas frases con furia aunque no las sintiera de verdad así. Estaba indignado... ¿cómo pudo sacarlo así? ¿Estaba pintado en la pared?

—Hiro tu no entiendes...

—¿Qué quieres que entienda? No hace falta entender nada —espetó casi histérico— Tú conoces a esa persona desde hace un buen tiempo, ¿no? ¿Quién soy para decirte que debes contarme y que no?

—Si esto se trata del Sr. Asahina déjame explicarte que...

—¡Que no hace falta, Nowaki!— gritó apretando los puños—. Ustedes son todos un clan... tú los consideraste tu familia, sin embargo te cazan y tú les muestras consideración, guardando sus secretos y confiando en sus alianzas. ¿Qué te asegura que él no irá corriendo a donde Usami y le dirá dónde estamos? ¿Que puede poner en peligro a quien ama? ¡Tonterías! ¡Es un iluso si cree que todo el que se involucre en esto está exento de daño! ¡Y tú eres aún más iluso por ayudarle ciegamente!

— ¡Ya deja de juzgarme! —Nowaki gritó furioso. Los ojos de Hiroki se abrieron como platos; era la primera vez desde que estaban juntos que se habían gritado así—. Yo quiero hacer esto, yo confío en Asahina, creo en que podremos salir de esto vivos, creo en que puedo reivindicarme y salvarte ¿Es eso tan malo? ¡Déjame decidir en quién confiar!

Hiroki aún lo miraba sorprendido sin saber cómo responderle, era como si las palabras hubieran desaparecido de su garganta. Nowaki aun lo miraba furibundo, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

—Saldré un momento a tomar aire. Con permiso —agregó en voz baja antes de salir. Hiroki siguió en el sitio sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Los pensamientos de Nowaki eran un desastre mientras caminaba sin rumbo, por un lado se sentía arrepentido de haberlo gritado así, pero por otra parte consideraba que el otro sólo estaba menospreciando sus decisiones, dudando de sus actos... ¿No había escuchado cuando le dijo que él era lo más valioso? ¿Que sólo quería protegerlo? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil confiar en él?

_"Tenías tu vida, yo la mía. A mala hora vinieron a combinarse."_

Esa frase le resultaba dolorosa ¿Consideraba su encuentro una maldición? ¿Solo había causado problemas desde que apareció? Un curioso dolor cruzó su pecho.

El amor era un asunto muy difícil.

El gélido viento nocturno movió sus cabellos mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño parque vacío y recordó sus días de infancia, tan lejanos que sólo podían llenar su corazón de melancolía.

_"Nowaki por favor no corras tanto, te puedes caer"_

_"Dejen de pelear niños... ¿Puedes ayudarme Nowaki por favor?"_

_"Gracias Nowaki"_

Se sentó en una de las banquetas y con la cabeza hacía atrás acarició aquellas memorias... sus emociones pasadas estaban a flor de piel, y a pesar de todo el daño, de la cacería... él no podía odiar a nadie, en su corazón no cabía lugar para eso. Estaba consciente de que todo lo que había pasado y lo que estaría por pasar eran las consecuencias naturales de sus actos, no podía responsabilizar al Sr. Usami, o a Kaoru, o a Hiroki, incluso no podía juzgar a sus hermanos por no perdonarlo; él los había dejado desde un principio.

Sintió un extraño movimiento en unos arbustos y entró en alerta. Ahora que lo recordaba, no debió dejar a Hiroki solo en la casa, podrían atacarlo. Se sintió increíblemente estúpido por haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones y se incorporó dispuesto a volver, pero una sombra lo interceptó trancándole el paso.

—Buenas noches... hermano —susurró con media sonrisa en su rostro juvenil.

—Kou —contestó Nowaki sin devolverle el gesto. La sonrisa del chico se borró para cambiarse por un rostro severo y lleno de ira—. ¿Cómo..?

—¿...te encontré? Fue tan predecible que me resultó difícil de creer. La verdad estoy decepcionado —dijo sacando un cuchillo de una de las mangas de su espeso abrigo—. Basta de charlas. A lo que vine.

Se lanzó a atacarlo, Nowaki lo esquivó como pudo, lastimándose el hombro de nuevo en el proceso.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó mientras volvía a atacarle.

Nowaki sintió como el hombro le punzaba de dolor, pero no podía demostrarlo. Girando en el suelo tomó la tapa de uno de los botes de la basura para protegerse de uno de los cuchillazos.

Kou bufó exasperado y sacó otro cuchillo de la manga restante; Nowaki por poco evitó que le cortara el rostro cuando lo abanicó sobre su cara y entendió que defendiéndose de esa manera no duraría demasiado. Kou lo tenía acorralado y el sólo podía defenderse con la tapa por el momento.

—Si vas a hacer ese movimiento tan cobarde ¿por qué no dejas que te mate de una vez? —preguntó frustrado. Había demasiada rabia dentro de él. Nowaki recordaba como si fuera ayer su sonrisa jovial, su carácter amable y afable. La forma en la que se pegaba a Kisa todo el tiempo con una sonrisa brillante como las estrellas.

La mirada que le dirigía ahora era la del niño rabioso que llegó a sus manos, que no permitía que nadie se le acercara.

—¡Kou, tienes que parar esto! —exclamó mientras seguía evadiéndolo sus ataques buscando con qué defenderse.

—¿Por qué? —seguía atacando sin acertar. Se detuvo en seco—. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos? ¡Nosotros éramos una familia! ¡El Sr. Usami nos dio todo y tú...!

Los amargos recuerdos cruzaron su memoria a gran velocidad, las sombras, el llanto, la muerte, el rescate, la segunda oportunidad... el amor.

—Estás equivocado —exclamó Nowaki tratando de controlarlo.

—Traidor —masculló con la mirada sombría—. Muere.

* * *

Kaoru llegó al lobby del piso donde estaba su departamento, junto al que Nowaki y Masamune solían ocupar. No pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro. Sus pupilos habían sido tan valientes al liberarse de sus cadenas, se decepcionó un poco de sí mismo cuando se percató de que los alumnos tuvieron mejores virtudes que el maestro.

—¿Puedo saber si ese suspiro es por mi esposo? —preguntó Yui a sus espaldas, sentada en el sofá con una copa en la mano llena de un líquido rojo. Lo miraba inquisitivamente, se habían perdido el respeto hace tiempo.

—Yo no te debo explicaciones —soltó a modo de respuesta—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yui colocó la copa en la mesita frente al sofá y caminó hacia él.

—Yo solía respetarte Kaoru... solía admirarte. Nowaki hablaba tan bien de ti; de tu disciplina, de tu firmeza, de tu rectitud —bufó entre dientes—. No eres más que un hipócrita.

Kaoru la miró indiferente. Tenía cosas que merecían más preocupación que los repentinos reproches de Yui.

—Quiero que me digas dónde está Nowaki— demandó sin vacilar. Kaoru sintió como su corazón de detenía por unos momentos.

—No sé todavía dónde está —contestó manteniendo la calma.

—Generalmente no tardas tanto en hallar a alguien... ¿Estás perdiendo facultades?

—Eso no te concierne —contestó abriendo la puerta de su departamento. Yui lo tomó del brazo.

—¿No estas ocultando algo?

—No tengo idea de que rayos estás hablándome —contestó mirándola con desdén— Deberías estar en tu casa. Estás ebria.

—Yo no tengo casa —respondió soltándolo—. Ni hogar, ni familia, ni esposo porque tú me lo quitaste, ni hermanos porque ese maldito fiscal y Kisa me los quitaron... Todo lo que tenía ustedes me lo han arrebatado.

—Las personas no te pertenecen, Yui... no son objetos. Ni Ryuichiro, ni Nowaki, ni Yukina son de tu pertenencia. Son personas con vidas propias...

—¡Cállate! —le interrumpió apuntándole con el dedo—. Tú eres el peor de todos... refiriéndote con tanta familiaridad a mi esposo... eres de la misma calaña que Kamijou Hiroki. Eres despreciable Kaoru.

—Tú nunca quisiste a Ryuichiro, ¿a qué vienen tus reclamos?

—A que ustedes no tienen ningún tipo de vergüenza... regodeándose de su descaro frente a mí, sin ningún tipo de respeto o decoro... ¡bastardos desgraciados! —exclamó lanzándose sobre él golpeándole el pecho con los puños cerrados.

—Oigan, ¿ustedes no han visto a Kou?— preguntó un muchacho de cabello negro y rostro infantil, sus ojos lucían preocupados.

—¡Miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Al otro ladrón! —gritó Yui enseñando a Kisa.

—Yui, no de nuevo —soltó mientras se acariciaba las cienes. Yui se acercó a él.

—¡Kou era un muchacho tierno e inocente que tú pervertiste! —comenzó a gritarles a ambos—. ¡Ustedes son unos enfermos desvergonzados!

—Yui, ya basta —dijo Kisa mirándola con severidad—. ¿Kou no te prohibió que bebieras?

—Kou, Kou, Kou... ¡Deja de usar su nombre! —comenzó a llorar—. Ustedes me han dejado sin nada... ¡Los odio!

Salió de la habitación sollozando como una niña. Kisa exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Es desesperante cuando se pone así. Entonces... ¿no lo has visto?

—No —contestó Kaoru—. Yukina siempre anda pegado a ti. Si tú no sabes dónde está, dudo que alguno de nosotros lo sepa.

Kisa suspiró y miró hacía la ventana.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido ese tonto?

* * *

Ambos jadeaban a pocos pasos de distancia sin haber podido tocarse un pelo.

Nowaki se hizo de un tubo metálico de un viejo edificio cercano para poder repeler los ataques de Yukina, quien se aventaba hacia el cada vez con más furia y decisión, pero en su empeño por evadir sus ataques se lastimó el hombro un par de veces y tenía unas cuantas cortadas en la camisa y en el rostro.

Yukina por su parte, además de un par de golpes, no tenía ninguna herida física, pero la frustración de no haber podido matarlo aún lo descontrolaba. No podía permitirse regresar derrotado.

—Kou —dijo casi suplicándole mientras se sostenía el hombro—. Entra en razón... Esto no está bien, viste lo que pasó con Tōdō, sabes lo que le pasó a Mino... en cualquier momento se desharán de ti... o de Kisa...

—¡A él no lo metas en esto! —exclamó furioso—. Tōdō era un traidor... igual que tú.

Intentó cortarlo de nuevo, dándole de lleno en el pecho haciendo un corte transversal. Nowaki se cubrió la herida con la mano que se llenó de sangre en un instante.

Kou esbozó una media sonrisa y sacudió el cuchillo para limpiarlo un poco.

—Te has vuelto lento... ¿Un mes con ese fiscal te hizo tanto mal? —se lanzó sobre él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa mientras echaba el cuchillo hacia atrás para tomar impulso.— Ya quiero escuchar el sonido de su garganta cuando la rebane.

Iba a atestar el cuchillazo a toda velocidad cuando Nowaki sintió hervir de rabia sus entrañas ante esa amenaza. Cuando el cuchillo estaba sólo a centímetros de su pecho tomó a Kou de la muñeca y lo giró sobre su espalda invirtiendo sus posiciones iniciales, echándole el brazo hacía la espalda para inmovilizarlo.

—Siempre has bajado la guardia cuando haces eso —susurró en un gruñido rabioso mientras colocaba el filo del cuchillo en la garganta del castaño— veremos que garganta es la que suena ahora.

Kou temblaba ligeramente mientras el miedo se apoderaba de él al no poder soltarse de su agarre. Entonces supo que Nowaki iba en serio, lo sintió en su respiración frenética, en la forma en que apoyaba el filo en su garganta, podía sentir como el frío metal comenzaba a perforar superficialmente su piel.

Unas sirenas comenzaron a escucharse cerca de ellos. Eso sacó a Nowaki de su estupor, reaccionando frente a lo que estaba por hacer soltó el cuchillo tembloroso y se alejó de Yukina quien se cubrió el cuello con la mano.

—K-Kou... yo —titubeaba mientras temblaba de terror a sí mismo. Estuvo a punto de matar a su hermano.

—Esto no se ha terminado —gruñó el otro desapareciendo en las penumbras.

Nowaki se miró las manos lleno de miedo.

—¿Pero qué rayos estuve por hacer?

* * *

Kou llegó al departamento jadeando mientras se cubría la herida. No era que la herida fuera grave, sino porque por primera vez sintió tanto miedo que la respuesta automática de su cuerpo fue correr hasta que llegara a lugar seguro, y ese lugar era junto a Kisa.

Cuando el pelinegro lo vio entrar en ese estado; sintió que envejecía veinte años de un solo golpe.

—¡Kou! —exclamó angustiado mientras lo socorría—. ¿Que rayos te pasó?

El otro sólo lo abrazó con fuerza. Kisa sintió como temblaba de miedo.

—Ya... tranquilo. Está bien —susurraba palmeando su espalda.

Nowaki regresó a la casa casi arrastrándose, se sentía terrible física y emocionalmente. Se había lastimado el hombro de nuevo, siendo incapaz de levantar el brazo, tenía una herida enorme en el pecho y estuvo a punto de matar a alguien de nuevo. Si a eso le agregaba que hacia un par de horas él y Hiroki habían discutido era un día para borrar del calendario.

Lo peor de todo era que ya Kou sabía dónde estaban, eso no les dejaba mucho tiempo, por mucho que Kaoru hubiese intentado ocultarlos, al descubrir otro de los conejos su ubicación no tardaría en decírselo al señor Usami.

Abrió la puerta y se tiró al sofá. La herida le ardía mucho y sentía ganas de llorar de impotencia. Él había prometido que cambiaría, pero su viejo yo lo había dominado de nuevo.

—¡Santos cielos, Nowaki! —exclamó Hiroki acercándose casi desesperado inspeccionando sus heridas—. ¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Quién hizo esto?

—Hiro... yo —musitaba débil. Había perdido una cantidad importante de sangre. Hiroki pensó que si no hacía algo moriría y un dolor punzante se apoderó de su corazón.

—Aguanta voy por algunas vendas. Hay que detener ese sangrado. — No podía llamar a Shinobu a esas horas, era una imprudencia de su parte, tendría que hacer su mayor esfuerzo o Nowaki... No, trató de sacudirse esos pensamientos mientras ponía el departamento patas arriba buscando una caja de primeros auxilios... tenía que haberla.

—En el baño principal, Hiro —jadeó Nowaki al escuchar las cosas volar en su búsqueda desesperada por el botiquín.

Hiroki corrió al baño y allí la halló. Corrió de nuevo a su lado y con las tijeras de emergencia cortó la maltrecha franela.

—Nowaki, por favor resiste —suplicó mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia con algunas vendas mientras temblaba. Cuando tocó su pecho sintió que se había encendido en fiebre—. Mierda. Esto es lo peor.

Nowaki estaba al borde de la inconciencia y sólo se obligaba a estar despierto para no empeorar los nervios de Hiroki que estaba a punto de llorar. Lo vio correr a la cocina y casi derramar el agua fría trayéndola de regreso al sofá.

—Hiro. No hace falta... Yo es-estoy b-bien —, mentía descaradamente. No estaba bien en lo absoluto, sentía escalofríos y el dolor en el hombro estaba perforándolo. Dejó escapar un grito de dolor casi sin quererlo.

—Mientes, no estás nada bien —humedeció una toalla y la colocó en su frente. Veía como sudaba frío y como la hemorragia no paraba.

—¡Maldita sea! —masculló exasperado y tomó el teléfono. Nadie contestaba. —Takatsuki...

El mismo tono apagado. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza y viendo a Nowaki jadear entre fiebres sintió que podía llorar.

—Perdóname —susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—, soy un inútil.

—Hiro e-esta b-bien —acarició sus cabellos—. Ya se me va a pasar.

No, no se iba a pasar. Nowaki iba a morir allí. No, él no iba a morir allí. Hiroki no se lo iba a permitir.

En un impulso decidido tomó las vendas y comenzó a parar la hemorragia, pero sabía que tenía que ir a un hospital sino se moriría.

El teléfono vibró en el escritorio. Hiroki lo tomó con las manos ensangrentadas. Era Shinobu.

—Kamijou, ¿pasó algo? Vi tu llamada y...

—Tienes que venir a ayudarme, Takatsuki... Nowaki... está muy grave —comenzó a sollozar desesperado.

—Kamijou, trata de calmarte, ¿qué le paso a Nowaki? —Trataba de entender mientras con gestos le indicaba a Miyagi que no entendía que pasaba.

—Nowaki, está herido. Está muy mal... Si no hacemos algo se muere Takatsuki. Se muere. — Exclamó angustiado mientras veía al pelinegro jadear y contraer el rostro de dolor.


	11. El origen de Los Conejos Negros

**_XI. El origen de Los Conejos Negros_**

...Aquél día pensé que iba a morir...

—Kaoru...Kaoru— sollozaba una voz suplicante mientras el pequeño niño abría los ojos desconociendo donde estaba. La mujer lloraba en su regazo mientras veía cables atados a su cuerpecito que enviaban señales a unas máquinas emitiendo pitidos que indicaban que estaba vivo.

— ¿Dónde e-estoy?— preguntó aun con la vista algo nublada. La mujer levantó la mirada y sus ojos llovían a cántaros, afuera también llovía. Una de sus pequeñas manos se posó en su mejilla— ¿M-mamá?

La mujer no dejaba de llorar rogando que la perdonara, que lo sentía, que no la odiara. Besaba sus manitas llenándolas de húmedas lágrimas. Ella también estaba herida; en su rostro había suturas y su brazo estaba vendado, pero ella sólo podía llorar por él, agradecer que estuviera bien. Cuando recordó lo que había pasado comenzó a llorar con ella.

* * *

— ¿Un viaje?— preguntó inocente con los ojos marrones abiertos como platos. El hombre frente a él tenía una cara extraña, conteniendo las lágrimas con una sonrisa forzada.

—Si Kaoru. Daremos un viaje muy largo— respondió con dulzura. La mujer tras él se cubrió la boca para ahogar un gimoteo.

—Está bien. Siempre que estemos juntos está bien— dijo con una sonrisa. Al hombre finalmente se le escapó una lágrima.

Se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos de arrancar y el resto lo recordó como eso; como un lejano sueño dónde se movía y golpeaba contra los rincones del automóvil; después todo negro... hasta que despertó en el hospital.

—Viviremos con los Usami ahora— dijo su padre cuando les dieron de alta. Ante el pequeño Kaoru se erguía un niño de su misma edad mientras que una mujer cargaba un bebé en sus brazos— Ellos son Haruhiko y Akihiko. Los jóvenes amos de esta casa. Debes cuidar de ellos y serles siempre leal... ¿entendido?

—Si padre— asintió obediente. Quizás si hacía caso y era disciplinado nunca tendría que hacer ese horrible viaje de nuevo.

Creció desempeñando el papel de consejero y acompañante como era debido. Evitó las peleas cuando fue necesario con justicia casi salomónica, los ayudó a estudiar mientras él mismo se preparaba y ante sus berrinches tuvo que siempre ceder si era necesario, sus propios beneficios. Para cuando eran adolescentes se había vuelto el muchacho perfecto: comedido, discreto y sereno. El modelo ideal para guiar a los herederos de la corporación Usami.

Lo enviaron a la universidad a que estudiara economía, para que ayudara a Haruhiko cuando asumiera el control de la compañía. La corporación Usami era muy especial, imponente, poderosa e importante.

Para mantenerse así durante mucho tiempo es necesario hacer unos sacrificios, y romper algunas leyes.

Durante las noches veía a su madre llorar de angustia ante el arrepentimiento del mundo en el que habían involucrado a su hijo por agradecimiento y desesperación. Sabía que Kaoru algún día llevaría un legado de silencio, corrupción y deshonestidad; un mundo que ella jamás habría querido para un hijo suyo.

—Maldigo la hora en que no morí en ese accidente para ver a mi hijo hundirse con los Usami entre las sombras— lloriqueaba desesperada discutiendo con su padre, a quien se le borró la sonrisa del rostro ante tanta culpa.

Cuando cumplió veinticinco el Patriarca Usami, su hijo mayor y su propio padre fallecieron en un accidente. Los rumores iban y venían; muchos decían que en realidad había sido un accidente, otros que había sido la policía que los emboscó iniciando un intercambio de disparos, otros dijeron que habían sido los Yakuzas para apoderarse de sus territorios.

Allí fue cuando entendió el motivo detrás de los constantes llantos de su madre y la ausencia de su padre. La Corporación Usami escondía cosas terribles tras una fachada de trabajo honesto y arduo.

—Kaoru... quiero muertos a quienes mataron a mi padre— ordenó Akihiko; el hijo menor apenas asumió las riendas de la compañía a regañadientes; ni siquiera les dieron tiempo que lloraran a sus padres. Él no quería esto, lo veía en su mirada, fue arrastrado... igual que él.

—Vengándose no logrará nada Señor Usami. —Intentó disuadirlo.

—No quiero vengarme— contestó mirándole fijamente. — Quiero mostrarles quien manda. Reúne a los mejores, ya sean que maten por necesidad, por placer, por diversión y entrénalos. Quiero la armada personal más leal que alguien pueda tener.

—si Señor— obedeció como siempre.

—El imperio Usami vivirá su época de mayor poder y gloria— juró sin cavilaciones ante la luminosa ciudad nocturna desde la ventana y Kaoru lo supo. Ya no había retorno.

Ejecutando cabalmente su tarea encontró a los mejores, a aquellos que por desesperación o necesidad fueran capaces de convertirse en implacables asesinos; un jovencito a quien no le importaba nada, pues alegaba haber sido abandonado; un muchacho con rostro de niño con una madre con una terrible enfermedad y un hombre con rostro sonriente cuya principal fuente de entretenimiento era matar fueron los primeros que presentó ante Usami.

—Bienvenidos— saludó cuando estuvieron en su presencia— Yo les daré lo que necesiten. Cualquier cosa que el dinero pueda comprar, pero a cambio... desde este momento no tienen identidad, vida o familia. Sólo se tienen los unos a los otros... y a mí. El primero que se descarrile o sea descubierto será eliminado ¿está claro?

La voz de aquel muchacho resonaba contra las paredes con firmeza y decisión, su mirada era intimidante y su porte elegante y soberbio. No permitiría que nadie o nada le pasara por encima o lo derrumbara. Sólo un muchacho con aquella fuerza podía generar tal respeto y lealtad en un grupo de asesinos.

Encontró a quienes habían eliminado a la cúpula mayor Usami valiéndose de los más terribles recursos; chantajes, torturas, sobornos. Kaoru ejecutaba las tareas que Akihiko le encomendaba como un perro fiel, misterioso y discreto; pues desde que tenía memoria lo que más se le repetía es que los Usami los habían salvado y merecían la más absoluta y ciega de las devociones.

Cuando tomó aquella casa, en esa noche en que arrebató una vida por primera vez junto a los tres primeros aliados que había reclutado, sentía cómo temblaba de pánico al tiempo que indicaba a los otros que hacer, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, era imposible volver derrotados. Y los cuatro hicieron acopio de toda su fuerza para matarlos a todos. Y lo lograron, cómo si se tratase de un milagro corrupto y satánico.

Se presentó ante su señor con la primera victoria de Los Conejos Negros y él se mostró complacido.

—Bien hecho Kaoru— decía siempre después de una tarea. Mientras su humanidad moría lentamente.

Un día apareció un niño, de unos quince años; de mirada profundamente azul. Estaba desesperado, dispuesto a lo que fuese, terco ante la petición de que se le escuchara, inflexible a que se le ayudara. Durante años Kaoru se arrepintió de haberlo llevado a esa oficina, que lo conociera el Señor Usami había manchado su destino para siempre, pero su fidelidad era ciega y los deseos de Akihiko eran palabras santas que no debían ser contradichas.

Y al niño de ojos azules se unieron otros camaradas; desesperados, enfadados, vengativos, dispuestos a lo que fuese. Y tal como le fue encargado, Akihiko Usami tenía una armada personal dispuesta a obedecerle ciegamente.

— ¡Ese maldito periodista de nuevo!— exclamó histérico estrellando un periódico contra la mesa que tenía una foto acompañada de un extenso artículo titulado "El reino de corrupción comandado por la Corporación Usami" resaltando en enormes letras en la primera página. No distaba demasiado de la verdad, pero eso no podía decirlo. Si le estorbaba a Usami había que quitarlo. Esa era la ley.

Muchos de los niños que reclutó para su armada se hicieron hombres ante sus ojos con el pasar indetenible del tiempo, incluso él mismo distaba de aquel chiquillo que los había entrenado. Uno de ellos fue encomendado a eliminar al periodista que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaban al rey del imperio.

— ¿Aun no lo encuentras?— preguntó irritado al tercer día de su desaparición. Kaoru dentro de sí rezó para que lo que había prevenido por tantos años no estuviese ocurriendo.

—Supongo que tenía que pasar algún día— masculló con las manos enlazadas frente a su rostro, la mirada que le dirigió a Kaoru le generó escalofríos. — Habrá que eliminar a Masamune.

Pero de alguna forma se las había arreglado para desaparecer de su rastro cada vez que estaban a un paso de hallarlo.

Tōdō fue descubierto un par de meses después dispuesto a colaborar con la policía. Siempre había tenido miedo, Kaoru lo veía temblar cada vez que lo enviaban a algún trabajo o alguno de sus compañeros lo reprendía porque en ocasiones se ausentaba, con la mirada perdida mientras preparaban algún atentado.

Una nueva piedra había aparecido en su camino, el legado de una que habían removido hacía años.

— ¿Sabes quién es?— preguntó extendiéndole unas fotos tomadas desde diferentes ángulos. La persona en ellas era capturada en varios aspectos, saliendo de la oficina, de la biblioteca, de tiendas de conveniencia, de una casa de estilo imperial.

Kaoru reconoció en su rostro a alguien que él mismo había visto que mandaban a eliminar hacía unos años y abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Los errores de mi padre regresaron a cobrarnos factura Kaoru. Esta es la persona a la que Tōdō ha estado filtrándole información todo este tiempo. El hijo del Fiscal de distrito Kamijou... Hiroki.

—Señor...

—Sabe demasiado y hay que eliminarlo... ¿Nowaki puede hacerlo?

—Acaba de llegar de su último encargo, pero... puede hacerlo— contestó Kaoru compuesto.

—Perfecto. Llámalo, es perfecto para este trabajo.

Así comenzó el declive. Kaoru entendió que por más que los amedrentara de vez en cuando, no podía conseguir que todos los conejos le fueran ciegamente fieles por encima de sus propios sentimientos, inclusive el mismo Kaoru ya no le era del todo leal. Su corazón, su devoción y su dedicación le pertenecían a alguien más ahora. Sólo permanecía a su lado por miedo, y por ese lazo que habían establecido hace años.

—Kaoru— El dueño de aquella devoción llamaba demandando su atención cuando absorto en sus pensamientos olvidó que estaba junto a él— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Akihiko te hizo algo?

—No, es sólo que... tranquilo, no pasa nada— dijo negando con la cabeza, no era de esas personas que se sumergía en el pasado o en arrepentimientos, aunque, si era franco consigo mismo, el amor desenfrenado que sentía hacia Ryuichiro era lo que le mantenía en sus cabales, le devolvió la humanidad con la primera mirada, le derritió el corazón con el primer beso y se apoderó de su razón con el primer "te amo".

—Bueno, entonces quizás deberíamos ce... ¡Kaoru!— exclamó sorprendido cuando el más alto lo abrazó desde la espalda aferrándose a su pecho.

— ¿Que sería de mí sin ti?— susurró de repente en su oído. Ryuichiro no entendía nada, pero al mismo tiempo lo entendía todo. Eran la cura uno del otro, eran la calma en medio de la tempestad, eran víctimas y victimarios.

Su amor lo podía todo y a la vez no podía con nada frenado por sus propios temores.

—No lo sé, pero yo sin ti estaría muerto— Ryuichiro se volvió hacía su rostro para besarlo profundamente en los labios y Kaoru deslizó las suyas hasta su cintura tocándolo por debajo de la franela.

—Ryuichiro— suspiró mientras atacaba su cuello con besos encendidos de deseo, subiendo hasta sus orejas. El ojiazul emitía gemiditos por lo bajo, entregándose a sus mimos cuando sintió sus manos en su pecho.

Con un rápido movimiento terminó de quitarle la prenda girándolo hacía él para adueñarse de sus labios en un beso apasionado entre tanto que sus manos recorrían su espalda de arriba a abajo. Sólo se separaron cuando sus cuerpos necesitaron de aire, mirándose fijamente entre jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Ryuichiro se abrazó a él con tanto ahínco que por un momento pensó que sus cuerpos se fusionarían.

—Kaoru— Susurró en voz queda con el rostro al rojo vivo clavado en su hombro— Hazme el amor...

—Como digas— asintió besándolo de nuevo mientras lo guiaba a la habitación quitándose y quitándole la ropa.

* * *

Miyagi y Shinobu tardaron veinte minutos que para Hiroki fueron eternos.

— ¡Por todos los cielos!— exclamó Shinobu en cuanto vio a Nowaki en el sofá. Estaba pálido y ardía en fiebre. — ¿Que paso?

— ¡N-no lo sé! lo encontré así y ya no tiene ni fuerzas para hablar— respondió Hiroki casi llorando.

—Nowaki, Nowaki ¿Me escucha?— comenzó a hablarle para verificar que siguiera consciente. Tenía los labios casi morados.

—Ta-Takatsuki— contestó con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de sonreír... incluso en ese estado seguía siendo amable.

—Manténgase despierto. Voy a suturar la herida— indicó quitándose la chaqueta y recogiendo sus mangas. Miyagi y Hiroki lo miraron sorprendido.

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamó Miyagi acercándose a él— Shinobu. Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, mira en el estado en el que está.

—No hay tiempo, está perdiendo pulso— dijo mientras preparaba una inyección— Nowaki, no le puedo anestesiar, va a tener que resistir. Kamijou por favor busque agua fría y unas compresas; Miyagi no te quedes ahí parado, sostenlo para que no se mueva.

Hiroki y Miyagi tardaron un par de segundos en reaccionar ante la orden, después corrieron a ejecutarlas. Shinobu enterró la inyectadora en su antebrazo y preparó la sutura.

—Lo que acabo de ponerle es un coagulante sanguíneo para detener la hemorragia ¿podría decirme a que es alérgico?— preguntó más por mantenerlo despierto que porque fuera relevante. Hiroki regresó con las compresas y el agua, el menor le indicó con un gesto que las humedeciera y se las pusiera en la frente para amainar su fiebre.

—A... a casi nada— contestó con la respiración entrecortada— aunque... la morfina me... marea.

—Bien, no le pondremos morfina entonces— siguió hablando mientras humedecía un algodón con una sustancia incolora— Nowaki, voy a limpiar la herida, esto puede arder un poco, pero por favor resista.

Le indicó con un gesto a Miyagi que lo sostuviera con fuerza y comenzó a limpiar. El rostro del pelinegro se contraía mientras se sacudía con fuerza. Miyagi tuvo que aplicar todo su peso en sus brazos para retenerlo al tiempo que comenzaba a gritar.

Hiroki sintió como las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro sintiéndose inmensurablemente miserable durante el par de minutos que duraron las convulsiones y los gritos.

Ya Miyagi, suéltalo—indicó Shinobu cuando terminó de limpiar la herida. Nowaki jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y Miyagi se limpiaba la frente con el dorso de la mano. — Esto no dolerá tanto como hace un momento, pero le pido que aguante un poco más, ya casi estamos.

Comenzó a cerrar la herida con firmes puntos de sutura. Miyagi le indicó a Hiroki que cambiaran de posición rápidamente. Hiroki tomó la mano del herido que comenzó a apretarla con ímpetu. Como si aferrándose a ella se sostuviera a la vida.

—H-Hiro...

—Tranquilo, estarás bien— Por primera vez estaba seguro.

—Listo— Shinobu cayó sentado al suelo una vez dio la última puntada. Cincuenta puntos se necesitaron para cerrar la herida. — Podemos enfocarnos en bajarle la fiebre ahora.

Hiroki humedeció una vez más las compresas y las colocó sobre su frente. Miyagi trajo dos frazadas de la habitación; una de ellas la colocó sobre el valiente enfermero y la otra se la cedió a Hiroki para que abrigara a Nowaki.

Una vez que la temperatura comenzó a descender respiraron aliviados y dejaron a Nowaki dormir. Hiroki se quedó a su lado hasta la mañana asido a su mano, cuando sintió que la calidez que le era conocida volvió a ella sucumbió ante el cansancio sentado en el suelo junto a él.

Cuando Nowaki despertó el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo. Sintió el cuerpo pesado y adolorido. Tenía el pecho cubierto de vendas y el brazo no le dolía tanto como en la noche.

Intentó incorporarse. Hiroki dormía en su regazo asido a su mano, se veía tan enternecedor.

—Hiro... deberías levantarte, puedes resfriarte allí— susurró dulcemente. Hiroki despertó quedamente al principio, pero cuando se percató de la dulce mirada del menor y de sus manos enlazadas se volvió un manojo de nervios.

—Esto... Eh— balbuceó incoherentemente levantándose de golpe— ¡Nowaki! D-despertaste... ¿Cómo te sientes?

Shinobu y Miyagi salieron en el acto de la habitación cuando escucharon sus voces.

—Bastante bien en realidad— sonrió mientras tocaba las vendas en su pecho— Muchas gracias. Salvaron mi vida.

—Todo fue gracias a Takatsuki— dijo Hiroki mientras estrechaba con un brazo a Shinobu— Si él no hubiese actuado tan valientemente...

—No, fue trabajo de todos. Hasta tuyo Nowaki, sabemos que no fue fácil permanecer despierto con tanto dolor— le felicitó con sinceridad.

—No quisiera acabar con el enternecedor momento, pero... ¿Quién te hizo esto?— preguntó Miyagi. La sonrisa dulce del pelinegro fue sustituida por un rostro totalmente serio.

—Uno de los hombres de Usami— contestó a medias. No quiso decir que se trataba de su hermano. — Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes Hiro, ya saben dónde estamos...

— ¡Sabía que ese tal Asahina hablaría!— exclamó Hiroki colérico— ¡Caímos directo a la trampa!

— ¿Asahina? ¿Te refieres al secretario de Usami?— preguntó Miyagi— ¿Él estuvo aquí?

— ¡No! El Señor Asahina no tiene nada que ver con esto— intentó explicarles. Él me dio su palabra... Dijo que nos ayudaría.

Se llevó la mano al pecho.

— ¡No te agites!— demandó Shinobu— Tu herida puede abrirse.

Hiroki bajó la guardia. La noche anterior habían discutido por ese tema y casi lo había perdido.

—En ese caso, suponiendo que no haya sido Asahina, de igual forma tenemos que salir que aquí— dijo tratando de controlarse.

—Sigue en pie la oferta del departamento de mis padres en Sapporo— comentó Shinobu.

—No, tiene que ser un lugar donde no puedan rastrearnos a través de ustedes— aclaró Nowaki— El Sr. Asahina logró distraerlo, pero el Sr. Usami estuvo a punto de descubrir que usted nos dio esta casa Miyagi, es demasiado peligroso si aceptamos su oferta.

Miyagi quedó dubitativo unos segundos mientras Shinobu lo miraba con preocupación temblando ligeramente.

—Okinawa— dijo el mayor de todos con resolución. El resto lo miró consternado.

—Esto es un escape Miyagi, ¡no unas vacaciones!— exclamó Hiroki indignado ante su comentario. No estaban en el momento para bromear de esa manera.

—Si lo miras bien es el lugar perfecto, hay muchos turistas todo el tiempo. Sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Mirándolo desde esa perspectiva tenía razón.

—Pero las posadas pedirán nuestros datos, con eso pueden investigar— refutó Hiroki tratando de evitar dejar cabos sueltos. — Además por los boletos pueden rastrearnos.

—Podemos conseguirles identificaciones falsas— argumentó Miyagi.

— ¡No! eso no. ¡Dijimos que no íbamos a involucrarnos con protección a testigos! — negó agitando las manos.

— ¡Por Dios Kamijou! ¡No tienen que enterarse a dónde irás! Es el único recurso que nos queda ¡Ya viste hasta donde pueden llegar! ¿Quieres que los ataquen de nuevo? ¡Porque te puedo asegurar que dejar vivo a ese muchacho fue un error que no se darán el lujo de cometer otra vez!— profirió perdiendo la paciencia. Hiroki reflexionó aquello con atención. Miyagi tenía razón, la próxima vez no correrían con tanta suerte.

—Supongo no tendremos opción— masculló cediendo. En el fondo no quería enfrentar de nuevo lo que había pasado hacía unas horas.

—Esta tarde arreglaremos lo de sus identidades provisionales— resolvió Miyagi mientras resaltaba la última frase mirando inquisitivamente a Hiroki— Lo más probable es que tengan que viajar esta misma noche. Así que prepárense.

Hiroki y Nowaki asintieron.

—Bien, comenzaremos a prepararnos. Kamijou te pido paciencia, sé que en este momento quieres encerrar a Usami y yo también quiero eso, pero si mató a tu padre, a Tōdō y a Mino y no pudimos hacerle nada, aunque Nowaki lo delatara no lograríamos demasiado.

Hiroki desvió la mirada apretando los puños.

—Por el momento sólo podemos hacer esto... supongo— dijo con desgano.

Miyagi suspiró apenas subieron al auto. El menor apretó su mano con tanta fuerza que sintió que se la rompería.

— ¿Shinobu...?— musitó sorprendido, por su rostro rodaban algunas lágrimas. —Estaré bien... en cualquier momento sabíamos que esto pasaría ¿no?— Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para limpiar algunas.

—Yo... No quiero perderte— lloriqueó mientras aferraba sus manos a las suyas entregándose al llanto— Tengo miedo.

Miyagi lo abrazó con fuerza peinando sus cabellos color avellana con los dedos.

—Tranquilo... estaremos bien— susurró dulcemente— No te librarás de mí con tal facilidad.

Shinobu lo miró con reproche y Miyagi tomó su rostro para besarlo profundamente.

—M-Miyagi... Te amo. — Se abrazó a él con ahínco sin querer soltarle.

—Lo sé— contestó. Lo sabía desde el principio.


	12. Azul

Antes de comenzar... algunas palabras...

He estado muy ocupada con mi tesis de grado y por eso he estado desaparecida, incluso del rol... pero no es que he abandonado a los conejitos... ¡primero muerta que abandonar! es simplemente eso, que mi tesis ocupó todo mi tiempo y tuve que dedicarme a ella, pero ya volveremos a nuestra publicación regular...

Gracias por sus muestras de interés y preocupación, son muy apreciadas... y estoy agradecida de que incluso a mi página de rol hayan llegado los comentarios con respecto a la serie... me siento infinitamente honrada y agradecida...

En fin, basta de cháchara... aquí está el capítulo... ;)

* * *

**_XII. Azul_**

Aquella noche tomaron un avión a Okinawa. Huyendo de nuevo.

Hiroki albergó la sospecha de que Miyagi tuviera algún tipo de vida secreta gracias a la rapidez con la que preparó todo para que viajaran. Había caído ya la noche cuando llegó con identificaciones, boletos, algo de efectivo e incluso tarjetas de crédito falsas para que pudieran moverse.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó cuándo sus ojos marrones lo juzgaron— Hay gente que me debe un par de favores, es todo. Deja la paranoia.

Y tomaron sus cosas y se fueron discretamente amparados por la penumbra nocturna. Como el par de fugitivos que eran.

Hiroki no podía separar su vista de la ventana. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos días. Apareció Asahina, discutió con Nowaki, Nowaki casi muere... y lo había besado.

En medio de todo no había podido detenerse a pensar en eso, mejor dicho, no había querido detenerse a pensar en eso. Nowaki yacía mudo a su lado. Supuso que quería pensar, o que aún estaba disgustado por su discusión, mirándolo de soslayo descubrió sus dulces orbes azules inspeccionándolo y se sonrojo hasta más no poder.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó intrigado. Los nervios de Hiroki reventaron como cuerda de violín.

—Eh-No... Quiero decir. Estoy beso, digo beso bien, perdón... ¡estoy bien! eso dije ¡Estoy bien!

Nowaki bajó la mirada, entonces Hiroki había estado distante por eso.

—No tuve oportunidad de decirte que... siento haber hecho eso— musitó por lo bajo. Él no lo sentía, es más, si por Nowaki fuera habría hecho miles de cosas aparte de besarle, pero la idea de alejarlo le aterraba demasiado.

—Eh—No, no te deprimas por eso. Solo fue un impulso de momento— palmeó su espalda riendo nerviosamente— Sé que no va a repetirse.

Nowaki suspiró desolado, él quería que se repitiera... Hiroki muy en el fondo, a pesar de que lo negase a sí mismo, también lo quería.

Nowaki se preguntaba cómo podía controlar un sentimiento tan inmenso como el amor que sentía por él, cuando tenía ganas de gritarle que lo amaba tan profunda e irremediablemente. Que al principio era sólo una atracción, un empecinamiento, pero ahora era un fuego voraz que lo consumía cada segundo de cada minuto, de cada día, una necesidad tan urgente e insustituible como el aire para respirar, un deseo de protegerlo por encima de su propia vida, de verlo sonreírle solo a él, de que lo abrazara solo a él... de que lo soñara solo a él.

Ahogaba los suspiros en su garganta para no incomodarlo y el corazón le dolía. Definitivamente estar enamorado era difícil.

— ¿te sientes bien? ¿Te duele?— preguntó el castaño con preocupación cuando inconscientemente se llevó las manos al pecho.

—No, no— contestó sonriente— Estoy bien, solo que los puntos pican un poco.

Hiroki sacó de un bolso de mano unas pastillas y pidió a la azafata un poco de agua. Le extendió las capsulas blancas una vez la chica les llevó lo que habían pedido.

—Ten. Takatsuki dijo que las tomaras si te molestaba.

¿Cómo podía no enamorarse más si lo atendía así? Su situación sólo podía empeorar a ese ritmo.

—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hiroki sintió como el rostro se le calentaba.

—No te preocupes... No puedo darme el lujo de dejarte así— masculló orgulloso. Nowaki apretó sus puños en sus rodillas para controlar el impulso de besarlo de nuevo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en absoluto silencio de parte de los dos. Hiroki no separó su vista de la ventana y Nowaki fingió enfrascarse en un libro que el mayor le había recomendado.

Una vez llegaron al aeropuerto llamaron a Miyagi para decirle que todo estaba bien. Lo hicieron desde un teléfono público, pues Hiroki renunció a su celular desde el ataque de Mino en su departamento, tampoco era que el susodicho aparato le hiciera demasiada falta.

— ¿Llegaron ya?— preguntó Miyagi a través del auricular.

—Sí. El viaje ocurrió sin complicaciones. Tomaremos un tren a Ginoza, les diremos cuando lleguemos.

—Pórtate bien Kamijou... Mira que me han dicho que Okinawa es muy romántico... No vayas a serme infiel ¿eh?— bromeó. Hiroki se sonrojo hasta que le dolió.

— ¡Es usted un idiota!— rugió altanero trancando el teléfono de un golpe. — ¡Vámonos!

Nowaki lo siguió sin decir nada, pero ante el encendido rojo en su rostro dejó escapar una risita.

Cuando abordaron el tren casi no había pasajeros. Seguían en silencio.

—Deberíamos aprovechar que no hay nadie para cambiarte las vendas— susurró sacando un pequeño botiquín de su bolso— La brisa salada puede hacerte mal.

Nowaki obedeció sin chistar y se quitó la fresca franela de algodón dejando su pecho al descubierto.

—Es bueno en cierta forma que hubiera sido aquí ¿verdad? así es más fácil de curar— comentó divertido.

—No digas eso idiota— rezongó Hiroki removiendo las vendas que Shinobu le había puesto antes de irse. El mismo Shinobu indicó como cambiarlas cada vez que hiciera falta. Hiroki se sonrojaba cada vez que lo veía rodearlo con los brazos para vendarle sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho— Yo hubiese preferido que no te pasara nada.

Y ahora que lo tenía en frente así, se sentía curiosamente acalorado. Recobrando la firmeza tomó una motita de algodón y limpió los puntos con cuidado para no lastimarle.

—Takatsuki hizo un muy buen trabajo— comentó tocando trémulamente los puntos. Nowaki apretó la playera entre las manos contrayendo el rostro. — L-lo siento... ¿Te lastimé?

—No, es que tienes las manos un poco frías— disimuló desviando la mirada para que no viera como se sonrojó sutilmente.

—Solo aguanta un poco. Ya voy a terminar— susurró mientras vendaba de nuevo. Aunque en el fondo quería tocarle un poco más. — Listo.

—Gracias Hiro— sonrió levemente cubriéndose con la franela nuevamente. De nuevo el silencio se apoderó del sitio.

Nowaki vaciló por algunos minutos el contarle a Hiroki lo que había pasado con Kou, se sentía terrible por eso aún, pero la idea de que el otro lo odiara o le temiera le resultaba dolorosa hasta lo insoportable, al mismo tiempo no quería ocultarle nada. Cuando vio su reacción ante su conversación privada con Asahina de percató que no podían haber secretos entre ellos. Confió en que lo entendería.

—Hiro— llamó su atención con voz tenue y tomó una bocanada de aire— Yo... estuve a punto de matar a alguien de nuevo.

Hiroki lo miró con atención.

—Dime que pasó— pidió más sereno de lo que el otro esperaba.

—Quien me atacó... fue uno de mis hermanos— recordaba con pena— Traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero no me escuchaba, me cercó y yo lo vi todo rojo... si esas alarmas no me hubieran detenido yo...

Se miró las manos frustrado y luego se las llevó a la cabeza.

—Tengo miedo de hacerlo otra vez... tengo miedo de mí.

Hiroki exhaló profundamente y se acercó a él, verlo tan abatido le carcomía el alma.

—Nowaki... yo no creo que debas ser tan duro contigo— dijo sentándose en la alfombra del vagón frente a él para poder mirarlo mejor a la cara. — Lo que hiciste fue defenderte y... todos retrocedemos algunas veces, lo que en realidad quiero decir es que... lo que pasó fue simplemente un desliz... un flash de tu antiguo tu y yo no voy a juzgarte por eso.

Nowaki lo miró conmovido, aquellas palabras eran como bálsamo para su lastimada conciencia, Hiroki no lo odiaba, al contrario; lo entendía. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

—Gracias Hiro— limpió las incipientes lágrimas— No sabes cuánto significa para mí lo que acabas de decir.

—No fue nada— desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado— Lo que si quisiera pedir es que cuidaras un poco de ti mismo. ¿Sabes? cargar con tanto peso emocional tampoco es bueno para tu salud. No pienses tanto las cosas; p-puedes confiar en mi de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

Nowaki se sintió tan enternecido por lo que acababa de decirle que tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se acercó a su rostro, cediendo ante la necesidad de besarlo. Hiroki quedó envuelto por la calidez de su cercanía y su mirada tan profundamente azul que lo hipnotizaba. Cerró los ojos concediéndole la autorización para hacer lo que quería. Sus labios se acercaron mientras sus respiraciones se combinaban…

—Ginoza... Ginoza. — Anunció la voz por el parlante haciendo que se separasen sobresaltados— Se les agradece a los pasajeros no dejar sus pertenencias dentro del tren. Buenas noches.

—Esto... Supongo que debemos bajarnos ¿no?— comentó Hiroki con el tono más casual que pudo hallar en su ya descompuesto ser mientras se insultaba por dentro por dejarse arrastrar otra vez por el niñato ese.

—Si... permíteme ayudarte— dijo un poco desalentado tratando de tomar las maletas.

—No, está bien. Yo las llevaré— negó temblando ligeramente— No te esfuerces demasiado.

Nowaki suspiró derrotado y caminó junto a él mientras maldecía a la inoportuna voz del tren.

Anduvieron algunas calles iluminadas y llegaron a una posada discreta cerca de la playa. La vista era encantadora, las palmeras se mecían al ritmo del viento mientras las estrellas alumbraban el cielo. En otras circunstancias habría sido un encantador lugar para vacacionar.

Cuando llegaron a la recepción los recibió una mujer corpulenta y amable. Hiroki presentó algo tembloroso su identificación falsa y la mujer los buscó en un cuaderno enorme que había en la repisa.

—Bienvenido Señor Mutou. Aquí está la habitación que reservó por teléfono— sonrió con calidez entregándole las llaves— Espero que disfrute su estadía aquí.

—Gracias, aunque sólo estaremos un par de semanas aquí— contestó indiferente. La mujer se acercó a su oído.

—Espero que la pase bien con su pareja. Quiero que sepa que somos absolutamente discretos y que no los juzgamos— confesó en un tono de complicidad. Hiroki se sonrojó completamente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!— gritó descontrolado. Nowaki se sobresaltó tras él y lo miró extrañado. La mujer le guiñó el ojo y supo que Miyagi estaba tras todo aquello. Ya se las pagaría ese viejo pervertido.

La habitación era realmente acogedora, habían dos camas y una puerta corrediza que daba hacia la playa, un baño y a pocos pasos del dormitorio estaban las aguas termales, pero todo eso pasó desapercibido ante los ojos de Hiroki que lo único que hacía era mascullar maldiciones contra quien había hecho las reservaciones.

—Pero Hiro, es una buena estrategia— reía Nowaki divertido ante la broma— Así nadie podrá encontrarnos.

—Búrlate tú también— comentó sarcástico— Como si esto no fuera lo suficientemente vergonzoso.

—Tomate las cosas con calma— dijo abriendo la puerta corrediza. La fresca brisa marina invadió la habitación llenando sus pulmones y permitiéndoles relajarse. Nowaki cerró los ojos permitiéndole al viento mover su cabello— ¿No quieres venir?

—No. Estoy un poco cansado— contestó tendiéndose sobre la cama.

—Bueno... ¿puedo ir a dar una vuelta? es que yo no conozco el mar y...

— ¿No lo conoces?— se volvió hacia él. Nowaki negó con la cabeza. — Bueno ve, pero ten mucho cuidado.

—Tú también— contestó con una amplia sonrisa— No te dejaré solo mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

Salió hacia la playa con paso sereno. Hiroki lo miró casi emocionado, la escena del tren volvió como un flash a su mente y los colores se volvieron a su rostro.

— ¿Pero en que rayos estoy pensando?— se recriminó caminando hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

La arena bajo sus pies, el viento sacudir sus cabellos, el sonido de las olas al reventar en la costa, la melodía de las palmeras a merced de la brisa; todas eran sensaciones totalmente nuevas y agradables para él. Caminó hacia la orilla y sintió el agua tocar sus pies, llevándose aquellas cosas que lo agobiaban, sin embargo sentía que su cariño incomodaba a Hiroki, pero sus palabras en el tren habían sido tan sinceras y lo habían marcado tan profundamente...

_"Puedes confiar en mi... Estamos juntos en esto"_

Nowaki se sintió invadido por una calidez que no había conocido. Cada cosa que decía solo lo hacía caer más y más por él, sus palabras, sus gestos, cuando sintió sus dedos tocar su piel en el tren creía que se quemaba por dentro, pero el miedo se apoderaba de él al pensar que se estaba imaginando cosas que podían terminar haciéndolo forzar sus sentimientos sobre el castaño.

—Nowaki— llamó Hiroki a su espalda. Vestía una camisa blanca semi abierta y unos pantalones frescos. El más alto se volvió a mirarlo y Hiroki se maravilló ante la forma en la que sus ojos combinaban con el cielo nocturno y con el mar sereno. Carraspeó un poco para continuar hablando— Deberías entrar. Hace frío y puedes coger un resfriado.

Nowaki se detuvo a mirarlo unos momentos, su cabello del color de la madera, sus ojos color de la canela, su piel blanquísima como la luna llena, sus labios rosados, la forma en la que se abrazaba a sí mismo para repeler el frío nocturno. No pudo aguantarlo más... su pecho se lo gritó y su cerebro lo pasó por alto dejándolo salir por su boca.

—Te amo Hiro— dijo con la mirada clavada en la suya. Hiroki lo sabía, lo escuchó decírselo a Kaoru cuando estuvieron hablando en su casa, sin embargo jamás pensó que tendría el coraje suficiente para decírselo así mirándolo a la cara, con aquella determinación.

Y sin embargo, la serenidad en sus ojos era tal que Hiroki no pudo reclamarle, inundado por una tranquilidad que hasta entonces le era desconocida.

—Lo sé— respondió con las mejillas encendidas— Escuché cuando se lo dijiste a Asahina... Pero ¿por qué? Yo no he hecho nada para que te enamores de mí.

— ¿Que no has hecho nada? Entonces ¿salvarme la vida, devolverme la esperanza, hacerme descubrir todas esas cosas que yo jamás pensé que sentiría son nada? Hiro, yo era una persona indiferente, apática... No podía sentir nada más que resentimiento, culpa y soledad y tú... No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras es simplemente que te necesito, la sola idea de que me odies o de que te alejes de mi causa un dolor insoportable aquí en mi pecho. — Jadeó con una mano en el corazón.

Hiroki lo miro indefenso con todos esos sentimientos expuestos y se sintió abrumado. Nunca nadie había manifestado tal pasión por él, tal necesidad.

—Yo no sé qué decir... eres demasiado directo y yo no estoy acostumbrado— dijo apoyando la palma de la mano en su frente. Nowaki lo abrazó estrechándolo con fuerza.

—No tienes que decir nada— susurró en su oído— Si no estás acostumbrado haré que te acostumbres diciéndolo cada vez que pueda. Te amo, te amo... te amo. Por eso... ámame tú también por favor.

Sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos reflejaban la tranquilidad del mar, la inmensidad del cielo, la paz en su alma al dejar salir aquellos sentimientos. Hiroki cedió a su abrazo y ante aquella emoción increíblemente cálida que comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

Nowaki atrapó sus labios en un beso gentil y tan dulce como no lo había sentido jamás.

* * *

Kaoru salió rápidamente de la oficina antes de que alguien lo viera.

— ¿Pasa algo señor Asahina?— preguntó una silueta apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos lo miraban detallando cada movimiento. — Lo noto nervioso.

—No... Claro que no— contestó tratando de mantenerse calmado— Es sólo que me sorprendiste... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estoy esperando a Usagi... ¿Usted que hace aquí?

—Vine a buscar unos papeles— enseñó una carpeta blanca— ¿No deberías esperarlo en su departamento?

—Es que usted sabe cómo es de obstinado. Me dijo que lo esperara aquí... es un desconsiderado.

—Contigo es el único con quien puede portarse como un niño porque sabe que terminas cediendo a sus caprichos— sonrió— Debo irme... siéntete cómodo.

Kaoru salió dejándolo solo en la oficina. La dulce mirada se tornó severa.

—Es una pena Sr. Asahina— susurró— No puedo permitirle que dañe a Usagi...


	13. Eres La Tormenta

**_XIII. Eres la tormenta_**

Lo siguiente que supo fue que su espalda estaba pegada a la pared, mientras las grandes y cálidas manos de Nowaki recorrían su torso despojándolo de la camisa.

Ante aquellos besos, ante aquellas caricias, ante el embrujo de su calor sobre su piel, su débil orgullo se fue diluyendo, cediéndole paso a la pasión más encendida que Hiroki había sentido alguna vez. Aferrando sus manos a su nuca correspondió al beso, entregándole en él todo su orgullo, toda su soberbia, todo su deseo por poseerlo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace algunos meses que deliraría de amor por un mocoso increíblemente cursi, probablemente se habría reído a carcajadas, pero allí estaba, suspirando con los ojos cerrados, invadido por un calor asfixiante, queriendo más de él, anhelando ser suyo, así aquél amor sin medidas lo arrastrara hacia el infierno.

Los suaves labios de Nowaki se paseaban desde su barbilla hasta los lóbulos de sus orejas, dejando un rastro de ardor sutil, para bajar hasta su cuello lamiéndolo con tanto frenesí, que le fue inevitable gemir.

Caminó hacia la cama sin separarse del pelinegro torpe y descuidadamente, podía escuchar como respiraba agitadamente, aquella faceta suya que se revelaba completamente nueva, se inmortalizaría en sus recuerdos. Aquel niño, ahora hombre entre sus brazos; arrastrado por un sentimiento tan vehemente como la pasión se había adueñado de su corazón y de sus pensamientos lenta pero decidida e irreversiblemente, dulce al cuidarlo, decidido al protegerlo y entregado al deseo de ser uno con quien amaba.

Recostándolo cuidadosamente, como si no quisiera romperlo; interrumpió el beso por unos instantes, dándoles el suficiente tiempo para tomar aire. Allí vio sus orbes azules mostrar un nuevo brillo: lujuria. Embebido ante aquella mirada profunda como el mar de madrugada, sintió como temblaba levemente, y como los acelerados latidos de su corazón parecían resonar con los del de Nowaki, que sin apartar la vista de la suya susurró...

_Te amo._

La forma en que pronunció aquellas palabras lo estremeció desde los pies a la cabeza desapareciendo el resto de su orgullo, si es que aún quedaba. Se aferró con fuerza a su espalda y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante tanta dulzura, ante tanta nobleza, ante la horrorosa idea de que estuvo a punto de perderlo y eso lo hizo aceptarlo. Simplemente lo amaba tanto que se asustaba de sí mismo, de que su corazón no pudiera soportar tanto amor.

—No llores, por favor— le escuchó musitar apoyando su frente sobre la suya, para luego depositar un beso cálido cargado de gentileza sobre sus labios. — No voy a hacerte daño.

Lo sabía, eso era lo peor de todo, sabía que bajo ningún concepto Nowaki le haría daño, que para él era tan precioso, tan necesario como el aire, que él era el eje de su universo y eso lo conmovía hasta el punto de no poder soportar tanta felicidad.

Sintió como la tersura de sus labios descendió hacia su pecho dejando huellas de sus besos, aquellos lugares por donde pasaban quemaban con intensidad, descomponiéndolo, desbocando su respiración y sus latidos, ansiando más.

Sus manos temblorosas buscaron quitarle la franela, el también deseaba sentir su piel, recorrer su amplia espalda, intimar el contacto. Cuando el otro se dio cuenta de sus intenciones se separó de él por un momento y sobre su cabeza removió la prenda despejando su torso ancho y bien formado. Hiroki se sonrojó ante aquella visión del amor materializado, de la sensualidad hecha hombre y dudoso recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la piel expuesta sintiendo como se erizaba deleitado por sus caricias trémulas. Cuando vio la herida reciente pensó en parar.

—N-no— musitó débilmente entre jadeos— t-te puedes lastimar.

—Las vendas que tú me pusiste me van a proteger... Tranquilo— susurró en su oído y Hiroki subió de nuevo sus dedos por su pecho.

Una de sus grandes manos atrapó la suya y la colocó de lleno en su pectoral, Hiroki sintió como un apresurado corazón latía dentro de aquel pecho, a punto de salirse, como latía el suyo.

— ¿Lo sientes?— Susurró en un suspiro— Sólo tú me haces sentir así Hiro...

Cómo si no estuviera ya bastante rojo, Hiroki sintió como una ráfaga de calor se apoderó de su cara hasta niveles casi insoportables. Asiéndose de los vestigios de su maltrecho orgullo, ladeó su cara y masculló.

—S-siempre te las arreglas para avergonzarme. — Nowaki rio por lo bajo antes de besarlo de nuevo con más pasión, con más deseo, entregándole el alma en aquel beso. Correspondió sin pensarlo y se le escapó un gemido cuando sintió su cuerpo apretarse contra el suyo, allí entre sus piernas dónde el calor parecía concentrarse.

Con agilidad Nowaki comenzó a despojarle del pantalón y la ropa interior, liberándolo de aquella restricción, para poder amarlo a plenitud. Tímido levantó las caderas para que pudiera hacerlo con mayor facilidad, dejando su masculinidad al descubierto. El otro lo miró con ojos iluminados de deseo mientras sus manos se deslizaban desde su pecho hasta sus piernas.

—Eres hermoso Hiro— jadeó mientras su mirada lo recorría de arriba a abajo. Hiroki iba a protestar, pero se sintió envuelto en aquel calor tan sofocante que lo aturdía y no lo dejaba pensar coherentemente, sólo podía respirar erráticamente y llevarse los brazos al rostro para que no viera cuan sonrojado estaba.

—Hermoso— susurró besando el hueso de la cadera— perfecto— siguió bajando hasta su ingle. Los pensamientos de Hiroki eran un caos, sólo podía enfocarse en la combinación de su voz seductora y sus atenciones que lo estaban enloqueciendo.

—Tan sensual— siguió bajando hasta la cara interior de sus muslos, dónde era más sensible, dando pequeños mordiscos que le arrancaban gemidos desde el alma. Llegó hasta sus rodillas y volvió a subir besándolo hasta llegar a su parte más íntima, invitándola de lleno a su boca. Hiroki se sobresaltó.

— ¡N-Nowaki! N-No tienes que hacer e-eso... Nowaki...

Dejó de luchar contra él, rindiéndose a los movimientos de la lengua del menor sobre su miembro, arrancándole sonoros gemidos que le desgarraban la garganta, enlazó sus dedos en sus cabellos a medida que oleadas de placer se adueñaban de su cuerpo, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, que ardía por dentro.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mhhm! ¡Nowaki! de-detente... yo... voy... voy a— intentó advertirle que sentía como el clímax se aproximaba, pero Nowaki no quería detenerse, no cuando llamaba su nombre con esa voz tan dulce, no cuando gemía tan desvergonzadamente volviéndolo loco.

Hiroki se derramó dentro de su boca y de repente se sintió muy apenado.

—L-Lo siento...yo...

Sintió un dedo que comenzaba a invadirlo y se sorprendió.

— ¡¿Q-Que estás haciendo?!— preguntó alarmado. Nowaki se aproximó hacia él jadeante y con el rostro adornado con unas perlillas de sudor.

—Lo siento, pero... yo no puedo aguantar más— murmuró mientras el dedo seguía haciendo su camino dentro de él. Primero el dolor fue casi inaguantable, pero después se fue acostumbrando. Apenas la sensación era sólo un poco incómoda cuando un segundo dedo acompañó al primero.

—Hiro, respira... No voy a hacerte daño. — Lo miró a los ojos cuando lo vio contraer el rostro, había tal ternura en ellos que Hiroki cedió a sus peticiones y comenzó a relajarse. Al dolor le siguieron espasmos de placer profundo que lo hicieron comenzar a gemir de nuevo ante las caricias de aquellos largos y suaves dedos que lo exploraban buscando ese punto exacto donde el placer se hacía más intenso.

— ¡Ah! ¡A-a-ahí! ¡Mhn!— casi que gritó cuando una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina, haciéndolo echar la espalda hacia atrás y apretar más las sábanas entre sus dedos. Nowaki empezó a masajear ese lugar con ahínco, arrancándole gritos descarados, haciéndolo retorcerse entre sus brazos. Cuando estuvo listo, sacó los dedos, Hiroki sintió de repente un vacío que lo hizo suspirar casi desilusionado, poniéndose rojo como un tomate cuando se percató de su, no tan inocente, reacción.

—Ya viene lo mejor— susurró Nowaki con atrevimiento antes de quitarse los pantalones frente a su mirada nublada, sentía su corazón enloquecido dentro de su pecho y un sofocante calor a su alrededor. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, enredándolas en su cintura y un grito ahogado se escapó de sus labios cuando sintió cómo comenzaba a irrumpir dentro de él.

Cerró los ojos y apretó las sabanas para paliar el dolor, Nowaki se acercó a su rostro y atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo y demandante mientras se conectaban, sintió como una de sus manos acariciaba sus piernas enredadas en sus caderas de arriba a abajo y la otra se enlazaba con la suya con fuerza, como en aquella ocasión cuando lo suturaban.

—Increíble Hiro... Ya está dentro— musitó mientras sus alientos se combinaban. El calor entre ambos era demasiado, Hiroki ya no sabía diferenciar si se hallaba en el cielo o en el infierno, estar así con él era una sensación exquisita que iba más allá de toda lógica o razón. Más que una conexión física era una conexión de almas, aquello era entrega total, desmedida, incondicional, era amor en su máxima expresión.

—Voy a comenzar a moverme— jadeó en su oído iniciando un vaivén en sus caderas que Hiroki encontró doloroso al principio, pero fue tornándose en una sensación tan sublime y enloquecedora con cada envite, con cada colisión de sus caderas contra las suyas. Comenzó a gemir sin importarle si el mundo los escuchaba, aquello era tan extasiante, estaba haciendo el amor con aquél a quien amaba, el resto del mundo no importaba.

La habitación estaba llena de sus gemidos, de su calor apremiante, de sus respiraciones irregulares, de sus besos profundos y del sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar. Con cada embestida perdía el control de sus sentidos, cediéndole lugar al instinto. Sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda sudorosa, quería sentirlo más cerca, ser uno con él, ser uno solo para siempre.

—Nowaki... Nowaki... ¡Nowaki!— llamaba al objeto de sus amores. Sintió como una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su vientre al ritmo de sus movimientos.

—Te amo Hiro— exclamó el otro estrechándolo con más fuerza. Y entre espasmos lo sintió derretirse dentro de él, mientras el orgasmo lo alcanzó entre convulsiones y sopor.

Nowaki besó gentilmente sus labios antes de caer junto a él. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Si en algún momento pensó que su nombre no se adecuaba a su personalidad; definitivamente estaba errado, ese era el nombre que más se adecuaba a su forma de ser... Quedo y discreto al principio, pero intempestivo mientras se abría paso en su corazón con decisión y coraje, sin volver la vista, sin desistir...

Nowaki, significaba tifón... y sin darse cuenta lo había envuelto; descontrolándolo, volviéndolo presa de sus pasiones para luego reposar en la calidez de sus brazos, como los vientos que soplan después de la tempestad.

—Soy tan feliz— dejó escapar en un suspiro mientras acariciaba sus cabellos cafeinados. — Te amo...

Se estrechó más en su pecho, escuchando como su corazón se iba tranquilizando.

—Yo también.

Era imposible resistirse, ya se había enamorado de la tormenta.

* * *

Kaoru preparaba toda la información que había recogido y la guardó en un sobre, algo dentro de él le gritaba que la persona menos indicada se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones al momento en que lo vio salir de la oficina. Tomó papel y lápiz y escribió algunas líneas esperando que la persona que recibiría esa información hiciera lo correcto con ella. Metió la misiva en un sobre y la deslizó debajo de su puerta esperando conocerle lo suficiente para confiar en que haría justicia.

Cuando Kou notificó que había visto a Nowaki y que había tenido un enfrentamiento con él, Akihiko no fue tan severo como Kaoru pensó que sería; preguntó si estaba bien y si nadie lo había visto, a lo que el muchacho negó rotundamente. Yui se mostraba contrariada y sacudida por la noticia, supuso que jamás pensó que sus hermanos pelearían entre ellos.

Ryuichiro también estaba ansioso, pues quien le daba la batalla en las encuestas de repente se retiró por "motivos personales", cediéndole el primer lugar de manera casi irrebatable. Supo que la mano de Akihiko estaba metida en todo eso cuando envió una botella de champán del más fino con una tarjeta de felicitación por su triunfo inminente.

Él mismo ya no estaba del todo tranquilo, en honor a la verdad. Con el reporte de Kou tuvo que dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre el por qué él no sabía dónde estaba Nowaki, así como también sobre el comportamiento errático que venía mostrando en los últimos días no coherente con su personalidad eficiente y aplomada. Descubrió en la mirada de Akihiko que sus excusas no fueron suficientes y que miles de sospechas se cernían sobre él, comprobadas ahora que la persona en la que Usami confiaba con más vehemencia lo había descubierto.

Lo que más le dolía de su presentimiento era que sin él, Ryuichiro se vería desprotegido a merced de lo que Usami quisiera. Tomó el teléfono y marcó unas teclas. Segundos después la voz de su amado inundó sus oídos.

— ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué pa...?

—No digas nada. Sólo escúchame. — dijo con determinación a pesar del enorme nudo que sentía en la garganta. Ryuichiro obedeció. — Quiero que me prometas, que haga lo que haga y pase lo que pase... No atentarás contra tu vida de nuevo.

—Pero...

—Ryuichiro, escúchame bien. Lo que está pasando es sólo el principio de cosas mucho más graves que están por suceder, pero quiero que te mantengas fuerte por ti... por los dos— Lo escuchó gimotear del otro lado y el nudo se hizo mayor. — Promételo.

—Te... lo prometo— contestó en medio de su propio llanto.

—Gracias por todo... No olvides que te amo. — sintió unas lágrimas en su rostro.

—Yo... también te amo.

Una sombra apareció tras él y tuvo que colgar.

— ¿por qué?— preguntó el intruso— ¿Por qué traicionaste a Usagi?

Kaoru no se volvió hacia él, sino que lentamente deslizó sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Tu no harías cualquier cosa por la persona que amas?... ¿Incluso traicionar?

El otro no le respondió.

—Supongo que eso es un sí— afirmo antes de sacar un arma y dispararle a su agresor sin llegar a atinarle. Las balas dieron contra la pared generando algunos destellos. Vio la sombra moverse rápidamente a través de la sala de su departamento y se convenció de que Usami lo había entrenado bien o quizás él no era tan hábil como antes.

—Pensé que el querer entrenarte exclusivamente era un capricho suyo— dijo con media sonrisa. El otro permaneció mudo y Kaoru volvió a disparar, rozándole el brazo. Sólo lo sostuvo mirándolo sin mostrar alguna expresión de dolor y a una velocidad casi inhumana le pateó la mano arrebatándole el arma para propinarle otra en el estómago que lo dejó en el suelo.

—Ha perdido facultades. Sr. Asahina— dijo de forma impasible mientras le apuntaba al pecho.

—No. Es sólo que prefiero ser yo antes que él— contestó resignado.

—Contestaré a su pregunta— comentó mientras removía el seguro del arma— Yo haría cualquier cosa por Usagi... es por eso que quien pretenda hacerle daño... debe ser destruido.

Un ruido seco llenó la habitación. La camisa una vez blanca de Kaoru comenzó a empaparse de sangre.

—Lo siento... No pude liberarte— fue lo último que susurró antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

* * *

Akihiko Usami miraba a través de la ventana con un vaso corto entre las manos. Ante sus ojos se revelaba la ciudad con todas sus luces, su poder y opulencia, una ciudad que le pertenecía a él, cuyo poder le daba el privilegio de manejarla a su antojo, sin embargo... hay cosas importantes que no pueden comprarse con todo el dinero del mundo, ni que pueden mantenerse por siempre a base de miedos y amenazas; el amor, la amistad, la lealtad.

Un muchacho abrió la puerta de la oficina con la respiración entrecortada mientras se sostenía un brazo herido y Akihiko corrió a abrazarle. Su mirada estaba perdida, sus manos temblaban cubiertas por unos guantes negros que Usami removió con premura para cubrirlas de besos.

—Él... pensaba traicionarte— susurró asiéndose a su camisa. — Yo tuve que...

—Tranquilo, está bien... Siento haberte puesto en esta situación— dijo Usami dulcemente estrechándolo entre sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Yo... no dejaré que te dañen

—Lo sé— Levantó su barbilla con sus manos clavando su mirada color violeta en las orbes verdes del chico— Por eso te amo— completó antes de besarle profundamente.

* * *

Cuando Nowaki despertó ya era casi mediodía. El sol estaba en su punto más alto y alumbraba la habitación a través de la pequeña rendija que dejaron en su desesperación por entrar.

Si existía el título para la persona más feliz del mundo en las peores circunstancias; él se lo ganaba sin lugar a dudas. Lo que había pasado le hubiera parecido el más loco de los sueños si no hubiese sido porque el cuerpo semi desnudo de Hiroki entre sus brazos estaba allí para convencerlo de lo contrario. La sonrisa boba no se borraba de su cara mientras lo veía dormir tomando algunos de sus cabellos entre sus manos para acomodarlos tras sus orejas y acariciar su rostro. Verlo dormir desde lejos y tenerlo a sólo unos centímetros de él eran dos cosas completamente distintas, pero ambas maravillosas.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo mirando embobado la cara del castaño cuando este despertó.

—Buenos días— susurró Nowaki dulcemente apenas abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días— contestó restregándose los suyos color del chocolate para desperezarse.

— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo?

Aquella pregunta ubicó a Hiroki con respecto a lo que había pasado y su cara se tiñó violentamente de rojo al tiempo que los acontecimientos pasaron por su mente a la velocidad de la luz.

—B-bien— contestó incorporándose nerviosamente. Las caderas le dolían mucho, pero la vergüenza era intolerable.

Nowaki se levantó de la cama riendo por lo bajo al verlo reaccionar así, entendió que quizás le tomaría un poco de tiempo asimilar sus sentimientos y lo dejó estar.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Voy a buscar algo para comer— indicó con amabilidad colocándose una franela para cubrir las vendas.

— ¿N-no te lastimaste?— preguntó recuperando un poco la calma. Nowaki le sonrió.

—No. En lo absoluto. Por el contrario, estoy muy feliz.

Hiroki se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Mocoso engreído— susurró haciendo un mohín entre tanto el más alto salía de la habitación.

Sonrió un poco, él también estaba feliz.

Cuando salió a buscar algo para llevar en el restaurante de la posada vio que había varias personas cuchicheando y murmurando. Por un momento, la idea de que los habían descubierto se le cruzó por la mente y se sintió alarmado.

— ¿Puedo saber si pasó algo?— preguntó al muchacho que lo estaba atendiendo.

—Aquí no, pero alguien muy importante en Tokio parece que sufrió un accidente— contestó el jovencito alcanzándole el periódico.

Nowaki no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. La impotencia y la rabia se hicieron espacio en su pecho cómo si la felicidad que había en él no fuera la gran cosa. En la primera página del diario había una foto de quien había sido su mentor, su aliado, su hermano mayor, el único que se dispuso a escucharlo.

**_"Kaoru Asahina, secretario y mano derecha del magnate Akihiko Usami falleció anoche en un accidente"_**


	14. Soledad Infinita

**_XIV. Soledad infinita_**

Y el cielo de repente se entristeció dejando caer la lluvia nostálgica y desolada.

Ryuichiro había entrado en un estado de estupor del que nadie sabía cómo sacarlo; no hablaba, no quería comer, tampoco dormir y mucho menos llorar. Quizá llorando podría dejar salir toda aquella tristeza, toda la rabia y el dolor que lo estaban destruyendo por dentro; pero por más que lo intentaba, el dolor era tan grande, la soledad tan inmensa y el vacío tan interminable que por más que llorara muchas lágrimas no le alcanzarían para recuperar aunque fuera un poco de sosiego.

_...No olvides que te amo..._

Aquellas habían sido sus últimas palabras para él. Debió suponerlo, aquello era una despedida, pero había quedado tan sorprendido que no supo qué hacer, no reaccionó a tiempo, tal vez si hubiera corrido a su lado habría evitado que le pasara algo. Habría protegido a Kaoru como él lo protegió hasta el último instante, hasta el último respiro. El pecho se le contraía de dolor y de pena; ya no vería sus ojos marrones, o respirar su aroma, sentir el calor de sus abrazos o escuchar la serenidad de su voz. El vacío era terrible y aun así le había encargado la tarea de seguir luchando por los dos... ¿Cómo podía pedirle algo así? ¿Cómo podría pedirle que sobreviviera cuando ya no estaría a su lado?

—Prometiste que jamás me dejarías... Kaoru— susurró en la ventana con un oscuro luto, mientras la lluvia triste caía sobre la ciudad.

Aikawa tuvo que limpiar sus propias lágrimas para deshacerse de la exorbitante cantidad de periodistas que asediaron el edificio apenas se supo que Kaoru había muerto. Akihiko no estaba de humor para atenderlos o para responder sus estúpidas preguntas; más allá de la desilusión que le generó saber que quien fuera como un hermano lo había traicionado, se sentía solo... estaba perdiendo a sus aliados uno tras uno; Masamune primero, Nowaki tras él, Mino y ahora Kaoru... Una sensación de desprotección con miedo se fue abriendo paso en su corazón.

—Adiós... Kaoru— murmuró. Tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas en lo sucesivo... No se iba a dar el lujo de perder a nadie más.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba preocupan...

Hiroki dejó de hablar al ver el semblante pálido de Nowaki cruzar la puerta con un diario entre las manos. Temblaba como un papel, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó tratando de controlar la ansiedad que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él.

—El Sr. Asahina está...

Hiroki tomó el diario y lo abrió. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro; su ansiedad se transformó en incertidumbre y después en pánico.

—Debemos llamar a Miyagi— completó dejando el periódico a un lado. Tomó el rostro de Nowaki para que lo mirara y notó como unas lágrimas inundaban sus orbes azules. — Si quieres ir a Tokio podemos...

—No. No valdría la pena lo que hizo entonces— contestó en voz baja. Hiroki lo vio tan indefenso que lo único que pudo salir de él en ese momento fue abrazarlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero Hiroki sintió algo húmedo caer sobre su hombro mientras lo estrechaban con fuerza.

* * *

El funeral fue discreto y poco concurrido; sólo unas cuantas personas además del presidente de la corporación Usami, su abogada que no dejaba de llorar, y algunos de sus socios y clientes más cercanos asistieron. Lo que sorprendió a la prensa fue la presencia del importante político Ryuichiro Isaka acompañado de su esposa; ambos se mostraron distantes, sin las usuales muestras de afecto con las que eran retratados. Muchas veces se rumoró que Asahina e Isaka eran amigos cercanos, los más radicales incluso murmuraban que eran amantes, sin embargo su semblante era compuesto e indiferente, como si nunca hubiesen sido más que un par de conocidos. La Sra. Fujikawa dejó salir unas lágrimas propias que limpió con un pañuelito de seda negro que combinaba con su atavío elegante, pero acorde a la situación. Rato después todos se retiraron, excepto Ryuichiro que sólo se quedó allí mientras la lluvia arreciaba, hasta que Yui con una mueca lo obligó a despegarse del altar.

El regreso a su departamento estuvo cargado de silencio combinado con un profundo cansancio emocional.

—Cuando lleguemos quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas— espetó sin más, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara. Yui ni siquiera se sorprendió.

— ¿Ya no te importa que se enteren?— respondió sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

—No. Por lo que no tiene sentido alargar más esta farsa.

—Pero el Sr. Usami...

—No me importa lo que Akihiko tenga para decir. Puede ponerme una bala en la cabeza si quiere o mandarme a la cárcel si lo desea... ya no me interesa.

—Como gustes— dijo sin siquiera inmutarse— yo también estoy desesperada porque esto se termine.

* * *

La lluvia se hizo más intensa durante la noche transformándose en una furiosa tormenta. Yui recogió sus cosas sin chistar y se fue dejándolo sólo con sus cavilaciones. Ryuichiro descorchó una botella de vino y bebió sin control, como si ya no importara lo que le pasara entre tanto los recuerdos lo inundaban, las memorias de aquellos años junto a Kaoru... los años en los que pudo haber dicho sinceramente que fue feliz.

_— ¿Estas burlándote de mí?— reclamó en aquella ocasión cuando lo vio reír ante la disparatada idea que tuvo de que tenía un amante; la primera vez que le llevó flores._

_ —Te ves lindo celoso— susurró muy cerca de su rostro, embriagándolo con su perfume, hechizándolo con sus ojos mientras sus labios se acercaban a los suyos._

Kaoru siempre supo cómo hacerlo sentirse mejor, como sacarlo de sus dudas, como llevarse sus preocupaciones, como cuidarlo.

¿Cómo pretendía que siguiera viviendo sin él?

Dando tumbos entre las botellas se acercó hasta el ventanal y lo abrió de par en par; el viento enardecido entró como quiso, desordenando el ya de por si maltrecho departamento. Caminó hasta la terraza mojándose de pies a cabeza, entregándose a la lluvia.

— ¡Tú me prometiste que no me dejarías!— gritó a garganta viva extendiendo los brazos, reclamándole al cielo lo que le habían arrebatado. — Yo no quería ser libre si no era contigo... yo no quería estar con nadie más ¿Cómo pretendes que viva así? ¿Cómo pretendes que pueda luchar así? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme solo?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por su rostro combinándose con las gotas de lluvia que lo empapaban todo; eran frías, no eran cálidas como sus manos, no eran serenas como su voz, no eran gentiles como su mirada.

Cayó de rodillas cediendo a su desconsuelo, llorando amargamente. Ya nada valía la pena sin Kaoru a su lado.

—Dime que puedo hacer ahora... ¿Cómo lleno este vacío? ¡CONTESTAME KAORU!

De repente una sensación tibia inundó su pecho, como un abrazo tierno y gentil. Podía sentir su presencia... él estaba allí.

—No vengas a despedirte... duele.

—Yo siempre estaré aquí... ¿o crees que te dejaré solo?

Podía ser producto de la borrachera o una alucinación, pero escuchó su voz susurrarle esas palabras desde su espalda, y aunque quiso volverse para besarlo profundamente por última vez no lo hizo, tuvo miedo que al hacerlo no hubiera nadie y hallarse solo de nuevo.

— ¿Tienes idea de la falta que me harás?

—Lo siento. Tú también me harás mucha falta.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé... yo también te amo.

Si sus manos pudieran retenerlo por un momento más, sólo otro par de minutos... Ryuichiro habría dado su vida por ello.

La voz calló dejándolo solo... y lo único que hizo fue llorar.

* * *

La mañana llegó un poco más tranquila, pero no totalmente brillante como todos los días. Lo encontró en la cama en posición fetal; abrazando la almohada que solía ser suya, con la misma ropa con la que se había mojado bajo la lluvia.

Cuando despertó tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía más calmado; no del todo tranquilo, pues estaba claro que nunca sería el mismo de antes, pero por lo menos podía levantarse y eso ya era algo.

Sintió algo de lucidez que le ayudó a determinar qué era lo que debía hacer ahora; no podía continuar ayudando a Akihiko, no después que el principal motivo que lo mantenía haciéndolo ya no estaba. Pensó por un momento que quizás iría a la cárcel o lo que dirían de él, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. A fin de cuentas, por pensar demasiado en los demás era que había terminado así.

Tomó una pluma de su desordenado escritorio y escribió algunas líneas; mientras trazaba las letras algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero estaba decidido. Debió haber hecho eso hacía muchísimo tiempo, fue muy tonto al dejarse arrastrar por los chantajes de Akihiko, y por su cobardía Kaoru había pagado las consecuencias.

Terminó de escribir y metió la carta en un sobre. Se puso algo de ropa limpia y salió del sitio. Era el momento de hacer lo correcto.

* * *

Miyagi giró el cuello para relajarse en medio de una montaña de papeles; ubicar toda la información necesaria para su trabajo y ayudar a Hiroki investigando por su cuenta sin que los descubrieran no era tarea fácil.

—Ten— dijo Shinobu colocando una taza humeante en su escritorio— Sé que no dormiste bien anoche.

Miyagi suspiró.

—Es sólo que tenemos demasiado trabajo. Es todo— contestó sin mirarle.

—Mientes. Es algo más... dime que pasa— lo miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos grises. Miyagi simplemente no podía mentirle

Miyagi estuvo a punto de pedirle que se retirara del caso, que tenía miedo de perderlo, que si sabían que esa casa era suya darían con su relación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tomó sus manos y abrió los labios para hablar...

—Esto... disculpe Sr. Miyagi, pero alguien le busca afuera— Susurró Kohinata entreabriendo la puerta. Shinobu y Miyagi se soltaron rápidamente.

—Siempre tan oportuna Kohinata— soltó Shinobu con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Miyagi.

—Ryuichiro Isaka señor.

Shinobu y Miyagi se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Por qué un político tan importante iría a verles?

—Hazlo pasar Kohinata— solicitó Miyagi y la chica asintió antes de cerrar la puerta. Miyagi miró a Shinobu.

—Ya lo sé... Hablaremos después— dijo caminando a su escritorio— Por cierto, hoy cenaremos en tu departamento. Yo cocino.

Miyagi trató de disimular un gesto de desagrado. La puerta se abrió y entro Ryuichiro.

—Sr. Isaka es... sorpresivo tenerlo aquí— saludó Miyagi extendiéndole la mano para que la estrechase. Ryuichiro le devolvió el gesto; lucía algo apagado y demacrado, si ponía suficiente atención a su rostro sus ojos estaban inflamados y muy rojos mientras su mirada era melancólica y triste.

—Lo sé, pero... me urge que ustedes hagan llegar esto a Hiroki Kamijou— solicitó extendiendo un sobre blanco hacia Miyagi.

—Pues, él está de vacaciones, pero se lo daremos cuando regrese— contestó Miyagi disimulando su sorpresa.

—Yo sé que el Sr. Kamijou está huyendo— reveló mirándolo fijamente y Miyagi abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿De dónde saca usted eso? — preguntó sosteniendo su mirada lleno de dudas, resultaba muy extraño que Isaka manejara esa información, que, según ellos era absolutamente confidencial.

—Creo que mientras menos sepa Sr. Miyagi es mucho menos peligroso para ambos. Por favor, hágale llegar esto al Sr. Kamijou antes que sea muy tarde para hacer algo— insistió al tiempo que Miyagi tomaba el sobre.

—No va a lograr evadirme con esa respuesta— replicó con un tono de voz mucho más firme— ¿Qué sabe que no quiere decirnos? ¿Cómo asumió que Kamijou huyó? ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión, Señor Isaka?

Ryuichiro comenzó a sentirse acorralado, el hombre frente a él era más intuitivo de lo que llegó a suponer, no iba simplemente a entregar la carta y a salir como había ingenuamente previsto, no iba a ser tan simple.

—Y-yo— titubeó un poco— simplemente lo sé.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?— volvió a arremeter Miyagi. Una teoría se comenzó a armar en su cabeza y no dejaría a Ryuichiro en paz hasta que le diera respuestas concretas.

— Señor Isaka— interrumpió Shinobu en tono conciliador — es mejor que nos diga quien le dio esa información, con sus insinuaciones están generando más preguntas que respuestas y así no podremos ayudarle.

Ryuichiro apretó los puños conteniendo la ola de desolación que comenzaba a apoderarse de su pecho, sentía unas ganas casi insoportables de llorar de nuevo.

—Él… me lo contó— contestó con la voz apagada conteniendo las lágrimas— Kaoru me lo contó.

— ¿Asahina?— exclamaron ambos sorprendidos mirándose sin contener la sorpresa. Aquello era un giro inesperado en los acontecimientos.

— ¿Qué relación tenía usted con Asahina?— le preguntó Miyagi.

—Ya le dije que mientras menos sepa mejor… están en peligro, estamos todos en riesgo… ¿Usted cree que esto es un juego?

—Entonces su muerte no fue ningún accidente— dedujo con un tono de certeza que hizo que a Ryuichiro le diera un vuelco el corazón dentro del pecho.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— Él… intentó salvar a alguien y… y…

— ¿A quién quería salvar? ¿Qué relación tenía usted con Asahina? ¿Qué sabe usted de Akihiko Usami? ¿Cómo asume que todos estamos en peligro?— volvió a inquirir ignorando sus lágrimas. Sus días de trabajo de campo estaban volviendo y Shinobu vio en sus ojos ese brillo que le hizo saber que no iba a parar.

Ryuichiro se llevó una de las manos al rostro y comenzó a sollozar, Shinobu lo vio tan débil y descompuesto que lo único que pudo hacer fue compadecerlo.

—Déjalo, Miyagi… lo estás presionando— dijo en tono de sugerencia, pero sus ojos manifestaban que aquello era una orden. Miyagi chasqueó los dientes dándoles la espalda.

— Entrégueme la carta, Señor Isaka— le dijo en tono amigable y comprensivo mientras palmeaba su hombro—. Se la haremos llegar a Kamijou, pero usted debe decirnos todo lo que sabe cuándo se sienta más tranquilo…

—Está bien— contestó Isaka recuperando algo de compostura. Shinobu le tendió una cajita de papeles para que se limpiara las lágrimas y pudiera calmarse, le generaba un sentimiento más que de compasión, de solidaridad… él ya había entendido cuanto significaba Asahina para él—.

— Vaya a su casa y descanse un poco— le sugirió al ver sus ojos inflamados— Tomaremos su declaración en cuanto esté mejor, pero le repito que debe decirnos lo que sabe… sólo así le haremos justicia a su amigo.

Miyagi estaba sorprendido ante la forma tan calmada en la que podía resolver las cosas. Ryuichiro asintió obedeciéndole y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Reitero lo que le dije, Señor Miyagi— dijo con voz firme antes de salir— Todos estamos en grave riesgo.

Y salió de la oficina dejándolos solos.

— ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste irse?!— exclamó lleno de furia. Shinobu sólo lo miró inquisitivamente.

— Isaka estaba enamorado de Asahina— soltó sin aspavientos— ¿Te imaginas cuán difícil debió ser perderlo?

—Shinobu, el hecho de que…

— ¿Cómo estarías tú si el muerto hubiese sido yo, Miyagi?— preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

— No me desvíes la conversación. Acabas de dejar ir al único testigo vivo que tenemos ¿y si Usami lo mata antes de que declare?

— ¿Vamos a obligarlo a que hable entonces? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Coaccionarlo?

— Shinobu, estoy haciendo esto por ti… no tienes idea…

— ¡No!— exclamó ya al límite de su paciencia— ¡Tú no estás haciendo esto por mí! ¡Tú eres quien no tiene una idea! ¡Yo vi a ese hombre y me vi a mi mismo! ¿Sabes cuanta impotencia se siente no poder salvar a quien amas? ¿Y encima de eso ser atormentado a preguntas? ¿Sabes cuánto miedo, cuanto dolor debe sentir?

Sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas mientras apretaba los puños a los costados tratando de mantener el control de sus emociones. Miyagi se acercó totalmente conmovido porque, a pesar de ser tan agresivo e inflexible… todas las cosas que hacía, las hacía por él.

—C-confía en mi— sollozó cuando lo abrazó— yo… yo también quiero protegerte.

—Lo sé— levantó su mentón con sus dedos, mirándolo a los ojos, pero Shinobu notó un brillo diferente en ellos… una mezcla de dulzura y cariño que lo hizo sonrojarse—, pero no puedo evitar sentirme ansioso al imaginar que puedes estar en peligro si no solventamos esta situación rápido.

—Vendrá— dijo con seguridad— sé que vendrá.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Porque quiere justicia.

* * *

Akihiko revisaba unos documentos cuando Ryuichiro entró a su oficina hecho una tempestad de furia e indignación.

—Ryuichiro... que sorpre...

—No me vengas con esas mierdas ahora— espetó furioso— ¡Exijo que me digas quien mató a Kaoru!

—Señor Usami no pude detenerlo— Aikawa se disculpaba nerviosa tras él.

—Tranquila Aikawa... déjanos a solas un momento— pidió con tranquilidad y la mujer se retiró.

—Dime quien lo hizo— masculló entre dientes.

—No estás en posición de hacer exigencias Ryuichiro... Lo que pasó con Kaoru fueron las consecuencias de sus propios actos.

— ¡No me salgas con esas tonterías! Kaoru te fue leal hasta el último momento— gritó con fuerza golpeando la mesa.

—Kaoru nos traicionó... Se robó unos documentos de mi oficina. Documentos que pueden hundirnos a todos... incluso a ti.

Ryuichiro recordó las palabras que le dijo la última vez que se vieron; cuando el otro creyó que dormía.

_"Voy a liberarte de todo esto"_

Así que lo hizo por él... para que fuera libre de todo lo que lo agobiaba. Un dolor inaguantable embargó su pecho.

— ¡Maldito tú lo mataste! ¡Bastardo!— gritó sacando de su saco un arma para apuntarle, pero otras tres estaban apuntándole a él.

—No quieras tentar a tu suerte.

—Así que no eres tan valiente como para defenderte tu solo ¿eh?— exclamó indignado— ¿tienes que cubrirte tras tus guaruras? Eres patético Akihiko Usami... un cobarde un...

Un cañón se afincó en su cabeza haciéndolo callar en seco.

—Baja el arma Yukina... tranquilo— ordenó haciéndole un gesto con la mano para detenerlo. El muchacho bajó el arma.

—Te aconsejo que te vayas y te calmes— dijo Akihiko— Viene la campaña y no querrás quedar mal con los votantes ¿verdad?

—Me importa muy poco lo que pase con tu estúpida campaña... Esto se acabó Akihiko Usami— Miró a los tres hombres apuntándole— Se arrepentirán de esto... cuando se deshagan de ustedes al igual que lo hicieron de Kaoru y cuando los cacen como lo están haciendo con Nowaki se arrepentirán.

Cerró la puerta dando un portazo y Akihiko se sentó en la silla totalmente ofuscado.

—Consigan a Yui inmediatamente— ordenó con severidad— Este sujeto se salió de nuestras manos.

Cuando Ryuichiro salió de la oficina de Usami estaba completamente fuera de sí, las manos le temblaban, su respiración era errática y el corazón le latía como loco.

Kaoru había robado unos documentos para liberarlo, para destruir el imperio Usami por él... y lo estaba haciendo solo. Debió soportar tanto peso, tal culpa por traicionar a quienes prácticamente eran su familia. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Si tan solo no hubiese hecho tan caprichosa petición todavía su amado estaría vivo junto a él.

Y volvió a llorar toda su desdicha en el auto camino a una casa que ya no podía reconocer como suya, porque ya Kaoru no estaba en ella.

* * *

Yui había llegado a la oficina lo más rápido que había podido. Apenas entró el resto de sus camaradas que estaban allí salieron dejándolos solos. Akihiko le invitó a sentarse en cuanto la vio y se sintió un poco ansiosa... la última vez que tuvo ese gesto con ella le había pedido matar a Mino.

—Sr. Usami yo...

—Supe que Ryuichiro y tú se separaron— comentó enlazando sus manos frente a su cara.

—Sí Señor.

—Quiero que sepas que... contrario a lo que creas yo te considero muy valiosa Yui... No muchas mujeres hacen lo que tú hiciste y menos lo soportan por años... Sé que te casaste muy joven y que a lo mejor tenías otros planes.

—No diga eso Señor... usted siempre ha sido amable conmigo... me rescató y... yo hago esto por usted porque es la única forma en la que puedo pagarle tanta amabilidad— dijo emocionada.

—Entonces... debo abusar de tu amabilidad y pedirte un nuevo favor mi dulce Yui— expresó con un tono de voz dulce acariciando sus mejillas. Yui se sonrojó.

— ¿Q—que quiere que haga?— preguntó temblorosa. El Sr. Usami jamás había sido tan gentil con ella.

—Conviértete en viuda por favor.


	15. Juntos, pero solos

**_XV. Juntos, pero solos_**

Yui se sorprendió ante la orden que acababan de darle.

— ¿Usted me está pidiendo que... Mate a Ryuichiro?— preguntó casi incrédula examinando el rostro de Usami quien no mostraba ningún signo de que aquello fuese una broma.

— Sé que has compartido casi cuatro años con él, pero no puedes negar que desde que Kaoru murió está fuera de control. Incluso hace un par de minutos me apuntó con un arma con los demás aquí. Está convirtiéndose en un peligro y... espero que entiendas que no podemos arriesgarnos a que hable movido por su desolación ¿verdad?

Yui desvió la mirada, no era que ella amara a Ryuichiro, al contrario, consideraba su matrimonio como la peor de las maldiciones, sin embargo, sentía un peso en el alma ante la idea de asesinarlo. Con Mino fue distinto, pues su personalidad siempre la había enfermado, pero Ryuichiro.

—Señor Usami... yo...

—Yui— Colocó sus manos sobre las suyas en un gesto paternal— comprendo que esto debe ser difícil para ti... pero no puedo pedírselo a nadie más... ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Yui suspiro. El Sr. Usami significaba muchas cosas para ella; era un salvador, un hermano mayor, un héroe, un benefactor... una mano extendida que la sacó de la más terrible oscuridad; lo menos que podía darle era obediencia absoluta.

—Si señor... yo lo haré— asintió decidida.

* * *

A los 20 años; Yui aún tenía varias heridas por dentro que difícilmente sanarían pronto; sin embargo, tenía ya tres años entrenando con Nowaki y Kou y muchas de esas heridas habían logrado cerrar. No era sencillo recuperar la confianza cuando su padre había intentado venderla para pagar sus deudas de juego, pero cuando llegó al clan había ganado dos hermanos y eso era lo más cercano a una familia de verdad que había tenido alguna vez.

—Yui... El Sr. Usami quiere hablarte— Le dijo Kou mientras leía un libro en el lobby del piso que compartía con él y Kisa.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó apoyando el libro en sus rodillas.

—No lo sé, pero nuestro hermano mayor, Kaoru y otro sujeto están allí también...

El sentimiento de expectativa y ansiedad que se apoderó de su pecho en ese momento formaría parte de los recuerdos más amargos e imborrables de su memoria. Corrió a la oficina a la mayor velocidad que pudo, era la primera vez que el Sr. Usami la llamaba exclusivamente a ella desde que la había hecho parte del clan, y si su hermano mayor y Kaoru estaban allí era por algo...

Llegó casi sin aliento. Nowaki, Kaoru y un hombre alto de unos treinta años con el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul intenso acompañaban a Akihiko.

—Tampoco era para que corrieras hasta acá— comentó con media sonrisa invitándola a sentarse con un gesto de la mano. Yui se sentó frente a él junto a Nowaki. Kaoru y el otro sujeto la miraban con los ojos tristes.

—Lo siento Señor pero... quise estar aquí tan rápido como pude— contestó con inocencia, pero desconcertada al desconocer el motivo por el que todos la miraban fijamente.

—Verás... sé que hasta el momento sólo has cumplido unos cuantos trabajos junto a tu hermano y Yukina, pero...

— ¡Mi hermano mayor está haciendo un gran trabajo!— interrumpió alarmada, por un momento pensó que culparían a Nowaki de su bajo desempeño y de sus constantes equivocaciones—. Yo soy una torpe, se me caen las balas y aún inclino mi barbilla, pero mejoraré, no le haga nada por favor...

—Yui— la detuvo Nowaki con la voz baja— esto no se trata de mi... déjalo terminar.

—L-lo siento— enlazó las manos con fuerza desviando la mirada. Otra vez estaba hablando de más.

—Bien, como decía... debemos pedirte un trabajo muy especial que sólo tú puedes hacer— continuó Akihiko— Pero en primer lugar, quiero presentarte a Ryuichiro Isaka. Es uno de nuestros aliados más importantes.

El hombre de ojos azules le extendió la mano penosamente. Al devolverle el gesto notó una enorme tristeza en sus ojos, estaba a punto de llorar.

—Ryuichiro necesita casarse para desmentir unos rumores que pueden perjudicarnos... y allí entras tú.

Yui se quedó en blanco de la impresión.

— ¿yo? ¿Qué?— preguntó desconcertada sin poder articular algo más coherente.

—Sabemos que pedirte algo así es muy injusto de nuestra parte puesto que eres muy joven, pero es por el bien del clan y tú eres la única que puede hacerlo— Yui sintió como el pecho se le contraía. Tenía ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo.

— ¿Está castigándome por mis torpezas? Le prometo que mejoraré...

—No es eso Yui... sabemos que eres muy buena... pero te necesitamos para esto.

—Pero yo... no puedo casarme así... ¡apenas lo conozco!— miró a Nowaki suplicante— Hermano...

—Sabemos que es difícil, pero el Sr. Isaka es una buena persona y esto es por el bien de todos— Nowaki habló de una forma tan firme que para ella fue como una orden. Respiró para retraer sus lágrimas y asintió.

—Lo haré.

Ryuichiro exhaló profundamente como si algo en el pecho le doliera y salió de la oficina cubriéndose el rostro. Kaoru lo siguió casi inmediatamente. En ese momento no lo entendió, pero ahora que lo recordaba se sentía increíblemente tonta por no haber entendido aquella primera señal de que algo no iba bien.

Que no intentara tocarla no la alarmó, al contrario, le reconfortaba no tener que acostarse con él; con alguien que no amaba y mucho menos deseaba de esa manera. Dormían en habitaciones separadas; tratándose de manera cordial. En los eventos de caridad si debían al menos, rozar un par de veces los labios y abrazarse mucho; para guardar las apariencias.

Se convirtió en una mujer elegante, de buen gusto; bien vestida, peinada y maquillada como la esposa de un político importante debe lucir. De buenos modales, discreta, refinada y cariñosa. Sonriente aunque estuviese muriéndose por dentro, siempre asida al brazo de su esposo como la dama distinguida que era.

— ¡tú lo sabias!— le gritó a Nowaki en cuanto vio a su esposo y a Kaoru besándose en su departamento cuando apenas tenía un par de meses de casada. Entró en el recinto como un huracán y su hermano solo la miró con indiferencia... con aquellos ojos hermosamente azules, tan profundos, pero vacíos e inexpresivos— ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡¿Cómo permitiste que me casaran con... con ese desvergonzado?!

—Yui por favor tranquilízate— contestó sin siquiera mirarla— El Sr. Isaka de verdad está muy enamorado del Sr. Asahina...

— ¿Y tú los vas a justificar?— preguntó consternada— ¿acaso te has puesto en mi lugar? ¡Se burlaron de mí!

Nowaki la vio directamente a los ojos, pero no era una mirada compasiva, o amable; era firme y severa.

—Lo que estás haciendo es un drama sin necesidad... si estuvieras enamorada harías lo mismo.

Los ojos se le humedecieron, ella si estaba enamorada, pero aquella persona aunque la tuviera frente a sus ojos delirando de amor no la vería.

—Eres muy injusto— le dijo llorando.

—El bienestar del clan está por encima de nuestras necesidades— respondió. Yui apretó sus puños a los costados.

— ¿T-tu... Te has enamorado alguna vez? — preguntó con voz trémula.

—No, ni creo que lo haga— contestó antes de salir. Dejándola allí.

Cuando regresó a su casa Ryuichiro habló con ella. Y fue honesto... cruelmente honesto. Le explicó que Kaoru y él salían desde mucho antes que ellos se casaran y que no pensaba dejar de verlo porque en verdad lo amaba, aceptase ella su relación o no. Yui perdió los estribos y le gritó su descaro... preguntándole como esperaba que ella aceptara semejante bochorno, suficiente era con haber aceptado ser parte de una farsa para encima cubrirle sus encuentros con su amante. Exigió que la respetase, que respetase su posición como su esposa al menos.

—Este matrimonio es una farsa— expresó sin siquiera levantar la voz y tomó su abrigo antes de marcharse. Yui no lo vio durante tres días, pero sabía que estaba con Kaoru, porque su instinto se lo dijo; y dentro de ella fue creciendo una profunda rabia.

—Quiero divorciarme— soltó inflexible ante el Sr. Usami después del primer año— No aguantaba más la mentira, la pretensión, sonreír sin ganas, abrazarlo sin sentirlo, decirle cosas lindas en púbico cuando en realidad quería huir.

—Eso no es posible ahora— contestó sin dejar de pisar las teclas del computador— Viene una campaña muy importante y necesito que Ryuichiro gane. Y es el favorito entre los votantes porque tú estás con él.

— ¡Eso no me importa! ¿Usted sabe lo que hace a mis espaldas? ¡Es un homosexual!— gritó ofuscada.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

No podía creerlo ¿ella era la única que veía que eso estaba mal?

—Sr. Usami, usted no lo entiende... Ryuichiro se está revolcando con Kaoru en mi cara, sale de la casa sin decirme a dónde va...

— ¿Alguien más los ha visto?— interrumpió.

—Hasta entonces no porque nadie me ha dicho nada.

—No hay problema entonces, búscate un amante tú también y asunto arreglado— volvió a las teclas. Sintió una llamarada de ira que de repente se fue transformando en un incendio.

— ¿Es que usted no ve que eso está mal? ¡Son dos hombres, es enfermizo!— gritó histérica. El otro levantó la mirada e hizo una breve pausa.

— ¿Qué piensas de eso Yukina?— preguntó apoyando el mentón en la palma de su mano. Yui se giró y su hermano menor le dirigió una mirada de profunda decepción.

—Ese es su problema— contestó indiferente entregándole una carpeta sin siquiera mirarla. Después descubrió que ese mismo día Yukina se había confesado a Kisa... y que ambos se habían vuelto inseparables y por eso Nowaki regresó a trabajar solo.

Nunca más Kou le volvió a sonreír como solía hacerlo.

Su única forma de revelarse fue dejar de usar su apellido, alegando a todos que significaba mucho para ella pues fue la única herencia que le dejó su familia, pero mentía pues odiaba su apellido tanto o más que odiaba el de "su esposo". Y se fue amargando, hundiéndose cada día más en la desventura de mantenerse al lado de Ryuichiro porque era una orden, Kou no le hablaba igual que antes, ya no compartían juntos las largas horas en las que él se sentaba en el taller a pintar... ahora cada vez que ella llegaba estaba Kisa allí, y cuando estaba solo el ambiente entre los dos era tan tenso que uno terminaba yéndose.

— ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?— preguntó un día de repente sin separar el pincel del lienzo. Yui entornó los ojos cuando vio que pintaba a Kisa... de nuevo.

—Porque estas absorbido completamente por él. Kisa, él llevaba una vida muy... libertina y tú eres tan... diferente a todo lo que él es.

Yukina se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Sabes que pienso? Que tú nunca te has enamorado en serio y por eso te crees con derecho de juzgar lo que hago. Sé que Shouta no es perfecto pero yo tampoco lo soy... si él me quiere y yo le quiero... ¿no puede bastarte eso? ¿No puedes simplemente alegrarte como hizo Nowaki?

— ¿Él lo...?

—Si— asintió concentrándose de nuevo en su labor— No estaba eufórico porque él no es así, pero al menos se mostró un poco más feliz que tú.

—Pero Kou... tú no puedes pedirme que esté feliz por eso...

— ¿Y por qué no puedes estarlo? ¿Acaso como tú no eres feliz nadie más puede? Sé un poco menos egoísta, Yui.

Kou salió del taller y ella sintió que el color poco a poco desapareció de su mundo. Después de ese día sólo hablaban para lo estrictamente necesario.

Con Kaoru la historia no mejoraba mucho, comenzó a tomarle una profunda rabia, lanzándole miradas llenas de reproche cuando coincidían o lanzando indirectas durante las reuniones que sostenían con el Sr. Usami.

—Afortunadamente muchos perfeccionan el arte de aparentar quienes no son ¿No lo crees Kaoru?— comentaba de manera repentina cada vez que podía hacerlo. Kaoru sólo la miraba con lástima y eso la enojaba mucho más.

Cuando les dijeron que Masamune había muerto fue el primero de los peores días que Yui había vivido desde que se unió al clan. Yukina no se apartó ni un momento de Kisa que estaba bastante triste y Nowaki sólo se encerró en su departamento sin querer hablar con nadie. Encontró una botella de un líquido transparente como el agua en una botella de cristal y se lo bebió. Aunque el sabor era horrible poco a poco la hacía olvidar de todas sus desgracias; de Ryuichiro y su desdén, de Kaoru y su lástima, de Yukina y su lejanía y de Nowaki y su indiferencia.

Un estruendo sacudió todo cuando se acabó la botella. Todos salieron a ver qué había pasado. Yui estaba de pie ante el montón de cristales rotos.

—Puedes lastimarte— exclamó Kisa acercándose a socorrerla. Pero Yui sólo tomó uno de los cristales fuertemente cortándose la mano y lo apuntó hacia él.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Pervertido!— vociferó mientras abanicaba el cristal— ¡Mi hermanito era dulce y gentil! El brillaba como las estrellas y tú lo corrompiste... ¡enfermo! ¡Anormal!

Rozó con el cristal su pecho cortándolo un poco y cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho; Kaoru sostenía a Kou mientras Nowaki le quitaba los cristales de la mano.

Vio cuando Kisa lo tomaba del rostro repitiéndole que estaba bien para tranquilizarlo y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—Kou— extendió su mano hacía él sollozando. Él solo la miró con lástima antes de irse. Vio su espalda alejarse de ella y se llenó de temor al darse cuenta cuanto lo había alejado—. No me mires así... ¡Kou! ¡Kou!

Sollozaba con fuerza mientras Nowaki vendaba sus manos cortadas.

— ¿Por qué nadie me quiere?— preguntó sin parar de llorar— Ni mi padre, ni Ryuichiro, ni Kou... ni tú.

—Estás ebria, Yui— contestó guardando las cosas de nuevo en el botiquín.

— ¿Y que si lo estoy?— tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los suyos— Sabes hermano... yo siempre... he...

—Basta— Nowaki se separó de ella. Sus ojos sólo mostraban aquel vacío infinito— Por favor duérmete y mañana discúlpate con Kisa por lo que hiciste.

Yui sólo se echó sobre la alfombra cuando se fue sintiéndose inmensamente sola.

Al día siguiente, a pesar del malestar tuvo que dar demasiadas explicaciones, sin contar que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y disculparse con Kisa, para que al menos Kou volviera a su estado de lejanía con ella. Nowaki nunca mencionó lo que había pasado, y ella pretendió que tampoco lo recordaba para poder estar cerca de él... aunque nunca viera la ternura en sus ojos que imaginaba que existía.

El día que el Sr. Usami les dijo que Nowaki había desaparecido el mundo ya gris en el que vivía acabó por desmoronarse. Ese día se quedó en el departamento que una vez fue suyo y lloró en su cama hasta dormirse, despertando aturdida y adolorida porque las personas a quienes había dedicado su vida y su afecto la habían abandonado. Por Nowaki decidió casarse con Ryuichiro, porque él confiaba en ella para esa tarea, intentó quererlo se esforzó mucho en hacerlo, pero Ryuichiro no la podía ver como otra cosa que no fuera una espía de Usami entorpeciendo su felicidad y Kou... ella misma había puesto un muro entre ellos porque no podía aceptar que todos tomaran sus decisiones y ella si tenía que ceñirse a lo que fuera mejor para el clan.

— ¡¿No se suponía que nuestras necesidades no contaban?!— exclamaba histérica mientras ponía patas arriba el departamento donde los tres rieron, jugaron y convivieron. Todos los recuerdos pasaron por su mente, las palabras de aliento, los pocos cumplidos, incluso los regaños y las críticas. Ella tenía una familia y poco a poco la fue perdiendo. — ¡Se suponía que el bienestar del clan era primero! ¡Hipócrita! ¡Eres... un... hipócrita!

Lloró de nuevo y lloró como nunca, porque en el fondo envidiaba que Nowaki hiciera lo que ella nunca tuvo el valor de hacer... huir.

Y aun así albergó en su corazón la mínima esperanza de que volviera, de que se disculparía, de que todo hubiera sido un malentendido y que vería su profunda mirada de nuevo.

_Está protegiendo a Hiroki Kamijou ahora._

Lo único que le quedaba le había sido arrebatado... otra vez. Y se llenó de un profundo odio.

Por eso, cada vez que escuchaba que era afortunada, que tenía motivos de sobra para ser feliz, un esposo amoroso, una vida cómoda, una posición social que le permitía vivir llena de lujos y placeres; se le revolvía el estómago de asco. Aquellas personas eran tan estúpidas que solo veían lo superficial, lo que ellos aparentaban ser. No sabían que era una asesina, que su esposo era gay y que ambos eran infelices y miserables. Sólo veían el dinero y la opulencia... eran lo peor.

Pensaba y recordaba todas esas cosas mientras el auto la llevaba a donde solía vivir, fue en un taxi como el Sr. Usami se lo dijo, pues llamar al chofer la ubicaría en la escena y eso no era conveniente. Con paso decidido abordó el elevador y entró en el departamento. Lo encontró sentado en el recibo; con la mirada perdida hacía la ventana.

Ryuichiro se debatía mentalmente entre hacerle caso a Shinobu y declarar todo lo que sabía o entregarse a la apatía que cada vez ocupaba más lugar en su corazón. Sentía una profunda rabia, quería ver a Akihiko tras las rejas, quería verlo pagar por lo que había hecho, sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas le devolvería a Kaoru… entonces ¿de que servían?

Cuando escribió la carta estaba tan decidido, tan confiado en lo que debía hacer, pero ahora la tristeza y el desconsuelo lo habían vuelto un despojo andante sin fuerza o ánimos para pelear… si tan sólo Kaoru estuviera a su lado todo sería tan diferente…

Quizás si le hubiese tenido la suficiente fe para pedirle que lucharan juntos, él se habría atrevido a enfrentarse al mundo por estar con él.

—Sabía que enviarían a alguien tarde o temprano... Lo que no sabía era que iban a enviarte a ti— dijo levantándose para dar unos pocos pasos hacía ella cuando la sintió llegar, la mirada que le dirigió su esposa era impasible, inexpresiva.

—Tienes la misma mirada que Kaoru cuando lo conocí... Cuando los ojos han visto tanta muerte pierden su brillo...

—No vine a escuchar tus tonterías— manifestó sacando un revólver de una cartera de mano y apuntándole con él.

—Sí, lo sé. Sé muy bien lo que viniste a hacer— sus ojos mostraban absoluta resignación. Yui paseó su mirada por el destrozado departamento que Ryuichiro no había arreglado desde la tormenta. En el fondo él sabía que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo.

—Increíble que dependas de una persona para vivir— bufó— Mírate, mira este desastre... Eres patético.

Ryuichiro rio por lo bajo.

—Quizás.

—En otras circunstancias pudimos haber sido amigos... Teníamos un par de cosas en común.

—En otras circunstancias Kaoru no estaría muerto y tú no estarías apuntándome con eso bajo la orden de alguien a quien ni siquiera le importas. Porque toda tu vida ha girado en hacer lo que los demás esperaban de ti, pero ¿Quién hizo algo por ti alguna vez?

—Cállate— Yui comenzó a temblar.

—Yui; debe ser muy difícil para ti. Porque... al menos yo tengo la certeza de que Kaoru fue tan mío como yo fui suyo pero... ¿tú? Debe ser tan triste estar tan perdidamente enamorada de alguien que nunca te verá como algo más que una hermana...

— ¡Cállate!— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Siento pena por ti... porque tú nunca podrás ver la calidez en su mirada que... alguien más debe estar viendo ahora.

— ¡Cállate Ryuichiro! ¡Ya cállate!— Disparó un par de veces. Una de las balas reventó el vidrio y la otra le dio en el pecho desplomándolo en el acto. Comenzó a sangrar rápidamente.

Ryuichiro sólo sonrió y cerró los ojos. Un par de pesadas lágrimas cruzaron su rostro.

—Ahora si soy libre... Kaoru— y dejó de respirar.

Yui cayó de rodillas al piso ahogada en llanto. Todas las cosas que Ryuichiro había dicho eran tan ciertas. Sobre todo que la persona a la que había amado siempre jamás la vería como nada más que una hermana. Que jamás la miraría con alguna otra emoción más que culpa y autocompasión.

—Juro que te mataré Kamijou Hiroki... Así sea lo último que haga— Masculló entre dientes mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Fue la primera decisión propia que había tomado en la vida. Recuperaría lo que le habían robado.


	16. ¿Quieres guerra? Guerra tendrás

**_XVI. ¿Quieres guerra? Guerra tendrás_**

Yui seguía llorando en el piso cuando algo en su mente hizo clic.

—N-no puedo quedarme aquí— expresó mientras se limpiaba nerviosamente los ojos y se levantaba del suelo— M-mis huellas, debo borrarlas. El arma... debo desaparecer el arma.

Guardó la pistola dentro de la cartera de mano y se quitó los guantes temblando ligeramente. Caminó hacia el cuerpo tendido en el piso de quien durante más de tres años había sido su esposo. Su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad casi envidiable.

—Adiós Ryuichiro. No me harás ninguna falta— bufó dedicándole una última mirada despectiva y caminó hacia el teléfono.

—Línea de emergencia— indicó la mujer una vez contestaron la llamada.

— ¡Habla Yui Fujikawa! ¡M-Mi esposo está muerto!— vociferó desesperada por el auricular. Hasta el último instante debía ser la esposa ideal.

Lloró desconsolada mientras los policías levantaban el cuerpo y la interrogaban. Más que llorar de tristeza porque ahora era viuda, lloraba recordando las cosas que Ryuichiro le había dicho antes de morir. Nadie dudó de su testimonio ni de sus lágrimas, todo había sido tan convincente que nadie puso en duda que ella lo había amado.

La nube de periodistas que la asedió durante el funeral no tuvo precedentes. Se mostró desolada y triste; lloró y gritó a ratos, abrazó a algunos "amigos" y con otros tantos conversó como si estuviera resignada.

—Nunca pensé que intentarían robar la casa— jadeó mientras lloraba desconsolada sus lágrimas falsas— Creí... que donde vivíamos era seguro.

Esa fue la versión de los hechos que se le dio a conocer a los medios y que manejó la policía. Usami le reclamó que se hubiera dejado llevar por sus palabras disparando de frente cuando todo debió parecer un suicidio, pero se las arreglaron para desviar la atención de ellos como siempre.

Yui no pudo volver a su antiguo departamento en la corporación Usami. Akihiko le pagó un lujoso hotel para que se quedara hasta que la policía la autorizara a regresar al penthouse que compartía con Ryuichiro. Durante las noches no podía dormir, y si lo lograba estaba intranquila y se despertaba ansiosa o más cansada. Sentía demasiada rabia, demasiado rencor, demasiado odio contra esa persona que representaba el inicio de todo este desastre.

El día que viera muerto a Hiroki Kamijou sería libre... porque él le había robado a Nowaki.

* * *

—Señor Mutou... ¡Señor Mutou!— le llamó la encargada de la posada cuando lo vio entrar. Al principio la ignoraba porque no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran con ese nombre, pero después de un par de días tuvo que adecuarse.

— ¿Si diga?— contestó caminando hacia ella.

—llegó esto para usted— dijo extendiendo un sobre amarillo—Llegó desde Tokio esta mañana.

Hiroki tomó el sobre, era de Miyagi.

—Gracias— hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminó a la habitación.

En cuanto supieron que Ryuichiro había muerto, Nowaki le confesó acerca de la conversación que había tenido con Asahina en privado, precisamente la que los había hecho discutir por primera vez antes de llegar a Okinawa. A Hiroki se le contraía el pecho de recordar eso, pues gracias a esa pelea Nowaki había salido y casi no había regresado con vida.

Le contó de la existencia de alguien que podía ayudarlos, un antiguo compañero llamado Masamune Takano. Según Asahina, si lo convencían de ayudarlo podrían tener una cierta ventaja irrefutable contra Usami.

Cuando llegó lo vio concentrado en el computador que había traído. Sus ojos azules no se despegaban de la pantalla moviéndose de lado a lado a medida que leía. Sus dedos se apoyaban en sus labios y Hiroki comenzó a sonrojarse... no podía ser que le resultase tan seductor de esa manera.

— ¿Nada aun?— preguntó al entrar después de aclarar la garganta para no descubrirse.

Nowaki negó con la cabeza.

—Nada— suspiró colocando el aparato a un lado para acostarse en el suelo— Masamune es sorprendentemente inteligente... dudo que de esta forma pueda encontrarle.

Peinó sus cabellos con sus dedos despejando su frente y Hiroki sintió una ola de calor apoderarse de él. Se regañó un par de veces mentalmente para controlarse. Habían estado juntos hace unos días y desde entonces cada movimiento suyo le resultaba provocador y sugerente... seguramente el muy engreído lo hacía a propósito para atormentarlo.

—Miyagi mandó esto. Quizás haya algo que sirva. —Se sentó sobre la cama y abrió el sobre. Dentro había otro sobre blanco pequeño y algunos documentos que Miyagi había mandado. Miró el sobre pequeño con rareza y lo abrió. Cuando leyó las primeras líneas se sorprendió profundamente. Nowaki se sintió repentinamente preocupado.

— ¿Paso algo?— se acercó rápidamente a él.

—Ryuichiro Isaka me escribió una carta— susurró sin perder el asombro.

_"Kamijou Hiroki;_

_ Sinceramente, no sé cómo empezar a decirle todas las cosas que quiero decirle... quiero confesar todo lo que sé, pero al mismo tiempo hay tanta gente que se vería arrastrada o en peligro si lo hago, que... no sé por dónde empezar o qué puedo decirle, supongo que así se siente Nowaki en este momento... ahora es que lo comprendo..._

_ Es bien sabido por todos la "estirpe" y la larga trayectoria de mi familia, siempre recta, siempre honesta y... siempre falsa. Mi familia me vilipendió cuando les dije que amaba a otro hombre y desde entonces... no tengo familia, o no la tenía hasta que conocí a Kaoru._

_ Aliarme con Akihiko fue uno de los peores y más inocentes errores que he cometido en la vida y me ha costado bastante caro; decirle a la gente durante mis campañas que lucharía contra la corrupción siendo el primer corrupto me generaba ansiedad y un enorme peso en la conciencia; al principio acepté por soberbia, por un capricho tonto de demostrarle a mi supuesta familia que podía pasar por encima de ellos, que no los necesitaba, que sería más poderoso que ellos... que tonto fui._

_ Con el tiempo me llené de miedo a las consecuencias, de una persona arrogante y decidida, pasé a ser un títere lleno de arrepentimiento e inseguridades. Hallé refugio en los vicios que me hacían olvidar que era responsable de algo contra lo que prometí luchar, mintiéndole a los ingenuos que me apoyaban y pretendiendo que era correcto y honesto cuando era una mentira, había caído en la misma falacia que mis predecesores... Mi vida dejó de tener sentido, pero Kaoru se lo devolvió y ahora que no está conmigo y no tengo nada que perder... sonará muy cínico de mi parte pero comprendí que la libertad no me la daría Akihiko, o el dinero, ni siquiera Kaoru con su muerte... la libertad me la daría yo diciendo la verdad._

_ Detrás de esta carta encontrará algunos números, esos números son las claves que le darán acceso a mis documentos privados en mi oficina y departamento. Esos documentos prueban cuánto dinero me ha financiado la corporación Usami para mis campañas electorales, lavando millones de dólares de negocios ilegales... ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué ahora? preguntará usted, pues verá... a veces necesitamos perder lo que nos es más valioso para entender que vivir cubierto entre mentiras solo nos aísla... y yo estoy increíblemente aislado. Quizá haya muchas cosas que no comprenda, pero... ya no quiero mentir, esta culpa está acabando conmigo y el único pilar que me ayudaba a resistir se sacrificó por mí... En memoria del amor que le tengo a Kaoru debo decir la verdad para poder redimirme y estar tranquilo con mi conciencia por primera vez en diez años._

_ Espero que esta confesión y las pruebas que le estoy proporcionando le ayuden a desenmascarar quizá no todas, pero si muchas de las trampas e injusticias que el imperio Usami ha cometido. Cuando la verdad salga a la luz, le aconsejo que tenga fuerza y coraje, pues lo que ha vivido va a quedarse corto y mucha de la gente que valora estará en peligro inminente, póngalos a salvo antes de empezar. El peso que estamos poniendo sobre sus hombros es muy grande, pero... usted, hasta donde hemos podido ver ha sido el único que ha tenido lo que a nosotros nos ha faltado... valentía, y si Nowaki y Kaoru la vieron... yo creo, no, estoy seguro que hará justicia caiga quien caiga; por eso pongo a su disposición todo lo que sé y estoy dispuesto a entregarme y pagar por lo que he hecho._

_ Nowaki... creo que sólo nos vimos un par de veces, pero supe por Kaoru que eres un muchacho valiente y decidido, y tienes que serlo para atreverte a hacer lo que hiciste. Quiero que sepas que Kaoru siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti y que... muchas veces se arrepintió del momento en que te arrastró hasta esto, siempre imaginó mejores cosas para ti y en su nombre te pido perdón por todo lo que tuviste que pasar. Sean valientes ambos y resistan... lamentamos dejarlo todo en sus manos, pero confiamos en que harán justicia._

_ Mucha suerte Kamijou..._

_Isaka Ryuichiro."_

Hiroki dejó escapar un suspiro y miró tras el papel; había tres renglones de 4 números cada uno.

—Supongo que estas son las claves de las que hablaba— dijo con voz baja. Aparentemente unos ladrones intentaron robar la casa donde Isaka vivía con su esposa y tratando de defenderse le dispararon de manera fulminante... la carta les confirmó que las cosas no habían sido así... de nuevo.

Hiroki miró a Nowaki con la cabeza gacha y sin hablar desde que había abierto la carta. De manera escurridiza enlazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—No sirvió de nada que no hablara— musitó con la voz débil— igual... los están matando.

Hiroki sintió una contracción en el pecho que casi lo dejó sin aire.

—Con esto podremos abrir una investigación y detenerlos... si no lo hacemos, todos sus sacrificios serán en vano— expuso sin soltar su mano.

—T-tengo miedo de que... te hagan algo— su voz se apagó mucho más, casi como si estuviera herido. Imaginarse que a Hiroki le hirieran o lo mataran le dolía tanto que le costaba respirar. Sintió un grueso nudo en la garganta.

—Hey— soltó su mano y lo obligó a mirarlo— No va a pasarme nada, sé que no lo permitirás... y yo no permitiré que te hagan daño.

Había tanta decisión en su mirada que Nowaki se sintió cautivado.

—Hiro... me enamoré de nuevo de ti— soltó con una sonrisita. Hiroki le desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.

—I-Idiota.

Nowaki se acercó y le dio un beso sutil en los labios. Había una mezcla de ternura y tristeza en él tan extraña, pero al mismo tiempo tan irresistible que Hiroki sólo se dejó hacer, rindiéndose a la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Si besándolo le daría la fuerza que necesitaba para resistir todo lo que venía de ahora en adelante... Le daría todos los besos que hicieran falta.

* * *

Shinobu exhaló un suspiro colocando de nuevo el memorándum sobre la mesa. Tuvo que leerlo tres veces para poderlo creer y se sentía la persona más impotente de todo el mundo.

Le costó mucho desprenderse de la culpa que le había causado dejar ir a Ryuichiro, desperdiciando la única oportunidad que tuvo de tener un testigo vivo que los ayudara a terminar con ese caso de una vez por todas; Miyagi tuvo una gran influencia en librarlo de esa carga tan pesada, pues, siempre encontraba las palabras correctas para animarlo y su mismo carácter obstinado le inspiraba a no rendirse, sin embargo, aquel anuncio había colmado su vaso de culpas, desatando en él un incontrolable odio por Usami Akihiko quien al parecer, ponía todo su empeño en destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Kohinata, la secretaria de todos ellos, entró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un acceso de nervios que requirió que la ayudara a sentarse para que no se desplomara frente a él.

—Dígame que no es verdad— pidió con la voz entrecortada sacudiendo un papel entre sus manos.

—Lo siento, Kohinata— sólo pudo decir eso. Le había fallado a esa pobre muchacha, a la familia que aquel pobre hombre y a sí mismo. Se sentía miserable y minúsculo.

Después de más de un año de búsqueda; Ritsu Onodera fue declarado legalmente fallecido. La muchacha rompió a llorar de nuevo sin consuelo, él solo pudo apoyar sus manos en su hombro y escucharla.

* * *

—Esto puede tomarse como una declaración jurada— Dijo Hiroki al teléfono.

—Quédate con el original y envíame una copia. Haré que reabran el caso— mandó Miyagi con firmeza— incluso pueden establecerse motivos para conectar esto con la muerte de Asahina.

—Miyagi... ¿usted está seguro de esto? Que me persigan a mi es una cosa, pero usted...

—Kamijou, esta mañana declararon muerto a Onodera ¿sabes lo que eso quiere decir?— expresó Miyagi dejando escapar un poco de indignación. Hiroki suspiró.

— ¿Cómo están Takatsuki Y Kohinata?

—La muchacha esta inconsolable y Shinobu está mal, aunque no quiera decirlo. Esto quiere decir que no lo buscarán más, que el caso está cerrado y Usami ganó de nuevo. Estoy harto de esto Kamijou y sé que Shinobu también lo está... Yo lo voy a proteger si es preciso, pero quiero a Usami tras las rejas por todo esto. Así que espero que sea la última vez que me hagas esa pregunta.

La voz de Miyagi denotaba cuan cansado estaba de toda esta situación, él era una persona justa, se lo había demostrado desde el primer día que trabajaron juntos y, por lo que pudo entender, que le hicieran tal agravio al joven Takatsuki lo molestaba profundamente, quizá por la cercana relación que ambos tenían.

—Está bien— contestó. Si Usami quería guerra, guerra tendría— Miyagi... Necesitamos un favor.

— ¿Qué es?

—Averigüe todo lo que pueda sobre alguien llamado Masamune Takano. Con absoluta discreción, si lo encontramos y lo convencemos podremos tener otro testigo clave.

—Bien. Haré lo que pueda.

—Gracias— dijo con franqueza antes de colgar.

* * *

El hombre estaba de pie frente a la ventana, disfrutando de la vista que le ofrecía aquel lugar por última vez. Las luces se reflejaban en sus ojos felinos color de la miel.

—El vuelo sale en dos horas, deberíamos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde— le advirtió alguien a su espalda.

—Sí. Mejor vamos— contestó volviéndose y tomando una maleta color negro.

— ¿Estas bien... Masamune?

—Sí, nunca les tomo más cariño del necesario— contestó con media sonrisa palmeando el hombro de su compañero— Ya vámonos.

* * *

Cuando Miyagi recibió la copia de la carta que le pidió a Hiroki; la oficina de Isaka y su departamento fueron allanados casi inmediatamente. Yui casi muere de la sorpresa cuando la llamaron a declarar de nuevo y llorando les dijo que no sabía nada de esas cosas, que desconocía que su esposo las hacía en vida y que no sabía quién era Kaoru Asahina, pero en cuanto la liberaron puso a Akihiko en sobre aviso, ya los estaban cercando.

Por su parte Usami reventó de furia ante la consolidación de sus peores temores, y maldijo el día que Hiroki Kamijou comenzó aquella debacle arrastrando a sus mejores peones con él.

—Esto es guerra Kamijou... ya no seré amable— masculló después de que la policía se presentó en su oficina con una orden de cateo firmada por el juez asignado al caso. Afortunadamente, para él, no hallaron nada, pues era lo suficientemente calculador para mantener sus secretos más peligrosos lejos del ojo público.

— ¡Eres una torpe!— le gritó a Yui en cuanto apareció en su oficina después del allanamiento. Estaba ofuscado y enojado… había perdido dos valiosos peones en menos de una semana y aun así lo estaban acorralando— ¿Cómo no pudiste prever esto?

—S-señor yo no sabía que podía hablar... y menos delatarlo— trató de explicar nerviosa.

—Aikawa ¿quién firmó la orden?

—El juez Takatsuki... él es quien está llevando el caso— respondió aun con la orden en la mano. Akihiko relajó un poco el rostro.

—Tú eres amiga de esa familia ¿verdad?— le preguntó a Yui.

—Ryuichiro colaboraba en algunas fundaciones con ellos, puede decirse que sí— contestó. Akihiko la miró con media sonrisa; su mirada era malévolamente brillante... como si tramara algo.

—Muy bien... Aun puedes remediar en algo este desastre, Yui.


	17. Tu eres mi legado, Shinobu

**_XVII. Tú eres mi legado, Shinobu._**

— ¿Estás escuchando?— preguntó su madre devolviéndolo a la tierra.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?—preguntó Shinobu desorientado.

—Que tu padre quiere verte— repitió con tolerancia— Cree que aún estás enojado porque le asignaron el caso Usami y el aceptó.

—No estoy enojado— dijo— Sólo estoy preocupado.

Cuando el Juez Takatsuki recibió las pruebas que abrieron el proceso en contra de Akihiko Usami; Shinobu sintió un terrible presentimiento gracias a los acontecimientos recientes. Por más que se repetía que todo estaría bien, que su padre tenía guardaespaldas con él casi todo el tiempo debido a su envestidura y que, hasta el momento, nadie sabía que él estaba ayudando a Hiroki a huir, el sentimiento de inseguridad crecía; de tal manera que lo visitaba cada vez que podía, o llamaba todos los días, despertando la intriga de sus padres pues nunca había sido del tipo familiar.

—Disculpa la intromisión— musitó mientras entraba a su despacho— ¿me llamaste?

—Shinobu no necesitas ser tan formal, eres mi hijo— comentó sonriente mientras cerraba un libro— Ven, siéntate.

Tomó asiento en una silla frente a su escritorio y recorrió con la mirada la elegante oficina. Había una biblioteca enorme desde el piso hasta el techo en una de las paredes, frente a la biblioteca estaban colgados todas sus placas y reconocimientos, fotos con importantes personalidades, que incluían al primer ministro y al ministro de la justicia; su escritorio estaba frente a la ventana que daba a una pequeña terraza dónde su padre solía tomar café en las tardes. En sus días de infancia le encantaba estar allí, ahora se sentía apabullado cada vez que entraba.

—Mi madre dijo que piensas que estoy enojado y quiero decirte que...

—Sé que no lo estás— le dijo con amabilidad—, pero le dije eso a tu madre porque quiero hablar contigo. Quiero tranquilizarte. Sé que en los últimos días han pasado cosas que pueden hacerte creer que estoy en peligro, y deseo que sepas que no debes preocuparte por mí más de lo que te preocupas por ti mismo.

Shinobu quedó un poco desconcertado con lo que dijo.

—N-no... Entiendo que quieres decir— titubeó confundido.

—Que yo, al igual que tú, también estoy asustado de que te hagan algo o de que le hagan algo a tu hermana o a tu madre— confesó con un poco de tristeza en la mirada—. Prefiero mil veces que me hagan algo a mí a que les hagan algo a ustedes para intimidarme, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar que, si no actúo con todas las pruebas que han traído, seré un cobarde y no podré estar tranquilo.

Su padre era una persona ecuánime y franca, tenía un gran sentido de la justicia, mucha gente le admiraba por ser incorruptible y equilibrado al momento de impartir justicia, entre esas personas estaban Miyagi y Hiroki.

—Ustedes tres son personas de admirar— dijo refiriéndose a ellos— Miren que arrojarse contra todo el poder de la corporación Usami a pesar de sus miedos, de los peligros, reunir lo que me han dado de manera tan incansable y certera es algo que demuestra de qué están hechos; y eso me enorgullece, sobre todo de ti.

Shinobu se sintió un poco avergonzado, casi nunca escuchaba halagos de su padre, no era que se llevaran mal, pero si había cierta distancia entre ellos que impedía demasiadas muestras de afecto.

—En realidad, yo no he hecho casi nada- contestó con voz baja, en realidad había cometido graves errores, como dejar ir a Ryuichiro sin declarar y, aunque ahora tuviesen la carta… una declaración oral en el juzgado siempre tendría mucho más peso para el jurado.

Hubo una breve pausa cargada de silencio entre los dos antes de que el mayor comenzara a hablar.

—Cuando te empeñaste en seguir mis pasos y convertirte en fiscal, me sentí intrigado y creí que lo hacías porque creciste rodeado de abogados y gente de este mundo y no habías tenido oportunidad de ver nada más que llamara tu atención— se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana—, pero me he dado cuenta que tienes aptitudes para esto, el empuje y la honestidad que hacen falta para esta profesión y creo que eres uno de los mejores fiscales que conozco a pesar de ser tan joven.

Shinobu se sonrojó.

—Hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo— comentó algo incómodo.

— ¿Tan mal está darle algunos cumplidos a mi hijo de vez en cuando?— replicó con una risa gentil caminando hacia él para despeinar sus cabellos como cuando era niño.

— ¡Hey padre ya no tengo diez años!— reclamó avergonzado, tenía la habilidad de verlo como un adulto y hablarle francamente un segundo y el siguiente volverlo a mirar como el mocoso que siempre estaba en su despacho vociferando que sería un gran juez como su padre.

—Ya lo sé, pero para mí siempre serás un niño. Cosas de padres— expresó divertido caminando hacia la puerta— ¿Te quedas a cenar?

—Si— asintió levantándose para seguirlo. Cuando esas situaciones se presentaban le devolvían un poco la tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo lo dejaban con una sensación de melancolía en el pecho, lamentando un poco el no haber sido siempre tan cercano a su padre, al menos.

* * *

El día de la primera audiencia; Shinobu y Miyagi estaban increíblemente nerviosos. Tanto que el primero a duras penas logró dormir, lo asaltaban pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados… aunados a la ligera esperanza de que todo terminara ese día y poder volver a sus vidas medianamente normales y tranquilas.

—Todo saldrá bien, por favor deja de caminar así— pidió Miyagi mientras se acomodaba la corbata frente al espejo. Shinobu caminando de un lado al otro ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

— ¿Y si no se presenta? ¿Y si lo declaran inocente de nuevo? ¿Y si sobornó a todo el jurado? Yo no podría soportarlo, puede pasarle algo a mi padre o a ti y yo...

Miyagi lo tomó de los hombros y lo calló con un beso. Sus manos se deslizaron por su rostro y Shinobu sintió como sus labios suaves y expertos drenaban su fuerza. Se sintió un poco impotente, tanto tiempo juntos y aún sus besos lo derretían como el primer día.

—Todo estará bien— susurró sosteniéndole la mirada con dulzura—. Confía en mí.

Shinobu asintió totalmente sonrojado. Aquel viejo era irresistible y aunque estuviera en medio del apocalipsis si él decía que todo saldría bien, le creía ciegamente.

Cuando llegaron al juzgado Usami ya estaba allí rodeado de una legión de abogados, encabezados por una mujer alta de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos azules despiertos y labios increíblemente rojos. La mujer le sonrió a Shinobu con amabilidad y él respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Estaba increíblemente nervioso, a pesar de que Miyagi haría las preguntas y él sólo vería, sintió como sus manos sudaban y temblaban ligeramente.

—Calma— masculló Miyagi a su lado— esta noche celebramos.

Shinobu se sonrojó mucho y desvió la mirada.

—por favor pónganse de pie para recibir al honorable juez Takatsuki— indicó el secretario cerca del estrado y todos se levantaron de sus asientos. El padre de Shinobu vestía una larga toga negra, característica de su profesión y se sentó en el estrado con la mirada firme y tranquila. Los mandó a sentarse con un gesto de la mano y comenzó a leer el acta.

—Estamos reunidos para comenzar el proceso judicial en contra del Ciudadano Akihiko Usami, presidente de la Corporación Usami, quien presenta cargos por lavado de dinero, desvío de capital ilegal, corrupción, incitación a la corrupción en la persona de Ryuichiro Isaka y homicidio en el apartado de autor intelectual contra las humanidades de Ryuichiro Isaka y Kaoru Asahina. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

—Mi cliente se declara inocente, su señoría— respondió la abogada de Usami con voz firme y fuerte. Shinobu sintió como una ola de furia comenzaba a crecer dentro de él—. Todas las acusaciones que pesan sobre mi cliente son completamente infundadas y sin prueba alguna más que una carta que supuestamente escribió Isaka antes de morir que no sabemos si es fidedigna.

— ¿Que alega la fiscalía acerca de esto?— preguntó mirando a Miyagi.

—Su señoría, la carta que poseemos y presentamos como prueba ha sido sometida a un riguroso análisis por parte de un especialista que corrobora que si fue escrita por el Señor Isaka en vida— contestó Miyagi con el mismo tono firme y decidido que Aikawa había usado—. De igual forma existen algunos documentos que comprueban que la Corporación Usami era importante patrocinante de las campañas de Isaka. Dichos documentos están incompletos puesto que Usami mandó a desaparecerlos en cuanto se vio acorralado...

— ¡Protesto!— exclamó Aikawa— La acusación que hace el fiscal no tiene ningún tipo de base física. Está especulando.

— A lugar— asintió el Juez— Por favor fiscal, limítese a las pruebas que tiene en mano.

—Entendido su señoría, disculpe— Miyagi bajó la voz y lanzó una mirada a Usami quien le devolvió media sonrisa llena de arrogancia. Shinobu quiso arrojársele en el acto. — Quisiera llamar a mi primer testigo, de ser posible.

—Proceda— dijo el juez.

—Quisiera llamar al estrado a Yui Fujikawa. Viuda de Isaka— indicó Miyagi y Yui entró con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y el cabello recogido en un moño a la mitad de la cabeza, sus tacones resonaban al ritmo de su andar, suspiró limpiando sus ojos con un pañuelo de seda negro y se sentó en el banquillo al lado del padre de Shinobu después de hacer el juramento.

—Señora Fujikawa. Lamentamos su pérdida— le dijo el juez.

—Muchas gracias Sr. Takatsuki— sollozó un poco.

—Proceda con las preguntas, Señor fiscal.

—Bien— asintió Miyagi— Señora Fujikawa ¿Estaba usted en conocimiento de la existencia de esta carta que su esposo hizo llegar a Kamijou Hiroki?

Cuando Yui escuchó aquel nombre trató de no contraer su rostro de odio.

—No— contestó tristemente— Ni siquiera sabía que Ryuichiro había escrito una carta.

— ¿Sabía usted acerca de la relación comercial que sostenía con Usami?

—La corporación Usami siempre ha colaborado diligentemente con nuestras obras de caridad— respondió— pero sé que esos recursos son legales porque nuestro contador siempre pide estados de cuentas. Yo se los entregué a la Señorita Aikawa para que no cupiera ninguna duda de la legalidad de nuestros recursos.

—Señora Fujikawa— Miyagi tomó aire— ¿Sabía usted que su esposo sostenía una relación sentimental con Kaoru Asahina, secretario de Akihiko Usami?

Yui se llevó una mano al pecho abriendo la boca como si la hubieran ofendido enormemente.

— ¿Cómo se atreve?— preguntó indignada— ¡Respete la memoria de mi esposo!

— ¡Protesto!— Alzó Aikawa— La existencia o no existencia de una relación entre Isaka y Asahina no es relevante a este caso.

—Lo es señor, puede establecer un móvil.

—Protesta denegada a la defensa... si logra probarlo— Dijo el juez mirando a Miyagi, quien se acercó a su escritorio y tomó la copia de la carta.

_—"En memoria del amor que le tengo a Kaoru debo decir la verdad para poder redimirme y estar tranquilo con mi conciencia por primera vez en diez años..."_— leyó con voz clara para que todos lo escucharan. Yui se echó a llorar— Creo que eso lo prueba de manera irrefutable, señores del jurado. Esta carta se le hizo llegar a mi compañero Kamijou Hiroki quien ha tenido que retirarse momentáneamente debido a que Akihiko Usami lo está persiguiendo para matarlo.

— ¡Su señoría! la defensa persiste en acusar a mi cliente sin pruebas— exclamó Aikawa— Hasta donde sabemos, el fiscal Kamijou está de vacaciones y no desea ser contactado. Una vez más se están generando difamaciones infundadas.

—A lugar— sentenció el juez— Sugiero que la fiscalía se limite a los cargos que se están presentando actualmente.

Miyagi apretó los puños y respiró hondamente.

— ¿Conocía usted entonces de esta relación?— preguntó de nuevo a Yui.

— ¡Claro que no!— sollozó cubriéndose el rostro— ¿Cómo me trae hasta aquí para someterme a semejante bochorno? Ryuichiro siempre fue un esposo bueno y amoroso ¡Eso tiene que ser mentira!

—Ya expusimos que la carta ha sido estudiada y no es falsa... ¡Todo lo expuesto aquí es cierto!

— ¡La fiscalía está presionando emocionalmente a la testigo! ¡Queda más que claro que ella desconocía todo esto!

—A lugar.

Miyagi respiró frustrado. Volvía a escuchar que una de sus protestas era aceptada y su paciencia se esfumaría.

—No más preguntas, su señoría— resopló y fue a sentarse en su puesto.

— ¿La defensa quiere preguntar algo?

—No, me gustaría llamar a un testigo— dijo Aikawa sonriente.

—Adelante.

—Llamo al estrado al fiscal Shinobu Takatsuki.

Miyagi, Shinobu y su padre quedaron de piedra. Aquello era muy bajo.

Shinobu dudó qué hacer por unos segundos. Su padre lo miró desconcertado.

—Por favor pase al estrado— dijo sin titubear, y Shinobu caminó hacia el banquillo sintiendo como un enorme peso todas las miradas que se cernían sobre él.

Le lanzó una mirada del más profundo odio a Usami y a su abogada. Aquello era jugar sucio.

—Hasta donde lo establece la ley, el testigo debe saber que va a declarar y obviamente él no lo sabía— bufó Miyagi enojado, conocía demasiado a Shinobu para saber que si era presionado lo suficiente se quebraría, y en torno a ellos habían demasiados secretos.

—Ciertamente, pero al tratarse de un fiscal que lleva a cargo el caso, no es condición indispensable— replicó Aikawa. Shinobu quiso matarla.

—Es cierto— confirmó el Juez y le dirigió una mirada compasiva a su hijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza— Proceda con las preguntas, Abogada.

—Gracias— sonrió Aikawa— Joven Takatsuki, es bien sabido que usted es un prodigio en el mundo del derecho al convertirse en el fiscal más joven de la historia de Japón.

—No entiendo que relevancia tiene eso— contestó con frialdad, de verdad quería matarla.

—Bien, como usted comprenderá, dado su conocimiento, sabe que una carta no puede tomarse como testimonio si quien la escribe no está en sus facultades mentales ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Señoría, señores del jurado. Quiero presentar ante ustedes un informe forense que certifica que Ryuichiro Isaka estaba ebrio al momento de su muerte y, me atrevo a inferir que lo estaba al momento que escribió la carta, por lo cual no puede tomarse como una declaración jurada y mucho menos como una prueba de que mi cliente manejara negocios ilegales. Nosotros también sometimos la carta a un estudio grafológico que confirma temblor y pulso errático consecuencias de la ingesta frecuente de alcohol. Por lo que pido que dicha prueba sea desestimada.

Shinobu abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Miyagi quien se cubrió el rostro con la palma impotente. La carta era el único recurso contundente que tenían.

—Se someterá a estudio abogada— dijo el juez— de modo que si no tiene más preguntas...

—Sí. Tengo unas preguntas más, si me permite— señaló Aikawa— Fiscal, según la información que dieron en los tribunales, su compañero Hiroki Kamijou está de vacaciones ¿Cierto?

—Si— contestó Shinobu. Eso era lo que habían dicho para cubrirlo, para que Usami no lo descubriera.

— ¿Existe alguna prueba que confirme que sufrió un atentado de parte de mi cliente? ¿Alguna prueba tangible?

Lo único que podía probarlo eran los testimonios de Mino y Nowaki. Mino estaba muerto y ocultaron a Nowaki para que no terminara igual.

—No.

—Muy bien— expresó Aikawa y Shinobu lo supo. Aquellas preguntas estaban formuladas para hacerlos quedar mal— Si mal no recuerdo usted estuvo a cargo del caso Onodera en donde también se acusó a mi cliente ¿cierto?

—Si— contestó Shinobu un poco apagado.

—Aquel caso se desestimó por falta de pruebas. Eso debió ser muy frustrante para usted como fiscal ¿verdad?

— ¡Protesto!— gritó Miyagi— Esto no es relevante.

—Tengo un punto su señoría— expuso Aikawa.

—Entonces vaya al grano— dejó escapar un poco de rabia. No podía soportar que estuvieran presionando así a su hijo.

—Comprendo, disculpe— excusó— ¿No les parece a ustedes señores del jurado que este proceso puede tratarse de un ensañamiento por parte del Fiscal You Miyagi para vengarse de mi cliente por el fallo a su favor en el caso Onodera? A fin de cuentas es muy amigo del fiscal Takatsuki.

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— gritó Shinobu— ¡él lo hizo! ¡El mató a Onodera!

— ¿tiene usted pruebas de eso?

—No precisamente, pero...

—Usted y Miyagi son muy cercanos ¿verdad?— cuestionó Aikawa— Podría decirse son... ¿íntimos, quizá?

—E-eso...

—Recuerde que está bajo juramento fiscal.

—S-si— contestó con todos los colores sobre su cara.

— ¡Eso no es relevante señoría!— vociferó Miyagi al borde de su tolerancia— La amistad que sostenemos no tiene que ver.

—Pues si tiene que ver y mucho Señor Miyagi. Es simple... compañerismo— expresó— Onodera fue declarado muerto legalmente por las autoridades hace un par de días y este proceso empezó precisamente en esa fecha. Su empeño y el del fiscal Takatsuki es desprestigiar a mi cliente valiéndose de artimañas y de los devaneos de un pobre alcohólico atormentado, ayudados por Hiroki Kamijou quien ha dejado en evidencia en varias ocasiones el desprecio que siente por mi cliente.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!— profirió Shinobu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— M-Miyagi no... Él no...

— ¡Suficiente! Están presionándolo su señoría— Miyagi estaba histérico, eran unas alimañas... unas muy inteligentes y vivaces alimañas.

—A lugar— El juez golpeó la tablilla con el mazo— Señora Aikawa o retoma usted su ronda de preguntas o inhabilitaré al testigo.

—Tiene usted razón Señor juez. Olvidé que el testigo es su hijo.

—No le permito cuestionar mi imparcialidad abogada. Otra insinuación de ese tipo y la consideraré en desacato.

— Lo siento— reverenció— No tengo más preguntas.

Shinobu se levantó del estrado y salió de la sala hecho un manojo de nervios. Miyagi no pudo seguirlo ¿cómo explicaría después si lo hacía?

— ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene otro testigo?— preguntó el juez. Él también quería correr tras el muchacho.

—Tengo un último testigo señoría— indicó Aikawa con la guardia baja.

—Espero que no lo drene emocionalmente como lo hizo con el anterior— masculló.

—No señor. Reitero mis disculpas más sinceras— reverenció Aikawa— llamo al estrado a Akihiko Usami. Presidente de la corporación Usami.

Akihiko caminó al estrado con paso decidido y arrogante e hizo el juramento de rigor.

—Señor Usami, ¿desde cuándo sostuvo usted relaciones comerciales con Ryuichiro Isaka?

—Yo no sostenía relaciones comerciales con él. Yo no suelo patrocinar campañas políticas, ahora con su esposa y sus fundaciones benéficas, sí. Yo solía colaborar con ellas desde hace poco más de tres años— contestó con aplomo y tranquilidad.

— ¿alguna vez vio usted evidencias de la relación romántica que sostenía con su secretario?

—Asahina era un hombre reservado y no ventilaba sus intimidades con tanta facilidad y cuando veía al Señor Isaka siempre lo veía con su esposa así que no, no lo sabía.

— ¿Dónde estaba usted la noche que murió el señor Isaka?

—Estaba en mi oficina. Mis empleados pueden confirmarlo.

— ¿Discutió usted alguna vez con el Señor Isaka?

—Sí, un par de días antes de su muerte. Quería una cantidad exorbitante de dinero que no quiso decirme a donde iba a destinar. Como me negué dijo que iba a difamarme y que destruiría a mi corporación. Nunca imaginé que de verdad lo haría.

— ¿Tiene testigos que avalen eso?

—Sí, algunos de mis empleados estaban allí.

—No más preguntas su señoría— dijo Aikawa con serenidad.

— ¿La fiscalía quiere preguntar algo?

—Si— expresó Miyagi levantándose y acercándose a Usami— Los nombres; Kanade Mino y Kusama Nowaki ¿Le dicen algo?

—No— contestó con naturalidad— no sé de quienes me habla.

— ¿Y Takano Masamune?— Usami abrió un poco los ojos denotando cierta sorpresa ¿Cómo sabia él eso?

—Tampoco— Respondió recuperando la normalidad.

—No más preguntas— volvió a su puesto con estoicismo. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, aún bajo juramento.

—El jurado se tomará un periodo de una semana para observar las pruebas y deliberar. Se cierra la sesión hasta entonces— sentenció el juez golpeando la tablilla y todos comenzaron a salir. Miyagi corrió a buscar a Shinobu.

Lo encontró en su oficina parado frente a la ventana. Ya no estaba llorando, al contrario, su rostro estaba tenso e impasible, como si ya no sintiera nada.

—Lo eché todo a perder ¿verdad?— suspiró en cuanto lo escuchó entrar- En el momento que dejé ir a Isaka… yo…

—Esto no es tu culpa. Ellos prepararon todo esto hace mucho tiempo, son unos...

— ¡Claro que es mi culpa!— exclamó frustrado; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez— Debí contestarles otra cosa, no debí aceptar, debí hacer algo.

— ¿Que ibas a hacer? ¿Mentirles? Estabas bajo juramento Shinobu y esas preguntas están viciadas, tu padre lo sabe…. Y con respecto a Isaka, hiciste lo que en ese momento consideraste correcto… no podías prever lo que pasaría después…

—Mi padre, tu— bajó la mirada— deben sentirse tan avergonzados.

Apretó los puños, lleno de desilusión y rabia, dejando las lágrimas correr por su rostro. Miyagi caminó hacia la puerta y pasó el seguro, luego cerró las ventanas y sin mediar palabra tomó su rostro y lo besó profundamente en los labios sin darle oportunidad de forcejear.

—yo no estoy avergonzado, al contrario… lo siento— susurró una vez la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza— Siento haberte puesto en medio de todo esto, perdóname.

Shinobu apretó la camisa en su espalda y enterró su rostro en su pecho para embriagarse de su aroma, para impregnarse de su calor, para darse fuerza.

—Si quieres resarcirte conmigo... Ya sabes que hacer— dejó escapar totalmente sonrojado.

—Sí, lo sé— acarició su rostro de nuevo sonriéndole dulcemente y volvió a besarlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el juez Takatsuki estaba en la pequeña terraza tras el despacho con la mirada perdida y un poco triste. No había podido hablar con Shinobu desde el juicio y se sentía angustiado por no saber cómo estaba.

—Señor— le llamó una de las mucamas— La Señora Fujikawa está aquí. Dice que quiere hablar con usted.

—Hazla pasar Momoi— autorizó el hombre. Yui se acercó un par de minutos después. Vestía una falda tipo lápiz negra y una blusa blanca de seda con un collar de perlas adornando su cuello.

—Juez... No sé cómo mirarlo sin que me caiga la cara de vergüenza— dijo tomando su mano y frotándola con el pulgar.

—Esto no es su culpa Señora Fujikawa. Por favor siéntese— señaló la silla frente a él.

—Ya le he dicho que puede llamarme Yui. El señora me agrega mucha edad— aclaró con una sonrisa discreta.

—Está bien... Yui. De verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó.

—Son gajes del oficio, supongo— Expresó con amabilidad— Pero su hijo, que pena me da ¿cómo está?

—No lo sé— dejó escapar en un suspiro— No hemos hablado desde entonces.

La mucama les colocó sobre la mesa dos tazas blancas con té. Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y la chica se retiró.

—El joven Takatsuki aún es un muchacho para soportar tales presiones. Admiro su coraje— colocó la cucharita de mezclar sobre el platito y bebió un sorbo teniendo cuidado de no llenar la taza del encendido labial rojo.

—Sí, es un muchacho impetuoso e impulsivo, pero es muy valiente y brillante— respondió lleno de orgullo. La mucama se excusó diciéndole que tenía una llamada y se levantó a contestar. En los labios de Yui se dibujó media sonrisa malévola.

_—Aikawa... ¿cuánto tiempo podremos retrasar el juicio si el juez se muere?— preguntó Akihiko en la oficina. Aikawa se sobresaltó._

_ —Señor... una cosa es falsear su testimonio y el de la Señora Fujikawa pero ¿matarlo?_

_ —Tú sólo responde._

_ —De unos quince días a un mes, depende que tan rápido encuentren a un juez suplente— contestó dudosa._

_ —Bien, es tiempo suficiente. Yui ya sabes que hacer, arregla este desastre._

Recordó aquella orden mientras mezclaba con una cucharita el té en la taza del juez para después colocarla en donde estaba.

—Disculpe usted, es que precisamente mi hijo aviso que venía en camino— comentó el juez mucho más animado.

— ¡Que alegría!— exclamó Yui con una amplia sonrisa— entonces me retiro para que hablen con tranquilidad.

—No, no hace falta— indicó tratando de retenerla— seguramente el querrá disculparse.

—No se preocupe Juez. Los momentos padre e hijo son muy importantes y yo sólo importunaría. Además, nunca se sabe cuándo será la última vez que pueda compartirse con quienes se quiere; sólo fíjese en mí.

—Tiene usted razón. Espero verla pronto.

—Igualmente Señor Takatsuki— le despidió con una sonrisa, pero al darle la espalda un gesto sombrío se dibujó en su rostro.

Cuando Shinobu llegó lo encontró en el suelo luchando por respirar.

— ¡Padre!— corrió hacía él para auxiliarle— ¡Padre! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Momoi llama a una ambulancia!

—S-Shinobu— deslizó su mano por su rostro. Estaba fría— H-hijo... l-lo siento...

—No hables— le ordenó casi desesperado— Resiste, ya viene la ayuda... ¡Momoi!

—No... Olvides lo que eres..., no olvides quien eres—jadeó sonriéndole— Tu... eres mi hijo y te amo

Shinobu comenzó a llorar desesperado.

—Papá... no...

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. Tu eres mi mejor legado— Susurró y cerró los ojos. Su mano cayó inerte desde el rostro del ojigris.


	18. Tócame

**_XVIII. Tócame_**

Y aquel día volvió a llover.

Resultaba curiosa la casualidad divina de que hubiese llovido de maneras diferentes, en todos los sepelios desde que murió Kaoru. Llovió en su funeral, primero paulatinamente, para arreciar poco a poco hasta convertirse en una tormenta furiosa, la llovizna en el funeral de Ryuichiro fue nostálgica durante un día soleado; cómo si más que de tristeza, el cielo llorara de alegría ante la reunión de dos amantes que ansiaban verse más que nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, la lluvia que cayó durante el funeral del Juez Takatsuki, era una lluvia desganada y triste, como los rostros de su esposa y sus hijos.

Un infarto fulminante. Eso dijo el médico en un lenguaje que Shinobu no logró entender del todo. Sabía que, al igual que los abogados, los médicos tenían su propio idioma para explicar las cosas y a él no le molestaba asentir siguiendo la corriente como si entendiese aunque en realidad no comprendiera nada, pero en aquella ocasión sintió una inmensa frustración al no entender cómo su padre quien llevaba una vida sana y llena de cuidados; moría de un infarto sin tener antecedentes, sin que los mismos doctores pudieran explicarlo con exactitud, como si fuese un enorme misterio.

No tener respuestas concretas a sus preguntas desataba en él una inmensa rabia, pues sabía que Usami Akihiko tenía algo que ver. Se lo gritaba su instinto, se lo vociferaban sus sentidos, mientras apretaba los puños a los costados, lleno de impotencia, de dolor al no poder evitar lo que, aunque se negara, sabía que sucedería.

Miyagi estaba allí, junto a su madre, muriéndose de ganas de abrazarlo y sacarlo de allí para que llorara como sabía que quería y necesitaba hacerlo. Veía su rostro estoico, con las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos mientras el presidente del Tribunal de Justicia daba un discurso emotivo acerca de su trayectoria intachable, de su vocación de servicio; sólo para dejarlas salir al parpadear y limpiarlas con el dorso de la mano antes que alguien, no, antes que él lo viera. Lo conocía demasiado, 17 años de diferencia entre ellos suponían una brecha demasiado larga que Shinobu trataba de llenar portándose como un adulto, cerrándose a sus propias emociones para no quedar como un mocoso ante su amado Miyagi.

Cuando se conocieron; Shinobu tendría unos diecisiete años y su padre acababa de ser nombrado juez en el tribunal. Al ver sus ojos azules llenos de viveza y picardía casi infantil, le fue imposible no enamorarse de aquella determinación que mostraba al hablar, de aquella gentileza y cordialidad con la que lo trataba. Nunca había sentido tal empeño en conseguir algo como el que sintió al desear ser el dueño de las pasiones, de los sueños, de las sonrisas y de los miedos de aquel hombre, no importase que casi le doblara la edad, aquello era el destino manifestándose frente a él de forma clara y contundente.

Para él que nunca había sentido ningún interés particular por nada, pues los estudios se le daban con facilidad, nunca su familia tuvo necesidades o urgencias económicas, e incluso, por muy distante y apático que se mostrara no dejaba de llamar la atención de las chicas y los chicos por igual en la escuela; aquello fue una revelación, pero justo cuando creyó que el destino le daba el más inesperado y hermoso de los regalos al sentir el primer amor con tanta intensidad, le dio una puñalada por la espalda, haciéndole saber que con la intensidad de su ilusión, podrían venir amargas desilusiones y sorpresas.

—Shinobu; recuerdas a Miyagi ¿verdad?— le dijo su padre con una sonrisa— Pues hoy a pedido a venir la mano de tu hermana.

Aquello fue como si un rayo lo hubiese partido en dos. De un amor destinado pasó a ser su primera y más grande decepción sentimental. Esa noche no quiso cenar y se encerró en el cuarto a llorar de rabia por ser un hombre, de impotencia por ser un niño y de tristeza porque la persona que amaba más en el mundo se iba a casar con nada más y nada menos que su hermana mayor.

Durante los años que duró el matrimonio estudió en Australia. Canalizó toda su frustración preparándose para ser uno de los mejores abogados penalistas de su país y si era posible, del mundo, pero ni Platón, ni Aristóteles, ni Maquiavelo, ni Napoleón apartaban sus pensamientos de Miyagi, de sus ojos cálidos, de su sonrisa gentil, de su tez blanca, de sus labios suaves a la vista y muchas veces se odió a sí mismo por desear de esa manera tan fogosa a su cuñado, porque eso era Miyagi... su cuñado. Se lo repetía hasta el cansancio, pero el sentimiento no se iba, al contario se arraigaba en su pecho creciendo cada día, dejándolo sin esperanzas y sin consuelo.

Regresó a Japón con título en mano tres años después, cuando se enteró de que Miyagi se había divorciado y la pequeña llama que había logrado mantener bajo control en su pecho se convirtió en un voraz incendio capaz de quemarlo vivo desde adentro. Y trabajó muy duro para ascender rápidamente; convirtiéndose en un genio y un talento para el ejercicio del derecho, con sólo tres años de profesión se convirtió en fiscal del ministerio público y se sintió complacido porque por fin trabajaría a su lado.

—Te amo— dijo con la mirada decidida y la voz clara cuando lo nombraron subordinado en su oficina. Miyagi dejó el cigarrillo a medio calar y lo miró con los ojos y la boca abiertas sin saber que decir.

—No entiendo... de que hablas— respondió desconcertado.

—Que me gustas y quiero que te hagas responsable por ello— repitió con más firmeza mientras apretaba el pantalón en sus rodillas para no temblar como gelatina ante él.

Miyagi creyó al principio que estaba bromeando, que sus devaneos eran producto del cambio de clima, de horario, de su tiempo fuera del país y de la cantidad de trabajo que había en el tribunal. Evadió el tema como pudo, incluso lo ignoró un tiempo, para ver si así dejaba de insistir, pero el efecto fue contrario. El muchacho sólo se mostraba más al pendiente de sus movimientos, reventando de celos cada vez que lo veía bromear o tontear con Hiroki, clamando que era el destino el que los había unido, que probó su determinación al separarlo de él durante tres años y que ahora recompensaba su paciencia al ponerlos frente a frente nuevamente.

— ¡¿Qué hay de malo en luchar por lo que uno quiere?!— le gritó una vez en su departamento, cuando el trabajo los hizo compartir hasta la madrugada y en medio de una acalorada discusión Miyagi le robó un beso harto de su persistencia para ver si así se daba por vencido de una vez, pero una vez más el tiro le salió por la culata y el que resultó sorprendido fue el mismo Miyagi al darse cuenta que él iba irremediablemente en serio.

Y poco a poco fue calándose en su corazón; mostrándole cuánto estaba dispuesto a trabajar y cuánto estaba dispuesto a hacer por él, portándose como un adulto, tratando de llenar aquellos 17 años que tardó en llegar a su vida y; para Miyagi que era solitario y nunca daba a la gente más confianza de la necesaria fue un bálsamo que sanó las heridas de su alma, mostrándole que el destino si existía y tenía la forma de un impulsivo muchacho de ojos grises.

Cuando perdió su primer caso, la desaparición de Onodera. Miyagi lo vio mantener la fuerza durante el veredicto aunque veía como sus manos temblaban y en sus ojos se agolpaban las lágrimas y se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando le pareció tan tierno e indefenso, entristeciéndose y sintiéndose más impotente de lo que lo haría cualquier compañero. Cuando regresaron a la oficina no se resistió a abrazarlo y prestarle su hombro para que llorara y así lo hizo... lloró cuanto quiso en una mezcla de tristeza porque había perdido y alegría porque Miyagi estaba allí para consolarlo.

Después de unos instantes que deseó fueran eternos para poderse quedar más tiempo entre sus brazos, sintió como sus dedos subían su mentón acercándolo a su rostro para besarlo, pero no fue un beso furioso y lleno de reproches como el primero, fue dulce, cálido, gentil; como si a través de él se llevara sus tristezas y sus miedos. Shinobu se sintió increíblemente débil después de ese beso, pero aun así no se despegó de él hasta que la necesidad de aire los obligó a separar los labios dejando solo enlazadas sus miradas que sin decir nada, lo dijeron todo.

Y desde ese día, como si lo hubieran pactado, decidieron asumir todo juntos, las buenas rachas, las malas, las difíciles y las fáciles, pero juntos, cada uno como un imán que mantenía al otro en la tierra, no dejándolo fantasear o deprimirse demasiado.

Por eso, para Miyagi; ver a Shinobu allí parado conteniéndose de llorar cómo aquel día en el juicio, sin poder abrazarlo, sin poder consolarlo, sin poder decirle que estaría allí para él, que todo estaría bien le causaba una sensación de inutilidad casi dolorosa.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó seguía lloviendo y poco a poco los invitados se fueron dejando a la familia en su intimidad. Yui se acercó a la nueva viuda y a los hijos del juez y los abrazó con gentileza antes de irse. Shinobu claramente, no confiaba en ella, aquella mujer era demasiado amable, demasiado dulce, demasiado falsa. Como si todos sus movimientos fuesen ensayados, como si cada frase suya fuese aprendida con anterioridad, sus movimientos carecían de naturalidad, de calidez, como si fuese un robot o un títere.

—Deberían ir a descansar. Ha sido un día largo— dijo Miyagi a Risako; la hermana mayor de Shinobu. A pesar de su fallido matrimonio mantenían una relación cordial y respetuosa.

—Gracias por venir— expresó la mujer con sinceridad sin quitarse los lentes de sol de la cara. Miyagi supuso que de tanto llorar como su madre tendría los ojos rojos y maltratados y por su misma vanidad femenina no permitiría que la vieran así.

—No fue nada— contestó acariciando su hombro para consolarla. Risako gimoteó un par de veces.

—Voy a llevar a mi madre a que descanse un poco. Me quedaré con ella unos días hasta que las cosas se calmen. Le va a costar acostumbrarse a vivir sola. — Apretó su puño contra su pecho para controlar sus sollozos— ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, lo que necesites— respondió con franqueza.

—Llévate a Shinobu y habla con él. No ha dicho nada desde que declararon muerto a papá en el hospital— pidió con la voz casi quebrada—. Nunca ha sido demasiado abierto con nosotras, pero contigo sí y sé que esto lo está carcomiendo por dentro, quizás al hablar contigo deje todo eso salir y se sienta mejor.

Miyagi supo exactamente de que hablaba, pues él notaba también su sufrimiento.

—Está bien— le sonrió— veré que puedo hacer.

Aceptó de buena gana que lo llevara a su departamento, pero no dijo nada durante todo el trayecto. Sólo miraba por la ventana lanzando algunos suspiros. Miyagi lo miraba de reojo cada vez que tenía oportunidad y observaba como limpiaba su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Cuando llegaron, Miyagi lo abrazó apenas cerró la puerta.

—Aquí estoy... Shinobu— susurró mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza. El chico apretó los pliegues de su camisa en su espalda y rompió a llorar sin consuelo.

—Yo... no hice nada— exclamó en medio de su llanto— Yo... pude...

—Ya... tranquilo. Esto no es tu culpa— Acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura entretanto su camisa se iba humedeciendo con sus lágrimas y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda. Él mismo tampoco se atrevía a soltarlo aunque quisiera. La muerte del Juez Takatsuki alimentaba el miedo que Miyagi venía albergando desde que empezó toda esta querella, en cualquier momento los brazos de Akihiko Usami intentarían arrancar a Shinobu de su lado al igual que arrancaron a su padre de los suyos. La sola idea de perderlo le causaba un pesar insoportable, no podía y no iba a permitirlo, si alguien le haría algo a Shinobu sería sobre su cadáver.

—Miyagi... Tócame— musitó un poco más calmado, pero aun sollozando. Miyagi sintió como el calor en su cara traspasaba su camisa hasta su piel y entendió lo que quiso decir, ellos tenían esa habilidad; eran pocas las palabras requeridas para expresar lo que necesitaban decirse. A través de ese abrazo cada uno sintió el miedo del otro fundiéndose con el suyo, al fin y al cabo, eran uno solo desde siempre, sólo les tocó vivir en dos cuerpos separados destinados a quererse.

Miyagi hizo lo que le pidió y tomó su rostro aún húmedo entre sus manos para atrapar sus labios en un beso dulce y tierno como los que solía darle cuando estaba nervioso o ansioso, de esos que drenaban su fuerza y debilitaban sus piernas, pero, en ese momento, Shinobu estaba tan determinado a sentir su pasión hasta la última fibra de sus nervios, grabarla en cada poro de su piel, tatuarla en su memoria para no poder olvidarle nunca, que le correspondió enredando sus dedos en su cabello, sintiendo como la sedosidad de ellos quemaba sus dedos con un fuego que no era doloroso, sino exquisito, como sólo puede serlo arder en los brazos de quien amas.

Miyagi lo guio hasta el sofá quitándole el triste traje negro recorriendo su piel blanca con los dedos al hacerlo, aquel muchacho había sido suyo cientos de veces y aun así el deseo era tan apremiante como cuando lo tocó por primera vez. Con una mezcla extraña de miedo y pasión le despojó del resto de la ropa, sentándose en el sofá.

—Ven— le dijo con una voz dulce, embriagante. Mirándolo fijamente cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo con sus encantadores y nostálgicos ojos azules. Shinobu se acercó entre tímido y avergonzado y se acomodó sobre su regazo quitándole la camisa para descubrir su pecho. A pesar de haber pasado ya los treinta hace algunos años, Miyagi tenía un muy buen cuerpo, no como si se ejercitara con ahínco, pero si como si se cuidase. Con sus dedos recorrió la piel de sus hombros hasta llegar a su cuello y se inclinó sobre su rostro para que lo besara de nuevo. Sólo los labios de Miyagi podían llevarse su angustia, sólo sus caricias podían devolverlo a la tierra, desapareciendo sus temores, sus manos borraban sus miedos y su presencia, no importa donde estuviesen, lo hacía sentir en casa.

Las manos cálidas del pelinegro subieron por su espalda erizándola, haciéndolo suspirar mientras sus labios serpenteaban su cuello y su pecho marcando con su huella cada rincón de su piel, un amor tan posesivo, un deseo tan urgente y demandante los hacía necesitarse hasta la saciedad, entregarse en cada beso, fusionarse en cada abrazo, desapareciendo el mundo a su alrededor.

Shinobu desabotonó sus pantalones con las manos temblorosas mientras el calor asfixiante les hacía difícil respirar, necesitaba sentirlo, probarle a su cerebro que él estaba allí, que no se iría, que no importara cuanto miedo sintiera; Miyagi estaba allí para desaparecerlo, de la misma forma que, de todas las personas, sólo él podía ver a través de su rostro apático, desatando en su cuerpo las más fieras emociones.

Gimoteó un poco y Miyagi lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Si no quieres hacerlo...

—No— contestó con firmeza— necesito recordarme que estas aquí, que no te irás... hazme regresar... por favor.

Miyagi asintió levemente antes de besarlo otra vez, se levantó un poco para que pudiera quitarse el resto de la ropa y después sintió sus manos sobre sus caderas impulsándolo hacía abajo con delicadeza para invadirlo con su hombría, arrancándole un gemido. Ya las lágrimas en su rostro no eran de tristeza, eran de placer, de amor.

—Mi-Miyagi...

Para Miyagi, Shinobu también era su hogar, era el compendio de cosas que necesitaba para mantenerse en la tierra, la sinceridad que necesitaba para hacer lo que hacía, el empuje para enfrentarse al mundo, la humanidad que había perdido durante años de soledad, ser de nuevo un niño que valora el presente sin preocuparse por el mañana fútilmente, ser de nuevo presa del instinto,... amar y ser amado para llenar el vacío.

Mientras sus cuerpos danzaban en perfecta sincronía al ritmo del deseo, sintió como las uñas del menor se clavaban en su espalda, el voraz incendio quemaba sus pieles, pero en vez de dolerles, se sentía bien, como si el calor pudiera despejarles la mente diluyendo la ansiedad. Los gemidos de Shinobu al compás de sus movimientos eran como música para sus oídos, el calor de su aliento sobre su cara, la suavidad de su piel eran como su propia versión del paraíso.

Anhelante, Shinobu arañó su espalda subiendo hasta su nuca enredando sus dedos en su cabello gimiendo como nunca había tenido el atrevimiento de hacerlo al tiempo que sentía su lengua sobre su pecho. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, despejó su garganta; lo que el mayor aprovechó para cubrir con besos el trecho desde su manzana de adán hasta su mentón intensificando los choques del ojigris contra sus caderas.

—Más— jadeó exigente—. Tócame más...

Y como si hubiera liberado a la bestia en él, Miyagi lo terminó de acostar sobre el amplio sofá enlazando sus dedos con los suyos mientras aumentaba las embestidas, los besos y las caricias haciéndolo gemir con más descaro, haciéndolo gritar su nombre cuando el clímax los alcanzó fundiéndose en un abrazo con los corazones desbocados dentro del pecho y una sensación de que de nuevo podían enfrentar lo que fuese.

—Te amo, Miyagi— susurró entre sus brazos. Miyagi acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura sin separar sus miradas— Yo tengo...

—No lo digas— colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, sabía lo que iba a decir. Sus manos acariciaron su rostro aun sonrojado— Te lo prometo... que así me cueste la vida. Yo no permitiré que te hagan más daño.

Shinobu enterró su rostro en su pecho, estar con él le devolvía la seguridad.

—Gracias— musitó en un hilo de voz. Definitivamente sus brazos eran su refugio.

* * *

—En vista de los últimos acontecimientos me he visto en la necesidad de pedirte que regreses. Estar sin secretario es un desastre y tú eres el candidato más idóneo para llenar el lugar de Kaoru— dijo Akihiko al hombre de pie frente a él con una voz firme—. Lo del juez Takatsuki nos dará algo de tiempo, pero hay que preparar una respuesta. En cuanto sepamos a que juez van a nombrar en su lugar supongo que intentaremos callarlo; primero con dinero y si no responde, pues habrá que ser más categóricos.

—Comprendo perfectamente Señor Usami— contestó el hombre.

—Esos fiscales saben que Masamune está con vida... así que creo que no podré darte más tiempo, es preciso que tú lo encuentres antes que ellos— dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo—. Deja que Yukina y Kisa se encarguen de Nowaki, tenemos ojos en todos lados de ese tribunal, de manera que tú puedes enfocarte solamente en tu nuevo puesto y encontrarlo. Con quien sea que esté.

—Entendido señor... así será.

—No admitiré más equivocaciones. Así que no me falles — sentenció decidido. El hombre hizo una reverencia.

—No lo decepcionaré, Señor— sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad.

* * *

Tendrían alrededor de dos horas dormidos en el sofá cuando Miyagi sintió su celular vibrar en la mesita de café.

— ¿Diga?— contestó tratando de no moverse mucho para no despertar a Shinobu quien era la primera vez que dormía tranquilo en días.

—Miyagi. Soy yo.

—Kamijou.

—Nowaki y yo lo discutimos y... volveremos a Tokio mañana en la tarde.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Exclamó en un susurro— ¡¿Se han vuelto locos los dos?! ¿Sabes lo que pasó?

—Si, por eso volveremos— contestó con un dejo de rabia en su voz— No voy a esconderme más.

Miyagi suspiró, no entendía que métodos había utilizado para convencer a Nowaki, pero francamente aquello era un disparate.

— ¿Y que se supone que harás entonces?

—Voy a buscar a Masamune Takano.


	19. Juegos de poder

**_XIX. Juegos de poder_**

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Yui con desconcierto— Se suponía que estabas trabajando para el Sr. Usami en el exterior ¿Por qué volviste?

—El señor Usami necesitaba un secretario con urgencia y me pidió que volviera— contestó con un tono apático mientras organizaba unos papeles.

Muy en el fondo, por muy descabellado que fuese; Yui albergó la esperanza de que Akihiko la nombrara su nueva secretaria, incluso consideró que Aikawa lo sería, pero cuando vio a quien menos se lo esperaba se sintió sorprendida pero no de la manera agradable.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué ninguno de ustedes ha podido matar a Nowaki todavía?— le preguntó arqueando una ceja. Definitivamente ellos no podían llevarse bien.

—Tú siempre has subestimado a Nowaki ¿verdad? incluso cuando Kaoru llegó a decir en más de una ocasión que su puntería era mejor que la tuya...

—Al contrario, como es tan bueno nos conviene muerto cuanto antes... claro, supongo que aunque lo tuvieras en frente y pudieras dispararle, no lo harías porque estás enamorada de él ¿verdad? Debe ser horrible que te haya cambiado por Kamijou...

Yui apretó las manos a los lados y lo miró desafiante.

—No te permito...

—Por eso no has podido ni podrás ser más que una cara bonita que poner en una vitrina, Yui... ese sentimentalismo tuyo no te deja ser eficiente.

Yui apretó los dientes mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Hablando de sentimentalismos... ¿Cómo sigue tu amigo?— preguntó con media sonrisa. Antes de que pudiera pestañar un silenciador se apoyaba de su frente mientras los ojos azules la miraban furioso.

—No... Te atrevas— gruñó.

—Tú dices que soy la única afectada por sentimientos inútiles— le sostuvo la mirada con desafío—, pero ¿qué me dices de ti? la sola mención de ese muchachito te descontrola... ¿Quién es el mediocre entonces?

—Sr. Hatori— Entró Aikawa a la oficina sin avisar y se paralizó cuando lo vio apuntarle— ¿Que está pasando?

—Nada, Sra. Aikawa— dijo bajando el arma enfundándola de nuevo a su espalda—. Sólo estamos poniendo en claro algunos puntos la Sra. Fujikawa y yo.

Su formalidad al hablar era algo que a Yui le irritaba sobremanera mientras que a Aikawa le helaba la sangre; por lo general, trabajar con Hatori no era complicado, pero habían ciertos temas que con sólo traerlos a colación hacían que se tornara realmente agresivo.

—B—bueno— titubeó— Venía a decirle que ya asignaron al nuevo Juez que se encargará del caso del Sr. Usami.

—¿Tan pronto?— comentó Hatori acercándose a ella para leer el comunicado— Eso quiere decir que tenemos menos tiempo del esperado para preparar una estrategia.

—Por el momento hice una solicitud que espero que sea aprobada. Eso podría darnos un par de semanas de llegar a suceder— contestó Aikawa.

—Tenemos que establecer un plan B, en caso de que este falle— opinó mientras leía, después arqueó la ceja— ¿un juez suplente?

—Sí, dadas las prisas... exponen que no hay tiempo para hacer un concurso en medio del proceso.

—Comprendo. Tendré que reunirme con él y conversar— dijo con un tono frío— Voy a decirle al Señor Usami.

Cuando Hatori salió de la oficina Aikawa miró con compasión a Yui.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó un poco preocupada.

—Si— refunfuñó—. No necesito tu lastima, Aikawa.

—No es lastima. Es consideración de género, sé que el resto de los chicos...

—No me pongas a tu nivel... Yo no soy una mujer frágil igual que tu— espetó antes de salir dando un portazo. Aikawa suspiró. Ambas tenían en común más de lo que Yui podía creer.

* * *

— ¡Esto es inaudito!— Miyagi estrelló la carta contra la mesa totalmente ofuscado. Esa mañana el departamento de Asuntos Internos les había hecho llegar un documento donde se les comunicaba que los abogados de Akihiko Usami solicitaban la remoción de ambos del caso; alegando que no estaban en condiciones psicológicas que garantizaran neutralidad en su proceder. Estaba furioso, primero lo del padre de Shinobu y ahora esto… ¿es que no pensaban nunca en parar?

— ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?— preguntó Shinobu bastante desalentado por el contenido de aquella misiva; a pesar que le permitieron tomarse todo el tiempo que fuera necesario después de la muerte de su padre para volver a trabajar, decidió regresar… no podía estar tranquilo en su casa mientras Usami seguía haciendo lo que quisiera y menos ahora que Kamijou y Nowaki regresarían a Tokio. Ahora entendía porque le habían permitido esa libertad, era porque no pretendían dejarlo volver en un principio.

—No lo sé… pero no voy a permitir que nos saquen de esto… no ahora— bufó sin disimular su enojo, si no había rechazado el caso desde un principio a pesar de todos los peligros era porque sabía que si alguien más lo tomaba, existía la alta probabilidad de que Usami saliera bien librado y de que además le pusieran a Kamijou en bandeja de plata para que lo ejecutara. Chasqueó los dientes y se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio, maldiciendo a Akihiko Usami y a su malévola inteligencia y astucia.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Miyagi entornó los ojos.

-Kohinata, no es el momento- soltó tratando de no gritarle a la pobre muchacha, sin embargo no fue ella quien apareció.

— ¿Kohinata?— contestó una voz masculina— Lo siento pero ese no es mi nombre, Señor Miyagi.

Un hombre alto, con porte muy elegante y sobrio; de unos vivaces ojos color de la miel y cabello castaño claro apareció tras la puerta. Se llevó una de las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta gris plomo y sonrió con suficiencia. Shinobu no pudo evitar sonrojarse… era definitivamente un hombre de buen ver.

— ¿P-podemos saber quién es usted?— preguntó tratando de mantenerse enfocado, en este punto, cualquiera era considerado un potencial enemigo, o por lo menos alguien de quien cuidarse hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

—Creo que de haber abierto el otro sobre lo sabría, Joven Takatsuki- le respondió sin borrar la sonrisa socarrona de su cara. Shinobu tomó la otra envoltura que había llegado a su oficina en la mañana y la abrió con premura. Había un documento de notificación.

—_"Cumplimos con informarles que se ha seleccionado a un juez suplente que continuará con el caso de Akihiko Usami… se ha optado por un juez suplente puesto que el proceso no puede paralizarse mientras se realiza un concurso… El juez seleccionado por este tribunal para continuar con este litigio es el Dr.… Kirishima, Zen"_— Cuando terminó de leer volvió a mirarlo, no podía ser el mismo alumno del que su padre hablaba tanto. Lucía tan joven— Entonces… usted es.

—Zen Kirishima, un placer conocerle— le extendió la mano. Shinobu se la estrechó de inmediato.

—Mi padre… hablaba tanto… de usted— sus ojos se humedecieron un poco. Si deseaba conocer a aquel aprendiz que, al igual que él se había convertido en el candidato a magistrado más joven de la historia, pero no en aquellas circunstancias… y menos cuando su permanencia en el caso colgaba de un hilo.

— Lo sé. Su padre fue uno de mis mejores maestros… lamento no haberme despedido de él— su mirada se entristeció un poco.

Miyagi aclaró su garganta para romper el emotivo momento casi por impulso… tenía un sentimiento extraño dentro del pecho; como una furia incontrolable… acaso ¿eran celos?

— Señor Kirishima— Irrumpió Miyagi acercándose— ¿A que debemos su visita?

— Bueno, pues a juzgar por lo que escuché hace un par de minutos debo suponer que ya saben la solicitud que hicieron los abogados del señor Usami.

Miyagi frunció el ceño y contrajo el rostro de furia.

— Voy a rechazarla— contestó Kirishima con voz firme. Los otros dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

— ¿Habla usted en serio?— preguntó Shinobu en un tono de incredulidad que Kirishima encontró un poco ofensivo al principio, pero supuso que después de todo lo que habían pasado, era natural que desconfiara de todo y de todos.

—Claro que sí— respondió con seguridad— No dudo de que ustedes son los más indicados para resolver ese caso. Además, ustedes consiguieron las pruebas, son ustedes quienes merecen llevar este caso hasta su desenlace; claro, si así lo desean.

Miyagi miró a Shinobu dubitativo; quizás esta era su última oportunidad de protegerlo.

—Se lo debo a mi padre— contestó el más joven con tal seguridad y firmeza que Miyagi pensó que lo odiaría si se atrevía siquiera a insinuar que se retirara.

— El día que pueda ponerle un par de esposas a ese tipo, ese día voy a poder retirarme tranquilo— le secundó con media sonrisa y actitud desafiante. Kirishima les sonrió de vuelta.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar— dijo con resolución marcando su camino hacia la puerta— Nos vemos en el juzgado la próxima semana.

—Señor Kirishima— le retuvo Shinobu por unos momentos— ¿Qué hay de usted? Este caso es muy riesgoso… no quisiera que usted… terminara igual que mi padre.

— No se preocupe por mí, Joven Takatsuki— se mostró sereno— cuento con un excepcional personal de seguridad y pues… también le debo esto a su padre. Si Usami está detrás de esto, es mi deber hacer justicia.

Y con una leve reverencia salió de la oficina. Miyagi y Shinobu sintieron por primera vez en muchos días que la suerte volvía a sonreírles… sólo esperaban que Usami no pusiera esta vez la mira sobre Kirishima.

* * *

—Ten— le extendió una lata de café sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias— sonrió amablemente. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía un gesto con ella.

—Lamento lo que pasó con el Sr. Isaka— dijo sentándose a su lado— Debió ser muy duro.

—Creo que... si no hubiese tenido la correcta motivación no lo habría soportado— Yui le sonrió con algo de tristeza y miró hacia la ventana— ¿recuerdas cuando solíamos sentarnos aquí a discutir libros?

—Esas no son cosas que valga la pena recordar ahora— Kou frunció el ceño— Te recuerdo que nos traicionó.

Yui bajó la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron.

— ¿Soy muy ilusa al esperar que lo dejes con vida?

— ¿Tanto así lo amas?— La miró con compasión. Yui asintió levemente como respuesta.

Kou fue el primero que se percató de que Yui miraba a Nowaki de manera diferente a él y al resto de los miembros del clan. Supo separar los afectos de su hermana incluso antes de que ella misma se percatara de la diversidad de sentimientos que tenía por dentro; el Sr. Usami era un padre, Kaoru pasó de ser un maestro a su peor enemigo, Ryuichiro era alguien por quien sentía una profunda compasión, Shouta era un ladrón que le había robado su atención, él era un hermanito menor y Nowaki... era quien podía pasarla del cielo al infierno con sólo una palabra. Cuando se fue, más que la indignación de saber que otra persona que quería lo había abandonado, le enfureció que nunca se hubiera percatado de que Yui era la que más sufriría por su partida.

Lo siento. — La abrazó con fuerza por primera vez en años. Yui se sintió embargada de nuevo por el calor de sus brazos ¿Cuando había crecido tanto aquel chiquillo que cuando sonreía iluminaba el salón?— Pero no puedo complacerte, hermana. Perdóname

Yui rompió a llorar enterrando la cara en su hombro. Sus amados hermanos ahora serían enemigos, y existía la alta probabilidad de perder a uno de ellos... o a los dos.

* * *

—Hiro ¿Estás seguro de esto?— preguntó antes de abordar el avión.

—Si— contestó con firmeza— voy a darle la pelea a Usami en su cara, sin esconderme. Ha hecho todas estas cosas y yo no pretendo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Voy a hacer algo.

Hasta ese momento, Nowaki nunca se había detenido a pensar en que huir de Akihiko hasta destruir su imperio era una actitud bastante egoísta, pero huir y dejarlo en paz no era una opción que Hiroki estuviera dispuesto a considerar.

—Hiro, perdóname— dijo con el rostro serio. Hiroki se giró a mirarlo con asombro.

— ¿De qué hablas?— preguntó alarmado.

—Fui muy egoísta al pretender que huyeras conmigo traicionando tus ideales porque no quería perderte... fui un tonto al creer que todos podríamos salir bien librados de esto sin que yo moviera un dedo por detenerlo y fui un iluso al creer que el Sr. Usami no tomaría acciones severas— Le sostuvo la mirada—, pero tienes razón. Si tú no quieres esconderte, tampoco yo lo haré.

—Nowaki— susurró mirándolo. Siempre se las arreglaba para soltar una bomba cuando más indefenso estaba.

—Kamijou Hiroki— colocó una de sus rodillas en la tierra—. Déjame ayudarte a hacer justicia.

Hiroki se sonrojó como un tomate con pies sintiendo un nuevo nivel de vergüenza.

— ¡Levántate idiota! ¡Estas avergonzándome!— exclamó mirando hacia los lados cuidando de que no los vieran.

—Pero contéstame, Hiro— le sonrió con los ojos de cachorro.

— ¡Maldición! si, si te dejaré— masculló entre dientes— ahora levántate antes de que te vean.

—Hiro, eres lindo— sonrió con inocencia y le besó la mano antes de levantarse.

—Un día de estos harás que nos maten, mocoso engreído— masculló con el rostro al rojo vivo mientras caminaban hacia la escalerilla; pero en el fondo estaba aliviado de que Nowaki lo ayudara, parte de su determinación se debía a que él estaba a su lado.

* * *

—Señor Kirishima, un hombre lo busca— dijo un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

—Más vale que sea urgente, Takahashi. Estoy a punto de irme— contestó mientras apilaba unos expedientes.

—Es el secretario del Sr. Usami... bueno, eso dice su tarjeta— le alcanzó una tarjeta de presentación.

—Hatori Yoshiyuki— leyó en voz alta— Bueno, hazlo pasar... si conocí a los fiscales, Usami debe estar en igualdad de condiciones.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia y salió haciendo una seña para que Hatori entrara. Cuando pasó a su lado intercambiaron miradas.

—Juez Kirishima, es un placer— Expresó Hatori mientras ambos estrechaban las manos.

—Prefiero que me llame doctor o sólo Kirishima. Aun no soy juez— aclaró mientras le invitaba a sentarse con un gesto de la mano.

—Pero realizar esta loable tarea no debe ser sencillo, sobre todo cuando el Juez Takatsuki fue su mentor durante años.

—Tiene usted razón, por eso quiero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, porque eso es lo que él habría querido— contestó con media sonrisa.

—Señor Kirishima... seré franco. El Señor Usami quiere salir de este proceso sin muchas complicaciones, y el confía en que usted es un hombre... sensato.

Kirishima de alguna forma supo a dónde iba esto, pero quiso ver hasta dónde Usami y sus vasallos podían llegar.

—No le comprendo Señor Hatori— mintió— ¿A qué se refiere exactamente?

—Bien, digamos que... en sus manos está el control de este proceso y el Señor Usami apreciaría su cooperación. Él sabe recompensar grandemente a quienes les son de ayuda.

El rostro de Kirishima se tensó. Era increíble que le estuvieran proponiendo un soborno.

—Agradezco su... visita, pero quiero dejarle en claro al Señor Usami que, la mayor cooperación que tendrá de mi es un juicio justo y transparente de acuerdo a la ley. Si él quiere salir de este proceso sin complicaciones que reúna las pruebas que demuestren su inocencia y las presente como es debido. — Estaba controlando su furia para no gritarle— De resto no hay más nada, legalmente hablando que pueda hacer.

Fue tajante y contundente. Si algo le había enseñado su mentor cuando vivía era que la justicia debía impartirse al margen de la ley sin hacer o aceptar favores de nadie y sabía gracias a los rumores que Akihiko Usami tenía la pésima costumbre de intentar valerse de cualquier medio para salir bien librado de sus problemas.

—Es una pena— dijo sin mirarlo y sin subir la voz, pero había algo turbio en ella, como una sentencia— Señor Kirishima, el Señor Usami es una persona que no vale la pena tener de enemiga.

— ¿Está amenazándome?— preguntó sin titubeos.

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy... aconsejándole.

El ambiente entre ambos se había tensado mucho.

—Señor Kirishima— Entró un hombre alto de cabellos negros, ojos azules y presencia imponente. Los miró a ambos— ¿Pasa algo, Señor?

—No Yokozawa... tranquilo— dijo Kirishima relajando el tono de su voz. Hatori se levantó.

—Debo irme. Considere mi consejo Señor Kirishima— señaló antes de irse.

— ¿Pasó algo?— volvió a preguntar Yokozawa una vez se quedaron solos.

—Ya te dije que no pasó nada— contestó encendiendo un cigarrillo frente a la ventana.

—Estas mintiéndome— se colocó frente a él dándole una mirada acusadora— Zen...

—Era el secretario de Akihiko Usami. Intentó ofrecerme un soborno... bueno, al menos eso dio a entender; pero lo rechacé inmediatamente...

Los sentidos de Yokozawa retumbaron en alerta.

—Por eso te aconsejé que rechazaras este caso... esto da todas las señas de ser peligroso. Sabes lo que ha pasado últimamente... podría pasarles algo a Hiyo... o a ti.

— ¿Estas preocupado por mí... Takafumi?— sonrió con picardía. El otro se sonrojó.

— ¡Claro que sí! es mi trabajo vigilarles... tonto— espetó nervioso al entender lo que el otro quiso decir—. Eres un egocéntrico.

—No nos pasará nada. Yo sé cuidarme bien, Hiyori también... además contamos con la mejor niñera del mundo— dijo mirándole de cerca.

—Jefe de seguridad— aclaró el ojiazul— No soy tú niñera ni perro guardián.

—No, no eres un perro... yo te veo como un enorme oso mandón... pero eres encantador— Se acercó más clavando su mirada en la de Takafumi quien de repente se sintió aturdido— ¿Si te beso ahora que harás?

Takafumi lo alejó de un manotazo sonrojado de indignación.

—Vete a la mierda— gruñó avergonzado—. Si tienes tiempo para perderlo jugando aquí ya vámonos. El auto está esperándote.

—Sí, si... ya voy— le siguió con media sonrisita arrogante.

* * *

—Entonces, de nuevo nos enfrentamos a un pilar de la rectitud— dijo Akihiko una vez Hatori le contó acerca de su conversación con Kirishima—. Creo que tendremos que aplicar el plan B. Encárgate de eso, Yukina.

—Sí, señor— asintió el aludido desde un rincón cerca de la puerta.

—Zen Kirishima... Debes aprender a valorar los consejos de los demás...


	20. Lobos vestidos de corderos

**__**En primer lugar quiero disculparme con ustedes por tardar tanto, me estaba mudando (ahora estoy viviendo sola) y ha sido una semana bastante movida y vertiginosa haciendo los trámites para mi nuevo empleo y esas cosas... Bueno, el hecho es que aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

* * *

**_XX. Lobos vestidos de corderos_**

—Hiyo... llegamos— llamó después de cruzar la puerta con Yokozawa tras él— Por favor no vayas a mencionarle nada... no quiero preocuparla.

—Supongo es lo mejor por el momento, pero no la subestimes— susurró en respuesta.

— ¡Papá! ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo les fue?— una alegre niña de unos diez años corrió a recibirlos con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Un enorme gato descansaba en sus brazos— Sorata y yo íbamos a dormir ya.

—Todo bien, igual que siempre— le dijo Zen despeinando un poco sus cabellos del mismo color que los suyos— ¿ya cenaste? Lamento llegar tarde.

—No te preocupes. Yo entiendo, papá— le dedicó una mirada comprensiva. Yokozawa no pudo resistir sonreírse. Adoraba a esa niña, casi tanto como, aunque él se lo negara, adoraba a su padre.

Caminó hacia la sala y encontró a un hombre alto de cabello negro dormido en el respaldo del sofá. Respiraba pesadamente y murmuraba algo entre sueños, como ser guardaespaldas de una hermosa mujer pelirroja.

Yokozawa aclaró la garganta un par de veces intentado despertarlo, pero al no obtener resultado decidió tomar medidas más drásticas.

— ¡Emergencia! ¡Hay un intruso potencialmente peligroso en la casa!— exclamó con firmeza y el sujeto se despertó alarmado.

—Debemos despejar la casa... Señorita Kirishima, tome a su gato y salga. — Caminó de un lado a otro hasta que se encontró con la acusadora mirada del pelinegro— J-jefe...

—Espero que exista una muy buena y convincente explicación para que te hayas dormido en medio de tu trabajo.

—No lo molestes, hermano... el pobre estaba muy cansado y pues como ya yo iba a dormir- interrumpió Hiyori con dulce voz tratando de servir como mediadora.

—Eso no lo justifica Hiyo... se supone que debemos vigilarte aun cuando duermes ¿Cierto Henmi?

—S-si señor... lo siento mucho señor. —Reverenciaba el pobre hombre totalmente avergonzado.

—Tranquilo muchacho... puede darte algo— comentó Zen mientras abría una cerveza— Es tarde Hiyo y ya llegamos... ve a descansar.

—Si papá. Ustedes no se vayan a la cama muy tarde tampoco, eso no es sano— contestó en un tono maternal— Vamos, Sorata.

El gato maulló en respuesta y sus pasos delicados resonaron hasta que se escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

—Tú también vete— ordenó Yokozawa al pobre Henmi que no dejaba de temblar en posición firme—. Yo me quedaré el resto de la noche...

—Sí, señor— contestó con el rostro tenso antes de irse.

— ¡oye Henmi! Yo que tú iría a visitar a la Sra. Fujikawa... ahora que está viuda puede que ponga sus ojos al fin en ti— exclamó Zen cuando iba a mitad de camino. El muchacho se paró en seco y vieron como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda; caminando muy rígido como un robot después de eso.

Zen exhaló un largo suspiro antes de dar un trago a su cerveza cuando se quedaron solos.

—No te preocupes, doblaré las guardias de ahora en adelante y dudo que Henmi se quede dormido después de esto.

—No es eso lo que me molesta— dijo apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿entonces qué es?

—Había alguien en la lista de posibles testigos... alguien que no esperaba ver.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó Yokozawa con inquietud. No habían muchos nombres en su mente que supiera le causaran tal incomodidad.

—Masamune Takano— soltó y la tensión se formó alrededor de ellos, como una niebla repentina y densa.

— ¿Qué?— dudó— No se supone que ellos creen que...

—Supongo que hicieron su investigación. — Se encogió de hombros tratando de mantener su característica personalidad relajada y Yokozawa leyó a través de él.

— ¿Sigues tenso por eso?— Le miró de soslayo apoyando su frente en las puntas de sus dedos— eso fue hace más de un año...

—No es eso.

— ¿entonces qué rayos te pasa?

— ¡Que no puedo leer ese nombre porque pienso que en el primer momento que aparezca te irás con él! ¿Es eso lo que querías saber?— explotó sin subir la voz. Yokozawa sentía cierto... gusto por verlo así, contradecir su generalmente compuesto, aplomado y arrogante carácter, pero a la vez... no le gustaba que dudara de él, menos del gran... amor que le tenía.

—Eso no va a pasar y lo sabes— suspiró— Él está... con alguien más.

— ¿es solo por eso?

—Y yo... estoy... contigo— dijo en un hilo de voz mientras el carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Zen tomó su mentón entre sus manos y le robó un beso profundo de los labios. De esos que sabía que lo debilitaban y lo mareaban. Yokozawa ya subía sus dedos hacia su cabello cuando cayó en cuenta de donde estaban.

—Basta... Hiyo está en la casa— jadeó separándose de él.

—Dime lo que quiero oír entonces— demandó con media sonrisa en su cara— Takafumi...

Era muy difícil mantener la compostura cuando ponía esa cara, cuando le dirigía esa mirada y cuando...

— ¡O-oye! ¿Dónde crees que estás tocando?

—Es muy sencillo... dime lo que quiero oír y te dejaré— susurró en su oído— a menos que quieras que continúe... cosa que no me molestaría tampoco en lo absoluto.

—Bastardo arrogante— aquella sensación estaba tornándolo indefenso y desbocando su corazón en su pecho— v-vete a la mierda y muérete...

—Entonces quieres que siga— comenzó a besar su cuello arrancándole algunos suspiros mientras lo provocaba.

Yokozawa odiaba tener que ceder a sus manipulaciones, pero poniendo las cosas en una balanza que su jefe estuviera tocándolo en medio de la sala con su hija a unos cuantos metros valía hacer la excepción.

—T-te quiero— susurró avergonzado hasta lo doloroso. Zen lo soltó.

—Buen chico. — Palmeó un par de veces su cabeza— Aunque yo quería seguir.

—Púdrete— exclamó levantándose del sofá totalmente rojo.

—Takafumi— lo llamó y el otro se giró hacia el— Te amo.

Yokozawa sólo le dio la espalda alejándose totalmente apenado.

* * *

—Estoy convencido de que esto es la idiotez más grande que pudo ocurrírseles a ustedes dos— espetó Miyagi.

Hiroki y Nowaki habían vuelto a la ciudad quedándose en un pequeño departamento que lograron alquilar con sus identificaciones falsas. Sabían que no era lo más sensato dada la situación, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco podían permitirse permanecer de brazos cruzados mientras Miyagi y Shinobu corrían tantos peligros por su cuenta y Akihiko Usami hacía lo que le viniera en gana.

—Miyagi, esto es crucial. Simplemente no podemos seguir siendo pasivos, por eso es que estamos así— replicó Hiroki.

— ¡Ah! ¿Entonces servirse en bandeja de plata a Usami para que los liquide es la mejor actitud?— se giró hacia Nowaki— ¿Puedo saber cómo demonios logró convencerte?

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con él, Señor Miyagi— contestó Nowaki con serenidad—. De haber actuado con mayor firmeza... creo que no habríamos tenido tan valiosas pérdidas.

Miyagi se llevó las manos a la frente.

— ¿Usted no cree que ya es momento de actuar? ¿Qué estamos esperando?— Hiroki era inflexible en su determinación— ¿Que huya del país? ¿Qué le haga algo a mi madre? ¿Qué les haga algo a sus padres? ¿Qué le haga algo a Takatsuki?

—Sobre mi cadáver le harán algo a Shinobu, Kamijou— masculló con la mirada furiosa

—Señor Miyagi... Ya se deshicieron del Señor Asahina. Él era como un hermano para el Señor Usami; si fue capaz de eliminarlo ¿Que cree usted que quedará para quienes aún quedan en el clan?— Nowaki apretó los puños con resentimiento— Hay personas que no quiero perder... así quieran matarme.

— ¿Te refieres a tus hermanos?— preguntó Hiroki.

— ¿Hermanos?— Miyagi estaba consternado— ¿tienes hermanos?

—Son... bueno, solían ser mis protegidos. — Nowaki dejó escapar un suspiro— Yo los entrené.

—Esto es grandioso— Miyagi hizo más evidente su indignación.

—Pero creo que puedo hacerlos entrar en razón... Que vean que están en un error.

—Nowaki, eso no es probable. Mira nada más en el estado en el que te dejaron— Hiroki señaló la herida en su pecho que aún estaba cicatrizando.

— ¿El responsable de eso fue...?— resopló— ¡Vaya hermanos!

—Ellos también tienen mucho que perder, Señor Miyagi. Y yo quiero salvarlos.

A Hiroki le resultaba casi intolerable el empeño que aún tenía en proteger a quienes casi lo matan.

— ¿Ha podido encontrar alguna información sobre Takano?— preguntó para desviar la conversación antes que él mismo también perdiera la paciencia.

—Muy poco— respondió Miyagi colocando una carpeta sobre la mesa para encender un cigarrillo— Es casi como si no existiera ese tal Masamune.

Hiroki recordó las palabras de Nowaki acerca de que su existencia era borrada de la sociedad.

—Nowaki... ¿puedes decirnos que recuerdas de los últimos días que viste a Masamune? ¿Aunque sea describir cómo era?

Hiroki se había forzado a comprender que Nowaki no quería delatar a nadie dentro del clan para protegerlos de alguna represalia de Usami, sin embargo, desde la muerte de Kaoru se había mostrado más flexible, incluso habló de sus hermanos y de cosas que había vivido que el castaño jamás pensó que contaría.

—Pues recuerdo que le encomendaron un trabajo y después desapareció hasta que nos dijeron que había muerto. — Reflexionó unos segundos— Después que le explicaron su misión no quiso ver a nadie, y actuaba bastante extraño.

— ¿Y no supiste que trabajo le encargaron?

— Nosotros nunca nos revelábamos eso. El Señor Asahina nos lo prohibió.

—Eso no ayuda demasiado— dijo Miyagi— Yo lo único que pude encontrar fueron algunos registros familiares. Al parecer su apellido fue Saga hasta que sus padres se divorciaron y después de unos cuantos meses viviendo con su madre desapareció hasta que lo declararon muerto; pero hay algo curioso. Cuando declaran muerto a alguien desaparecido el tiempo de búsqueda es un año, con Saga no fue así. Lo declararon muerto a los seis meses.

— ¿Intentaste ubicar a sus padres?— preguntó Hiroki.

—Ambos aseguran que está muerto. De hecho su madre vive fuera del país con otra familia, pero hay algo extraño... algo que quedó dando vueltas en mi cabeza, pero puede ser una simple paranoia.

— ¿qué cosa?

—Masamune estudió en el mismo instituto que Ritsu Onodera.

* * *

—Todo está listo para mañana— dijo el chico desde la puerta. Akihiko se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él con la mirada seductora.

—No necesitas ser tan serio— sus ojos lo recorrieron desde los pies hasta la cabeza— Sabes que confío en ti.

Uno de sus brazos se apoyó de la enorme puerta de madera cerrándole la única salida mientras su rostro se acercaba al muchacho.

—Te he extrañado mucho— su nariz se paseó por su cuello haciéndolo temblar. El muchacho se lo apartó de encima.

—A-aquí no— susurró débilmente— P-puede venir alguien.

—No vendrá nadie. — Enlazó sus manos contra la puerta reanudando sus atenciones— Además... no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más... me hace falta Misaki.

La mano que mantenía libre se paseó por su pecho por debajo de la franela provocándole suspiros al tiempo que sus labios se fundían con los suyos en un beso profundo, para después bajar a su cuello dibujando su piel con su lengua.

—Usagi...— Las manos de Misaki se aferraban a la puerta arañándola cuando subió hasta su mentón para después volver a reclamar sus labios. Akihiko lo apresó con su cuerpo sin dejar espacio entre ellos para nada más.

Le quitó la franela con la mirada llena de lascivia y atacó su pecho con besos, succionando en algunas partes de su torso para hacerlo gemir con esa voz que tanto lo encendía. Serpenteando con su lengua hasta su vientre, Misaki tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para contener sus gemidos.

—No hagas eso... déjame escucharte. — Removió sus pantalones y su ropa interior de un sólo tirón, hincándose ante él para comenzar a besar sus piernas acercándose lentamente hasta su miembro.

Misaki echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban cuando comenzó a atender esa zona con su boca; perdiendo la capacidad de controlarse comenzó a gemir mientras sus manos se enredaban en aquellos cabellos color de la ceniza.

—U-Usagi... déjame ir... e-es demasiado— su voz era dulce y al mismo tiempo obscena, arrastrando a Akihiko a la locura. Comenzó a succionar con energía, arrancando más jadeos incoherentes de sus labios presa del placer que le proporcionaba hasta que lo sintió derretirse.

Se saboreó los dedos con los residuos de su semilla en un gesto lujurioso que hizo que las mejillas de Misaki se tiñeran de rojo sangre. Con un movimiento que no pudo prevenir lo giró para que le diera la espalda. Pudo sentir su suave camisa sobre él y sus labios en su cuello, bajando por toda su espalda.

—E-esto es demasiado v-vergonzoso— Sus pensamientos eran un desastre y su cuerpo ardía casi hasta la inconciencia.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— susurró en su oído mordiendo su lóbulo— Si sabes que te gusta.

—No es cier... ¡ah!— Arqueó la espalda al sentir sus dedos en su boca. Aquel hombre sabía que puntos tocar para estremecerlo hasta lo insano.

—Hazlo— demandó con una voz embriagante y Misaki comenzó a lamer los dedos, primero con timidez, pero en seguida sus más bajos instintos se apropiaron de su cuerpo volviéndolo lujurioso y atrevido. Su lengua recorrió aquellos dedos de arriba a abajo, humedeciéndolos por completo. Agradeció que no lo estuviera viendo a la cara, porque podría literalmente morir de bochorno.

Akihiko retiró los dedos y trazó su espalda con ellos, dejando su rastro en su columna. Sintió como la piel se le erizaba al calor de su aliento tibio en su nuca cuando los dedos llegaron a su entrada insertándose en él.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras un jadeo ronco se desprendió de su garganta sin que él lo quisiera al ritmo de los movimientos de esos suaves dedos que exploraban su interior. Apoyando sus manos en la puerta y concentrando la poca fuerza que tenía en sus piernas para no desplomarse, escuchó cuando Akihiko se quitó los pantalones dejándolos caer al suelo y gritó cuando sus dedos fueron reemplazados por su hombría llenándolo completamente, volviéndolos uno solo.

Akihiko enlazó una de sus manos mientras entraba lentamente, acostumbrándolo a la sensación, causándole más jadeos y gemidos, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo tan vívida y sensible como no la había sentido nunca, sólo entre sus brazos podía sentirse así.

—Misaki— murmuró su nombre en su oído con una voz suave, pero que resonaba tan claramente en sus tímpanos que casi lo hacía llorar— Te amo Misaki...

Comenzó a moverse, primero en un vaivén lento y enloquecedor, pero el castaño sintió como poco a poco fue perdiendo el control hasta que sus embestidas se volvieron firmes, rápidas e intensas.

—No... Tan rápido— jadeó traspasando el límite de su propia cordura, desconociendo su voz, su respiración, su pulso y su propio cuerpo que, a pesar de que pedía que bajara la velocidad lo contradecía moviéndose automáticamente hacia sus caderas, profundizando su invasión.

— ¿Por qué?— sus manos acariciaron desde su pecho hasta su cintura, tomando sus caderas para acelerar sus movimientos— si estás tan excitado...

Sintió una gota de sudor bajar por su espalda exteriorizando el calor en su cuerpo mientras una de las frías, pero diestras manos de Akihiko se frotaba contra su intimidad, dándole más placer del que alguna vez creyó imaginable.

— ¡Ah! Usagi... voy a... ya casi... ¡Ngh!— Trató de articular, pero la forma en la que sus caderas danzaban en sincronía se lo impidió. Con un sonoro gemido se derramó en su mano, para que Akihiko lo alcanzara un par de segundos después llamando su nombre.

—Trata de no quedarte hasta tan tarde trabajando... Usagi idiota— ordenó con un mohín vistiéndose de nuevo—. Es malo para tu salud el dormir poco.

—Si me prometes que dormirás conmigo— le mostró una media sonrisa petulante. Misaki volvió a sonrojarse.

—B-bueno, pero sólo si vienes temprano— Desvió la mirada para que no notara el carmesí en sus mejillas. Akihiko besó su mano con delicadeza; resultaba increíblemente irónico cómo podía poseerlo de aquella forma tan desenfrenada y después tratarlo como una frágil y preciosa joya.

—Te amo, Misaki.

—Yo también— Por eso hacía todo lo que hacía por él.

* * *

—Creo que es justo que les presente a todo mi equipo de trabajo— dijo Zen mientras entraba a la oficina con Miyagi y Shinobu tras él.

—Pero señor Kirishima, eso es...

—Justo, Señor Miyagi— completó— de esa forma podrán creer en lo que hacemos.

—Y peligroso— refutó Shinobu—, si mi padre no hubiese dejado a tanta gente acercarse a él con facilidad... posiblemente aún estaría vivo.

—Joven Takatsuki. — Zen lo miró fijamente— Es precisamente porque quiero hacer justicia por su padre que quiero que confíe en mi tanto como yo confío en usted... Además, permítanme decirles que estos hombres son de mi entera confianza y daría mi brazo por ellos.

Shinobu se tranquilizó un poco, quizá a raíz de la admiración que sentía por aquel hombre pudo permitirse confiar en él.

—Mi asistente; Shizuku Ishi, él es quien ordena los expedientes. Un experto en hallar hasta el más mínimo detalle. — Un muchacho de cabello intensamente negro hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludarlos. Entregó unas carpetas a un muchacho castaño de ojos muy verdes y amplia sonrisa amable— Quiero presentarles a nuestro becario, es muy eficiente... quizás sea un fiscal tan bueno como yo, o puede hasta superarme.

—No diga eso señor Kirishima. Yo no creo jamás ser tan bueno como usted. — Se sonrojó un poco cuando Zen despeinó sus cabellos. Extendió su mano hacia Shinobu— Misaki Takahashi. Es un inmenso placer, Joven Takatsuki.

—Shinobu está bien. — Le devolvió el gesto— El gusto es todo mío Takahashi.

Misaki volvió a sonreír antes de extenderle la mano a Miyagi, quien se la estrechó con gusto.

—Tomen asiento— señaló dos sillas frente a su escritorio—. Quería discutir con ustedes la demanda de impugnación de evidencia que Usami presentó con respecto a la carta de Ryuichiro Isaka.

— ¿Ya el jurado tomó una decisión?— preguntó Miyagi algo preocupado.

—No, aun no... Pero quiero saber quién tiene la carta original.

— Kamijou la tiene, pero no consideramos prudente presentarla... es muy arriesgado— infirió Miyagi.

—Entiendo, pero es necesario que lo haga, el jurado desestimará la carta aunque sea una copia fiel a menos que puedan ver la original.

—Haremos lo posible, pero usted debe entender que él no puede presentarse aquí dadas las circunstancias.

—Lo sé— Kirishima exhaló un suspiro— Hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarle. Acerca de las preguntas que le hizo a Akihiko Usami durante el juicio... Usted nombró a tres personas; Kanade Mino, Nowaki Kusama y Masamune Takano... ¿quiénes son estás personas?

Misaki prestó especial atención a aquella pregunta simulando ordenar un archivero.

—Señor Kirishima— intervino Shinobu finalmente a media voz— seré franco. Comprendemos que usted confíe en estas personas, pero la información que manejamos sobre esto es increíblemente delicada... así que preferiríamos...

Miyagi quedó sorprendido ante aquella madurez y aplomo en su discurso. Zen asintió amablemente.

—Entiendo. Ishi... ¿podrías llevar eso al archivo?— señaló una torre de carpetas que había sobre un escritorio— Misaki, acompáñalo.

Misaki chasqueó levemente los dientes antes de responder.

— ¡Si señor!— sonrió cargando las carpetas hacia la salida con el silencioso Ishi tras él.

— Mino, Kusama y Takano fueron asesinos al servicio de Usami— confesó Shinobu una vez la puerta se cerró y quedaron solos. Zen abrió los ojos en sorpresa—. Gracias a Mino supimos que si hacíamos que Nowaki declarara lo matarían, y Masamune es un testigo primordial que puede complementar sus declaraciones.

— ¿Y dónde está Kusama ahora?— preguntó Zen. Un dejo de sospecha se alojó en la mente de Miyagi.

—No lo sabemos— contestó adelantándose a Shinobu— Nos prometió aparecer cuando nos aseguráramos de que su vida no estaba en peligro. Usted sabe cómo son los asesinos, cuidándose las espaldas si van a delatar a sus jefes.

—Comprendo que no quiera decirme aunque lo supiera Señor Miyagi. Al fin y al cabo, estoy pidiéndoles demasiada información para el corto tiempo que nos conocemos, eso me convierte en un enemigo a largo plazo ¿cierto?

— Sin duda— Miyagi sostuvo su mirada con seguridad y decisión, definitivamente era un hombre astuto.

— Definitivamente el juez Takatsuki tenía razón sobre usted. — Sonrió un poco— Su determinación y precaución son admirables. No haré más preguntas que puedan resultar arriesgadas; pero quiero que sepa que si Akihiko Usami es responsable de las muertes de Kaoru Asahina, Ryuichiro Isaka, Ritsu Onodera y del Juez Takahashi, así como el peligro latente que ha causado que Kamijou se esconda, yo me encargaré de que pague.

Miyagi y Shinobu respiraron aliviados, era bueno contar con otro aliado.

* * *

—Ishi... ¿puedo salir un momento? Necesito ir al baño.

—Sí, ve— contestó sin alterar mucho su expresión. Misaki salió y caminó por el pasillo marcando algunas teclas en su teléfono. El tono de repique se repitió un par de veces hasta que la voz del receptor contestó.

— ¿Estás listo?— preguntó en un tono muy diferente al que había usado hasta ahora; este era más frío, más maquiavélico.

—Estoy afuera— respondió Yukina desde una elegante moto negra aparcada en un callejón cercano. Kisa estaba apoyado en la pared esperando la orden—. Sólo espero que me des la señal.

—Entra por la parte de atrás. Es el punto ciego de la cámara; el pasillo lleva directamente a su oficina. — Un brillo malévolo se asomó por sus ojos verdes— Con un poco de suerte serán tres los estorbos que podremos quitar del camino.

—Entendido. — Cerró el aparato y miró a Kisa y extendió su mano hacia él con una sonrisa dulce— ¿Me permite esta pieza?

— ¡Deja de jugar!— exclamó avergonzado mientras sacaba una cajita de su abrigo y la colocaba en su mano estrechándola ligeramente.

—Eres muy tierno, Shouta.

— ¡Cállate idiota!— enlazó sus dedos mientras caminaban.

* * *

— ¿Va a quedarse Señor Kirishima?— preguntó Misaki mientras tomaba el abrigo— ¿Con este no serían ya tres días seguidos?

—Hay muchas cosas que estudiar en este caso, Misaki— sonrió de manera paternal—, pero tu deberías irte. Posiblemente tienes mucho que estudiar.

—Un poco, si— contestó en un suspiro— ¿Usted cree que ganará? He escuchado que Akihiko Usami es un hombre muy astuto.

—Nadie escapa a la justicia, por muy astuto que sea— expresó con firmeza— Si Usami es culpable irá a la cárcel como lo establece la ley.

—Usted siempre es tan apegado a la ley Señor Kirishima. — Vistió el abrigo y se amarró la bufanda al cuello— Bueno, debo irme. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. Espero verte mañana. — Le despidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Igualmente. — Sus ojos se apagaron cuando le dio la espalda.

Zen tomó el teléfono y marcó algunas teclas en cuanto se quedó solo.

—Takafumi. Soy yo— indicó en cuanto atendieron.

— ¡Ah! en buen momento llamas... Dejé a Hiyo en casa de tus padres como pediste ¿Seguro que no puedes verla? Ya son tres días seguidos.

— ¿Tú también vas a recordármelo?— Arqueó una ceja— Cualquiera que te escucha piensa que soy un pésimo padre.

— ¡No me refiero a eso!— Zen notó su irritación a través de la bocina.

— ¿Lo dices porque me extrañas? Que dulce...

—Vete a la mierda y muere.

— ¿Por qué no vienes a acompañarme?— preguntó con picardía— Aquí no queda nadie ya y me siento solo.

Lo escuchó bufar y casi estalló de risa.

—Bien— Accedió. Zen sabía que estaba sonrojado.

—Aprovecha de traerme algo de comer. Por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Pizza estaría bien... aunque se me antojan vegetales salteados también.

—Llevaré vegetales... está más cerca de donde estoy.

—Gracias amor.

— ¡Eres un...! ¡Bah! voy para allá.

—Aquí te espero— cerró el teléfono con una sonrisa y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

Los fuegos se levantaron agresivos a una velocidad impresionante. Cuando Yokozawa llegó al tribunal los bomberos seguían luchando contra las rebeldes llamas que se levantaban hacia los cielos con arrogancia.

Dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba en las manos mientras su cerebro intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus labios pudieron sólo balbucear su nombre.

_Zen..._


	21. Paria

**_XXI. Paria_**

La impresión poco a poco cedió lugar al más doloroso de los presentimientos mientras sus piernas en un reflejo se movieron hacia la entrada, tenía que sacarlo de allí, era su deber, no podía... Zen no podía estar...

—Señor no puede entrar allí— Lo retuvieron unos paramédicos mientras su cerebro aun procesaba aquella escena que sólo había concebido en sus más horribles pesadillas.

—Mi p..., mi jefe está allí— intentó articular—. Tengo que sacarlo.

—No, señor. No puede ingresar al edificio— reiteraron los hombres— es por su propia seguridad.

Aquellos extraños no podrían nunca llegar a entender su turbación. La persona que estaba allí adentro era el eje de su mundo, era su jefe, su amigo y la persona que le había rescatado de su miseria, tenía una hija por Dios santo... ¿Cómo podría dejarlo allí? Su lugar era a su lado, sin él ya no había seguridad que valiera.

—Déjenme entrar— forcejeó una vez más. Si los golpeaba podría apartarlos, sí, eso haría entonces. Podría disculparse después, cuando Zen estuviera sano y salvo a su lado.

Retrajo el puño, listo para quitárselos de encima a la fuerza, así tuviera que pasar la noche en una comisaria, pero tenía que buscarlo, tenía que sacarlo, tenía que…

—Señor, ¡dentro del edificio no hay nadie!— Le gritó uno de los bomberos, Takafumi sin saberlo ya se había hecho de la solapa del negruzco uniforme.

— ¿Qué?— balbuceó incrédulo— ¿Entonces...?

Su teléfono vibraba en sus bolsillos y se apresuró a contestar.

—Takafumi— Su voz sonó a través de la bocina y el corazón comenzó a bombear sangre otra vez. Cayendo de rodillas al piso sintió como las mejillas se le llenaban de lágrimas, era como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima.

—S-si— Trató de ocultar que lloraba, pues sabía que una vez el susto formara parte del pasado sería víctima de sus más pesadas bromas, pero, incluso ese pensamiento, lejos de molestarle, le causaba una dicha enorme.

—Estoy en el hospital. Estoy bien— Aquellas palabras lo devolvieron a la tierra. Kirishima también sonaba aliviado, pero había otro tono en su voz que en aquel momento no logró entender.

—Voy para allá— dijo mucho más tranquilo.

* * *

El día que encontró a aquel muchacho herido en la calle fue imposible resistirse a ayudarlo. Los ojos felinos le miraban furioso y desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo apáticos e indiferentes. Posiblemente rondara los veinte años igual que él... venía de la práctica y la noche teñía de negro las calles, cubriéndolas con su manto oscuro y misterioso. La herida que había en su brazo sangraba mucho y tenía la boca rota; le habrían dado la paliza de su vida, eso era seguro.

Quizá por un impulso o embrujado por aquella mirada amelada se acercó. El muchacho no hizo ningún gesto de alejarse, pero empuñó una espada con firmeza... un movimiento en falso y sin duda estaría muerto.

—Tranquilo... no te haré daño. — Caminó con las manos hacia el frente, donde él pudiera ver que estaba desarmado, pero también sabía cómo defenderse sin un arma. Si intentaba pasarse de listo la paliza que acababa de recibir posiblemente se quedaría corta.

Sólo desvió la mirada y suspiró, pero después apretó los dientes.

—Si no te llevo a un hospital te desangrarás— insistió extendiéndole la mano— ¿Intentaron robarte? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

De nuevo no respondió, soltó la espada y se llevó la mano a la herida para después incorporarse. Cuando intentó pasarlo se tambaleó; estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

— ¡Oye!— Lo sostuvo justo antes de caer al suelo— mira, si no quieres hablar... perfecto, pero estás muy mal. Deja que al menos te lleve a un hospital.

—No. — Susurró— Al hospital no.

Por fin se decidió a hablar, o la herida le dolía mucho o esperaba que bajara la guardia para hacerle algo... se inclinó a la primera opción cuando casi lo sintió desmayarse en sus brazos.

— T-te llevaré a mi casa... ¿está bien?— Cuando reflexionara sus actos se iba a dar cuenta que estaba totalmente fuera de sí— Está a unas calles de aquí... Resiste hasta entonces.

Menos mal se mantenía en forma gracias a sus clases de defensa personal, pues prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta su casa después de que perdió el conocimiento en la segunda calle. Cuando llegaron lo dejó en el sofá mientras buscaba el botiquín. Al cortar la camisa para curar sus heridas se dio cuenta; aquel muchacho tenía cicatrices y moretones en todo el pecho y parte de la espalda, casi se sonrojó al detallar su piel increíblemente blanca, contrastada con un cabello negro intenso y rasgos muy delicados... daba la impresión de ser sigiloso y arrogante... como un gato.

Curó sus lesiones y lo dejó descansar en el sofá. Pensó en tantas cosas mientras lo socorría, e incluso de a ratos entraba en alerta cuando lo sentía moverse, existía la alta probabilidad de haber metido en su departamento a un delincuente, solamente motivado al sentimiento de empatía que le generó hallarlo abandonado.

Cuando lo vio despertar estaba preparado para todo, pero, contra todo pronóstico... lo primero que hizo fue recorrer el lugar con la mirada antes de suspirar.

—Así que siempre me trajiste a tu casa. — Se percató de que su brazo estaba vendado y de que la mayoría de sus golpes habían recibido atención— Gracias.

— No fue nada; no podía dejarte así en medio de la calle— respondió igualando su tono indiferente— Sólo hice lo que sentí que debía hacer... Soy Yokozawa por cierto, Takafumi Yokozawa.

—Takano— contestó en un hilo de voz, como si cumpliera con una parte ineludible del intercambio, pero al mismo tiempo como si estuviera condenándolo— Masamune Takano.

—Bien... Takano— intentó inspirar confianza— ¿Puedo saber que te pasó?

—No— contestó con firmeza— Te involucraste demasiado al meterme en tu casa. No busques más problemas.

Intentó asirse se algo cuando notó que le hacía falta. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, casi asustados.

—Si estás buscando tu espada está allí— señaló hacía la mesa. Una espada japonesa negra descansaba en su funda sobre ella. Masamune la tomó y la guardó en su cintura respirando aliviado— Es extraño que alguien de tu edad ande por ahí con una espada japonesa... Si, ya sé que no me vas a responder.

—Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda. — Caminó hacia la puerta— Debo irme.

Un gruñido delató a su estómago haciéndolo sonrojarse levemente.

—Come algo primero— dijo Takafumi mientras se levantaba hacia la cocina. Masamune volvió al sofá entre avergonzado y agradecido. No daba señas de que mucha gente fuera amable con él.

Volvió al rato con algo sencillo para que comiera antes de irse. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero el chico era igual que un gato, no solo en lo físico, sino en lo esquivo y misterioso. Si establecían contacto visual por mucho tiempo asumía una posición defensiva y evadía la gran mayoría de sus intentos de entablar conversación. Definitivamente era alguien muy difícil de manejar.

Después de que comió, agradeció sus atenciones y se fue dejando a Takafumi con una leve sensación de vacío y un deseo creciente de verlo de nuevo.

—Ten—Entregó su dirección en un papel casi por impulso. Si estaba metiéndose en un problema enorme, no lo sabía, pero debía hacer el intento por volver a verlo— Digo, esas vendas deben ser cambiadas de vez en cuando.

Y se le dio, a pesar de sus mutismos constantes, Masamune fue unas cuantas veces más a su casa, a veces le llevaba libros, otras veces sólo dormía y otras tantas... sólo miraba por la ventana rodeándose de un espeso muro que Takafumi solo lograba brincar muy de vez en cuando.

Llevaban casi un año siendo amigos cuando asumió lo que su corazón había aceptado muchísimo antes que su cerebro. Lo supo cuando esperaba con expectativa sus visitas, cuando se conformaba con verlo dormir, cuando se preocupaba al no saber de dónde venían sus heridas, o cuando ante cualquier pregunta indiscreta se ponía a la defensiva protegiendo sus secretos de su anhelo... de su amor.

—Soy un asesino de Akihiko Usami— soltó de repente un día— Takafumi casi desfalleció de la impresión.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—Lo que oíste— se encogió de hombros e inhaló el cigarrillo una vez más. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la ventana— Para estas alturas de mi vida he matado a... ¿diez, quince personas? el número no es que haga mucho la diferencia... una vida es una vida.

Su mirada era un poco triste, no había visto tal desolación en nadie desde que tenía memoria. A decir verdad, se moría por abrazarlo, por protegerlo, por cuidarlo, por gritarle que lo amaba y que si él lo quería podía sacarlo de ese mundo tan horrible que apagaba su vida de a poco.

—Masamune yo...

—Lo siento. A pesar de que sabía que no debía involucrarte en esto continué viniendo... pero es que estar aquí. — Bajó la mirada— me devuelve algo de tranquilidad. Pero... ahora que sabes qué clase de monstruo soy... supongo que no querrás verme. Gracias por todo, Takafumi.

Lo vio caminar hacia la puerta y un miedo terrible se apoderó de él, no temía al monstruo, ni a Akihiko Usami, ni lo que pudiera pasarle a él, si corría peligro ya que más daba, lo que más temía era no volverlo a ver, la sola idea le partía el alma.

— ¡No te vayas!— cerró la puerta ante él jadeando— Por favor... no te vayas, Masamune.

En un impulso lo giró hacia él y lo besó... pudo haberle asestado un puñetazo que lo dejara inconsciente ante semejante atrevimiento, y sin embargo le correspondió con una mezcla de indiferencia y timidez, como si buscara en sus labios un consuelo que nadie más podía brindarle.

Y sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes, pero ahora hablaba más, compartían temas sobre los libros que leían en común, pero a veces lo veía ensoñar frente a la ventana luciendo adorable, y al mismo tiempo deseaba que su amor pudiera curar sus heridas, cambiar la tristeza en su mirada por alegría, la melancolía por devoción y los sueños rotos por esperanzas...

Pero ese día, hace poco más de un año se dio cuenta que alguien se le había adelantado.

—Necesito que me ayudes a escapar— pidió casi en una súplica. Takafumi se esperanzó por un lado, pues creyó que sus deseos reprimidos por fin se cumplirían, pero cuando vio a la persona que acompañaba a Masamune sintió como el corazón se le partía en dos.

— ¡¿Él es...?!

—El Señor Usami me pidió matarlo y yo no puedo; Takafumi. Tienes que ayudarnos a huir, que todos crean que estamos muertos— le rogó. Sus ojos ambareados estaban llenos de angustia— Sólo puedo contar contigo... por favor.

Sintió una rabia casi destructora, ¿y aquel amor que llevaba meses callado qué? ¿Ya no importaba lo que él había deseado? ¿Sólo era un amigo en quien podía confiar? ¿Alguien que podía utilizar? ¿Y quién era aquel aparecido de todas formas? ¿Qué tanta valía tenía que no podía matarlo?

—Es la persona a quien he amado por casi diez años— dijo leyendo sus expresiones... y Takafumi odió a aquella persona con todas sus fuerzas mientras se tragaba su orgullo... y su amor.

—Está bien... te ayudaré.

A veces amar significaba velar por la felicidad del ser amado, incluso por encima de la propia... si ayudarlo a huir con otro haría a Masamune feliz... él le cumpliría su deseo.

Aunque su propio corazón no pudiera soportar la pena.

Durante las primeras semanas estuvo casi inconsolable. Hasta que un día decidió cerrar su corazón y enfocarse en otras cosas... como su nuevo empleo.

Era un fiscal famoso, viudo, con una hija y mucha fama con las mujeres según comentaban los demás candidatos mientras esperaba su turno para la entrevista. Cuando el momento llegó y logró verlo quedó sorprendido ante su postura elegante y sus movimientos delicados, pero firmes. Sus ojos eran del mismo color de los de Masamune, pero... había algo distinto en ellos, una mezcla de arrogancia y picardía al tiempo que brillaban vivaces y decididos. Como si aquel hombre de verdad pudiera controlar al mundo a su antojo.

—Tú debes ser Yokozawa— lo miró de arriba a abajo y media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Takafumi sintió el impulso de golpearlo, a leguas se notaba que el tipo era un idiota engreído.

—Si señor— reunió algo de compostura. De verdad necesitaba ocuparse, necesitaba ese empleo.

—Soy Zen Kirishima— contestó— Tu nuevo jefe.

* * *

Resultaba altamente irónico que todos estos acontecimientos revivieran en su mente durante la marcha al hospital... Pues en primer lugar si no hubiera conocido a Masamune no sabría de las cosas de las que Usami Akihiko era capaz, y... tampoco habría conocido a Zen.

Pero algo dentro de él le gritaba que Akihiko Usami y alguno de sus hombres estaban detrás de aquello... y si así era, él no se los iba a perdonar.

Cuando llegó a la habitación donde lo tendrían en observación; los fiscales que llevaban el caso de Usami ya estaban allí, en cierta forma sentía pena por aquellas personas, si Zen corría peligro solo por no ceder ante sus manipulaciones, ellos ya con solo desafiarlo habían firmado su sentencia.

—Señor Kirishima— Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de abrazarlo, pues no era conveniente dejarse llevar por la situación.

—Señor Miyagi, Joven Takatsuki. Supongo ya conocen a mi jefe de seguridad; Takafumi Yokozawa— dijo señalándolo. Ambos hombres le estrecharon la mano y le inclinaron la cabeza.

—Señor lamento mucho lo que pasó... yo debí estar allí... he fallado como escolta.— Y en realidad le había fallado, estaba tan acostumbrado a que Zen se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando en el tribunal que nunca imaginó que le pasaría algo así y ahora... casi estuvo a punto de perderlo y eso bastaba para romperle el alma en pedacitos.

—Disculpen... ¿podrían dejarnos solos por un momento?— pidió Kirishima con amabilidad y ambos hombres asintieron antes de salir.

—Espero que ni siquiera estés pensando lo que yo creo porque no lo voy a permitir— agregó con firmeza apenas se cerró la puerta y se hallaron solos.

—Pero es que yo... no hice bien mi trabajo y mira como terminaron las cosas... quizás si yo...

—No Takafumi, esto no es tu culpa.

— ¡Claro que lo es!— apretó los puños para contener las lágrimas— no sabes... lo que sentí cuando me imaginé lo que pudo haberte pasado... cuando pensé lo peor, por un momento la vida se me fue... ¡Se supone que tengo que cuidarte, Zen! y te dejé solo y yo...

Sintió algunas lágrimas correr por su cara, jamás aquel idiota entendería cuanto lo quería, cuan necesario, cuan indispensable, cuan irremplazable era... y cuan culpable se sentía por no haber estado allí.

—Takafumi... ven— pidió con un tono diferente del que usaba, casi infantil, indefenso... cómo si él también hubiera tenido miedo.

Se acercó a su lado con la mirada triste y Zen enlazó sus manos con las suyas.

—Yo... agradezco que no estuvieras allí y que no tuvieras que ver lo que yo vi— le dijo con la voz triste.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Kohinata... la secretaria de Miyagi murió en el incendio. Por eso estaban aquí; la pobre no pudo salir del edificio... yo la escuché clamar por ayuda; Takafumi y no pude sacarla— su voz adquirió un tono de resentimiento— sé que Akihiko Usami tuvo que ver con esto y lo haré pagar...

—Zen— Apretó su mano, no le gustaba escucharlo hablar así.

—Lo siento— aplacó un poco su voz— Lamento haberte dado este susto, pero no renuncies... no ahora que es cuando más te necesitamos... yo te necesito.

Yokozawa enjugó algunas de sus lágrimas antes de bajar hacia su rostro para besarlo, pocas veces se permitía esas iniciativas, pero en esta ocasión, cuando estuvo a punto de perderlo todo, sintió que era justo dejar el orgullo. Zen le devolvió el gesto en uno de los besos más dulces y cálidos que había sentido en la vida, drenándole la energía para devolvérsela después renovada.

—No llamé a Hiyo... no quise alarmarla— susurró cuando se separaron.

—Está bien... después le explicaré con calma... esto mañana saldrá en los periódicos, así que de igual forma se enterará.

— Descansa un poco— Se incorporó— ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Si puedes traerme algo de la máquina, te lo agradecería... la comida de aquí es horrible. — Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

— ¿Hasta cuándo...?

—Hasta mañana— contestó— Dicen que tienen que sacar el humo de mi organismo... si supieran que fumo como chimenea me dejarían aquí hasta navidad.

—Eres demasiado descuidado— reprochó un poco— ya regreso.

—Takafumi— lo llamó antes de irse— Gracias por venir.

—No puedo dejar sola a la persona que amo— dijo sin darle la cara increíblemente sonrojado.

— ¡No es justo!- chilló Zen como un mocoso a quien le niegan un dulce-me perdí tu cara, tienes que decírmelo de frente.

—No tientes tu suerte, idiota— salió con una leve sonrisa. Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Cuando salió de la habitación encontró a una mujer llorando desconsolada frente a Miyagi y a Shinobu, supuso era la madre de su secretaria. Sentía una profunda pena por aquella mujer, perder a su única hija en medio de algo que posiblemente desconocía, y estuvo de acuerdo con Zen, Akihiko Usami tenía que hacerse responsable de todo el daño que había hecho.

Y él debía ayudarlos a hacer justicia.

Tomó el celular y dudó por algunos momentos antes de marcar. Una voz conocida contestó, sólo que esta vez Takafumi era diferente. Esta vez el bien de Zen era su principal prioridad.

—Creo que es hora de que aparezcas... ustedes también están en peligro.

* * *

Pasaba las fotos de una a una y se sonrió a medias. El muy ingenuo había vuelto a Tokio hacía unos días, imaginó que lo habían convencido de volver o ya no aguantaba el ritmo de huir constantemente, o se les había acabado el dinero... Fuera cual fuera el motivo había sido demasiado inocente al subestimarlo. Si pensaba que en nombre de la amistad que sostuvieron durante años lo iba a dejar huir fácilmente, nunca estuvo más equivocado.

Colocó las fotos sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la ventana. Definitivamente tenía que ser calculador y minucioso, la idea de huir ahora estaba fuera de discusión. Tenía motivos demasiado poderosos para mantener a Akihiko de su lado, no podía ser impulsivo como Masamune, cobarde como Tōdō, precipitado como Mino, simple como Nowaki o descuidado como Kaoru; él tenía que ser más inteligente que todos ellos.

—Se acabó el juego— susurró frente a la ventana mientras apretaba entre las manos una especie de cadena plateada.


	22. SMTM

**_XXII. SM=TM_**

Y tal como Zen había predicho, la noticia del incendio ocupó todas las planas de los diarios al día siguiente.

—Señor Kirishima... ¿Puede relatarnos cómo logró salir del edificio?— preguntó otro periodista cuando salió del hospital. Con este ya eran cuatro los que pedían su versión de los hechos.

A pesar de que Takafumi le pidió que si no se sentía cómodo con las preguntas simplemente no las respondiera, Zen sintió que no podía evadir más lo que era inevitable, si no le contestaba a este, al igual que lo había hecho con los anteriores, otro después de él haría la misma pregunta, y el siguiente, y el siguiente... hasta que lo sacaran de quicio.

—Estaba organizando algunos papeles de trabajo cuando comencé a percibir el humo— comenzó en un suspiro. Takafumi vio como sus ojos se ensombrecían al narrar esos sucesos, sabía que no había sido fácil para Zen ver a alguien morir y menos cuando sentía que pudo haber hecho algo para salvar a An—. Salí de la oficina y ya parte del fuego había cubierto los archivos y la oficina de Kamijou, Miyagi y Takatsuki, lo primero que hice fue asegurarme de que no hubiera nadie, hasta que escuché a la señorita Kohinata golpear la puerta de la oficina pidiendo ayuda porque se había lastimado y no podía salir por sí misma. Cuando intenté alcanzarla una pared se desplomó y ya no pude avanzar más...

Apretó los puños sobre la mesa, recordar aquellas cosas sólo le generaba más impotencia y rabia. Las imágenes seguían frescas en su memoria junto con esos sentimientos que sólo le generaban escozor en el corazón; le tranquilizaba que aquello le hubiera pasado estando solo, pero solo imaginarse que Hiyori o Takafumi hubiesen ocupado el lugar de la desafortunada víctima bastaba para que sus facciones se contrajeran de furia contra cualquiera que fuese el responsable de semejante atrocidad.

— ¿Usted sospecha que Akihiko Usami puede encontrarse tras esto?— Los periodistas de Emerald eran conocidos por su temerario atrevimiento, eran los que preguntaban lo que nadie más se atrevía a preguntar. No tenían mucho respeto entre sus colegas, muchos decían que era un diario vulgar de chismes y teorías conspirativas, pero en el fondo, era sabido por todos que tenían más valor y tenacidad que cualquiera en el medio.

—No me atrevo a sacar conjeturas en este momento— mintió Zen en respuesta, era obvio que Usami tenía sus manos o las de sus aliados tras esto. La amenaza que Hatori le había hecho el día de su visita así lo confirmaba, no obstante, sin pruebas no podía acusarlo, estaba exponiéndose a que le pasara lo mismo que a muchos otros antes que él. Y él quería exponerlo de manera que nadie pudiera refutar sus teorías, que nadie pudiera desmentirlo o protegerlo. Y eso sólo podía lograrlo con pruebas.

Después de eso los reporteros y fotógrafos se abalanzaron sobre él mientras intentaba hacer su camino hacia el estacionamiento del hospital; Takafumi, Henmi y Katou tuvieron que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para poder protegerlo de sus impertinentes flashes, sólo para poder darle al hombre un poco de tranquilidad y espacio por donde salir de entre el tumulto.

— ¡El Señor Kirishima no contestará más preguntas por hoy!— gritó Takafumi a garganta viva cuando el mar de personas casi se salió de control. Se necesitó más de la mitad del cuerpo de seguridad de Zen para poderlo sacar del hospital, puesto que los periodistas no aceptaban un no por respuesta con respecto a un hecho que de por si era bastante turbio.

—Cada día están peor— lanzó en un suspiro Henmi una vez pudieron entrar al auto. Takafumi vio a Zen reflexivo, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

—No debiste contestar lo que no querías— le dijo sin ánimo de reprocharlo, sólo aconsejándolo para que en una próxima ocasión los sentimientos una vez amainados no volvieran a cobrar fuerza dentro de él generándole esa expresión de ira en su rostro usualmente alegre.

—No es eso— apoyó el mentón en la palma de la mano mirando a la ventana— Es sólo que les mentí a esos periodistas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo sé que Akihiko Usami está tras esto.

Afortunadamente, para ellos. Hiyori estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado y con algunas lágrimas en su rostro inocente constató que su padre y su hermano estaban bien, sin embargo para la familia de An no fueron tan afortunadas las cosas. La universidad donde estudiaba para ser abogada le dio su título post mortem y se declararon tres días de duelo por ella. En el cerebro de Shinobu aun retumbaban sus últimas palabras cuando se despidieron la noche anterior.

_"Yo sé que Ritsu está vivo, algo dentro de mí lo grita"_

Esa idea no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza, junto con la absoluta certeza de que una vez más Usami Akihiko estaba detrás de aquel sabotaje. Eran demasiados hechos conectados para parecer casualidades, y lo más indignante de todo es que cada vez actuaba con más descaro, con mayor alevosía... como si se tratase de un desafío para probarles quien era el que llevaba las riendas del juego, quien era el que mandaba.

Sentirse en las manos de ese hombre le generaba una profunda rabia.

Estaba en el archivo del tribunal, recogiendo las pocas cosas que se habían podido salvar del incendio; lamentablemente, la oficina que una vez compartió con Miyagi y Kamijou estaba irrecuperable. Se le contraía el corazón al mirar los escombros de aquel lugar donde tantas noches trabajaron juntos y que tanto valor sentimental tenía para él.

—Parece que no se dará por vencido hasta que nos vea rendirnos... ¿verdad?— preguntó con la voz un poco apagada mientras veía a los expertos recoger y evaluar los daños para la investigación en torno al incendio.

—Entonces está perdiendo el tiempo— contestó Miyagi apretando su hombro—; porque lo que soy yo no voy a rendirme hasta que lo vea tras las rejas después de todo esto.

—Señor Takatsuki. Aquí está lo que pidió— dijo una de las forenses mientras le entregaba una caja de cartón de medianas dimensiones; Shinobu colocó la caja a un lado y firmó el papel que la chica le ofreció.

—Gracias— Reverenció antes de destaparla y revisar su interior.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Miyagi cuando lo vio inspeccionar el contenedor con tanto interés, cuando vio una de las etiquetas de los lados exhaló un suspiro.

—Shinobu, ese caso está cerrado ¿qué ganarías con eso? Ahora lo que nos importa...

Shinobu le hizo un gesto para que mantuviera silencio y lo tomó del brazo llevándolo a donde pudieran estar alejados del resto para hablar con un poco más de tranquilidad.

—Ayer volví a revisar esa caja en el archivo antes de irme— comentó en voz muy baja, sólo para que Miyagi lo escuchara—. Ahí faltan pruebas, falta el informe de la oficina de Onodera y el allanamiento de su casa, además falta el testimonio de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Está bien, es comprensible, pero el caso de Onodera está cerrado, Shinobu. Y es inapelable— Miyagi trató de hacerle entrar en razón— ¿estás buscando ponerte en más peligro del que ya estás?

—Esto puede ser el principio de algo mucho más grande, Miyagi. Siento que de alguna forma todo esto, desde la desaparición de Onodera, la muerte del padre de Kamijou, e incluso la muerte de mi padre deben estar conectadas de algún modo. — Sus enormes ojos grises lo miraron con decisión— Kohinata me confesó que creía firmemente que Onodera estaba vivo, y en cierta forma yo... también lo creo. Todo en torno a esta investigación está muy raro, hay muchas piezas que faltan, no las vi en su momento, pero ahora las veo... y si puedo hacerle justicia a esa pobre muchacha aunque sea después de muerta... no pienso darme por vencido.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque si alguien se atreviera a hacerte lo mismo yo no descansaría hasta que el responsable pagara— contestó sin ningún tipo de vacilación y Miyagi se percató de todo lo que Shinobu había madurado en los últimos meses.

—Bien, te ayudaré. — Media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro— Dime que tienes.

* * *

—Espero que esto tenga una muy buena razón de ser— La voz de Akihiko era baja, pero al mismo tiempo generaba escalofríos en la columna de Yukina que apretaba los puños sin decir nada mientras el joven periodista relataba la información en torno al incendio en la pantalla del televisor.

—"El juez a cargo del sonado caso de Usami Akihiko; Zen Kirishima, afortunadamente pudo salir del incendio sin ninguna herida de gravedad. No obstante, An Kohinata; secretaria y asistente personal de los Fiscales que llevan el caso del conocido empresario, falleció en el siniestro al no poder salir del edificio a tiempo. Esto incrementa las sospechas de un posible atentado en contra del juez o de los fiscales dado que las pruebas en contra de la corporación Usami parecen cobrar mayor fiabilidad luego de descubrirse los hechos de corrupción perpetrados por Ryuichiro Isaka luego de su misterioso asesinato..."— apagó el aparato antes de clavarle la mirada más intimidante que el castaño le había visto alguna vez— ¿Y entonces?

—Señor Usami...— No sabía que decir. Estaba temblando entre el miedo y la rabia de, por segunda vez, no haber hecho el trabajo con eficacia... como solía hacerlo siempre.

—Señor Usami. No sabíamos que esa chica estaba allí...

—Kisa. No intervengas— Hizo un gesto con la mano— Es Yukina con quien estoy hablando. ¿Puedo saber entonces porque el nombre que tenemos aquí no es el esperado?

Era incapaz de contestarle. Todo lo que su cerebro armaba para decirle eran excusas... no contaba con que los bomberos llegarían tan rápido, no se imaginaba que las bombas no alcanzarían, que él conocía el edificio como la palma de su mano...

—Señor Usami, el lugar que Misaki nos indicó...

Akihiko frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estas culpando a Misaki por tu error?— preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Hatori se masajeó la cien. De todas las excusas había escogido la peor.

—No, señor— bajó la cabeza.

—Bien... porque, hasta donde recuerdo... no fue Misaki el que se encontró de frente a Nowaki y no pudo asegurarse de que estuviera muerto ¿verdad Yukina?

—No, señor...

— ¿Quien fue entonces?

—Yo, Señor

—No estarás pensando en traicionarnos tú también... ¿verdad?— preguntó inquisitivo— Sabes que puedo ser implacable cuando me lo propongo... y el que tu hermano siga vivo es cuestión de suerte... que quizás tu no corras.

Yukina solo desvió la mirada mientras deseaba no haber dejado vivo a su hermano mayor por un terrible error de cálculo... o de sentimentalismo.

—Espero, que nunca más... vuelvas a culpar a nadie por tus errores... ¿estamos claros?— Su voz era firme y decidida. Sin duda aquello era una sentencia.

—Sí, señor— Kisa notó como sudaba frío. Le generaba una enorme impotencia ver como lo reprendían de esa forma. Sobre todo cuando el asunto de Nowaki parecía olvidado.

—Fuera de mí vista... los dos— ordenó. Y ambos salieron rápidamente.

Cuando volvieron a su departamento. Kisa vio asustado como el menor asestaba un puñetazo a la pared que fácilmente pudo matar a alguien.

—Kou— trató de acercarse con timidez cuando vio sus hombros temblar.

—Todo esto es culpa suya— masculló entre dientes— Si él no se hubiese ido todo esto no habría pasado.

Kisa sólo apoyo su mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo.

—Perdón— susurró con la mirada baja mientras tomaba su mano— No quise asustarte.

—Está bien— Se sonrojó un poco— Yo también estoy enojado, esto no es solo tu culpa... yo estaba contigo, es mi error también.

—No... No puedo permitir que te reclamen. Aun si se trata del señor Usami si veo que intenta algo yo...

—Hey— giró su rostro hacia él para que lo mirara— Tu eres diferente a él. Tú eres dulce, noble... no vuelvas a ponerte en su lugar nunca más.

—Shouta...— susurró mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza, como si quisiera fusionarse con él.

—Aquí estoy— peinó sus cabellos con sus dedos— No voy a irme, no voy a dejarte.

Yukina apoyó su frente en la del mayor fijando su mirada color del ámbar en la de su amado.

—Te amo— susurró casi sobre sus labios antes de atraparlos en un beso profundo y ansioso. Separándose sólo cuando los pulmones reclamaron por aire.

—Yo también te amo... Kou.

* * *

Shinobu dejó escapar un bostezo mientras leía de nuevo el block de notas que encontraron en la oficina de Onodera justo el día después que desapareció. Había algunos garabatos que representaban fechas y algunos datos aislados que por más que intentara comprender no hallaba algo que pudiera darles coherencia.

Miyagi observaba enternecido como tomaba notas en hojas de papel para después arrugarlas y lanzarlas al piso o a la papelera, o a donde cayeran. Shinobu era de ese tipo de personas que cuando estaba empecinado en una idea, la llevaba a cabo hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Así fue como termino enamorándolo.

—Ten— le entregó una taza de porcelana humeante antes de comenzar a frotar sus hombros con cuidado— ¿No quieres dormir un rato?

—No— respondió en un suspiro cerrando los ojos ante sus atenciones mientras sostenía la taza tibia entre sus manos— Miyagi... mira esto.

Colocó la taza en la mesita para tomar el pequeño block de Onodera entre sus manos y señalarle una especie de fórmula encerrada en un círculo.

—SM=TM— leyó Miyagi con atención— ¿será una formula?

—No lo sé, pero me genera demasiada curiosidad— comentó el castaño golpeándose levemente los labios con el lápiz— Esa M... ¿Podrá ser un nombre?

— ¿Nombre?

—Si... el nombre de alguien que puede estar relacionado con Usami... alguien que podía darle alguna información.

Algo en el cerebro de Shinobu hizo clic.

—Tu dijiste que Takano había ido al mismo instituto que Onodera durante la secundaria ¿cierto?

—Sí, pero su apellido era Saga en ese enton...— se detuvo a la mitad— ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos como si estuvieran teniendo una epifanía en ese momento. El teléfono de Shinobu comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa con particular insistencia.

—Es un número desconocido— comentó con algo de incertidumbre al ver la pantalla.

— ¡No contestes! Puede ser peligroso.

—Puede ser Kamijou.

—Kamijou siempre me llama es a mí.

— Eso es algo de lo que hablaremos después— Shinobu lo miró con la ceja arqueada antes de contestar.

— ¿Joven Takatsuki?— preguntó una voz desconocida tras la bocina. Era una voz masculina; imponente, pero al mismo tiempo misteriosa.

— ¿Quién habla?— Shinobu devolvió la pregunta sin confirmar su identidad. Nunca se era demasiado cauteloso en su oficio y desde el atentado a Zen se habían vuelto el doble de paranoicos.

— ¿Es usted Shinobu Takatsuki?— volvió a interrogar la voz, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Primero dígame quien es usted— Shinobu no cedió a sus demandas. Miyagi le arrebató el teléfono.

—Habla You Miyagi ¿quién es usted?— Preguntó casi altanero.

—Masamune Takano— contestó la otra voz— Quiero reunirme con ustedes... pero en absoluta discreción, aún no he aceptado declarar.

— ¿Dónde?— preguntó sin bajar la guardia. Permaneció en silencio unos minutos en los que Shinobu supuso que le indicaba el punto de encuentro con el hombre de la voz misteriosa—. Si, sé dónde queda... iremos para allá... Espero que esto no sea una trampa, Takano.

Shinobu abrió los ojos como platos... acaso esa persona era ¿Takano Masamune?

—Igualmente— contestó Masamune antes de colgar. Miyagi cerró el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Shinobu.

—Vamos a ver a Masamune Takano— le dijo con voz seria y Shinobu apretó los puños para ocultar sus nervios.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?— preguntó mirándolo fijamente después de colgar. El otro miraba la primera página del diario con un gesto triste.

—Si hubiera actuado antes esto no habría pasado... y ella no estaría muerta ¿No crees?

—Eso no fue tu culpa.

—Claro que sí. Además ¿Cuánto más pensamos escondernos? ¿Acaso hemos hecho algo malo? ¿Dejaremos que más gente muera?

Masamune exhaló un suspiro.

—Siempre pones a los demás antes que a ti.

—No voy a permitir que estas cosas sigan pasando mientras no hago nada.

—Ha pasado más de un año... ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo aún?

—Si hubiese actuado antes, An todavía estaría viva.

—Así que de eso se trata— comentó con un dejo de ironía— Todavía te duele ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?— exclamó enojado.

—Tú todavía no lo entiendes ¿verdad?— Se incorporó y lo miró de frente— ¿sabes lo que pasará en cuanto te vean? No van a descansar hasta que de verdad estés muerto... Yo no quiero eso...

—Masamune...

Sus brazos lo estrecharon con fuerza y sintió cuando las manos del otro se apretaron contra su camisa.

—Estoy asustado a muerte de no poder verte de nuevo— susurró con un dejo de preocupación en su voz— No voy a permitir que te escabullas de nuevo sin hacer nada.

Acunó su rostro entre sus manos hechizándolo con su mirada felina mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios susurrando su nombre.

Llamaron a la puerta y tuvieron que separarse.

—Pero que oportunos— masculló con indignación y fue a abrir. Shinobu y Miyagi estaban allí.

—Eso fue rápido— agregó en cuanto los vio.

Shinobu lo miró detenidamente. Tenía los ojos felinos del color de la miel ocultos tras unas gafas médicas negras, su cabello era igualmente negro y sus gestos eran indiferentes, pero suaves. Algo en sus facciones y su forma de mirarlos le recordaba a Nowaki cuando lo vio por primera vez, ambos tenían esa característica de ser en extremo cautos y desconfiados.

—Hay muchas preguntas que debemos hacerle... Señor Takano— dijo sin mostrarle ningún tipo de miedo o demasiada alerta. Tenía que llevarlo con cuidado, ganarse su confianza.

—Bueno, creo que para eso primero debe entrar, Joven Takatsuki. Si lo llamé es porque hay alguien que quiere verlo— respondió Takano un poco menos arisco.

Shinobu asintió cruzando el portal hacia dentro del pequeño, pero ordenado departamento. Había alguien más en el sitio, parado en la sala, esperándolo. Sus cabellos eran oscuros como el chocolate, tez blanca, ojos verdes. Quedó sin palabras, no cabía duda... era él.

—Joven Takatsuki— saludó con cordialidad. Lo conocía, sabía quién era.

Ritsu Onodera estaba vivo ante sus ojos.


	23. Hacemos demasiadas tonterías en nombre

**XXIII. Hacemos demasiadas tonterías en nombre del amor**

Shinobu no cabía en su asombro, intentando armar una frase coherente que decirle al hombre frente a él, la materialización de la solución a sus problemas, a los de Kamijou, después de todos los que habían muerto, él estaba allí; como si el destino se estuviera riendo en su cara de lo perceptivo, pero al mismo tiempo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza aún sin saber cómo actuar, sentimientos encontrados se hicieron espacio en su pecho mientras miraba de un lado al otro; quería golpearlo, en primer lugar, por esperar este momento para aparecer, por esperar un año, quizás, de haber aparecido antes muchas cosas se habrían evitado; el sentimiento de perder a Miyagi no viviría en su pecho y no habría perdido a su padre y a An o ver a Kirishima en peligro, mientras años de trabajo se perdían en el fuego.

—T-tu— alcanzó a mascullar bajando sus brazos a sus costados para apretarlos lleno de furia— ¡¿Tienes idea de todas las cosas que se hubieran evitado si hubieras aparecido?! Akihiko Usami estaría tras las rejas y ¡MI PADRE NO ESTARÍA MUERTO!

Miyagi lo veía enrojecerse de furia mientras Ritsu solo bajaba la mirada lleno de pena ante la culpa que le generaba ser la raíz de las frustraciones de aquel muchacho, sabía lo duro que había trabajado durante su caso, todo lo que había expuesto y el peligro en el que se encontraba sólo por su causa.

—Lo siento— fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle. Shinobu sólo lo miró aún más enojado.

— He sido tildado de loco, de insensato, de fantasioso... sólo con la estúpida idea de que tú estabas vivo, de que podías... Kohinata creía... Te lo juro que si pudiera yo mismo te mataría.

Aquello alertó a Masamune.

— ¡Oye!— exclamó tratando de acercarse. Ritsu le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara desahogarse, en cierta forma sabía que merecía los improperios estaba recibiendo de su parte.

—Siento lo de su padre— se disculpó en voz baja, pero de forma sincera—, pero tuve que hacerlo. Todo esto tiene una razón de ser.

—Espero que sea muy buena Sr. Onodera— Miyagi intervino—. Porque todos tenemos la soga al cuello ahora.

Ritsu le extendió la mano a Shinobu invitándolo a sentarse. El muchacho aceptó a regañadientes y sintió las fuertes manos de su querido Miyagi apretando sus hombros para no dejarlo caer más en la desesperación. Masamune se cruzó de brazos apoyándose de la pared a una distancia prudencial, pero listo en caso de que intentaran algo en contra de Ritsu.

—Baja la guardia, Masamune— dijo con el rostro sereno— No me harán nada.

—Nunca somos lo suficientemente precavidos— espetó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Tampoco nosotros— replicó Miyagi— Si evaluamos la situación, no se está lo suficientemente seguro de que pueda hacer un ex asesino de Usami.

Masamune esbozó media sonrisa y caminó hacia ellos.

—Deberían saberlo si andan con él— comentó situándose junto a Ritsu. Miyagi y Shinobu supieron a quién se refería.

—Saben demasiado para estar ocultos— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos afilados.

—Cuando se debe pasar desapercibido, se deben tener ojos y oídos en todos lados, Señor Miyagi, pero que nadie sepa quiénes son, mientras más invisibles sean esos ojos, mejor. Ese es el detalle que omitió Nowaki y ha causado este desastre. Él debió huir con Kamijou en primer lugar; olvidarse de su pasado, dejar a Usami en paz. Este empeño por destruirlo es el que ha traído todas estas pérdidas.

— ¿Cómo puede hablar así?— profirió Shinobu— ¿Cómo puede ser...?

— ¿Tan egoísta? ¿Tan injusto?— replicó con ironía— sabemos que su poder está por encima de todos nosotros, lo que podemos hacer es aferrarnos a lo poco que podamos salvar y protegerlo con todas nuestras fuerzas.

— Masamune...

—Lo sé, esta es tu decisión, tú ayúdalos. Yo no me fío de ellos.

—Gracias— Ritsu le dedicó una media sonrisa que al parecer lo tranquilizó y miró a Shinobu—. Le diré todo lo que sé, incluso porque decidí huir, pero primero... ¿Ha estado enamorado alguna vez, Joven Takatsuki?

—Si— contestó sin dudar mirando de reojo a Miyagi.

—Entonces comprenderá que hacemos demasiadas tonterías en nombre del amor.

* * *

Era demasiado tonto confesar que se había enamorado a primera vista de alguien sólo porque lo ayudó a alcanzar un libro en la biblioteca, pero el tacto de sus manos en ese efímero momento se quedó tan dentro de sus recuerdos que fue como una quemadura, marcándolo para siempre con ese solo roce fugaz con el que fantaseó tantas veces después de eso.

Verlo todos los días en la misma biblioteca del instituto, desde una distancia prudencial que mantuviera su tímida identidad y discreta obsesión en secreto constituía uno de sus pasatiempos. Puntualmente, durante las horas libres, o después de la salida iba a verlo leer, y en muchas ocasiones lo veía dormir entre las páginas, a veces reír discretamente con un libro de aventuras, e incluso verlo enjugar algunas lágrimas lo hizo comprenderlo. Estaba enamorado de aquel estudiante superior sin remedio.

Un día, cuando se levantó a buscar otro libro, corrió con toda la velocidad que le daban sus débiles y temblorosas piernas hasta su mesa, tomar el libro y ver su nombre para leerlo después, sólo así podía estar un poco más cerca de él, comprender los secretos de su corazón, alcanzar aunque fuera el remanente de sus anhelos.

Cuando conoció su nombre, se convirtió en la más hermosa plegaria que salió de sus labios durante días. Lo anotaba en sus cuadernos, en sus libros, lo nombraba en sus sueños, como lo haría cualquier chica inocente de secundaria, imaginaba el primer beso, los días de su cumpleaños, navidades, aniversarios, la primera cita, y se sonrojaba sin remedio cuando la visión de sus manos en su cuerpo desnudo cruzó su imaginación, despertando en él un súbito calor que nunca imaginó sentir a tan tierna edad.

Llevaba tres años ya acostumbrado a la idea de amarlo de lejos, de contemplarlo como un sueño, como la más hermosa pero inalcanzable fantasía de su juventud cuando de nuevo las circunstancias lo acorralaron como el primer día en que lo vio, el roce de sus manos, la cercanía de su imponente presencia desbordaron sus emociones rebasándolo por completo ante sus ojos amielados y su mirada felina, altiva y elegante.

—Tú me gustas, Saga— retumbó en sus oídos y en las paredes de la biblioteca en un eco que confirmó la imprudencia de su inocencia. Sonrojándolo por completo cuando sus miradas se encontraron llenas de sorpresa ante la pureza del primer sentimiento.

Tratando de sacar los pies del lodo, Ritsu se puso aún más nervioso, temblando como gelatina ante el escrutinio del estudiante superior que solo había amado desde la distancia, ahora expuesto como el acosador que era.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?— salió de sus labios en respuesta y de repente pasó de la fantasía a la realidad, sin darle a Ritsu tiempo de reaccionar, de responder coherentemente cuando un par de minutos antes estaba dispuesto a aceptar que Saga era solo un sueño, una fantasía juvenil—. A mí no me molestaría... salir contigo.

Y aquel día lo consideró un milagro cuando llegó a casa y se pellizcó con fuerza el brazo para asegurarse que aquello no era un sueño, que de verdad Saga había aceptado sus sentimientos, que comenzarían a salir y que todas sus ilusiones ya no serían meras utopías.

Pero Saga era un muro impenetrable con muchas heridas, algunas abiertas, otras cerradas sin curar por completo, y con todo y eso, Ritsu no se rendía, sentía que su amor podía con todo, que él podía sanarlo, porque lo amaba tanto que haría lo que fuese necesario por hacerlo feliz.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?— preguntó la primera vez que caminaban juntos a su casa al verlo caminar rígido como un robot, levantando manos y pies coordinadamente mientras su cara era un poema de nervios e inseguridades.

—N-nervioso ¿yo?— su voz temblaba mientras los colores se apoderaban de su rostro tiñéndolo de un carmesí que Saga hallaba tan encantador, pero al mismo tiempo tan insoportablemente inocente que su pecho se debatía entre las ganas de destruir y adorar con vehemencia a aquel intruso que pretendía adueñarse de sus pensamientos a fuerza de gestos adorables y frases soltadas sin pensar que lo hacían sentir valioso.

—E-es porque v-voy a tu casa— contestaba con aquella inocencia ganado más terreno en su pecho y Saga odiaba eso, odiaba querer para que después lo hicieran a un lado, como lo hacían sus padres.

—Llegué, Sorata— saludó al único acompañante que tenía. Ritsu reconoció al gatito negro con blanco que lloraba bajo la lluvia mientras todos pasaban por su lado ignorándole, sólo Saga se atrevió a recogerlo, en un gesto de caballerosidad que sólo cautivó aún más el corazón de Ritsu... como si eso fuese siquiera posible.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, era tal cual la imaginaba, llena de libros, olor a madera, con el aire fresco y la luz de sol entrando por la ventana llenándola de magia, de ese lado de Saga que ahora sólo él conocía.

—Disculpa, sólo tengo té de Oolong— dijo con un vaso de cristal lleno de hielo en cada mano mientras admiraba a Ritsu encantado con su habitación, como si fuera el lugar más hermoso del mundo— Entonces... ¿eres un acosador?

—Eh- Ah— De nuevo aquel sonrojo y aquella mirada nerviosa que evadía la suya. Saga a veces se odiaba a si mismo por estar cayendo poco a poco en el embrujo de sus miradas furtivas, de la forma tan inocente en la que percibía al mundo, como si no hubiese ninguna maldad en él o en sus acciones.

No podía contener más todas esas cosas que le generaba, lo hallaba tan tierno, tan conmovedor, tan adorable. Dejando los vasos sobre el escritorio lo besó por primera vez. Aquel beso sería el recuerdo más agridulce que Ritsu guardaría en su memoria durante años, si cerraba los ojos por unos instantes, podía aun recordar el sabor dulce de sus labios, la calidez de su aliento, el toque de sus manos entre sus cabellos.

—Abre la boca— dijo al separarse— quiero besarte con mi lengua.

— ¿C-Con tu...?— no alcanzó a terminar esa frase cuando sus labios fueron atrapados de nuevo en un beso que ya no era tan inocente como el primero, pero era igual de dulce. En una mezcla de calor y suavidad que jamás podría borrar de su mente, al igual que sus hábiles manos desvistiéndolo, recorriendo su cuerpo como a veces lo había soñado.

— ¿Q-que estás haciendo?— exclamó sorprendido cuando sus manos se deslizaron hasta su pantalón, tocándolo por primera vez con la calidez del deseo, enervando sus sentidos hacia sensaciones totalmente nuevas que corromperían para siempre su inocencia.

—Tócame tú también— sus manos sintieron la tibieza de su intimidad mientras lo invitaban a imitar los movimientos del mayor en la propia, así lo hizo y en cuestión de segundos la habitación se llenó de sonidos húmedos y respiraciones agitadas que ya no sabía si provenían de su garganta o de la de Saga, cuya voz solo lo incitaba a llevar lo que sentía a un nuevo plano, aquello ya no era solo amor del inocente, del puro; ya había cayado en tierras del deseo, del anhelo de ser uno solo, de las ganas de sentir sus labios en su piel, de materializar su pasión entregándose el uno al otro sin medida, sin miedo, sólo porque así lo pedía el corazón.

Durante muchos años, Ritsu recordó aquel día que se entregó a Saga, a pesar del dolor, de la sensación incómoda en sus entrañas, de la percepción de que aquello estaba erróneo, todos esas dudas se despejaron cuando sus manos lo recorrieron, cuando sus labios dibujaron cada trozo de su anatomía, dejando su huella indeleble entre pétalos de cerezos y una habitación llena de libros que fueron testigos de la primera vez que hizo el amor con él, entregándole más que su cuerpo, su corazón, porque era él, sólo él el causante de esos sentimientos tan dulces y cálidos.

— ¿T-tú me quieres?— preguntó en una ocasión mientras se vestía. Saga en medio de la sorpresa de que aún después de todas las cosas que habían hecho tuviera el atrevimiento de preguntarle eso, sólo alcanzó a reír un poco, generando en Ritsu un sentimiento de burla y vergüenza al creer que sólo tomaba lo que sentía como un juego. Desapareciendo al día siguiente sin dejar ningún rastro; abandonándolo a la desdicha y la desesperación, pensando que todo solo había sido un engaño y que lo habían hecho a un lado de nuevo, obligándolo a cometer la más insensata de las locuras unos meses después.

Ritsu creció con el corazón lleno de encono y de resentimiento ante el primer amor, amargándose a diario, aceptando incluso una prometida, que era su mejor amiga. Con la esperanza de olvidar algún día a Masamune Saga... el culpable de su desdicha y de su poca fe en las personas.

Era el mejor en su trabajo, uno de los más temerarios periodistas en su campo. Sabía que la corporación Usami estaba detrás de demasiados negocios turbios, y más de una vez le advirtieron que estaba entrando a la boca del lobo, que en menos de lo que esperaba, él y quienes quería serían apartados del camino a menos que desistiera, cosa que no hizo... y él día menos esperado, cuando volvía a casa del trabajo ante sus ojos se personó el peligro, llevaba un abrigo negro como la noche y una espada japonesa a la espalda, sus ojos felinos lo miraban con una mezcla de nostalgia y miedo. Ritsu reconoció en aquel hombre no sólo a confirmación de las cientos de advertencias que le habían dado, sino al pasado que tanto había insistido en dejar atrás.

—Ritsu— escuchó de nuevo su voz, esa voz que había sido la causante de sus desvelos, de sus lágrimas, de su desconfianza.

—Tu— soltó las bolsas, el maletín y todo lo que llevara en las manos. No podía creerlo, allí estaba, a quien había amado e intentado olvidar, ahora con la mirada fría y distante.

Y echó a correr dejando todo atrás presa del miedo y la desazón de que su ejecutor fuera aquel a quien se había entregado por primera vez, a quien seguía recordando como el muchacho herido con la imagen principesca, ahora convertido en un asesino.

Lo alcanzó en una avenida cuando sus pulmones no dieron para más. Era demasiado tarde para escapar, y no había testigos que vinieran en su auxilio. Iba a morir y precisamente a manos de Saga... de su amado Saga.

—Deja de huir... Ritsu— su mirada sostenía la del castaño en una mezcla de dolor y nostalgia.

— ¿Que más pretendes que haga?— preguntó Ritsu al borde de la desesperación— ¡Vas a matarme! ¡Akihiko Usami te mandó a matarme ¿verdad?! ¡Por eso cargas esa cosa a tu espalda!

—Escúchame, yo no voy a matarte— dejó escapar mirándolo a la cara. Ritsu no podía creérselo, era demasiado precavido ahora como para fiarse de él.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste, no voy a matarte— desenvainó la espada y la tiró al suelo.

La forma tan decidida en la que Saga sostenía su mirada, sabiendo incluso que ahora era su vida la que estaba en peligro bastó para que Ritsu le diera al menos el beneficio de la duda, le costaba confiar en él, sobre todo con el pasado que ambos llevaban a cuestas, pero... había algo en su mirada que le decía que sus intenciones eran honestas.

— ¿Que haremos ahora?— preguntó una vez pensó detenidamente las cosas, sabía que en cuanto Usami se enterara no descansaría hasta matarlos.

—Huir— contestó como si fuera la respuesta más natural mientras miraba por la ventana. Ritsu había notado cuan precavido se había vuelto. Desde aquel momento no se había despegado de la ventana, vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos, con quien hablaba y en quien confiaba.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Simplemente desapareceremos?

—Nos haremos pasar por muertos.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? Mi madre, mi padre, mi trabajo ¿qué pasará con todo eso?

— ¿Es verdad que tienes una prometida?

—No me desvíes el tema, Saga. Esto...

—Takano— Le interrumpió.

— ¿Qué?

—En cuanto mis padres se divorciaron me cambié el apellido, ahora es Takano... y por lo que sé tú también estas usando otro apellido... ¿Cierto Onodera?

Ritsu exhaló un suspiró.

—Ese no es el punto ahora, tú te burlaste de mí y ahora esto...

— ¿Yo me burlé de ti? ¿Quien desapareció sin decir nada?— se plantó frente a él con la mirada llena de reproches, de esos conflictos de hace años que dejaron sin resolver.

— Te reíste de mí, yo pensé que me querías de verdad. ¡Te aprovechaste de lo que sentía!— le reprochó y miles de quejas contenidas durante diez años salieron de su boca como un caudal imparable.

— ¡Yo de verdad te amaba! ¡Te he amado durante diez años! ¡Y tu tenías una prometida!— espetó sin desviarle la mirada.

—Eso es algo que arreglaron mis padres, en realidad yo...

— ¿Tu qué?

Ritsu no podía simplemente aceptar que no había podido amar a nadie más en los últimos diez años, que él aún seguía siendo el dueño de sus pensamientos, tanto en aquel entonces como ahora que estaba exponiendo su vida por salvar la suya.

—Olvídalo— bufó dándole la espalda hasta que escuchó un ruido metálico erizarle la piel y se volvió para verlo cortarse el brazo con la espada que traía— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

La piel que había cortado tenía una marca, un conejo negro en el antebrazo izquierdo. La herida botaba sangre a borbotones mientras Ritsu intentaba cubrirlo con unas vendas.

—Si no confías en mí. Esto te demostrará que no estoy dispuesto a volver. Vienes conmigo o vienes conmigo. No aceptaré un no por respuesta... y haré que me digas otra vez que me amas.

Se llevó una de las manos a la cabeza, ahora además de ser desconfiado era terco. Nada que ver con el callado y sigiloso estudiante superior que había conocido.

—Está bien— terminó por ceder— Voy a huir porque no tengo otra opción, pero lo de enamorarme otra vez de ti lo veo difícil.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo— le contestó con una sonrisa una vez Ritsu terminó de atar las vendas en su brazo.

Y una vez que sintió que había puesto todo en orden, se marchó. Masamune lo llevó donde un amigo suyo, un hombre alto de vivaces ojos azules que lo veía como si fuera un intruso, un estorbo. Después de que lo convenciera de ayudarlo el hombre preparó todo para que se marcharan al exterior; identidades falsas, documentos que les permitieran transportarse e incluso les dio algo de dinero con que moverse. Ritsu sabía que aquel hombre le tenía más estima que a cualquiera de sus amigos, porque solo alguien cuyos sentimientos son cercanos al amor le haría la pregunta que le hizo.

— ¿Tu amas a Masamune?— Lo miró con determinación, examinando cada una de sus reacciones y Ritsu no pudo mentirle, la sola idea de perderlo le generaba un vacío en el pecho.

—S-si— contestó con voz baja, pero con un sonrojo en las mejillas que no reconocía en él desde secundaria.

Y durante un año huyeron, escondiéndose de sus perseguidores con astucia casi sorprendente. Masamune prácticamente intuía cuando estaban sobre ellos para que volvieran a cambiar de ubicación, desapareciendo su rastro, cambiando de identidad en más de una ocasión si era necesario. Y con sus gestos de preocupación, con su firme determinación de protegerlo, con esa inteligencia que demostraba para mantenerlos con vida fue enamorándolo de nuevo. Pero esta vez no era del estudiante del que estaba perdidamente enamorado, era del Masamune del presente, del que renunció hasta a su propia vida con tal de protegerlo, del que resguardaba cada paso, cuidándolo como lo más preciado.

Ritsu conoció su faceta más frágil cuando se enteró de que Asahina había muerto, lo vio contener las lágrimas mientras apretaba los puños contra la mesa, deseando poder hacer algo para detener a Akihiko Usami, deseando tener el suficiente coraje para acabar con aquello.

Cuando detectaron que todo el que intentaba desenmascarar a Usami estaba siendo atacado, Ritsu lo convenció de volver a Japón, de enfrentar la situación, de dejar de huir. Masamune accedió a regañadientes preparando todo para su retorno, para dar pelea esta vez.

Y consideró primordial revelar su presencia a quien había visto pelear sus batallas hasta el final, al único que persistía en hacerle justicia, así él hubiera sido tan egoísta de abandonarlo todo.

—Eso fue lo que pasó— dijo una vez le explicó sus razones para abandonar Japón y sus razones para volver— Al principio de esta lucha estaba solo, Joven Takatsuki, pero ahora... creo que es momento de apoyarlos.

—Kamijou también estaba sólo y él no actúo igual que usted— Miyagi lucía indignado ante sus motivos, le irritaba sobremanera que huyera porque estaba solo y ahora que gran parte del trabajo estaba hecho reapareciera como si fuese tan sencillo.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que admiro de él— contestó sin inmutarse— fui demasiado cobarde y lo entiendo, pero más que por mí... lo hice porque no voy a permitirme perderlo, y de eso si no voy a arrepentirme, Señor Miyagi.

Miyagi estaba a punto de responderle, pero Shinobu apretó su mano y eso le hizo detenerse.

— ¿Entonces van a ayudarnos?— preguntó pasando su mirada de Ritsu a Masamune.

—Si— contestó Ritsu con seguridad—. Venimos a destruir a Akihiko Usami.


End file.
